Wonderwall
by likyboy's
Summary: Les Madusiècles III : James et Lily sont amis. Ah. Les maraudeurs sont presque majeurs. Oh. Un concours de miss va être organisé. Hein? Et un violeur se promène dans le château. Ouch! Septième année des Maraudeurs. JPLE, MaraudeursOC
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous,

Alors voilà cette fic que certains attendaient (et réclamaient ^^), j'espère que vous aimerez !

Titre : Les Madusiècles III - Wonderwall

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont propriétés de JKRowling, la chanson Wonderwall est du groupe Oasis et reprise par Ryan Adams.

Rating: Entre K et T selon les chapitres

Précision : Le résumé ci-dessous reprend les principaux éléments des deux premières fics, tout ce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir pour comprendre celle-ci, qu'on l'on est pas lu ou complètement oublié les histoires précédentes.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Résumé : Madusiècles I (We were friends) et II (Trop gentille pour toi, Potter) **: Lors de leur première année, Dumbledore et McGonagall découvrent que James et Lily sont les Madusiècles mais décident de garder le secret jusqu'à leur arrivée à maturité. La légende raconte que, dans des temps Antique, deux déesses décidèrent de donner leur vie pour permettre aux hommes de se protéger eux-mêmes des puissances néfastes. Leur pouvoir fut scellé dans une âme et celle-ci fut scindée en deux morceaux, deux sorciers exceptionnels apparaissant à chaque génération et détenant un pouvoir exceptionnel en présence l'un de l'autre. _

_**Lily Evans** a une mère alcoolique parfois violente (Dorina), un père irresponsable appréciant un peu trop les jeunes filles (Evan), une grande sœur (Pétunia) qui est amoureuse depuis plusieurs années d'un certain Aubrey, moldu au courant de l'existence de la magie et meilleur ami de Vernon Dursley, et un petite frère (Timothy), également sorcier. A Poudlard, Lily devient rapidement la meilleure amie des Maraudeurs. A l'âge de quatorze ans, elle accepte d'embrasser **James Potter** car celui-ci manque d'expérience avant son premier rendez-vous avec une fille plus âgée. _

_Lors de leur rentrée en cinquième année, James se drogue à son insu et fait une déclaration d'amour à Lily qui le croit avant qu'il n'oublie tout dès le lendemain matin. A la fin de la même année, James et Lily sortent secrètement ensemble pendant plusieurs mois avant que Katinka, une ex petite amie de James, ne dise à Lily que celui-ci l'a trompée. Lily décide de rompre tout lien avec James qui, n'ayant en réalité rien fait de mal, ne comprend pas. _

_**Peter Pettigrow** est un membre actif des Maraudeurs et sort longuement avec une jeune fille du nom d'Olga avant de rompre avec elle car il ne l'aime pas vraiment, en fin de compte. _

_**Remus Lupin **est tombé sous le charme de la nouvelle infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh, qui ne semble rien remarquer. Il sort un moment avec Heather, la meilleure amie d'Olga, qui couche avec lui car elle est curieuse de voir la différence que cela fait avec un Loup-garou. _

_**Sirius Black**, souvent maltraité à son domicile, a une aventure avec la jeune prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Levina Gibbon dont le vrai nom est en fait Léa-Maria Silvermann, l'ancienne meilleure amie de Bellatrix. Elle a rompu tout lien avec cette dernière après être tombée enceinte à l'âge de seize ans de Mortimer Dubois et abandonné leur fille, Noémy. Au moment où Sirius révèle à **Severus Rogue** l'emplacement du Saule Cogneur, Dumbledore découvre la liaison entre l'élève et le professeur et renvoie celle-ci. _

_Durant les vacances d'été précédent la sixième année, Lily ne parle plus à James car elle pense qu'il l'a trompée, fait qu'il ignore complètement, Remus, très mal dans sa peau, ne parle presque plus aux Maraudeurs et encore moins à Sirius qui lui-même découvre que son père mène une double vie avant que sa mère, furieuse de la trahison, lui efface la mémoire. Timothy et Evan Evans meurent dans un accident._

* * *

**Part I : There are many things that I would like to say to you**

* * *

**Wonderwall  
Chapitre 1 : Yesterday**

La gare était encombrée en ce premier septembre. Des gens couraient en tout sens autour de parents faisant leurs adieux à leur précieuse progéniture, un petit garçon pleurait de peur face à l'immense locomotive rouge emmenant son grand frère loin de lui pour une année entière alors que plus loin résonnaient disputes, recommandations de dernière minute et retrouvailles joyeuses des amis séparés par l'été. La voie 9¾ regorgeait de son effervescence habituelle, telle un dernier petit moment d'insouciance préservé au milieu d'un monde en guerre.

Même le temps semblait avoir décidé de faire une pause pour cette occasion particulière. Il faisait beau, ensoleillé, les nuages ayant pris leurs vacances pour la journée. A croire que Voldemort lui-même pouvait comprendre l'importance d'une trêve quand les adieux avaient d'autres raisons plus réjouissantes qu'une mort.

Enfin, elle arriva.

L'été avait fait son œuvre. Son nom n'avait certes pas changé mais elle n'était plus la même personne. Charismatique, sûre d'elle, ensorcelante, éblouissante dans sa petite robe blanche, Lily Evans passa le mur secret de la voie 9 ¾ avec l'élégance et la grâce d'une fée. Elle avait bronzé, s'était affinée. Ce n'était plus une jeune fille mais désormais une femme qui s'avançait, perchée sur ses talons noirs, savamment coiffée, maquillée au juste ton.

L'œil conquérant, très consciente que les changements de son corps l'avaient menée à un changement d'attitude radical, elle observa la foule autour d'elle telle une reine observe sa cour. Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde-là, elle les surpassait tous. De ses jambes brunes et bien galbées à la peau encore crémeuse de son décolleté, son sourire blanc ou ses yeux pétillants, tout en elle respirait la féminité et transpirait d'érotisme.

Ses mains fines et parfaites assurèrent l'équilibre de son sac à main sur son épaule. Elle jeta un regard à ses ongles peints dans un rosé translucide ravissant et sourit, condescendante envers cette populace de mâles la fixant avec délice. Elle pourrait bien s'habituer à ce genre de regards. Serrant les fesses, ce qui ne faisait que rendre délicieuse la courbe de son cambré, elle s'avança vers le train, ses bagages flottant derrière elle. Un rictus orna ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut ces pauvres petites choses suer sang et eau pour traîner leurs malles à la force du bras.

Personne n'avait sa classe. D'aucun, sauf lui.

« Je t'ai manqué, princesse ? » murmura sa voix rauque dans son cou alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. Ses lèvres charnues se déposèrent dans sa nuque, là où ses cheveux finissaient, à la naissance de son dos. Un délicieux frisson de plaisir lui remonta l'échine et elle se retourna.

« Atrocement mon amour » susurra-t-elle à James Potter avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis d'effacer d'un geste du pouce la trace brillante qu'elle avait laissé sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Ils étaient enfin réunis et égaux. A présent, elle n'était plus cette pauvre préfète au regard fuyant, cette petite chose, mignonne certes mais qu'était-ce d'être mignon quand on était la petite amie de James Potter ? Lui si beau, si grand, si fort. Adulé de tous, respecté, admiré, écouté. Et elle, qui le suivait, cachée derrière son ombre à jamais.

Oh non, ce temps-là était terminé. Elle était Lily Evans, fière, droite, arrogante et ambitieuse. Elle ne se cachait plus à présent, ne se dérobait plus mais au contraire, assumait, un à un, chacun des regards que les autres élèves posaient sur son couple mythique, son couple parfait.

Elle, qui avait su trouver en elle la beauté et la distinction nécessaires pour que personne, jamais plus, ne demande ce qu'un garçon comme James faisait avec une fille – une préfète ! – comme elle. Elle qui désormais adoptait la prestance souhaitée, l'hypocrisie semblant si adulée, le sourire parfait, le corps parfait, l'attitude parfaite.

Il avait de charisme et de charme ce qu'elle avait de sérieux. Elle avait de beauté et de vanité ce qu'il avait de plaisant. Ils étaient ensemble, ne formant qu'une même étoile brillante. Oh qu'elle comprenait à présent sa personnalité, qu'elle savait aujourd'hui les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se conduire de la sorte.

Mais elle l'adorait, elle l'aimait. Elle avait changé pour être à sa hauteur et maintenant, oui maintenant, tout le monde voyait ce qu'eux seuls savaient par le passé. Ils étaient James et Lily, Potter et Evans, et jamais, personne, ne s'assemblerait mieux qu'eux deux.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans le compartiment des garçons. Sirius, un rictus supérieur aux lèvres, la fixa d'un regard si lubrique qu'il la fit rougir. Loin de se démonter, elle lui sourit avec autant d'assurance en retour et si Remus en fut choqué, il évita de le montrer autant que Peter.

Ils traversèrent ensuite le Poudlard Express, main dans la main, comme les souverains venant saluer leur foule. Arrivés au bout de couloir, sous la lumière vacillante crachotée par un vieux néon et s'accordant si peu avec leur sublime harmonie, James l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre la paroi glacée. Il la détailla lentement des yeux tandis qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, redevenue timide et joueuse pour lui seul. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille fine puis remontèrent doucement vers son visage.

« Tu vas m'embrasser ou je vais devoir aller chercher un pauvre garçon pour te remplacer ? » lui demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par les pans de sa chemise pour plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble. Il la pressa contre le mur, elle enroula sa jambe autour de ses hanches et tout cela était tellement délicieux, tellement parfait, qu'un gémissement passa ses lèvres roses en quelques secondes.

Il sourit, si amusé de cette situation, de sa frustration, de la leur. Merlin, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu, trois jours qu'il redoutait cette dernière rentrée, l'aurore de leur septième. Trois jours qu'il redoutait sa décision finale, le choix qu'elle ferait. Trois jours qu'il s'interrogeait – et qui d'autre que Lily Evans le ferait réfléchir et douter ainsi ? Septante-deux heures de torture pour elle et pour lui, Septante-deux heures au cours desquelles leur avenir s'était scellé.

Il l'avait vue, sûre, triomphante sur le quai, et son cœur s'était arrêté. Car elle avait sa grosse malle l'accompagnant, car elle était magnifique et qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui. Elle l'avait choisi et cette pensée était tellement grandiose qu'il la saisit brusquement par la taille, la surprenant en mettant fin à leur sensuel échange, et qu'il la fit tourner en l'air autour de lui, en riant, laissant tomber son masque de froideur parfaite pour exprimer toute sa tendresse et son amour pour Lily.

Parce que voilà, elle l'avait choisi.

* * *

Se réveiller comme une fleur. S'il y avait bien une expression qui ne s'appliquerait jamais à elle, c'était bien celle-là. Comme une fleur. Bon, une fleur très fainéante alors, très lourde genre tournesol, qui loin de se relever comme si elle venait à peine de se coucher se laissait rouler de son lit sur le sol en espérant que le choc lui donnerait l'adrénaline pour ouvrir les yeux.

Fixant sa moquette abimée par les années à quelques centimètres de son nez, Lily bailla et se demanda si elle trouverait la force d'appuyer sur ses bras pour se redresser ou si elle allait rester allongée à plat ventre sur le sol. C'était une option attrayante. Elle pourrait peut-être rouler jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

Respirant profondément, et avalant par là sûrement quelques fibres textiles et autres bactéries peu ragoutantes, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et remonta péniblement sur son lit. Elle résista vaillamment à l'envie de se recoucher dans ses draps chauds et moelleux, sachant que si elle le faisait, elle devrait à nouveau s'étaler sur le sol dans cinq minutes et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle repensa à son rêve, celui où elle s'était transformée en bimbo vaniteuse le temps d'un été, celui où elle était la nouvelle minette de James Potter, son meilleur ami, et dans lequel le simple fait de poser ses lèvres sur lui la mettait dans une transe de désir difficilement surmontable quand elle ouvrait les yeux le matin. Si au moins, son fantasme avait lieu dans un endroit plus intime, où elle pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de son envie, mais King's Cross ? Autant avouer directement ses penchants à l'exhibition.

Il n'y avait pas que le côté 'tension sexuelle frustrante' qui l'ennuyait. Après tout, à dix-sept ans, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Le fait que son prodigieux partenaire de rêve soit James, malgré leur amitié, n'était pas foncièrement étrange au vu de leur passé commun. C'était juste… de la mélancolie. Et puis, James était le genre de garçon sur lequel il était très facile de fantasmer.

Non, ce qui la dérangeait vraiment dans ce rêve était ce besoin de se sentir supérieure. Elle n'avait jamais été – ou désiré être – une bombe sexuelle, elle n'avait jamais sous-estimé ses camarades, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être meilleure qu'eux ! Et ce détail était plus perturbant que juste étrange, car elle ne s'était jamais vue comme quelqu'un qui apprécierait d'écraser les autres ou d'attirer leur convoitise …

« LILY ! A TABLE ! »

Grimaçant, Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil matin et avisa qu'il était déjà midi. A côté du petit objet où l'heure clignotait en gros chiffres rouges trônait une lettre que la jeune fille aurait pu réciter par cœur tant elle l'avait lue et relue au cours des jours précédents. Et aujourd'hui était venu le temps de prendre une décision. Elle y avait longuement pensé, pesé le pour et le contre, dressé la liste des avantages et inconvénients mais, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour en arriver à cette conclusion – septante-deux heures exactement – mais elle était aujourd'hui sûre et certaine que partir faire sa formation à Phénix ne serait que bénéfique pour elle. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle serait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Médicomage. Depuis ses six ans, elle voulait devenir médecin et ce n'était sûrement pas cette année qu'elle allait changer d'avis.

Oui, Lily Evans, ex-future préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, ne retournerait pas à Poudlard cette année, elle s'en irait à Phénix, Arizona, USA, pour assurer sa future carrière. Même si pour cela, elle devait quitter tous les autres pour un an.

S'emparant d'une plume qu'elle plongea dans un pot d'encre qui traînait sur son bureau, elle signa de son nom le bas du parchemin, acceptant cette offre inattendue et s'engageant irrévocablement.

Le cœur lourd d'entrevoir les Maraudeurs s'éloigner d'elle sous l'aile du hibou qui venait de s'envoler, elle descendit à la cuisine, trouvant sa mère et sa sœur déjeunant.

« Tu tires une de ces têtes Lily ! » s'exclama Pétunia en voyant sa petite sorcière préférée se servir une crêpe. La jeune femme se sentait de bonne humeur ce matin, en bien meilleure forme qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui, Aubrey, son petit ami depuis maintenant cinq ans (avec entre-coupures et ruptures diverses et multiples de durées variables) avait enfin accepté de lui faire rencontrer sa famille au grand complet. Il était temps.

« J'ai accepté » articula difficilement la jeune rousse. Le dire tout haut rendait les choses réelles. Elle se sentait horrible, une lâche fuyant au loin juste avant que ses rêves se réalisent. Elle avait passé des années à travailler d'arrache-pied pour être nommée préfète-en-chef, s'était fait une joie de retourner à Poudlard pour une dernière année et elle avait dû travailler si dure pour réinstaurer sa relation privilégiée avec les garçons après les évènements de leur cinquième année… Et voilà qu'elle partait sans même savourer les fruits de son labeur. Sa sœur, remarquant son trouble, posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais… ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Pétunia, un peu perdue alors que Lily acquiesçait d'un air malheureux.

« Je… je vais devoir tous les quitter. Tous mes amis. Je ne reverrai jamais Poudlard » murmura la jeune fille en ravalant la bouffée d'émotions qui menaçait de l'envahir. Ce n'était pas tant la perspective du départ qui la mettait dans cet état que l'ambiance lourde entourant l'approche de la date anniversaire de la mort de son frère et de son père. En ce moment, sous le toit des Evans, chaque détail était suffisant à provoquer une crise de larmes.

« Allons, allons » Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, geste suffisamment rare pour être souligné, et lui tapota malhabilement le dos « Tu t'en feras de nouveaux. C'est fini ma belle. Tous les souvenirs sont remplaçables »

Lily fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui passait son temps à s'enliser dans la nostalgie des moments passés. C'est en voyant ses yeux rouges et gonflés, sa lèvre pendouillant grossièrement vers le sol et le relent de Vodka emprunt dans son haleine qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, abuser de la boisson.

« Maman » la gronda-t-elle, essuyant ses yeux. Sa tristesse de tout plaquer pour le bien de son avenir passait au second plan devant les problèmes de sa mère. « Tu as encore bu ! »

« Un peu, Lily, ce n'est- » tenta Dorina, cherchant à éviter le regard perçant d'une fille qui ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur.

« Ce n'est pas en buvant que tes problèmes s'envoleront ! » s'énerva Lily en se relevant

« Mais chérie ce que- »

« Et ça ne fera certainement pas revenir papa et Tim ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas que- »

« Non ! Non je ne comprends pas maman ! Pourquoi tu te détruits comme ça ? Ca fait plus de dix ans que ça dure, maintenant ! »

« Tu ne connais aucune de mes raisons ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois quoi, que je n'ai rien ressenti moi ? Tu crois que mon petit frère est mort il y a à peine un an et que je l'ai oublié en dix jours ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu envie moi aussi d'oublier à quel point c'est horrible de perdre la moitié de sa famille en une journée ou même à l'atrocité qu'a été leurs morts ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre – ce n'est pas ton fils qui s'est vidé de son sang à tout juste neuf ans ! »

« C'était mon frère aussi ! Maman, je ne te demande pas de prétendre que rien n'est jamais arrivé mais tu dois aller de l'avant, sortir, rencontrer des gens, aller voir un groupe de deuil, je ne sais pas mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Lily ! Tu n'as pas- » essaya encore sa mère, tentant de se remettre sur ses pieds

« Mais regarde toi ! Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! »

« STOP ! » s'écria soudain Pétunia, faisant tourner les regards vers elle. « S'il vous plait, ne criez pas, s'il vous plaît » Elle semblait effrayée, sa voix tremblait légèrement et elle était devenue totalement blême. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les disputes, il semblait qu'entendre sa mère crier encore et encore ramènait de douloureux souvenirs à sa mémoire. Avec des yeux qui s'exorbitèrent encore un peu plus, elle fixa un point derrière sa sœur. Lily se tourna et aperçu une chouette noire qui semblait lui sourire d'une manière affligée.

« Meriddyn, c'est toi » Lily fut soulagée, il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'elle fasse, involontairement, léviter les objets quand elle s'énervait contre sa mère et le ministère ne manquait jamais de le lui faire remarquer. De plus, sa sœur, qui malgré tous ses efforts restait sceptique au contact de la magie, prenait des jours à oser la regarder à nouveaux dans les yeux sans avoir peur qu'elle lui saute dessus ou la fasse exploser ou la transforme en crapaud… Lily ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle avait peur.

Elle s'approcha de l'animal et défit la lettre qui était à son pied. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle venait de James (puisque c'était son nouveau hibou) qui l'invitait, comme chaque année, à passer une partie des vacances chez lui avec Sirius. Pétunia, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule – les deux sœurs ne se cachaient pratiquement rien – sourit et enserra Lily par les épaules.

« C'est le moment où jamais, Liloune » murmura-t-elle « profite d'eux cet été et puis tu partiras le cœur léger »

« Mais » se défendit Lily « Et toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de ne pas te voir des vacances alors que je vais partir toute l'année prochaine. On ne se verra même pas à Noël ! »

Pétunia secoua la tête d'un air dérisoire. « Tu sais, la tante d'Aubrey a ce joli cottage en France, sur la côte atlantique, et » Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il y eut un grand bruit à côté d'elles, elles accoururent de l'autre côté de la table et trouvèrent Dorina Marchewski endormie, la face contre les carreaux blancs, ronflant légèrement. « Et je pense qu'il va falloir la porter en haut »

Acquiesçant, Lily se pencha, attrapa sa mère par en dessous d'un bras tandis que Pétunia la prenait de l'autre côté. Doucement, elles avancèrent vers le salon puis, comprenant que ce serait hors de leur portée que d'amener le corps à son lit, elles la déposèrent doucement dans le fauteuil et Pétunia jeta une couverture sur Dorina en souriant d'un air blafard.

La rouquine, loin d'adhérer à ce défaitisme chronique des Evans, commença à ouvrir toutes les armoires de la cuisine une à une, puis celles du salon, avant de regarder dans l'établi puis la buanderie. C'est dans l'armoire encastrée dans le mur au dessus de la porte menant à la cave – cet endroit que les trois femmes, étant trop petites pour l'atteindre, n'utilisaient jamais – qu'elle retrouva les bouteilles d'alcool. En fait, ce n'était pas juste une faiblesse que leur mère aurait eu un jour matin de céder à la tentation.

C'était prémédité et réfléchi, elle avait même passé son temps à transvaser la boisson prohibée dans des bouteilles opaques de lait ou dans de veilles bouteilles d'eau.

Pétunia l'observa un instant interdite tandis qu'elle déversait tout le contenu dans l'évier, avant de se saisir elle-même d'une bouteille et de faire la même chose.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'elle a recommencé ? » demanda Lily, les yeux fixés sur le tourbillon que formait l'alcool en étant aspiré par la conduite.

« Peut-être un mois après la mort de Tim »

« Mais…» commença Lily, visiblement choquée. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Tu étais à Poudlard » Pétunia porta la main à son visage et elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. « Le jour où je me suis retrouvée ici, toute seule avec maman… je veux dire, j'ai commencé la fac l'année passée, je me suis plongée dans le travail dès que j'ai pu – à un tel point que j'ai été première de classe, moi, alors qu'il m'a fallu deux ans pour réussir la terminale. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas occupée de maman comme j'aurais dû, avec sa santé fragile et »

« J'aurais dû être avec vous » la reprit aussitôt Lily, sa gorge se serrant. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image de sa tête, cette image de son petit frère tellement trognon agonisant après l'accident de voiture… Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais mourir, et certainement pas d'une façon si horrible. « C'est une épreuve qu'on aurait dû traverser en famille, toutes les trois »

« Tu avais tes amis et tes études, et moi aussi »

« Et maman n'avait personne »

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, puis elles jetèrent le reste des plastiques à la poubelle, prirent leurs sacs et sortirent. Pétunia tourna à gauche, vers le métro et Londres, où son petit ami Aubrey s'impatientait déjà sûrement, et Lily prit à droite, se rendant en bus à Little Purpose, à la cheminée municipale qui était le chemin le plus court vers le monde sorcier.

* * *

C'était un grand bâtiment qui se dressait fièrement au milieu d'un bois clairsemé. Pour y accéder, il fallait emprunter un petit chemin, boueux et noueux, éviter les branches cassées qui barraient la route et rendaient l'accès difficile. Malgré les obstacles, Lily adorait cet endroit… tout y semblait plus calme, serein… beau.

Elle tourna sur la gauche, monta la légère pente, enjamba une fourmilière et un oiseau vint se percher sur son épaule. Les animaux qui habitaient autour de _Simplex Caritas_ étaient pour la plupart apprivoisés. Ils aimaient les contacts humains et allaient jusqu'à les rechercher quand ils jugeaient le ou la sorcière digne de confiance.

Lily sortit un morceau de pain sec de son sac – elle en prenait toujours quand elle venait ici – et le lui tendit. En un coup de bec, le volatile s'en empara, puis frôla la joue de Lily de son aile comme pour la remercier du geste. Elle passa ses doigts souples sur le plumage soyeux et noir de l'animal, se demandant quelle race d'Augusty il était, puis haussa les épaules. Cette semi-forêt serait le cauchemar d'un botaniste – il n'y reconnaîtrait ni végétaux, ni animaux, tous magiques par nature.

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle, il lui restait une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre le grand portail de fer forgé et de se faire accueillir chaleureusement par Catulle et Capsule, deux gros chiens baveux et affectueux à qui Lily soupçonnait vaguement que l'on ait administré du lait de Fléreur quand ils étaient chiots, ce qui expliquerait leur caractère doux malgré leurs canines tranchantes et leur corpulence certaine. Elle repéra un petit banc sur la gauche et s'y assit, respirant l'oxygène et la nature par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il y avait tellement de souvenirs attachés à cet endroit qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas encore sentir ce sentiment de mélancolie prendre vie en elle, se rappelant la manière dont elle et les garçons étaient montés jusqu'à la cime de cet arbre – là-bas, le cinquième à gauche – et que Peter avait fait une chute de trois mètre de haut.

Juste derrière ce haut fourré, en haut sur la gauche, il y avait une petite clairière exposée plein sud, avec une sorte de marre, plutôt une source naturelle qui jaillissait du sol… Le plus formidable était la température de l'eau… 35°. Même en hiver. Une fois, alors qu'elle passait une partie de ses vacances de noël dans cette maison, ils s'y étaient baignés, et il avait neigé. Elle se souvenait de l'étrangeté de l'eau chaude sous elle et de la neige qui caressait doucement le haut de son corps et sa tête. Elle et Remus avaient été malades pendant près de quinze jours après ça.

Il y avait aussi le jour où Sirius s'était cassé le bras, juste trois mètres en aval, quand il s'était pris pour Tarzan et avait raté sa liane. Elle ne savait pas si le plus drôle avait été de le voir tomber ou de serrer les dents pour ne pas reconnaître s'être fait mal. Il avait refusé d'aller se soigner pour 'ce petit bobo' et après, il avait été interdit de sortie pendant trois jours.

Et puis, ce petit banc en bois. Elle se souvenait avec une étrange netteté s'y être assise avec James en cinquième année, pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle voulait discuter avec lui, mettre au clair ce qu'il se passait entre eux. A la place, il l'avait faite danser sous la neige, dans une ambiance on ne peut plus romantique…

Bien, il ne fallait pas penser à cela. S'il y avait une chose que Lily refusait de garder dans son passé, c'était bien celle-là : avoir en quelques sortes accepté l'amour de James – ou ce qu'il pensait être de l'amour deux ans plus tôt. Avec un été un peu moins tragique que celui qu'elle avait vécu après, il y avait fort à parier qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne serraient plus amis tous les cinq. A cause de cette pseudo-amourette à laquelle elle s'était laissé prendre. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily refusait, c'était de repenser à cette terrible erreur d'être un jour sortie avec James.

« Lily chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix de madame Potter, qui était en train de gravir le sentier, la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir la femme s'accrocher un peu plus à son balai – le moyen le plus sûr pour rentrer à _Simplex Caritas_ sans se retrouver couvert de boue.

« Bonjour madame Potter » murmura Lily quand celle-ci atterrit à ses côtés « Je voulais voir James »

« Il dort sûrement encore » La femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. « Depuis que Sirius habite avec nous, il ne se lève jamais avant le début de l'après-midi. »

« Je… Je vais attendre un peu alors » dit Lily en prenant un des paquets des bras de la mère de James et se mettant en route avec elle vers la maison. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas »

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue » Elle sourit, puis lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Alors, j'ai appris que tu as été sélectionnée pour aller à Phénix l'année prochaine ? »

Lily acquiesça, surprise qu'elle soit au courant. « J'avais presque oublié avoir envoyé ma candidature » avoua-t-elle en regardant le cerisier fleuri au fond de l'immense parc. Ce cerisier était toujours fleuri – été comme hiver.

« Ce voyage à l'étranger est une vraie chance » Madame Potter sortit sa baguette et composa un geste compliqué, une sorte de chorégraphie muette du poignet qui désactivait l'alarme anti-intrus. « Pour tout t'avouer, je fais partie du comité de sélection »

« J'ai été pistonné malgré moi alors ! » rit Lily, suivie par son aînée. Bientôt, la maison apparut à leurs yeux, imposante et immense. Toute une partie de la façade gauche avait été repeinte en rouge. C'était étrange, cela ressemblait à une maison de poupée laissée à l'abandon par une petite fille ayant grandi trop vite.

« Il y a beaucoup de grandes chances que tu aurais été prise même si je n'avais pas fait jouer mes relations… »

« Et dire que je vous prenais pour quelqu'un d'honnête »

« C'est vrai » la charria-t-elle « En réalité, tu étais dernière de la liste »

« Vous mentez aussi mal que votre fils ! »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et rirent de bon cœur. Elles passèrent la porte d'entrée et déposèrent leurs sacs de courses dans le vestibule, tandis qu'Eléonore retirait l'imper qu'elle avait passé pour sortir.

« Trêve de plaisanteries Lily, ton dossier était vraiment impressionnant, quasiment parfait » Elle eut une drôle de moue « Je me demande comment cela est possible vu tes… fréquentations » D'un geste du menton, elle montra la direction de la chambre de James.

« Le tout est de ne pas se faire prendre » assura la jeune fille en observant Elfie et Elfus, les deux elfes de maison de _Simplex Caritas_, prendre les commissions pour les amener à la cuisine où elle et madame Potter les suivirent. « C'est vrai que ça a été une réelle surprise de recevoir cette lettre »

« Pour être vraiment honnête Lily, j'ai été très surprise par ce que j'ai découvert dans ton dossier. Si je ne te connaissais pas personnellement, j'aurais presque tendance à penser que tu es le genre de fille à passer tous tes après-midis à la bibliothèque et à fuir les contacts sociaux. »

Lily éclata de rire « Moi ? Rat de bibliothèque ? » La femme lui jeta un regard en coin, puis éclata elle aussi de rire. « Ce serait comme James détestant le Quidditch ! »

« Ne ris pas ! Quand il avait cinq ans, James avait juré que jamais il ne jouerait à ce "sport dangereux aux règles barbares et sauvages" »

« Oh… et bien, pour sa défense, j'allais beaucoup à la bibliothèque en première »

« Et maintenant, tu passes tes journées dans le dortoir des garçons » Madame Potter leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'ironiser « C'est beau, la jeunesse »

« Elle vous ennuie la jeunesse » lui répondit une voix grave venant du couloir. Sirius apparut, habillé d'un pantalon de nuit lui tombant sur les hanches. Il se frotta la tête, bailla. « 'Lut Lil »

« Merlin Sirius, ne fais-tu jamais le moindre effort pour être présentable ? » s'exclama madame Potter en se couvrant les yeux « Moi qui croyait que mon fils incarnait le manque de pudeur à l'état pur ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Mes affaires sont dans la chambre de James et comme il faut que je passe par la cuisine pour y aller, autant déjeuner en même temps ! »

La mère de James souffla et s'en alla en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius n'en prit même pas note – il savait qu'au fond, madame Potter l'appréciait beaucoup, même s'il ne se tenait pas toujours correctement. Lily arqua un sourcil, avant de lui lancer par-dessus la table une banane.

« Et tu dors où, comme ça ? »

« Jardin » Il regarda le fruit bizarrement, il ne lui semblait pas comme d'habitude, puis haussa les épaules et se mit à l'éplucher. « Avec les chiens » rajouta-t-il avec un air penaud qui ne prit pas avec Lily.

« Pauvres Catulle et Capsule »

Sirius releva vivement la tête, avant de grimacer et de cracher la banane dans l'évier « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« C'était pour jeter Sirius, la poubelle est juste derrière toi ! » Puis, elle grimaça aussi, avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu es assez idiot pour manger une banane noire ? »

« Va réveiller le ronfleur, la rousse » coupa-t-il en bougonnant. « Il est encore dans la tente »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il fait dans une tente » Lily secoua la tête et sortit dans le jardin arrière de la maison. D'habitude, la vue s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, on distinguait des montagnes et des prés, parfois, quand le ciel était dégagé, des vaches et des moutons. Et tout au loin, sur la droite, la fin de la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui, une grosse tente fuchsia trônait au milieu de la pelouse et, à voir les traces d'herbes mortes, brunes et écrasées à côté, elle avait été déplacée à plusieurs reprises…

Lily ouvrit le battant de la tente, s'apprêtant à rentrer dans quelque chose d'immense, aux dimensions sorcières (qui associé à Potter frôlait la démesure) mais il s'agissait d'une simple tente moldue, matière anti-pluie et anti-vent.

Les trois mètres carrés de la délimités par la toile étaient recouverts d'une multitude de couvertures, chaudes, légères, bariolées ou de l'armée, s'emmêlant dans tous les sens pour former un matelas de fortune. Lily sourit. Cela avait quelque chose de charmant et ce devait être assez confortable !

Et bien sûr, au cœur de la pagaille, James Potter dans toute sa gloire, dormait étalé de tout son long, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne ronflait pas vraiment, c'était plus doux, plus régulier. Le ronflement est saccadé, bruyant, il semble venir de tellement loin qu'on a mal à la gorge pour le ronfleur… Non, James… ronronnait. Oui, c'était plutôt ça. Un léger bruit rauque de fond accompagnant la respiration.

Lily voulut avancer et s'agenouiller à côté de lui pour le secouer mais elle se prit un pied dans la couverture et tomba en plein sur son torse, récoltant un juron de surprise dans l'oreille.

« Bordel, #*!#=*#*§ ?#^^_ »

« Excuse-moi » Lily se repoussa vivement sur le côté, se mordant pour ne pas rire en voyant la tête de son ami qui venait se faire réveiller par elle lui tombant dessus; elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait exister des méthodes moins douloureuses, peu importe à quel point il était dur de réveiller un Potter.

« Lily ? » James se releva à moitié, les yeux à peine ouverts et de toute façon, dépourvus de leurs lunettes. Et Lily, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire. Il bailla et s'étira en se laissant retomber en arrière. « Je le savais »

« Tu savais quoi ? Que tes couvertures étaient un piège à jeunes filles en détresse ? »

« Que tu ne pouvais résister à mon corps d'ange endormi » affirma-t-il avec une moue suggestive, ne tenant pas compte de la mine dégoûtée de la préfète.

« Le jour où je te considérerai comme un ange Potter, Sirius aura moins de retenues que moi »

« Rentre les griffes Evans, je viens juste de me faire réveiller en _douceur_ » James et Lily se regardèrent un instant silencieusement dans les yeux, abandonnant leur jeu du 'je t'aime moi non plus' habituel pour une minute. Puis la jeune fille sourit doucement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Pas mal » Ne pas se sentir coupable de vouloir partir en Amérique quand elle voyait à quel point il se souciait d'elle – ce n'était pas tant la question que sa manière de la regarder, la douceur qui habitait toujours son regard quand il posait les yeux sur elle. C'était si difficile. Elle allait partir. Abandonner James Potter, ses yeux noisette et sa répartie adorablement stupide. Il allait lui manquer énormément. Peut-être plus que tout le reste. Elle soupira et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es bien pensive trop tôt le matin » fit-il remarquer en se mettant à genoux pour se rapprocher d'elle qui était toujours couchée sur le dos. « Quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

« Te brosser les dents quand tu me parles avec le visage aussi près du mien ? » Avec un sourire amusé, Lily le repoussa de l'autre côté de la tente et se releva. Elle retourna dans le jardin, un instant aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, et aperçut deux énormes masses, l'une noire, l'autre blanche, se diriger droit sur elle en aboyant, tous crocs dehors…

« Non… » s'entendit-elle murmurer alors que Catulle lui sautait dessus et se mettait à lui lécher le visage. Capsule s'était arrêté au dernier moment en voyant la jeune fille tomber en arrière sous le poids de l'attaque canine. Puis, comme s'il avait jugé la résistance physique de la rousse suffisante, lui sauta également dessus.

C'est avec un juron de douleur étouffé qu'elle le reçut. Un éclat de rire résonna à sa droite. « Chacun son tour, préfète »

Mauvaise idée. Les deux chiens relevèrent la tête en entendant leur maître – dont le visage de décomposa soudain. Il recula et Lily aurait juré qu'ils avaient échangé un regard avant de braquer sur James.

Deux gros dogs comme eux n'avaient jamais su résister à l'appel de la léchouille.

Lily se remit sur ses pieds, suivie par James qui repoussa les chiens avec force, et les adolescents firent leur chemin vers la cuisine à leur tour.

James n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle l'avait accusé de ne pas être un ange, et non pas de ne pas pouvoir résister à son corps…

« T'as reçu ma lettre ? » demanda James en se tartinant de la confiture sur un toast. Il était trois heures trente, les deux jeunes hommes dînaient. Bien sûr, Lily n'aurait jamais osé leur rappeler que c'était le genre de chose qu'on faisait vers midi plutôt…

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre » Elle croqua dans sa pomme. « J'ai eu une petite altercation avec ma mère – elle a recommencé à boire »

James échangea un regard avec Sirius. « Donc tu as laissé ma chouette patienter dans ta chambre sans un regard ? »

« Non, elle veille sur ma mère » répondit la jeune fille ironiquement « James, c'est un oiseau » Puis, voyant qu'il la fixait toujours avec cet air imprenable, elle se tourna vers Sirius « Dis-le lui toi ! »

« Meryddin est rentrée à la volière il y a une heure, je l'ai vue en envoyant une lettre à Klarisse »

Les deux autres arquèrent un sourcil « Et qui est Klarisse ? »

« Mon ex fiancée » Sirius dut rire devant leur air « Vous savez, mariage arrangé, tout ça, je lui ai envoyé une lettre parce que maintenant, je vais rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et sans parents sur le dos »

« Tu es incapable de te passer de filles » remarqua Lily

Sirius sourit « Ma chère Lily, sache que les filles, c'est bien pour passer le temps, mais en dehors de ça… »

Avec une mine offusquée, elle retourna vers James « C'est ce que tu penses aussi ? »

Il avala sa tartine, puis regarda alternativement ses deux amis avant de déclarer : « Ca dépend quelle fille »

Et Sirius se bidonna avant de reposer un œil plus sérieux sur Lily. « Ceci était encore une remarque semi-philosophique de ce vieux Cornedrue pour te faire remarquer à toi, Lily Evans, que si tu sortais avec lui, ce serait bien plus qu'un passe-temps »

Lily perdit aussitôt son air jovial et bon enfant pour poser un regard sévère sur celui-qui-avait-quitté-la-maison « Je crois que tu te trompes mon cher Black, car James sait très bien que je ne sortirai plus jamais avec lui »

« Plus jamais ? » demanda Sirius, visiblement surpris. Lily posa un regard sur James, également étonnée qu'il n'ait rien dit sur le momentanément _eux _à son meilleur ami et s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air blessé. Elle détourna la tête, sachant qu'il était blessé à chaque fois qu'elle était catégorique sur ce point – mais il devait comprendre, c'était juste la vérité sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Pas, je veux dire, nous ne sortirons pas, jamais ensemble. »

La tension dans la pièce monta d'un coup et James finit par se lever en déclarant « C'est vrai, les filles sont des jouets attrayants »

« James Potter ! Que viens-tu d'oser dire ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé jeune homme ! » La voix de madame Potter les fit sursauter tous les trois. Eléonore s'avança dans la cuisine, dardant son fils d'un regard sévère. « J'espère pour toi que mes oreilles ont eu une malfonction momentanée !»

« Maman » pesta le jeune homme « C'est juste _des filles_ »

« Idiot » grinça Lily sans écouter le sermon que Madame Potter commença à faire aux deux garçons qui la fixaient d'air absent. Elle sortit dans le jardin et respira calmement, essayant de se vider l'esprit de la potterstory… enfin, aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt un potterdrame.

La chose était simple : rien n'était jamais simple quand il était question de sa relation avec James. Il fallait toujours qu'il sous-entende plus ou moins que Lily lui manquait, dans le sens d'une petite amie. Et il fallait toujours qu'en retour, elle se montre méchante, odieuse avec lui, parce que c'était sa seule défense honnête.

En étant juste avec elle-même, Lily savait qu'elle pourrait parfaitement sortir avec James Potter et aimer cela. Ils étaient amis, il était beau garçon, désirable, appréciable, aimant. Elle s'amusait avec lui comme avec personne et elle se surprenait souvent à rêver de lui, et parfois – bien plus dramatique – à rêver de lui devant lui. Et ce n'était jamais pour vanter les vertus de leur amitié.

Oui, Lily Evans aurait pu désirer James Potter dans tous les sens qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans peut donner à ce terme. Ils auraient pu sortir ensemble et être heureux. Elle en voulait à son esprit et avait son esprit. Car ils étaient amis. Elle en voulait à son corps, car le corps de James Potter était l'incarnation même de la luxure. Teint mat du début d'été, peau tendue et fraîche, muscles fins mais légèrement saillant, puissant, protecteur, chaud, rassurant, appétissant. Oh oui, Lily détestait James pour la troubler autant avec son physique. Car sans cela, elle aurait parfaitement pu se contenter de son amitié.

James Potter et Lily Evans auraient pu être un couple, et un merveilleux couple. S'il n'y avait pas eu le passé. Car Lily Evans avait déjà donné trois fois sa chance à James et à chaque fois, il faisait tout s'écrouler.

Bien sûr, la première fois, ce n'était pas vraiment un essai. C'était juste un baiser. Un foutu et stupide baiser. Et il fallait être stupidement idiot et borné pour penser qu'il s'agissait _juste_ d'un baiser. Jamais Lily n'avait senti son corps en fusion comme cette après-midi, dans le salon surchauffé de _Simplex Caritas_. Mais c'était le premier baiser de James et il ne savait pas ce que c'était réellement d'embrasser, que ce tout premier baiser serait de loin différent à tout ce qu'il connaîtrait après.

Lily ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle ne s'était pas montrée très résistante à refuser de l'embrasser à 14 ans et elle le regrettait. Car savoir qu'elle avait été la première à embrasser James était quelque chose la gonflant d'orgueil. Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas entendre toutes les _conquêtes_ du jeune homme vanter ses dons quand il s'agissait d'embrasser. Inéluctablement doué.

Mais après, il avait attrapé la grosse tête et était sorti avec les filles quasiment par camion, sans se soucier de leur nom mais bien du succès qu'elles lui apporteraient. Il utilisait les filles comme il avait utilisé Lily pour obtenir ce foutu premier baiser. Ils s'étaient disputés, elle avait pardonné.

Puis il y avait eu dans le train, juste avant la cinquième. Il l'avait complimentée. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait arrêter de sortir avec n'importe qui. Il lui avait avoué qu'il _croyait être en train de tomber amoureux d'elle._ Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait construire quelque chose de réel, de solide, de sérieux. Et elle l'avait cru.

Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant presque deux heures. Oh oui, il était vraiment doué. Et oh oui, elle avait adoré et chérissait encore ces deux stupides heures. Ils avaient échangé bien plus que de la salive et des mots. Des promesses. Des sentiments. Et il avait pris de la drogue. Et il avait tout oublié.

Elle s'était promis de ne pas, jamais, lui pardonner de s'être joué d'elle. D'avoir promis d'arrêter de sortir avec n'importe qui et de recommencer ça juste une semaine après sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Mais il avait oublié. Il n'était pas lui-même. Alors, elle aussi avait oublié ses mots. Elle avait effacé ce moment de sa mémoire. Elle avait refusé de sentir la douleur en elle. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait cru à un moment l'aimer. Rien d'autre. Alors, elle était passée à autre chose. Son amitié était déjà beaucoup.

Et il y avait la fin de la cinquième. Encore une autre chance. Encore un autre espoir. Deux mois. Ils avaient été ensemble secrètement pendant deux mois. Les plus intenses de sa vie. De la passion, de la fusion, des vrais sentiments. Elle y croyait. Vraiment. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui définitivement.

Et il l'avait trompée. Elle ne savait pas avec qui, ni combien de fois. Mais il était allé avec une autre fille et elle savait ça seulement parce qu'une camarade de maison les avait surpris, lui et cette autre fille. Et Kat l'avait dit à Lily, sans savoir qu'elle la blessait. Combien de temps cela aurait-il duré encore ? James lui avait officiellement demandé de sortir avec lui le lendemain de cette révélation. Encore couvert de la sueur de cette autre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si misérable, sale, abandonnée.

Elle l'avait haï. Détesté. Elle avait abandonné ses amis à cause de lui. Elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Elle le savait. Et jamais – _jamais_ – elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. De s'être joué d'elle. De l'avoir trompée. De lui avoir menti. Alors qu'il savait à quel point la trahison était ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez les autres depuis que son père avait quitté sa mère pour sa maitresse. Il était au courant de tout mais n'avait pourtant pas hésité à l'humilier et l'abuser. Elle le détestait toujours pour ça. Son cœur avait été brisé, piétiné, arraché, moulu et dévoré. Il ne restait rien en elle. Elle était désespérée.

Et son frère était mort. A neuf ans. Tué par un stupide accident de voiture causé par un pont qui s'était écroulé. Son père aussi. Le même jour. Une semaine avant la rentrée. Elle avait été forte, elle avait vu le cercueil taille enfant s'enfoncer dans le sol, elle avait pleuré, en silence comme les autres. Elle avait détruit toute sa chambre. Et elle ne pouvait plus compter sur personne qu'elle-même.

Parce que son meilleur ami l'avait trompé. Parce que son frère et son père étaient morts. Parce que sa mère et sa sœur étaient dévastées elles aussi. Alors, elle était à nouveau passée par-dessus sa promesse. Elle s'était effondrée dans les bras de James. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle avait besoin de lui, vraiment de lui, son ami, pour l'aider à se relever et à se tenir droit. Elle n'avait jamais oublié la douleur ressentie quand elle avait appris sa trahison. Mais la perte et le deuil avaient été plus forts, elle n'aurait jamais survécu sans lui. Alors elle était allée dans ses bras.

Mais cette promesse, celle de ne plus jamais – jamais, _jamais_ – sortir avec James Potter et lui confier plus que son cœur d'amie, elle ne la trahirait pas. Et plus tôt James comprendrait ça, plus tôt il passerait à autre chose, plus tôt il serait heureux. Mais ce ne serait jamais avec elle.

Même si elle aurait pu sortir avec lui et être heureuse de le faire. S'il n'y avait pas eu _tout ça_.

« Lily ? » La voix d'Eléonore Potter dans son dos la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle était au bord des larmes et renifla piteusement alors que la mère de James posait sa main sur son épaule. « Ca va ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre le début de votre conversation, et tu sais, si tu as besoin de - »

« Merci madame Potter » La femme lui fit les gros yeux. Elle sourit « Eléonore. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ce n'est pas – je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ou quelque chose comme ça »

« C'est toi qui le dis Lily, pas moi » La femme tendit la main et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Lily avait beau profondément aimer sa mère, madame Potter était comme une deuxième mère pour elle. Dorina Marchewski Evans avait été tant de fois brisée, par son père, son mari, la mort de son enfant, qu'elle n'était plus en état de se conduire en mère digne de ce nom. Avec Eléonore, Lily pouvait se confier et avoir l'avis d'une autre femme sur des sujets qu'elle ne pouvait aborder chez elle.

« Je vous assure, je veux dire » La jeune fille souffla et reporta son regard sur le cerisier en fleurs. Elle avait toujours adoré cet arbre. « James et moi sommes amis »

« C'est mon fils Lily, il me parle » Les deux femmes s'assirent sur le balancier de la terrasse « de ses sentiments aussi »

« Je connais ses soi-disant sentiments ! » Lily, qui sentait la colère monter en elle, s'exhorta au calme. Eléonore ne lui avait rien fait à part mettre au monde son crétin d'ami. « A chaque fois qu'il les proclame, quelque chose doit forcément se passer ! Ses foutus sentiments qui ne l'empêchent pas de sortir avec une fille par semaine ! Ses foutus sentiments qui ne l'empêchent pas de se moquer de moi et d'être un stupide goujat ! » Elle expira, se frottant le front de la main « Je suis désolée, j'aime profondément votre fils, vous le savez, mais en tant qu'ami. Rien de plus. Et il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus. C'est tout »

« On ne choisit pas toujours de qui on tombe amoureuse »

« Et bien moi, je refuse de laisser ma vie être menée par un quelconque destin ! » Elle se leva, puis adressa un dernier regard à la femme « Je pars à Phénix à la fin de la semaine, je n'ai pas juste accepté l'année mais aussi le stage de préparation. Je vais passer une année entière aux Etats-Unis, et James aura tout le temps d'oublier qu'il m'a connue »

« Tu ne peux pas toujours faire taire ton cœur Lily »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui » se défendit encore la rousse. « Je ne le suis pas et ne le serai jamais, d'accord ? Je vais juste rentrer à l'intérieur, et lui dire la vérité sur mon départ et m'en aller. »

« D'accord Lily » Eléonore se leva à son tour et commença à revenir dans la maison « Mais n'oublie jamais qu'on ne regrette pas de suivre son cœur quand le moment vient, d'accord ? »

Lily soupira et remit ses cheveux correctement de la main. Elle détestait quand les gens essayaient de la forcer à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle ne tomberait pas – jamais – à nouveau dans les filets de James. Et c'était tout. Fin de l'histoire, fin du drame. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si James était vraiment amoureux d'elle, non ? S'il l'avait été, il ne l'aurait pas trompée ainsi… Malgré l'année qui s'était écoulée depuis, c'était une chose qu'elle peinait encore à accepter.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat, une fais pour toute, l'année précédente. Elle avait même fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour éviter cette confrontation et ignorait délibérément tout essai de James de remettre le sujet sur la table. Elle n'en avait pas la force, elle ne l'avait pas à l'époque et doutait de ne toujours pas l'avoir aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre lui expliquer que ce n'était _pas grave_, que ça ne signifiait _rien_. Parce que ça avait tout changé en elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais plus été capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un depuis.

Madame Potter repassa sa tête à l'extérieur « Au fait Lily, je sais que tu ne veux pas le savoir mais tu as le droit de revenir sur ta décision de partir jusqu'au 30 août, tu n'es en rien obligée »

« Mais je vais partir » Lily passa son chemin dans la demeure et rejoignit les garçons dans la chambre de James. Elle avait été au village plus tôt dans la journée, téléphoner à la maison pour dire à sa mère qu'elle restait chez les Potter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine puis finir les vacances en Amérique. Elle reviendrait chez elle la dernière semaine d'août, avant de repartir. Définitivement.

Il restait juste à trouver un moyen de le dire à James.

Le soir venu, James, Lily, Sirius et Eléonore étaient attablés ensemble, attendant l'arrivée de William. James avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé entre sa mère et Lily, elles s'évitaient du regard et quand l'une croyait que personne ne la voyait, elle observait pensivement l'autre. De toute façon, les femmes, les filles et les gamines, toutes des êtres incompréhensibles.

« Et là, on leur dit que Kennedy est bloqué dans sa voiture et qu'un russe déverse de l'essence autour et qu'on fait une collecte pour l'aider. Et les automobilistes américains, ils se demandent : on donne un litre ou deux ? »

Eléanore rigola de la blague de Sirius, tandis que James se demandait qui était ce Kennedy et que Lily souriait. Au moins, l'ambiance était détendue… Elle avait passé une après-midi super mais n'était juste pas capable de dire la vérité à James. C'était infaisable. James était si joyeux, content, heureux. Et elle savait qu'elle allait lui briser le coeur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant un homme grand et dont les cheveux étaient aussi incontrôlables que ceux de James, à peine plus clairs. Mr Potter salua tout le monde et s'assit alors qu'Elfus l'Elfe apportait les plats.

Le dîner se passa correctement, William se plaignant de la masse de travail au ministère avec Voldemort qui faisait de plus en plus de morts et de ces, je cite, _foutus Aurors qui, en plus d'être soi-disant débordés, ne prennent pas le temps de remplir la paperasse et nous mettent, nous, en retard ! _Will faisait partie du circuit de la justice magique, contrôleur principal des Aurors. Ce qui en clair signifiait qu'il traquait ceux d'entre eux qui n'étaient pas en ordre ou commettaient des irrégularités. Mais son travail consistait également à prévoir des examens et des formations de remise à niveau pour ceux-ci, ainsi que des contrôles médicaux et psychologiques. C'était l'arrière garde du ministère.

Bien sûr, médire contre les Aurors sous son toit était risqué, et pour cause : Eléonore était Auror. Elle avait réussi à se libérer deux jours de congé en cette seconde semaine de juillet pour profiter un peu du soleil et refusait bonnement d'entendre son mari critiquer ses collègues. Car justement, vu la masse de missions qu'ils devaient accomplir, c'était impossible de remplir la paperasse !

Sirius plaisantait quand les piques fusaient, se disant que c'était fou que Will ait suivi la formation pour devenir Auror avant de dévier du _côté obscure de la force_ comme le disait sa femme, il y avait de ça un peu plus d'un an, après un grave accident duquel il avait failli ne pas revenir. Mais les époux Potter ne regrettaient jamais leurs choix de carrière car même s'ils étaient presque adversaires juridiques maintenant et que leurs vies étaient perpétuellement en danger, ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à la formation …

« Dis-moi James, toujours sûr de vouloir devenir Auror ? » demanda son père, en se réservant du poulet « Parce que ça signifie que j'aurai un droit de surveillance total sur toi… »

James grimaça. « Au moins, tu pourras me surveiller une fois dans ta vie autrement que par les lettres des profs ! » plaisanta le jeune homme en faisant référence aux plaintes répétées pour son mauvais comportement à Poudlard. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, ce serait moins risqué de suivre les traces de ton père que les miennes, non ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, pour la cent millionième fois depuis qu'il avait avoué son plan de carrière. « Tirer dans les pattes des Aurors pour les empêcher de faire leur travail, ça peut être jouissif, non ? » questionna-t-elle avec un œil appuyé à son mari… qui éclata de rire.

« Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? » s'enquit James « Sirius par ex – ah non, il veut être Auror aussi bah Lily alors ! »

« La seule saine d'esprit, je sais » assura la jeune fille

« Soigner les gens plutôt que les arrêter, c'est noble » fit remarquer Sirius « Sauf quand on t'oblige à soigner les Mangemorts »

« Ca fait partie du job, et tout le monde a droit aux mêmes chances »

« Au fait Lily, félicitations ! » S'exclama monsieur Potter. Elle retourna un regard effrayé vers lui, voulant le prévenir de ne pas _dire ça_ mais ce fut trop tard « J'ai appris que tu avais été acceptée à Phénix pour l'année prochaine… Ca va faire beaucoup un an à l'étranger sans tes amis, non ? »

« William ! » gronda directement sa femme « Comment peux-tu mettre les pieds dans le plat à ce point ? »

Mais ce qui se passait entre les adultes n'avait plus d'importance. James et Sirius fixaient Lily, silencieusement, fâchés qu'elle ne les ait pas prévenus. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, James sortit de table en lançant rageusement sa serviette dans son assiette.

Lily soupira et se leva à son tour, s'excusant. Sirius secoua la tête en marmonnant sur la sympathie de se sentir aimé. Mais quand la rouquine se retourna vers lui, il sourit légèrement en murmurant « Va le rejoindre, il a plus besoin de toi. Après tout, la fille que j'aime n'est pas sur le point de s'envoler pour les States »

Lily fit son chemin dans la noirceur de cette nuit d'été, retrouvant James assis devant une petite marre de son jardin et jetant des pierres dedans. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées d'énervement et Lily percevait sa pomme d'Adam remonter à un rythme impressionnant dans sa gorge.

« James, je voulais te le dire, vraiment, je » Elle soupira et s'assit par terre, à ses côtés. « Je suis désolée »

« Tu pars ? » demanda-t-il rageusement, sans lever les yeux sur elle « Tu ne rentres pas à Poudlard en Septembre ? Tu… Tu nous abandonnes comme ça »

« C'est une expérience à ne pas manquer » Ne pas pleurer. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer « C'est… Ils ont le meilleur circuit possible pour devenir Médicomage »

« Ici aussi ! » Il tourna la tête vers elle « Tu ne peux pas partir, ta vie est ici, en Angleterre à Poudlard. Avec nous »

« C'est la chance de ma vie; tu n'as pas le droit de me juger parce que je veux réaliser mes rêves »

« Tes rêves ? Partir à des milliers de kilomètres de nous… de moi ? Nous laisser là, juste- merde Lil, ils font des formations à Sainte Mangouste pendant les vacances – tu pourrais juste - »

« Abandonner Phénix ? »

« Ne pas m'abandonner ! » James fit un effort pour contrôler sa voix et ne pas crier sur elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment indiqué. « Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des rêves pareils ! »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi ! »

« Pas faute de t'avoir tendu une oreille pourtant ! »

« Une oreille ? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire d'une de tes stupides oreilles ? » D'un geste enragé, elle se remit sur ses pieds, bientôt suivie par lui. Ils se faisaient face à présent, chacun regardant l'autre avec toute la colère et la frustration que les années avaient mises entre eux « Avec toutes tes insinuations, tes commentaires ! Tu es d'un égoïsme exemplaire Potter ! Et non, si tu avais été à l'écoute, tu n'aurais pas- »

« Je n'aurais pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues que j'ai fait ? Il faut toujours –comme si j'avais fait une chose horrible »

« Comme si ? Comme si ! » Elle déglutit péniblement, son corps tendus sous les cris qu'elle poussait et le coup des mots qu'elle se prenait en pleine face « Tu vois ! Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de ce que tu me faisais, ça n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux ! »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux « De quoi parlons-nous là, nom d'un botruc ? »

« Je ne veux plus avoir cette conversation ! » Elle fit demi-tour « Tu n'es même pas capable de – Je vais partir, je vais juste m'en aller, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Alors soit » sa voix se brisa, mais elle ne se retourna pas, et continua. « Soit je passe les deux jours qui me restent ici, avec toi, soit je rentre chez moi et nous laissons tout se finir ainsi »

« Dis-moi » Il se rapprocha d'elle, parlant d'une voix normale, juste tendue et nouée « As-tu, un seul instant, juste une fois, ressenti quelque chose pour moi Lily ? Ou bien quoi, ça t'amusait de me donner des espoirs et puis de m'abandonner sans une explication, sans un mot, et de revenir en pleurs ? »

La respiration de la jeune fille se bloqua, et avant qu'elle ait compris ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retourna et le gifla. « Ne fais plus jamais ça. Ne doute plus jamais que je t'ai aimé et NE PARLE PAS DE CE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS ! »

La main sur la joue, toujours atterré de sa réaction, il lui envoya un regard noir, cherchant délibérément à la blesser « Alors dis-moi ! Parle-moi ! Je suis là, Lily, je t'écoute »

« Je te pose encore une fois la question : dois-je rester ici et espérer avoir autre chose que des cris tout au long de la journée ou dois-je rentrer chez moi pendant que tu me détestes ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, visiblement en proie à une fureur sans nom. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et ses yeux fous « Qu'est-ce que deux jours vont changer ? » finit-il par demander, d'une voix calme, excessivement calme. « Ce n'est pas en deux jours que ce que moi, j'attends depuis des _années_ se produira, alors juste, rentre chez toi Lily. Oublions-nous, oublions tout »

Les larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues, la jeune fille reprit le chemin de la maison. « Il faut toujours que tu rendes tout impossible »

James l'observa rentrer et s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes salées coulées le long de ses joues, alors que le mot qui sortit de ses lèvres se perdait dans l'immensité de la nuit.

« Adieu… »

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I'm long for yesterday

_[The Beatles, Yesterday]_


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjours à tous en ce ùerveilleux samedi enfin ensoleillé - dsl mais la lumière me manquait depuis des mois.

Comme j'ai assez peu de temps personnel ce week-end, carnaval communal oblige, je vous poste le chap de wonderwall promit en vitesse^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vachement motivée (j'en suis au 2/3 du 3^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Wonderwall

**Chapitre 2**

**So I need you**

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le comportement de mon fils, Lily. Ce qu'il a dit était inadmissible »

« Ne vous en faite pas monsieur Potter » Lily avala une bouchée de gruau, la pâte molle ne lui avait jamais parue si amère, si sèche – l'impression qu'elle avalait du fil barbelé. « Quelque part, j'ai toujours su que … » La jeune fille soupira et détourna la tête pour cacher ses yeux humides.

Bon sang, n'avait-elle plus de nerfs ? Avant, elle était capable de tenir face à la pire atrocité sans sentir ses yeux s'humidifier et maintenant… c'était juste comme si elle était une sorte de fontaine qui pleure à chaque fois que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

« Courage » William posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule « Il est buté mais je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte à temps »

« Merci » murmura Lily en repoussant définitivement son bol de petit-déjeuner. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit ce matin. Elle se sentait presque comme si elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Comme si les mots de James avaient suffi à la convaincre de rester. C'était exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette lettre. Elle était perdue entre son envie de partir et celle de rester.

James avait raison sur certains points. Oui, elle les abandonnait. Oui, elle aurait pu faire un stage à Sainte Mangouste si elle y tenait tant, elle avait les notes suffisantes. Et, bien pire, oui, elle ne s'était pas confiée à lui aussi bien qu'elle essayait de le prétendre.

James… Il avait toujours été là. Malgré qu'il l'ait blessée, elle était revenue vers lui. Elle se souvenait si bien ce jour horrible. Ce jour-là … Elle s'en souvenait si bien.

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, qu'elle serait incapable de vivre sans sa famille. Son père ne l'avait pas conduite à la gare, son frère n'avait pas rêvé du jour où il prendrait le train. Il ne le prendrait jamais finalement. Sa mère était restée couchée dans son lit et Lily n'avait même pas osé lui dire au revoir de peur que Dorina lui demande une fois encore comment elle osait quitter sa famille après le drame qui venait d'arriver.

Sa sœur l'avait déposée devant la station, les mains cramponnées au volant et les yeux écarquillés sur la route, sursautant à chaque voiture la dépassant. Lily comprenait parfaitement son angoisse après que les deux seuls Evans mâles soient morts en voiture. Elles n'avaient pas été capables d'échanger un mot face au départ de Lily. Elles s'étaient contentées de se serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Puis Lily s'était retrouvée face à la locomotive rouge, brillante de tout son soûl. Autour d'elle, les gens s'agitaient, discutaient et riaient. Le monde continuait à avancer. Tout se passait comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'était si étrange ... Elle se sentait plonger, suffoquer, face à la réalité.

Son frère et son père étaient morts. Et pourtant, le monde continuait de tourner. Les gens demeuraient insouciants. Ses camarades s'amusaient. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer, là, sur le sol, devant le train. Alors elle avait serré les poings, tiré ses bagages et s'était enfermée dans un compartiment. Puis, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, laissant toute sa tristesse s'exprimer librement maintenant qu'elle était seule. Pourquoi à ce moment-là, alors que les larmes avaient à peine passé ses yeux durant toute la semaine qui venait de s'écouler ?

Elle avait fini par retourner vers James quand elle avait eu besoin de soutien. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais dit à personne la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur sa famille. Elle soupçonnait que Remus s'en soit douté mais il n'avait rien dit et elle non plus. Visiblement, même si elle avait besoin de James pour se sortir de son deuil, elle ne lui faisait plus assez confiance pour lui confier les malheurs ayant causé son état.

« Lily ! » S'exclama joyeusement Sirius en rentrant dans la cuisine, habillé de son sempiternel bas de pyjama. « Bien dormi ? »

« Hum » Acquiesça la rousse en tentant un sourire « les draps sentaient bons »

Sirius haussa un sourcil puis éclata de rire. « Idiote. C'est quoi pour une réponse ça ? »

« Je… c'est … J'ai dormi dans le lit de James » Avoua Lily avec un petit sourire. Elle avait dormi de nombreuses fois dans son lit au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Elle était presque devenue dépendante à sentir son corps près du sien ou à entendre sa respiration près de son oreille. Dormir dans son lit vide avait juste rappelé douloureusement leur dispute de la veille.

« Je lui piquerai un tee-shirt » Déclara Sirius avec un sourire en coin qui inquiéta Lily. « Comme ça, tu pourras emporter son odeur partout avec toi » La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était rare que Sirius soit si gentil et mature. Cela devait cacher une intention tordue... « Mais épargne-moi le récit des cochonneries que tu feras avec ! »

Evidemment. Lily attrapa un petit pain et le balança à travers la pièce sur le garçon qui éclata d'un grand rire sonore. Lorsque la miche rata sa cible, Lily ayant toujours été très nulle pour le lancé d'objets, Sirius rit encore plus fort. Elle s'autorisa un sourire avant de voir le pain heurter la poitrine de celui qui venait de rentrer.

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Evans » Déclara James d'un ton polaire en ramassant le pain par terre. La jeune fille ferma douloureusement les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi ? »

« Je… Je » Balbutia-telle, soudain très mal à l'aise. C'était tellement peu habituel qu'il soit si indifférent. Elle avait toujours connu James lui courant après, s'excusant quand ils se disputaient, même quand elle était fautive.

« Elle attend Remus et Peter pour leur dire au revoir » Répondit Sirius à sa place.

« Elle n'a rien à faire chez moi ! » S'énerva James en regardant son meilleur ami qui semblait atterré de son comportement. « Je veux qu'elle parte immédiatement »

« James, s'il te plaît…. » Supplia Lily « Ne… ne soit pas comme ça »

« Tu m'as dit que je devais faire comme chez moi » S'exclama soudain Sirius avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a trouvé un plan génial « Et Lily est mon invitée »

« Tu prends sa défense ! » Rugit James en plantant rageusement son couteau dans la table. Lily sursauta de peur. Il était si hors de lui. Elle avait juste envie de courir dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle resterait, juste pour lui, s'il le lui demandait une fois de plus. Mais Lily avait sa fierté. Elle avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus.

« Je partirai dès que j'aurai vu les deux autres » déclara-t-elle en sortant de table. « En attendant, je vais aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque »

« Continue ainsi et tu vas vraiment la perdre » Déclara Sirius en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

« Si facile » Grogna James en s'asseyant, ses yeux ayant perdu de leur froid pour cette lueur que Sirius n'avait jamais pu identifier. Cette lueur qui avait habité les yeux de son meilleur ami pendant tout l'été de l'année précédente et s'était peu à peu éteinte lorsque, à Poudlard, c'est dans ses bras que Lily était venue se réfugier suite à ses cauchemars.

Avec un sourire benêt, Sirius se souvint le choc qu'ils avaient tous reçu ce matin-là, ce devait être vers le trois septembre. Il s'était levé le premier, une fois n'est pas coutume, et s'était mis en tête de réveiller les trois autres maraudeurs. Mais… il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque quand il avait ouvert le rideau de James et vu la tête de Lily appuyée contre sa poitrine.

Sirius se souvenait avoir accusé James d'être un traître. Il les avait bassiné tout l'été avec Lily, qu'ils s'étaient disputés, qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler et voilà qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble ! Remus et Pet avaient eu la même réaction… Mais quand ils avaient cuisiné James, celui-ci s'était contenté d'expliquer que Lily était arrivée en plein milieu de la nuit, complètement en larmes, apparemment bouleversée, qu'elle s'était lovée contre lui et n'avait eu de cesse de répéter 'Ne m'abandonne pas aussi'.

Doucement, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, les choses s'étaient remises en place. Les maraudeurs et Lily, amis à nouveau. Même si au départ, tout le monde s'était demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient fini par ne pas faire de recherches. Parce que Lily était leur amie et qu'elle les avait supplié de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui c'était passé. Tout le monde avait été brisé à la fin de la cinquième et chacun avait décidé d'oublier la fin de cette année à sa façon.

Sirius soupira. Il s'était passé tant de choses en un an … Et maintenant, Lily partait.

« Puis de toute façon, les oiseaux prennent leurs balais pour Hawai cette nuit et la cuillère s'est fait prendre par le chandelier. Résultat, on se retrouve avec des placards débordants et je te parle même pas de comment la serpillière a réagi quand Elfus s'est fait la malle avec la valise »

« Quoi ? » Par Merlin, James était devenu fou. Définitivement.

Son meilleur ami lui envoya un regard noir. « Deux minutes trente, Patmol. Tu dépasses ton propre record ! » Aww… Sirius grimaça. Ça faisait donc deux minutes trente que James débitait des âneries pour tester son attention et qu'il ne réagissait pas … Tchu ! Il ferait bien d'arrêter de se perdre dans ses pensées.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais pour courir après Lily et lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que tu l'aimes » Débita Sirius en repensant au nombre de fois que lui et Remus avaient essayé de forcer James à se déclarer… Et puis, même Lily devait se douter de ses sentiments … Pourquoi étaient-ils si aveugles tous deux, exactement ? « On peut faire une comédie romantique si tu veux »

« Pat' » Gémit James se passant une main sur le front « Ne recommence pas avec- »

« Après tout, Lily est d'origine moldue, ça devrait lui plaire … » Continua son ami « Rem se démerde avec le port des oiseaux de fer » James fronça les sourcils… Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment le nom que les moldus utilisaient « pour savoir l'heure de départ de Lily, tu traverses le couloir en courant au dernier moment, elle te saute dans les bras juste avant de partir, Happy End et je suis parrain ! »

Soupir désespéré du meilleur ami. « Je ne peux- »

« Merde ! » Explosa Sirius en se mettant debout « C'est si compliqué ? Ca fait deux ans que tu traînes avec ce truc ! Tu es amoureux de ta meilleure amie. C'est si compliqué de le lui avouer une bonne fois pour toute ?! Lily est notre amie à tous et on n'en peut plus de vous voir vous- »

« J'ai promis » Déclara James d'un ton froid en se tartinant un morceau de pain « Elle sait parfaitement ce que je ressens »

« C'est toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Prongs. Comment tu veux qu'elle te prenne au sérieux si tu te contentes de sous-entendus mal placés ? »

« Je le lui ai promis, Sirius » Répéta James d'un ton sérieux en relevant un regard décidé vers son ami « Ce jour… Cette nuit-là, quand elle est revenue vers moi après deux mois à me détester pour Merlin sait quelle raison… Elle m'a demandé de ne plus jamais évoquer mes sentiments. Elle m'a demandé de lui promettre de ne jamais plus vouloir être plus que son ami… »

« Et toi, comme un crétin, tu as accepté ? »

« T'as une idée de ce que c'est, de voir la fille qu'on aime complètement désespérée ? Elle était en larmes, elle tremblait et elle refusait de m'en parler. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle avait perdu confiance dans son ami… Il fallait bien que je… il fallait que je sois là pour elle »

« Arght » Sirius se frotta la tête « Vous m'énervez tous les deux ! »

« Tu te souviens quand elle nous a demandé de promettre de ne pas chercher pourquoi elle faisait autant de cauchemar en sixième ? » Sirius acquiesça « Tu mourrais d'envie de savoir et pourtant tu as fait ce qu'elle demandait simplement parce que tu es son ami. Même chose pour moi. J'ai promis Pat. C'est comme ça. »

« Quand même » Râla Sirius « J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte »

« Elle veut réaliser son rêve » James répéta la raison qu'elle lui avait donné d'une voix ironique, démontrant par là à quel point il trouvait cela ridicule. « Toute façon, j'ai mal à la gorge à force de lui crier dessus… Bornée comme elle est… »

« Dis Prongs » Demanda Patmol avec les sourcils froncés et un regard inquiet « Est-ce que tu lui as demandé, au moins, de rester ? Je veux dire, sans crier ? »

Un regard très noir de James plus tard, ils partirent plonger dans la piscine qui ornait le jardin arrière de l'énorme bâtisse.

oOoOo

La nuit était particulièrement noire ce jour-là, ce dernier qu'elle passait ici, dans la maison et la chambre de James alors que lui restait dehors sous la tente avec Sirius. Appuyée contre la balustrade de la fenêtre de la chambre, Lily observait calmement le ciel et les alentours du bois et de la maison. C'était si silencieux et serein la nuit. Elle espérait trouver le sommeil bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil.

Se séparer de sa famille à onze ans avait paru si difficile, si déchirant, un vrai calvaire. Et aujourd'hui, en quittant ses amis comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle retrouvait exactement ce même sentiment d'abandon et de tristesse mêlé à une excitation folle face à l'aventure qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre. Elle savait que ce serait difficile mais au cours de son temps de réflexion, l'idée lui était apparue de plus en plus séduisante et alléchante. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire.

La jeune fille soupira lourdement en jetant un coup d'œil à la lune à moitié pleine dans le ciel. Demain viendraient Peter et Remus. Elle devrait leur dire au revoir, comme à tous les autres, et s'envoler vers son avenir sans eux. C'était extrêmement contradictoire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle voulait autant rester que partir, elle se donnait l'impression d'être autant courageuse que lâche, courante que fuyante.

Ses tergiversations furent soudain interrompues par le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage d'escorte, ressemblant plus à un _crac_ sonore qu'à un _pop_ retentissant. Quand deux personnes voyageaient ensemble, on avait la sensation que la déchirure de l'air était plus forte et puissante. Lily se pencha vers le bas pour distinguer la carrure de monsieur Potter qui venait sans doute de rentrer du travail. Il y avait une femme qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment reconnaître à cause de l'ombre. Le père de James se pencha vers celle-ci et l'embrassa tendrement. Lily sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, ils étaient toujours tellement mignon pour des parents …

La jeune fille se redressa quand la silhouette féminine repartit en transplanant. Tiens, elle ne savait pas que madame Potter travaillait ce soir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela qu'Eleonore était présente au souper. Pourquoi avait-elle été cherché William au ministère ? Elle doutait fortement qu'il ne sache pas transplaner tout seul ! Haussant les épaules, la jeune rousse se décida à aller se servir un verre de lait avant de se recoucher pour de bon. Une longue journée l'attendait.

Dans l'escalier, elle croisa William Potter à qui elle souhaita bonsoir mais il ne lui répondit pas, il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Lily renonça à comprendre ce comportement étrange. Elle avait parfois l'impression de vivre dans un monde totalement différent du leur. Certainement avait-il dû avoir une soirée chargée.

Une fois son verre en main, Lily s'appuya contre la porte vitrée au travers de laquelle elle apercevait la tente fuchsia de Sirius. Elle avait eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose récemment, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de ses "petites amies". Mais Sirius avait toujours eu un comportement étrange avec la gente féminine. En cinquième, il refusait d'approcher les filles, _ces monstres,_ à part bien sûr le professeur de défense avec qui il avait eu une relation. Elle et James l'avait surpris en train de l'embrasser à la sortir de son bureau. Celle-ci s'était fait virée à la fin de l'année et personne n'avait eu de nouvelles, pas même Sirius.

Elle pensait pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre elle et son ami mais le futur lui avait donné tort. En même temps, à la fin de cette année-là, Sirius avait révélé à Rogue l'emplacement du saule cogneur où Remus passait ses pleines lunes en tant que loup-garou. Cela avait été un tel déchirement au sein des maraudeurs que personne ne s'était vraiment intéressé à la vie sentimentale du garçon. Et puis, c'était également le moment où elle passait très peu de temps avec eux depuis qu'elle avait appris que James la trompait.

En sixième, il avait changé radicalement de point de vue. Il sortait avec une fille par semaine, leur faisant toujours le même numéro de charme idiot auquel elles ne voyaient que du feu. Au départ, il avait jeté son dévolu sur les Serdaigles. Il allait à la bibliothèque, faisant semblent de travailler pour repérer sa 'proie' puis se proposait de l'aider à porter ses livres ou à étudier un cours. Le fait qu'il soit un des meilleurs élèves les mettaient toujours en confiance sur ce sujet. Et le fait qu'il soit si mignon ne faisait que renforcer leur soudain besoin d'aide. Généralement, Sirius passait deux voire trois soirs avec une d'entre elles puis passait à la suite. Après, il était également sorti avec d'autres filles de Pouffsouffle, jamais des Gryffondors, une fois une Serpentard 'modérée' comme avait dit James.

Au contraire de celui-ci, Sirius ne faisait jamais de démonstration ou d'esclandre public, il ne parlait pas en long et en large de sa relation comme Peter et ne prêtait presque aucune gentille attention à la manière de Remus. C'était comme si c'était une sorte de corvée de sortir une fille le soir. Il était extrêmement contradictoire. Il refusait de parler de la fille avec laquelle il sortait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour aborder le sujet mais dès qu'elle était plaquée, il adoptait le comportement de don juan à deux noises de James.

James… Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer pour une raison qu'elle préférait ignorer en pensant à la manière dont lui, James Potter troisième du nom, ne privait jamais personne d'être au courant de ses histoires de cœur. Enfin, il n'y mettait jamais vraiment de cœur. Parfois, il restait longtemps avec une fille, ce qui était très mauvais puisqu'elle tombait irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce gentil garçon attentionné qu'il paraissait être alors qu'à d'autres moments, il était un véritable muffle. Ah, combien de fois ses compagnes de dortoir ne l'avait-elle pas accusé de trahir la ligue féminine ou elle ne sait quelle stupidité en était amie avec lui !

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était dingue à quel point les aventures de James et Sirius se faisaient et se défaisaient avec tant de facilité là où toutes les autres personnes se débattaient pitoyablement. Ils avaient un don inné pour ça, c'était certain.

« Lily ? » La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers madame Potter qui semblait surprise de la trouver là.

« Je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer » Dit Lily en terminant son verre « Je venais juste boire quelque chose »

« Rentrer ? » Demanda la femme « Mais nous avez soupé ensemble, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, je veux dire- je vous ai vu repartir après avoir raccompagné monsieur Potter »

« Oh, William est rentré ? » S'étonna-t-elle en lui souriant de manière condescendante, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi Lily parlait. Celle-ci s'était figée. Si ce n'était pas la mère de James que son père avait embrassé, alors qui était-ce ? « Lily, tu vas bien ? »

Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Est-ce que le monde ne tournait qu'à ça ? Les gens étaient-ils donc incapable de s'aimer sans se trahir ? Les Potter étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, amoureux comme au premier jour, n'hésitant jamais à s'embrasser ou à se dire qu'ils s'aimaient même en public. Comment avait-il pu ramener une autre femme chez lui ? Que devait-elle faire ? Le dire à Eléonore ou pas ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ça la détruirait sûrement. Oh Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle dû se pencher par-dessus cette balustrade exactement ?

« Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? » La coupa Eléonore en posant sur elle un regard d'une infinie tristesse « Je suis désolée Lily, j'aurais voulu que tu puisses croire jusqu'au bout à cette famille »

« Vous… vous êtes au courant ? » Chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux comme si elle voyait pour la première fois cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Que voulait-elle dire, que cette famille n'était qu'un apparat sans valeur réelle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire !

« Je sais que l'histoire de tes parents t'a marquée. J'aurais réellement voulu que tu ne découvres pas cette triste vérité » Continua l'adulte en s'approchant de Lily qui se secouait la tête en refusant d'admettre la vérité. C'était tellement impossible ! Pas eux… « Lily, écoute-moi, il ne faut pas que le passé de tes parents ou les agissements de William t'empêche de croire en l'amour, tu sais ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il vous trompe, que vous êtes au courant et que vous laissez faire et que je dois garder confiance en… » Lily secoua la tête plus puisement en sentant un rire tendu lui venir. « Vous mentez à tout le monde en faisant semblant d'être heureux et … »

« Qui a dit que nous faisions semblant ? » La mère de James passa ses doigts le long de la joue de Lily en lui souriant de manière réconfortante. « Ce qu'il se passe entre mon mari et moi est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre »

« Oh je vous en prie ! Vous l'aimez tellement que vous le laissez- »

« Ces choses dépassent ton entendement et le nôtre. Ce n'est rien que nous puissions contrôler Lily, ni moi, ni William. Tu entends ? »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Je sais. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à te retrouver face à une telle horreur toi-même. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je te dis, d'accord. Tu peux avoir confiance en l'amour, Lily, même si ça ne semble pas être le cas maintenant »

« Je ne comprends rien. Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce n'est pas sa faute ? Il vous trompe ! Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ; est-ce que tout le monde devient fou ? »

Son père. James. Son presque beau-frère. Le père de James. C'était quoi, une mode répandue autour d'elle, l'infidélité ? Et après ça, on venait lui dire d'avoir confiance !

« Lily ! » L'interrompit Eléonore en la prenant par les épaules. Elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. « Ecoute-moi bien, c'est important. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je devrais te dire et crois-moi qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de travail sur moi-même pour arriver à accepter la situation mais si jamais, dans le futur, tu as un doute sur les agissements de mon fils et que je ne suis plus là »

« Quoi ? Mais »

« Ecoute-moi. Tu liras ce livre, d'accord ? » Complètement perturbée, Lily prit le livre que lui tendait la femme en apercevant le titre '_Mille et une maladies magiques extraordinaires'_ « Ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça pour le moment, c'est vraiment inutile »

« Monsieur Potter est malade ? » Souligna-t-elle en essayant de dénouer la situation dans sa tête « Je suis complètement- Et James, qu'est-ce que- ? »

« Réellement Lily, ne t'inquiète pas pour James, ni William. Personne n'en mourra. Et puis, il y a de grandes chances que James ne soit jamais… » Eléonore soupira et montra les escaliers d'un geste du bras à Lily « Va dormir ma belle et ne te prends pas la tête tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire, d'accord ? »

« Je… Je vais dormir » Termina Lily encore complètement perturbée par ces nouvelles informations. _La maladie de l'infidélité ?_ Elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse exister mais si c'était le cas, elle ne doutait pas que James Potter n'avait pas échappé au maléfice pour en avoir fait elle-même les frais.

oOoOo

Il se sentait abandonné, vidé, lessivé. L'impression que le rouge de la locomotive était moins rouge qu'avant, l'impression que les gens qui souriaient et riaient atour de lui étaient des hypocrites parce que sourire dans un moment pareil, c'était impossible.

Pourtant, il ne montrait rien, restant fier et droit, James Potter, maître des lieux et de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin. Il était vaniteux, inaccessible. Il faisait rêver les filles, pâlir les garçons. Il leur adressait un regard et on le lui rendait en pamoison. Oui, il dominait la foule de sa prestance. Seul.

Rien dans son attitude droite et guindée, rien dans ses plaisanteries vaseuses avec ses amis, rien dans son maintien ni même son regard ne pouvait trahir ce qu'il ressentait, cet abandon total, cet horreur d'être seul. Sans elle.

Lily. Il allait rentrer à Poudlard sans Lily. Déjà l'année passée, après qu'il ait piétiné sa fierté un nombre incalculable de fois pour elle, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là, avec lui, le tuait. Et c'était une perspective effrayante.

N'était-il donc que ça ? Destiné à exister pour et par Lily Evans ? Incapable d'être heureux et serein quand elle n'était pas avec lui ? Il en arrivait presque à ne plus vouloir la voir, ne plus penser à elle et se détacher définitivement. Se retrouver lui-même, pour lui seulement. Mais plus il essayait et moins il avait envie de se lever le matin.

Son amitié indéfectible avec les maraudeurs avait été mise à rude épreuve aussi cet été-là, après la cinquième. Sirius qui avait indiqué le saule cogneur à Rogue, Sirius qui entretenait une relation avec la prof de défense sans même le lui dire, Sirius qui avait à peine cherché à s'excuser auprès d'eux. Sirius qui embrassait la copine de Peter aussi. Et puis Remus. Remus qui sortait avec cette fille pas nette de Serdaigle et qui ne parlait plus pendant une semaine après. Il n'était même pas amoureux d'elle ! Remus qui s'autodétruisait moralement, Remus qu'on ne pouvait plus convaincre que tout allait bien, Remus qui manquait de tuer Rogue.

Ils étaient écartelés tous. Alors ils avaient recollé les morceaux comme ils avaient pu. Il avait bien fallu. Mais avec Lily, que s'était-il passé ? Elle était devenue folle du jour au lendemain. Elle lui dit 'je veux que tout le monde sache pour toi et moi' et le jour d'après, il était un bâtard qu'elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais connu. Et elle refusait tellement de lui dire pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi.

Mais c'était le passé et elle avait également changé pendant ces vacances-là. Elle était brisée, à un tel point qu'elle s'était effondrée contre lui, incapable de passer une nuit seule sans se réveiller en pleurant et terrorisée. C'était comme si il était son soutien et qu'elle aussi avait besoin de lui.

Et peu importe qu'il se soit promis de ne plus accepter qu'elle lui en veuille sans raison, peu importe qu'il voulait exiger d'elle des excuses pour sa folie, peu importe qu'il mourrait de peur de ne pas pouvoir se passer d'elle pour respirer, il l'avait consolée.

C'était comme si… il n'avait pas le choix de son destin et que son destin était avec elle.

Oui, c'était joli à seize ans. Mais on était un an plus tard et elle était aux usa.

Ce serait-ce donc toujours comme ça, indéfiniment ? Lily le repoussant et lui s'entêtant dans sa direction. Il l'aimait oui, bien. Mais combien de temps pouvait-il tenir quand elle le traitait comme elle faisait. Il passait son temps à se battre pour que leur amour résiste au temps, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble et heureux. Et elle passait son temps à trouver des excuses, des raisons, pour l'empêcher d'être là, avec elle. Pour l'empêcher de l'aimer comme il le voulait.

Et quand il n'y avait pas de raison, elle devenait psychotique ou partait sur un autre continent. Son cœur finirait par lâcher, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Son cœur lâcherait, fatigué de l'attendre, de se battre, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à pleurer sur sa propre bêtise. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà trop investi, que c'était trop tard et –

James Potter se figea au milieu de ce qu'il était en train de dire à ses amis et regarda la jeune fille qui trônait au milieu de la gare. Dans sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur battre furieusement. Cette créature était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue de sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais en détourner les yeux, jamais s'en détourner, il le savait.

Son corps agit avant qu'il ne lui en donne l'ordre. Il laissa ses trois meilleurs amis derrière lui et s'avança vers la jeune fille qui scannait la foule avec une moue supérieure. Il ne fit pas attention au regard que les gens lui lançaient, il savait à quel point il attirait la convoitise. Mais il remarqua celui qu'on posait sur elle. Elle avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il l'avait déjà vu avant mais il était tellement braqué sur le fait de ne pas la laisser partir qu'il n'en avait pas profité. Aujourd'hui, alors que les élèves les observaient de la manière dont ils regarderaient leurs chefs s'il y en avait, il voyait seulement à quel point ils étaient semblables.

Il savait que jamais il n'abandonnerait ses sentiments, la manière dont son corps réagissait en la voyait, le désespoir pathétique qu'il infusait en elle, en eux. Ils étaient semblables, enfin, royaux, et il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas rien que son corps, son attitude. Non, aujourd'hui il n'avait même pas besoin de croiser son regard vert émeraude pour savoir que chaque fibre de son corps l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Que chaque jour qu'il avait passé à la convaincre de l'aimer n'avait pas été perdu parce qu'elle était le miroir de son être et de son ressenti.

Ils étaient égaux.

D'un geste conquérant, sans hésitation, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « Alors, je t'ai manqué princesse ? » En ce moment, aucun autre surnom ne lui aurait mieux convenu que celui-là.

« Atrocement mon amour » Répliqua-t-elle en confirmant tous ses doutes d'amour partagé. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, en représentation devant cette foule qui était nouvelle pour elle, puis effaça du bout du pouce une trace brillante qui lui était restée au-dessus de la lèvre.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur compartiment puis se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du train, un flux de jalousie foudroyant le traversant à chaque fois qu'il voyait un garçon la regarder d'un peu trop près, une fille l'envier un peu trop fort.

Il ne résista pas longtemps avant de la plaquer contre une plaque du train et d'observer son visage. Il était impossible d'enlever ses yeux d'elle, d'arrêter de l'aimer et de la désirer, d'empêcher son cœur de battre trop vite, trop fort, d'empêcher l'air d'emplir ses poumons avec le bonheur qui déferlait sur lui en trop grande quantité.

Parce qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui plutôt que l'Amérique.

oOoOo

James se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas groggy, encore rempli par le sommeil duquel il venait juste de s'extraire. Ce rêve, encore, songea-t-il avec rage. Il n'avait fait que celui-là depuis presque dix jours – comme si une force surnaturelle lui avait glissé qu'elle projetait de partir.

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'en avait pas parlé, jamais, elle n'avait jamais émis l'hypothèse qu'elle pourrait peut-être ne pas revenir en septième. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait envie de voir du pays, de voyager. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle tenait à ce point à être médicomage. Il avait été pris par surprise.

Pourtant, il faisait ce rêve avant qu'elle ne vienne ici, depuis bien plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un hasard, une coïncidence, une prémonition ? Il aurait aimé que ce soit si facile. Mais comme d'habitude quand ça touchait à Lily, il était perdu.

La seule chose qu'il avait pour acquis était que cette faculté à faire des rêves incluant une partie de futur devait être en connexion étroite avec le fait que sa magie était décuplée par cent quand Lily était à côté de lui.

Lily. Rien que de penser à son nom lui faisait mal. Elle lui faisait toujours mal. Il se souvenait de ses émotions dans son rêve, de cette impression que c'était le destin. Lui allant vers elle, elle le repoussant. C'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait et cette sensation que son cœur ne tiendrait pas la distance était bien sûr véridique elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait le briser ainsi, autant de fois, sans jamais le détruire totalement.

_Est-ce qu'elle souffrait elle aussi, juste un peu, de cette perspective de séparation ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle avait la moindre idée de ce que ça faisait de se rendre compte un matin qu'on est amoureux et que sa meilleure amie ne veut rien entendre. De ce qu'on ressent quand sa petite amie devient une folle furieuse qui crie sa haine à longueur de journée. Est-ce qu'elle a seulement un indice de l'état dans lequel ça me met quand elle me réveille en pleine nuit, les joues baignées de larmes et les yeux emplis d'un désespoir plus profond que l'enfer ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle sait à _quel point_ je l'aime et jusqu'où je serais prêt à aller pour elle, par amour pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle soupçonne à quel point je me déteste pour être si faible, incapable de ne pas l'aimer, comme si cela m'était imposé ?_

James secoua la tête, se raillant lui-même de ses mots. Quel crétin. Il avait envie de rire pour penser toutes ces choses pathétiques, sirupeuses, romantiques. Ce n'était pas sain pour un garçon de dix-sept ans aussi viril que lui de penser à des choses si …mièvres, écœurantes. Il avait la tête d'un mec sentimental ?

James poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre la chambranle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il ne ferait rien de plus, ne dirait plus rien. Elle avait décidé de partir ? Très bien, qu'elle parte. Et lui trouverait en lui juste assez de contrôle pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il était faible devant elle, à quel point il était blessé et furieux. Jamais plus il ne supplierait Lily Evans.

Elle était dans sa chambre, dos à lui, regardant quelque chose par la fenêtre. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment pour lui indiquer sa présence. Elle sursauta puis se raidit. Il vit ses mains essuyer ses joues et elle se retourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait été sur le point de pleurer mais bien sûr elle n'avait pas pleuré. Lily ne pleurait jamais, sauf quand elle dormait. Elle ne pleurait jamais avec cette volonté indestructible dans sa tête qui lui disait que pleurer, c'est se montrer faible.

Lily n'était jamais faible autre part que dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Je suis juste venue récupérer quelques affaires » Expliqua-t-elle sa présence dans la chambre avant même qu'il demande. James haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son lit que lequel il s'étala. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Outre le fait qu'il soit quatre heures de l'après-midi, il venait de faire une sieste sur le transat dehors et avec ce rêve incessant …

Il surprit le regard de Lily sur lui un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux avec empressement. Il sourit, se sentant d'humeur presque cruelle. Il avait envie de lui faire mal autant qu'elle lui avait déjà fait mal. Qu'elle supplie pour son pardon. Bien sûr, il ne la ferait jamais souffrir autant, il en était incapable.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve » Dit-il après un moment de silence. Lily rassemblait des objets à elle sur son bureau et ses mains tremblaient. « Tu étais jolie »

Elle émit un grognement cynique. « Ca doit faire une sacré différence » Constata-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle savait parfaitement que lui plus que tout autre ne la trouvait pas laide. « J'en ai fait un aussi »

« Que je sois beau et désirable n'est pas un fantasme, Lily » Lui fit-il remarquer avec arrogance. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard mais – et James le perçut tout autant – elle fut incapable de nier son affirmation.

« Oh non, tu étais _intelligent_ »

Il ricana « Tu n'as toujours pas digéré que j'ai fait une meilleure note que toi en enchantement l'année passée » Répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, amusée de voir à quel point c'était facile de communiquer avec Lily en étant agressif.

Elle se stoppa, les mains appuyées sur le meuble et soupira lourdement. « Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas fait de rêve où tu es intelligent parce que tu l'es déjà. Je n'ai pas rêvé que tu sois beau parce que tu l'es déjà. Je n'ai pas rêvé que tu étais désirable parce que tu l'es déjà. Je n'ai pas rêvé que tu m'aimais parce que tu le fais déjà. Je n'ai pas rêvé que tu étais là pour moi à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin parce que tu es déjà là. Tu es heureux ? Va en enfer »

James se redressa sur un coude en observant Lily trembler littéralement de tout son corps. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, sur le point de laisser une fontaine d'eau percer ses yeux. Sur le point de renoncer. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle renonce à l'idée idiote de partir.

« J'aurais espéré que tu rêverais de moi tout court » Prononça-t-il sans trop d'animosité. Comment aurait-il pu en la voyant comme ça, secouée des spasmes des sanglots qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sortir ?

Elle renifla avec furieux et ironie. « Et bien il semble que tout ce que je puisse faire c'est rêver de moi » Contra-t-elle en s'énervant – sur elle-même « Moi devenant jolie, moi devenant vaniteuse, moi méprisant les autres, moi étant meilleur que les autres, moi t'aimant, moi prenant les bonnes décisions, moi devenant… comme toi. Wouah, quel rêve de dingues ! » Elle rigola gauchement, jaune. « Je suis pathétique. C'est au moins une chose que nous avons en commun »

« Une robe blanche, des chaussures noires, des cheveux dix centimètres plus courts. N'est-ce pas, _princesse_ ? » Répondit James en ne s'étonnant même pas autant qu'il aurait dû le faire. Lily se figea et se retourna vers lui. « C'est vrai que tu es vaniteuse à te nourrir de l'envie de devenir aussi parfaite que moi. Je n'aimerais pas que les gens te regardent comme dans ce rêve »

« Tu… toi aussi ? »

James se releva et vint se placer juste en face de Lily. « Allons Lily. Le même rêve, les pouvoir, et tu crois que c'est possible que les forces de la nature permettent que nous soyons séparés pendant un an ? »

James rit, content de son raisonnement, et quitta la chambre en se sentant soulagé. Il ne savait pas comment mais il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas. Et pour le moment, il ne se souciait pas du prix que cette affirmation couterait. Tant qu'elle restait, tout était bien.

oOoOo

Lily se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas malin de s'être habillé ainsi. C'était comme si son subconscient criait 'Hé James, regarde-moi. Empêche-moi de m'en aller'. Elle savait qu'il adorerait cette tenue. Alors pourquoi rendait-elle les choses plus difficiles encore en la portant ?

Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet, sur le livre de madame Potter et elle grimaça. Elle voulait dire au revoir à ses problèmes, au revoir à toutes ces choses bizarres ici comme les rêves avec James et cette histoire de malédiction. Lily se pinça les lèvres et regarda à nouveau le livre. Elle ne voulait pas le prendre avec elle. Symboliquement laisser ses problèmes ici par le billet du bouquin.

Elle s'en inquiéterait en revenant. Voilà, parfait. Décision prise, elle empoigna sa valise et alla cacher le livre dans une alcôve discrète derrière la poubelle de la cuisine. Quand elle reviendrait, elle savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le récupérer. Et si elle n'avait pas l'occasion de revenir dans la maison de James, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin du livre. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité pour le moment.

oOoOo

« James ? » Le jeune homme releva la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire. Remus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. « Lily s'en va. Tu viens lui dire au revoir s'il te plaît ? »

« Non »

« James… »

« Elle ne partira pas Lunard. Laisse tomber. Elle va revenir, tu vas voir »

« Peut-être que si elle voit que c'est sans importance pour toi, elle partira pour de bon » Remarqua le loup-garou « Dans moins de trente minutes, elle sera à l'aéroport et on ne pourra plus rien faire. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant … »

James soupira et se leva de sa chaise en traînant les pieds. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il aperçut Lily debout à côté d'une voiture noire, sa valise aux pieds. Elle semblait regarder la maison en attendant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. James sourit, sentant la cruauté naître en lui sous le joug de la colère, et se coucha dans son lit.

« Non. Si elle veut un adieu, qu'elle vienne elle-même » Répliqua-t-il à Remus qui se retournait pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis marmonna quelque chose à propos des têtes de mules. Dès qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, James alla se reposter à la fenêtre.

Lily ressemblait à ces héroïnes de roman, parée de ses plus beaux apparats pour s'en aller vers une contrée lointaine. Elle portait une blouse noire qui prenait le vent et découvrait son ventre blanc au-dessus d'une petite jupe en jeans qui lui donnait un air juvénile et atrocement attirant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut Remus sortir de la maison et dire quelque chose à la jeune fille qui leva les yeux vers sa chambre. James resta derrière sa fenêtre et croisa son regard. Il savait ce qui allait se passer- ils allaient lutter jusqu'au moment où l'un des deux céderait et rejoindrait l'autre. C'est elle qui rentra dans la maison.

James fronça les sourcils en la voyant disparaître de son champ de vision. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé si rapidement ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Lily de le laisser gagner et surtout pas sans se battre. C'était un côté de leur relation qu'il adorait au moins autant qu'il le détestait. Mais là, alors que la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de la jeune fille lui aurait donné l'énergie de lutter contre elle pendant des heures – et ça, malgré son envie de courir dehors lui hurler de ne pas partir – elle … abandonnait.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir une dernière fois » La voix de Lily à l'entrée de sa chambre le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se retourna et elle se tenait là, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, les yeux baissés et le dos légèrement vouté – comme si elle avait peur de lui.

« Regarde-moi alors » Répliqua James avec ironie « C'est fait exprès ta tenue ? »

« Tu as un problème avec mes habits ? » Lily releva le regard et affronta celui de James en retrouvant avec une facilité extrême sa capacité en se disputer avec lui. C'était quelque chose d'inné et peu importe que ce soit sur le ton de la plaisanterie quand ils étaient amis ou pour se blesser mutuellement, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

« Si ton seul but était de te taper un mec, y'avait pas besoin de changer de continent » Remarqua James avant d'ajouter « Il existe des paumés même en Angleterre »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de faire une remarque vindicative, mais la referma presque aussitôt en soupirant. Elle fit un pas en avant et James fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. « Si c'est la dernière fois que je dois te voir avant un an » Commença la jeune fille en faisant un autre pas « Autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'évocation de son départ, James sentit sa gorge se contracter. Il était sûr que le rêve était en partie prémonitoire, sûr que les choses se passeraient bien pour lui et Lily mais le départ se rapprochait de plus en plus et il semblait qu'elle ne doutait pas. Il sursauta quand la main de la jeune fille caressa sa joue.

« En profiter ? » Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif. Sa main glissa dans sa nuque et elle l'embrassa.

oOoOo

Lily était sur le quai de la gare et regardait la locomotive rouge partir. À la fenêtre, James la regardait s'éloigner, la main sur la vitre, le désespoir dans les yeux. Elle-même se sentait horrible. Quel genre de personne égoïste était-elle donc devenue ? Elle abandonnait les gens qu'elle aimait tellement pour se faire … une expérience professionnelle ?

Sûr qu'en allant à Phénix, elle deviendrait un médicomage renommée, qu'elle trouverait une place où elle voudrait, dans la meilleure université, le meilleur hôpital. C'était sa chance. Mais voulait-elle faire passer sa vie publique devant sa vie privée ? Pouvait-elle vraiment… partir ?

_C'est trop tard maintenant._ Songea Lily en se reprenant. Ses amis seraient toujours là à son retour même si James prendrait son temps avant de lui pardonner. Mais il lui pardonnerait, il lui pardonnait toujours. Autant qu'elle finissait toujours par revenir vers lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était le destin.

Lily se passa une main dans les cheveux, souriant vaguement quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le vide plus vite qu'espéré. Se couper les cheveux était une chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent. Uniquement quand elle prenait de bonnes et grandes résolutions pour sa vie. Comme partir aux Etats-Unis. Parce qu'elle était contente de s'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie du quai en se demandant pourquoi elle était venue dire au revoir au jeune Potter. La séparation n'avait été que plus difficile après avoir vu l'espoir qu'elle ne partait finalement pas dans ses yeux. Après avoir gouté une dernière fois à ses lèvres chaudes, à son embrassade accueillante.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la barrière magique dans l'autre sens en compagnie des familles venues accompagner leur progéniture, un énorme bruit retentit dans toute la gare, paralysant les sorciers. Le sang quitta son visage et avant qu'elle ait compris ce qu'elle faisait, Lily était sur la voie ferrée, courant après le Poudlard Express comme si elle pouvait le rattraper.

Il y avait une légère montée et elle voyait pourtant déjà la fumée au loin. Un énorme nuage de fumée noire montant vers le ciel comme provenant d'un brasier. Un énorme feu produisant une tonne de fumée. A bout de souffle, Lily s'arrêta et osa lever les yeux vers l'horizon. Et comme dans ses pires cauchemars, elle aperçut le cadavre de la locomotive rouge.

Le train avait déraillé et reposait à plusieurs mètres de la voie, tous les compartiments centraux étaient en feu. Quelques élèves tentaient de s'extraire du fourneau en criant à l'aide. Lily aperçut Sirius sortir du premier wagon, le front en sang et la moitié du visage arraché. Son cœur se broya dans sa poitrine et elle reprit sa course effrénée vers le train sans se soucier du danger.

« JAMES ! » Hurla-t-elle, sentant son visage se noyer dans ses larmes. La fumée l'empêchait de respirer correctement et ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler « James ! » Avancer, toujours plus loin, ne pas perdre l'espoir. Sans détacher son regard de la silhouette de Sirius, elle accéléra, criant de plus belle « James ! » autant que ses poumons intoxiqués le permettaient.

Puis, comme une résonnance de ses propres cris, la voix de Sirius s'éleva « James, non ! »

Quand Lily arriva, il était déjà trop tard. Il y eut une autre explosion. Elle se sentit projetée dans les airs et atterrit avec fracas à l'intérieur d'un wagon. Sans prendre la peine de souffrir de ses blessures, elle rampa et sa main se posa au creux de celle du cadavre de James Potter. Maintenant, elle pouvait laisser la mort venir la chercher aussi.

Car jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser sur ce sujet.

oOoOo

Lily se réveilla en sursautant et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle dut respirer quelques fois et se faire violence pour se calmer et observer où elle se trouvait. Le hall de l'aéroport. Elle s'était endormie dans la salle d'attente avant l'embarquement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

La jeune fille soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle avait peur de partir. Et si James avait raison ? Si, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième, ces rêves n'étaient pas de simples rêves ? Après tout, ils faisaient tous deux le même. Et ce rêve avait changé. Il ne disait plus qu'elle prenait la bonne décision mais bien qu'une catastrophe allait se produire.

Comme une automate, elle abandonna son sac sur son siège et se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme lorsque la fumée encombrait le chemin dans son rêve. Elle releva les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir et avec horreur repéra une trace de suie sur sa joue.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur accéléra douloureusement et sa main tremblait quand elle effaça la trace. Ses propres doigts étaient… couverts de sang.

« C'est un cauchemar… » Murmura la jeune fille d'une voix vibrante. Un cauchemar qui recommençait à peine un an et demi après le dernier.

La dernière fois, le rêve qu'elle partageait avec James montrait un dragon furieux qui les poursuivait jusqu'à les retrouver et les tuer. Elle avait encore une trace de brûlure sur la cuisse qui ne s'effaçait pas. Lui avait une énorme cicatrice sur l'abdomen, souvenir de l'éviscération dont il avait été victime dans son cauchemar. Ces traces étaient la preuve que ces rêves n'étaient pas que le produit de leur imagination. Il ne fallait pas les ignorer.

Lily observa l'eau teintée de rouge par le sang de ses mains disparaître dans le lavabo et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour empêcher un malheur d'arriver. Elle avait retenu ses leçons. Elle serait sage et ferait ce que son inconscient lui dicterait.

James avait raison. Elle ne partirait pas.

Comme le dragon l'avait si bien dit lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, la malédiction gagne toujours.

oOoOo

Plaqué à la vitre, il regardait la silhouette figée de Lily disparaître dans le lointain. James soupira et se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses amis. Il avait tellement cru qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision en la voyant apparaitre sur le quai. Mais elle n'avait pas sa valise et venait seulement lui souhaiter bonne route.

James ouvrit la porte coulissante en jetant un regard atterré à Sirius qui arrivait à rire dans une telle situation. Il y eu un couinement, le bruit d'une explosion puis tout se mit à bouger. Il se sentit voler, cogner le plafond puis le sol. Il atterrit sur le sol et eut le temps d'apercevoir la porte du compartiment glisser vers lui avant qu'elle ne broie tous les os de sa gorge.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Lily et lui avaient été séparés, le destin se contentait de reprendre ses droits sur leurs vies.

oOoOo

Quand James ouvrit les yeux, il n'essaya pas de respirer ou de déglutir. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge avait doublée de volume. Et une phrase vieille de plus d'une année résonnait dans son esprit. _La malédiction gagne toujours_ ; Lily ne devait pas partir.

Il sauta hors de son lit sans se rappeler de s'y être couché et passa par la salle de bain pour essuyer les traces de suie qui ornaient son visage. Il y avait une longue trace rouge entre sa pomme d'Adam et sa nuque, là où la porte l'avait quasiment décapité. Presque par automatisme, sa main toucha la zone de son ventre barrée d'une large cicatrice et il frissonna.

Il ne laisserait pas Lily s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas d'une funeste fin. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça se passerait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir, leurs vies étaient étrangement reliées par une force bien plus puissante qu'eux et il n'y avait pas de choix dans cette situation.

Il descendit Les escaliers quatre à quatre et cria le nom de ses amis en enfilant un blouson moldu. « Remus ! Sirius ! Peter ! On doit partir ! » Les maraudeurs accoururent et se précipitèrent derrière lui dans le jardin de devant.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria Sirius en le rattrapant

« Il faut empêcher Lily de partir ! » Répliqua James « On peut prendre ta moto ? Lunard et Queudvert nous rejoindrons »

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais la lueur dans le regard de James et l'urgence qu'il mettait dans son ton le convainquirent. « Allons-y »

James ouvrit le portail, les mains tremblantes de peur d'arriver trop tard. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Un bruit énorme résonna et il se sentit projeter sur le sol. Sans faire fit de la cause de ce tremblement, il se redressa et continua à avancer vers la sortie à quatre pattes. A côté de lui, Sirius s'assit et regarda derrière lui.

« Prongs, tes parents… »

_And then leave me standing here  
__Like the fool who is drowning in despair  
__And screamin'  
__Oh no I can't let you __go,  
__My little girl  
__Because you're holding up my world,  
__So I need you_

_**[So I need you, 3 doors down]**__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**hello^^**

**Le carnaval se finit à peine et je me rends compte que j'ai terminé il y a deux jours un chapitre que plusieurs d'entre vous trépignent d'avoir... Je ne pensais vraiment que tant de gens aimeraient cette fic alors même si je ne suis point en état (croyez moi) de faire une rar en cet instant et que je retourne dans mon non-internet land dans quelques heures, j'apprécie énormément tous les encouragements et les mots gentils que vous m'avez fait parvenir^^ J'espère que vos questions trouveront réponses dans ce chapitre et ... surtout, que vous allez vous en poser plein d'autres ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Wonderwal**

**Chapitre 3**

**Too far gone**

Les panneaux d'affichage étaient énormes et lui renvoyaient comme sa propre bêtise un reflet déformé de son visage. Sur le cadran noir, affiché d'une écriture d'imprimerie jaunâtre presque illisible, elle regarda les mots New York s'effacer en ressentant une pointe de fureur naître en elle. Pourrait-elle jamais, juste une fois, devenir maître de sa destinée ? Avait-elle le droit comme une personne normale de choisir de sa vie ?

Lily soupira et détourna les yeux en étouffant sa rancœur sous un sourire poli. Elle reprit son sac et traversa le hall en sens inverse, pensant à ces gens, dans cet avion, qui mettraient huit heures pour arriver à destination. A cet autre avion qui partirait dans une dizaine d'heures de New York vers Phénix. A cette école qu'elle ne verrait jamais, à ces élèves qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais.

Elle passa au comptoir et exigea un remboursement de son billet sachant qu'on ne le lui accorderait pas. Après tout, ses bagages avaient été enregistrés plus de quarante minutes avant le vol, il était stupide de prétendre avoir raté l'avion. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le suivant non plus. Finalement, l'employé parvint juste à lui éviter de devoir payer un supplément pour le rapatriement de sa valise qui, elle, foulerait le sol américain. Si c'était ironique …

Elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait pas sa décision. Qu'elle allait retourner à Simplex Caritas une fois encore et s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami d'être une sotte égoïste ne pensant qu'à elle. Une fois de plus, il lui pardonnerait aussi. A croire que leur relation n'était faite que de déchirements brutaux et douloureux et de réconciliations dans la rancœur et sans réel pardon. Elle aurait juste voulu que tout soit … plus simple. Facile.

Être amoureuse de James sans qu'il la trompe par exemple.

En rentrant dans le taxi noir typiquement londonien, la jeune fille secoua la tête d'un mouvement dérisoire et oublia cette pensée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette expérience la hantait à ce point. Bien sûr, c'était frustrant et agaçant et blessant. Mais ça datait de plus d'une année et James avait récupéré son statut d'ami et de confident sans réelle difficulté. Elle lui faisait confiance… en tant qu'ami.

Elle aurait juste voulu… pas qu'ils ne rompent jamais – elle était convaincue qu'on ne trouve pas l'amour de sa vie à quinze ans- mais que ça se passe autrement, simplement. Prouver à sa mère et se prouver à elle-même que les hommes ne sont pas _tous_ les mêmes. Elle en était convaincue. Mais tous ces exemples autour d'elle ne faisaient que lui faire peur.

Son père avait quitté sa mère pour sa secrétaire. Puis il avait quitté sa secrétaire pour sa stagiaire. Il avait reconnu lui-même avant de mourir avoir un problème avec les femmes mais ça n'effaçait pas ses actions dans l'esprit de sa fille.

Aubrey avait quitté Pétunia l'année précédente pour sortir avec une autre fille. Et quand sa sœur avait elle aussi décidé de "jouer le jeu" avec un autre mec, il était revenu vers elle en rampant et en s'excusant. Et ça ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Remus, le gentil Remus, ce garçon si sensé, si raisonnable, avait reconnu que la tentation, il fallait y céder au moins une fois dans sa vie pour la comprendre. Peter, le garçon au cœur tendre, avait envisagé de coucher avec sa petite amie dans la seule optique de la plaquer le lendemain. Et Sirius… il sortait avec tellement de filles qu'aucune ne se targuait de pourvoir obtenir de lui ne serait-ce qu'un serment.

Même le père de James était malhonnête alors que son couple avait l'air si paisible et serein. Heureux. Lily avait toujours espéré trouver un équilibre comme les Potter l'avaient fait, ils étaient ce à quoi elle aspirait. Mais maintenant…

Elle devait être vieux jeu. Visiblement, à l'heure actuelle, un 'je t'aime' ne valait plus pour le galion d'antan. Ou bien c'était peut-être l'âge qui faisait ça. Les adultes ne cessaient-ils pas de répéter qu'un adolescent est l'inconstance et l'imprévisibilité. On ne peut pas exiger de lui des promesses aussi longues sûrement.

Mais pourquoi, alors qu'elle acceptait enfin l'idée de se détacher de ses amis pour trouver ses propres réponses, ses rêves l'empêchaient-ils de partir ? Et puis, quelle était donc cette malédiction, était-ce une métaphore de son subconscient l'intimant à rester auprès de l'élu de son cœur ou bien était-elle réellement sous le joug de la colère d'un ancêtre ? C'était ridicule. Elle était d'origine moldue, il n'y avait pas de sorciers dans son passé. Alors quoi, la vengeance contre les Potter ? Quelque chose qui lierait l'héritier du nom avec son premier amour… une simple question de hasard que ce soit tomber sur elle plutôt que sur une autre ? C'était presque aussi frustrant.

Lily sortit du taxi en tendant les livres demandées au chauffeur et ne s'offusqua pas de sa remarque. Effectivement, elle lui avait demandé de la déposer en plein milieu de l'orée d'une forêt, à deux kilomètres du village le plus proche. Mais de l'autre côté de ce bois l'attendait un destin contre lequel elle ne pouvait pas lutter. La dernière fois, les parents de James avaient finis à l'hôpital.

C'était stupide et illogique. En cinquième, quand elle avait décrété qu'elle _voulait_ sortir avec James, les rêves et le dragon l'avaient poursuivie, allant jusqu'à conduire les Potter à l'hospitalisation. Allant jusqu'à presque tuer le père de son ami. Et là, alors qu'elle voulait partir loin de James, c'était le contraire qui se produisait. L'ordre sacré lui intimait de rester auprès de lui. C'était si cruel… si dans le ton d'une réelle malédiction.

Lily traversa le bois à pied, prenant le temps pour réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Elle allait devoir écrire une lettre au comité de sélection pour leur expliquer la raison de son revirement de dernière minute. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pourvoir leur donner comme raison ? Je me sus réveillé avec les mains en sang ? Ils allaient sûrement adorer !

Après, elle retournerait à Poudlard, deviendrait préfète-en-chef et ferait comme si de rien n'était à nouveau. Ou mieux, elle ferait des recherches sur cette histoire de malédiction et de rêves. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser, non ? Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle !

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de bifurquer vers les grilles du manoir. C'était idiot mais elle était si stressée de revenir ici après être partie comme ça… Cependant, dès qu'elle leva les yeux, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la pelouse, beaucoup trop. Une sorte d'ambulance magique verte avec écrit 'Sainte Mangouste' en jaune sur le côté. À peu près cinq sorciers vêtus de grandes tuniques vertes, une épaulette avec une baguette. Une dizaine d'hommes dans des tuniques bleu nuit très sobres. Et un peu à l'écart deux sorciers d'un certain âge parlant à voix basse en regardant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Mue d'un très mauvais pressentiment, Lily pénétra dans le domaine. Elle courut le long de la pelouse et fut arrêté par un des hommes à robe verte avant d'atteindre la porte.

« Brigade magique » Se présenta-t-il en retenant Lily par les épaules « Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ? »

« Je suis… je suis une amie » Bégaya Lily en jetant des regards effrayés à l'effervescence de la scène. « Une amie des Potter »

« Attendez ici » Lui ordonna l'homme en allant chercher un grand type noir baraqué vêtu d'une robe bleue. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire rassurant qui ne fit qu'effrayer encore plus Lily et il pointa la maison du doigt.

« Je vais vous accompagner auprès des autres jeunes gens. Veuillez me suivre »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Murmura Lily en emboitant le pas de l'homme. Il y avait deux fois plus de robes vertes dans la maison qui faisaient des allers- retours entre l'étage et la cuisine. On l'empêcha de regarder dans la pièce.

« Une triste histoire » Répondit l'officier en s'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Lily Evans » Répondit Lily d'une voix pressée en cherchant à entendre les conversations autour d'elle et à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer ici. Elle espérait juste que tout le monde allait bien mais craignait fortement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

L'homme toqua à la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Une jeune fille du nom de Lily Evans est ici et prétend connaître les Potter » Exposa-t-il à quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il y eut des bruits de pas puis la porte s'ouvrit violement sur Sirius. Il avait des traits tirés et des cernes rouges sous les yeux. Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Lily ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton soulagé « J'avais peur que ma lettre n'arrive pas à temps » Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quelle lettre car il lui attrapa la main et la traîna à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ait protesté. « Il n'aurait jamais supporté que tu partes aujourd'hui »

« Qui ? Quoi ? Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Le questionna-t-elle rapidement en l'accompagnant vers la grande table de chêne où étaient assis Peter et Remus. « Où est James ? »

« Il y a eu un problème » Expliqua Sirius en s'asseyant près de ses amis. Lily fit de même. « On était dans le jardin, il y a eu un grand bruit d'explosion puis de la fumée qui venait de la cuisine »

« De la fumée ? » Répéta-t-elle « La maison a explosé ? »

« Visiblement pas toute la maison » Remarqua Remus en lançant un regard équivoque autour de lui. Lily fut surprise de l'entendre être si désagréable mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait trop besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Où est James ? » dit-elle pour la seconde fois en voulant se lever « Il faut que je le trouve »

« Reste là » Lui intima Remus d'une voix froide et forte. « Les parents de James étaient dans la cuisine quand elle a explosé. Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste mais on a entendu des types de la brigade dire qu'ils étaient morts »

« Lunard, tu n'en es pas sûr » souligna Sirius. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si pâle et si inquiet. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Les Potter étaient comme une famille d'adoption pour Sirius depuis qu'il avait fugué à noël l'année précédente. Elle-même aimait ces gens-là extrêmement fort. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si …

« James est à l'hôpital pour les voir » Précisa Peter en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Lily

« Pour reconnaître leurs cadavres tu veux dire » Remarqua méchamment Remus avec une moue vindicative. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, lui non plus.

Presque immédiatement, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa son ami par le col « Retire ça ! » hurla-t-il en suspendant le loup-garou au bout de son bras « C'est quoi ton problème, Lupin ? »

« Laisse-le Sirius » Intervint Lily en essayant de l'apaiser. « Il est choqué, c'est tout »

Remus grimaça et se dégagea de la poigne de son ami d'un mouvement d'épaules. Il ricana de dérision. « Oh oui, je suis terriblement choqué »

« Les enfants, calmez-vous » La voix de l'adulte les fit tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour apercevoir un des hommes que Lily avait vu discuter sur le côté en arrivant. C'était un homme bossu avec des cheveux couleur paille bouclés et une bouche incurvée dans un soupir désolé. Ses yeux voguèrent un instant sur les adolescents puis il fixa son regard sur Sirius qui tenait toujours Remus par le col. « Lâche-le » Lui intima-t-il.

Sirius grimaça puis relâcha son ami avant de reprendre sa place sur la chaise à côté de Lily. Celle-ci n'osait pas réagir de peur que la réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Elle… Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter si les parents de James- C'était des sorciers, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir dans une vulgaire explosion ménagère, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous poser quelques questions » Précisa l'homme, un brigadier visiblement, en pointant une chaise à Remus. Celui-ci ne s'exécuta que de mauvaise grâce. « Bien, commençons. Etiez-vous dans ou aux alentours de la maison lors des faits ? »

A nouveau, Remus émit une sorte de ricanement de colère, un souffle très épais passant par ses narines – le genre de bruit qu'un animal fait habituellement. Cette constatation fit légèrement trembler la jeune fille. Elle savait que le calme transparent de Remus était une façade derrière laquelle il cherchait à oublier ce qu'il était intrinsèquement mais là, il semblait avoir totalement perdu le contrôle. Son côté blasé et cynique de la vie avait pris le dessus et il avait perdu toute notion de politesse et mansuétude qui l'habitaient habituellement.

« On était dans le jardin » Dit Peter en jetant une œillade inquiète envers ses amis d'habitude si prompts à prendre les commandes. « James, Sirius, Remus et moi » Ajouta-t-il avant la question « Il devait être quelque chose comme 15h30 ; Il y a eu un énorme bruit, on a été projeté à terre puis il y avait de la fumée qui sortait de la cuisine »

« L'un d'entre vous a-t-il remarqué ou vu quelque chose de bizarre dans les temps ayant précédé le drame ? » Questionna l'homme en évitant soigneusement le regard de Remus. Ses yeux avaient virés dans une étrange couleur mordorée que même Peter semblait craindre. Lily se demanda si le loup-garou était en train de prendre l'ascendant sur son ami, elle savait que c'était une possibilité dans les grandes crises émotionnelles.

« Mis à part que notre meilleure amie- »

« Remus ! » S'écrièrent simultanément Sirius et Peter ; Lily ne dit rien, ne fit rien, se contenta de serrer ses doigts un peu plus fort les uns contre les autres en luttant pour ne pas laisser la réalité la rattraper. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Il était impossible qu'une fois de plus, elle soit responsable du malheur s'abattant sur les Potter, non ? Quel genre d'horrible sort ferait ça, quel genre d'horrible personne cela ferrait-il d'elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait se contraindre à affronter la véracité de ces propos. Elle devait croire qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Le brigadier redirigea son attention vers elle « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je suis… j'avais l'intention de participer à un programme d'échange d'étudiants. Je ne pense pas que cela concerne les autorités » Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Cette constatation la remplit d'horreur. Parce que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle pleurait pour un rien, comme si elle présentait d'avance qu'une chose horrible allait se produire. Elle ne pouvait pas – elle était paranoïaque, voilà tout. Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle venait juste de rêver d'une explosion et puis la fumée qui l'étouffait avait semblée si réelle ! Elle avait même de la suie sur la joue !

« Lequel d'entre vous est entré le premier dans la demeure ? » Demanda l'homme en se dirigeant par automatisme vers Peter qui était le seul à vouloir communiquer, ou en état de le faire.

« Remus » Il pointa le jeune homme du menton qui semblait lutter pour garder son regard dirigé au loin. Lily pouvait presque sentir l'accusation venir vers elle à sa simple posture. « Il est entré juste avant James puis l'a obligé à sortir avec un sort. Il a appelé les secours magiques puis vous êtes arrivé »

« Bien, c'était une bonne chose à faire de ne pas laisser leur fils les voir dans cet état, jeune homme » Affirma l'officier au loup-garou qui ne donna pas le moindre signe qu'il avait entendu. Visiblement, Remus aurait également préféré _ne pas_ les voir. « Je vais vous laisser. Votre ami devrait bientôt vous rejoindre. D'ici une heure, la maison sera libre et en état »

« Attendez » Sirius se redressa, droit comme arbalète, tendu comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur l'adulte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ? On a le droit de savoir ! »

« L'explosion était une diversion » Avoua le brigadier en lissant sa robe sans oser regarder le regard d'un seul des adolescents. « Des sorciers se sont infiltrés dans la demeure et ont attaqué les Potter. La fumée a été ensorcelée pour empêcher un individu normal de survivre »

Presque dans une quasi-simultanéité, Remus et Lily se redressèrent. L'une parce que le goût atroce du déjà vu coulait dans sa gorge aussi amer que le goût du sang, parce que comme dans ses songes la fumée l'empêchait de respirer. L'autre parce qu'il avait vu et il avait senti ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette demeure et que ses plus profonds cauchemars resurgissaient soudain.

« Je veux voir James » Déclara Sirius avec force

« Nous devons encore l'interroger »

« Il va avoir besoin de nous ! » S'écria le jeune homme « Et il n'a rien vu, on courrait vers la barrière de la maison quand ça a pété ! »

« Mais peut-être a-t-il été témoin d'un comportement étrange de ses parents ces derniers jours » Coupa l'officier « Le moindre indice est important dans ce genre d'affaire »

Un comportement étrange ?, songea Lily en repensant malgré elle au père de James embrassant cette femme et à la réaction d'Eléonore. Elle se sentait glacé quand soudain l'image d'elle-même enfouissant le livre dans une armoire de la cuisine refit surface. Oh non…

La cuisine. Le livre. Comme une automate, elle se leva et ignora les cris de l'homme. Elle passa entre deux groupes d'officiers et de brigadiers qui ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et aboutit dans la cuisine dévastée. Tout était noir et brûlé. Elle ne savait même pas où était l'armoire, il n'en restait plus rien. Un tas de cendres.

oOoOo

« Lily, il faut que tu reviennes, j'en peux plus ! »

« Tu l'as entendu, non ? » Demanda la jeune fille en sortant sur le perron où Sirius se tenait « Il ne veut pas me voir »

« Ses parents sont… ils sont _morts_ » Lui rappela-t-il avec douleur « Il avait le droit d'être en colère, non ? »

Lily soupira. « Bien sûr, Sirius. Il avait tous les droits de m'en vouloir pour ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait me voir maintenant. Ca fait seulement une semaine et demi »

Sirius soupira à son tour. « Je ne peux pas le gérer seul, c'est pas lui qui a besoin de toi, c'est moi. Lily, je n'ai pas… je me ne suis pas senti si mal quand mon père a disparu du jour au lendemain ! Et James, il ne bouge pas, tu sais. Ce n'est pas qu'il est triste ou qu'il ne mange plus, non, il se lève, s'assoit sur le canapé, retourne dans son lit le soir et ça recommence. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux faire. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre, tu comprends »

« Le… c'est normal de passer par une phase d'abattement » Déclara-t-elle en hésitant. Elle ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer la douleur qu'il traversait. Le revoir, après qu'il lui ait crié toutes ces choses horribles au visage en rentrant de l'hôpital. Et puis, elle avait tellement peur. Elle peinait déjà beaucoup à accepter la mort des Aurors mais revoir James alors qu'il avait perdu sa famille et elle une partie de la sienne… Les souvenirs se mêlaient et elle avait l'impression de revivre encore et encore le même cauchemar.

« Lily » La poussa le jeune homme « Tu pourrais t'excuser de toi-même pour une seule fois ! » Il se stoppa, se rendant seulement compte de ce qu'il disait. « Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je sais que tu n'as pas à faire le premier pas cette fois. C'était juste qu'il était à bout, tu sais. Ton départ puis ses parents. Il ne te déteste pas vraiment »

Lily se mordit les lèvres sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que Sirius avait tort. James lui avait craché en plein visage qu'il la détestait désormais et elle savait que ce devait être vrai. Les autres pouvaient ne pas comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme la considérait comme responsable du drame mais elle, elle savait la vérité. Il avait raison. Elle partageait son avis. Et elle assumait sa culpabilité comme elle pouvait. Pour commencer, elle n'imposait plus sa vue à James.

« Et les garçons ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Peter est avec sa famille. C'est pas super facile avec eux pour le moment, tu sais ? » Expliqua Sirius en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Avec étonnement, Lily remarqua qu'il était mal à l'aise de lui parler. « Et Remus, il est insupportable. A croire qu'il avait une histoire intime et secrète avec les Potter. Tu d'vrais le voir » Sourit-il « Il est déchaîné. Tellement corrosif que je n'oserais pas le laisser seul avec James sans qu'ils s'entretuent »

« Il avait l'air pas mal remué, ouais » Se souvint Lily. Elle se frotta les mains et se demanda combien de temps allait durer ce climat tendu. Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé toutes les charges au jeune homme. Mais réellement, elle n'aurait pas été capable d'assumer tout cela pour l'instant.

« Un peu de soutien aurait été le bienvenu » Remarqua Sirius en se balançant gauchement d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches. « J'y vais avant de me retrouver avec un Cornedrue encore plus déprimé. Bye, Lil »

« Je… je viendrai » S'écria Lily alors qu'il dévalait la rue au pas de course. « Je ne sais pas quand » Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lily secoua la tête et fit demi-tour sur ses talons. Sirius avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quoi il avait eu à faire. Organiser l'enterrement, les procédures administratives, avec James derrière refusant de sortir de sa transe. Le jour de l'enterrement, il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Il était resté prostré sur son siège, le regard vers ses pieds. Il n'avait pas pris la parole pour vanter ses géniteurs et avait supporté les hommages pompeux et surfaits des ministériels.

S'il était vrai que James l'avait aimée, il était aussi vrai que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et il se semblerait qu'il l'avait franchi. En rentrant de l'hôpital, après l'interrogatoire de la police magique, il était venu rejoindre ses amis qui attendaient toujours dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne pensait qu'à son livre sur les maladies magiques qui avait été détruit et le secret des Potter qu'elle ne découvrirait pas. Qu'elle avait été stupide de le laisser là ! Elle était tant plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle avait sursauté quand il avait pris la parole.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Cria James en la pointant du doigt. Lily se redressa vivement et posa un regard désolé sur lui. « T'es pas censée être en avion ? »_

_« Je… je n'ai pas pu. Avec ce qu'il se passe ici, je n'aurais pas pu- »_

_« Faire encore plus de victimes de ton égoïsme ? » La coupa-t-il avec cruauté. « Nous tuer tous un par un ? Les blesser au point de faire changer mon père de poste n'a pas suffi ? Il t'en fallait plus ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça » Murmura-t-elle en tremblant, ses yeux devenant humides sans que cela ait d'effet calmant sur lui. _

_« James, calme-toi » Intervint Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de James. _

_« Lâche moi et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » L'engueula le jeune homme en repoussant si vivement Sirius qu'il alla heurter une étagère derrière lui. « Comment oses-tu être dans cette maison, te tenir devant moi, après voir fait tuer mes parents ? » Hurla-t-il sur Lily en tremblant de rage. _

_« Tu n'as pas les idées claires » Répondit la jeune fille en se levant de sa chaise « tu… ce n'est- »_

_« Au contraire ! » Beugla-t-il « Je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires depuis que je te connais ! J'aurais dû me fier à ma première impression à ton sujet. Te détester était la seule chose à prendre et à tenir »_

_« Ne dis pas ça… » Le supplia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._

_« Me pourrir la vie ! Tu ne fais que ça ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la manière dont je souffre à cause de toi ? Tu prends continuellement les mauvaises décisions, ça te semble tellement amusant de me pousser jusqu'à ce que je craque, pas vrai ? L'égoïste insupportable et mal intentionnée Lily Evans. » Lily posa sa main sur son bras et il se dégagea immédiatement. « Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Sors d'ici ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue chez moi ! »_

_« James… » Souffla Sirius en regardant son meilleur ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment. Peter était figé sur sa chaise, les yeux exorbités, fixé sur le maraudeur et Remus ne bougeait pas, sans se départir de son rictus figé. _

_« Je t'en supplie » Lily renifla péniblement et essuya les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « James, je ne voulais pas… »_

_« Des excuses ne suffisent plus Lily » Déclara-t-il en commençant à baisser le ton. « C'est à cause de toi s'ils sont morts. Sors et ne reviens plus cette fois » Elle ne bougea pas, ne le quitta pas les yeux. « SORS D'ICI ! » _

_Il y eut alors un crépitement dans l'air, comme si une tempête était en préparation dans la pièce, et le vent se leva à l'intérieur même de la maison. Lily se sentit littéralement projetée hors de la maison, dans la pelouse, où le soir était tombé sur les hommes en robes bleues ou vertes. _

_Lily avait donc fait ce qu'il désirait tant. Elle était rentrée chez elle et n'en était ressortie que pour l'enterrement dont elle avait connu la date grâce à Peter. _

« Qui c'était ? » Demanda Pétunia alors que Lily rentrait chez elle.

« Sirius. Il a l'air de ne plus être capable de gérer la situation seul » Lui exposa-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de sa sœur et Aubrey dans le fauteuil. « Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire »

« James était ton meilleur ami » Lui rappela Pétunia « Tu ne peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant »

« Il a été plutôt clair sur ce point » Remarqua Lily en sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Cela faisait onze jours que la dispute avait eu lieu. Onze jours qu'elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait que lorsque cela devenait intolérable. Continuellement, elle se sentait nauséeuse et dans sa tête, c'était comme si son esprit s'état mis en veille et refusait de fonctionner pour la protéger. Quelque fois, elle se félicitait d'avoir toujours eu un moral d'acier. Sans ça, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle aurait craqué.

« Tu sais, on a un cours qui s'appelle 'psychologie de la perte et du deuil' en troisième » Dit sa sœur après un moment de silence. « Quand… l'année passée, je l'ai lu avec deux ans d'avance. C'était intéressant. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le problème ne soit que le deuil, Tuney ! » Grogna Lily en soupirant. En plus, voilà que sa sœur n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une étudiante en psychologie ! Pour une fois qu'elle avait besoin d'un vrai conseil, on lui servait la bouillie prémâchée des psys !

« Le première phase, après le déni, c'est la colère » lui apprit-elle quand même en se détachant de son petit ami « La colère contre le mort d'être parti mais elle est généralement reportée sur l'entourage parce que c'est déplacé d'un vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais plus là pour se défendre »

« Fais attention Lily, tu es en présence de la major de promotion ! » Plaisanta Aubrey en s'attirant un regard noir de la blonde.

« Ce que je veux dire » Rectifia-t-elle « C'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a accusée d'être responsable de la mort de ses parents qu'il le pensait vraiment. Et ça ne veut absolument pas dire du tout que tu _es_ responsable, Lily »

« Et même » Questionna-t-elle avec mauvaise foie « Pourquoi aurait-il envie de me voir ? Il me déteste » _Et il en a le droit_, rajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

« Tu te souviens, l'année passée. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, que tu ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Tu étais tellement en colère contre lui, bon dieu. Et pourtant, tu es retournée vers lui parce ce que tu en avais besoin. C'est la même chose, Lily »

Peu convaincue, Lily acquiesça tout de même et décida d'aller terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne penser aux vies qu'elle avait condamnées.

oOoOo

Lily respira à fond, aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait, pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte. Elle n'avait pas fini sa série de trois coups que Sirius apparaissait devant elle avec un air préoccupé, bien qu'un peu soulagé.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais frapper » Expliqua-t-il en la laissant entrer « Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu es devant la porte »

« Tu te destines à devenir portier ? » L'ennuya-t-elle en remettant sa veste dans les mains d'Elfus. « Où est-il ? »

« La bibliothèque. Visiblement, il a terminé de contempler le plafond du salon et est passé au suivant » Lily acquiesça et vit du coin de l'œil Sirius essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. « Lily, écoute, je suis désolé mais… il faut que je sorte d'ici, je deviens fou à être enfermé comme ça. Ca… tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Oh mais quel … !, pensa la jeune fille. Il la faisait venir parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide et s'enfuyait dès qu'elle se présentait ? L'ambiance était réellement si pensante entre lui et James pour qu'il en vienne à avoir désespérément besoin de sortir ?

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait réellement. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il parte qui la dérangeait mais elle était étrangement nerveuse de revoir James après ce qu'il avait dit. Et qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

« Chez Remus. Il faut qu'on parle lui et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va beaucoup mieux que Cornedrue » Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Il est toujours aussi agressif ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouaip'. C'est comme si on l'avait blessé personnellement » Le jeune homme soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Enfin, j'aimerais aller le voir »

« Okay, vas-y » Accepta-t-elle en comprenant que c'était important. Sirius hésita un instant, l'embrassa sur la joue en soufflant un 'merci' reconnaissant et partit mettre son manteau de motard. « Et Sirius, n'oublie pas prendre un peu de temps pour toi aussi. Je sais que tu étais fort proche d'eux » Lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'il passait la porte avec empressement.

Il hocha la tête sans conviction. « Je suis résistant, t'en fait pas pour moi, Lilykin »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel à l'énoncé du surnom. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que les garçons pouvaient bien avoir contre les prénoms attribués par leurs parents. Eux quatre avaient ces surnoms étranges, Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudvert et Lunard. Il n'y avait que celui de Remus qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais passant cette excentricité, ils ne l'appelaient jamais 'Lily'. C'était Lil, Lilykin, flower (elle détestait celui-là particulièrement), la rousse parfois, ou bien furie.

Lily posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la bibliothèque et inspira à nouveau. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine aussi fort que le jour où James lui avait fait une superbe déclaration d'amour dans le Poudlard express en cinquième année. Malheureusement, les raisons n'en étaient plus les mêmes…

Tout comme l'avait indiqué Sirius, James était assis dans un fauteuil, à côté de l'âtre, et fixait le plafond sans bouger. Lily fronça les sourcils et avança plus avant dans la pièce. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Son visage était creusé, très fatigué, et il paraissait avoir maigri, surtout au niveau du visage. Ses joues étaient creusées et brunâtre, signe qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un certain temps. Ce n'était pas comme si oublier de le faire une fois était extrêmement visible chez James, il n'était pas particulièrement poilu…

La jeune fille décida de ne pas bouger quelques instants pour l'observer plus attentivement. Quand Sirius disait qu'il ne bougeait pas, il ne bougeait vraiment pas du tout. Il restait là, fixe, à regarder le plafond. Seule sa poitrine se soulevant à rythme régulier prouvait qu'il était toujours bien en vie. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Mon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait au jeune garçon plein de vie et chaleureux qu'il avait toujours été ?

« Hum … Sirius m'a laissée entrer » Dit-elle après plusieurs minutes lui ayant paru comme des heures. Elle le vit sursauter et lever les yeux vers elle. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions, qu'il crie, la mette dehors, peut-être la laisse l'approcher dans les meilleurs cas, mais pas à ce qu'il détourne simplement les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le plafond.

Lily se sentait de plus en plus inquiète.

« James » Murmura-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le fauteuil. Il se leva et s'éloigna, ce qui la fit soupirer. Au moins, il était conscient de sa présence même s'il avait décidé de l'ignorer. « Comment… comment tu vas ? »

Stupide fille. Il allait merveilleusement bien, elle en était persuadée ! Non mais à quoi elle pensait ? Autant lui demander 'ça va ?' en entrant dans la pièce, la prochaine fois. Il refusait de lui parler, de la regarder, et elle lui demandait comme il se portait ? Autant lui demander ce qui n'allait pas à ce niveau de connerie !

James s'enfonça dans les rayonnages débordants d'épais livres et de vieux grimoires. Lily le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si apathique face au malheur. Elle pouvait comprendre un peu d'abattement suite à de tels évènements, même un état de choc qui expliquerait ce comportement. Mais cela faisait dix jours. Il devrait réagir, de la colère, des pleurs, des cris, du déni. N'importe quoi mais pas juste fixer l'espace devant lui d'un air absent.

« James ! » L'appela la jeune fille en le suivant entre les rayons « Tu … tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Avec un stress grandissant, Lily se souvint d'avoir lu le récit d'une petite fille devenue muette après avoir vu ses parents mourir devant elle. Et si James faisait ce genre de réaction ? C'était une protection psychologique, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pouvait l'aider. Devait-elle le soutenir et être très conciliante ou au contraire, le secouer, le brusquer, pour l'obliger à sortir de la transe ? Pour une fois, elle aurait eu besoin des conseils avisés de sa sœur-la-future-psy.

« Très bien, ne parle pas. Je le ferai, je peux être très bruyante à moi toute seule ! » Comme il restait sans réaction, son doigt flânant entre les titres des ouvrages, elle continua à le suivre et discourir. « Depuis que j'ai passé mon quinzième anniversaire, ma mère est presque devenue sympa, tu sais. Elle me laisse sortir, venir voir mes amis, même aller passer un an au usa ! »

Secrètement, Lily espéra qu'il allait tiquer de l'entendre prétendre qu'elle allait quand même partir, malgré tout. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'intention de le faire le voyage, évidemment. Et, assez étonnement, elle n'avait pas vraiment de regrets. Au contraire, elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu partir. La seule chose qui lui manquerait serait sans doute de ne jamais avoir foulé le sol des colons. Elle aurait voulu que James recommence à crier sur elle, lui en vouloir. Cela valait mieux que le voir comme ça.

« Est-ce que … tu arrives à dormir la nuit ? Moi pas. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ce truc, tu sais… nos pouvoirs bizarres. Je pense qu'on doit vraiment en parler à Dumbledore maintenant, ça n'a que trop durer, on a trop tardé. Il doit y avoir une explication, forcément »

La main de James se fixa sur un livre à la reliure dorée. Ce geste donna presque envie à Lily de sourire : il avait enfin eu une réaction ! Au moins, il n'était pas en phase psychotique l'empêchant de comprendre le monde extérieur. Il l'entendait mais ne voulait juste pas lui répondre.

« Je n'arrête pas de me poser plein de questions. Je ne peux pas croire que … qu'une malédiction puisse horrible au point de tuer tes parents juste pour ne pas- »

« Ca ne marche plus » La coupa James en la faisant presque sursauter par son ton dur et roué. Merlin, cela faisait vraiment dix jours qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot ? Elle ne pourrait même pas songer à se taire si longtemps … « Ca ne marche plus »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne marche plus ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Son regard noisette était toujours concentré sur les livres d'histoire en face de lui. Sa main était crispée sur le même volume doré. Cependant, une étincelle de colère y était enfin apparue.

« La magie » Son visage fermé se dirigea vers Lily mais refusa consciemment de croiser son regard inquiété par son comportement. « Je n'arrête d'essayer de te rendre muette et tu parles, encore et encore. La ferme Lily, je ne veux pas te voir »

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et inspira. C'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de tout son courage de vaillante Gryffondor. Elle devait se montrer forte et lui tenir tête.

« Tu permets que j'essaye ? » Sans attendre sa réponse, Lily tendit sa main vers la porte et se concentra pour la fermer. En temps habituel, un geste vague du bout du bras aurait suffi mais aujourd'hui, la lourde porte de bois refusait de céder d'un centimètre. Sans abandonner, elle se tourna complètement vers l'entrée et força son esprit à se concentrer extrêmement fort. Rien ne se passa. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes et les deux bras de Lily tendus devant elle, l'entrée se ferma. A bout de souffle, de la sueur sur le front, la jeune se retourna vers James. « Que… ? »

« Je n'ai pas dû essayer assez fort » Supposa-t-il légèrement en lui tournant à nouveau le dos pour avancer vers le fond de la pièce. Lily n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être si détaché ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient connus, depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, jamais avant …

« Et cela ne t'interpelle pas ? » Lui cria-t-elle en le suivant sans se départir de sa volonté qu'il montre quelques sentiments. « Je ne suis même pas capable de claper une porte et toi, tu supposes que tu n'as pas essayé assez fort ? Et c'est tout ? Pas de questions, pas de- »

« Et pourquoi ? » Cria-t-il en retour avant de poser son front sur une vitre et de reprendre plus calmement « Personne n'a de réponses. Les questions ne mènent nulle part. Ce sera comme ça partir de maintenant, il faudra accepter les évènements sans chercher à les comprendre. De toute façon, on ne le peut pas »

« James … »

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas, Lily ? Nos vies ne nous appartiennent pas ! On est là, on fait semblant que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a aucun problème mais c'est faux ! Tu n'as pas tué mes parents, je le sais parfaitement. Mais c'est quand même de ta faute parce que tu as eu cette idée stupide et- »

« Hey » Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras et sa tête contre son épaule. À l'extérieur, dans le jardin, Catulle et Capsule jouaient tranquillement sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. « Je sais tout ça. Je suis désolée pour ça, j'aurais dû- »

« Te noyer dans les chiottes avant ton départ ? » Malgré l'agressivité du jeune homme, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression. C'était la marque de fabrique de son James, les exemples tordus de ce genre. « Tu le fais exprès d'être stupide aujourd'hui ? Dans quel monde vit-on, à ton avis ? Nous sommes en sursis, en prison ! Tu ne peux même pas aller aux Etats-Unis si tu en as envie ! Qui vit comme ça ? J'ignorais que nous étions en état de siège ! »

« Oh, James… » Lily soupira et resserra sa main sur son avant-bras. « On trouvera une solutions, j'en suis sûre. On va commencer par quelques recherches, qu'en dis-tu ? Regarde autour de toi, on est dans une bibliothèque magnifique. Il doit forcément il y avoir quelque chose dans tous ces bouquins »

« Va-t'en.» Grogna-t-il en se dégageant de sa main. « Va-t'en. Prends ton avion, ce soir, pars »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus partir, je veux rester là et … »

« Ca ne marche plus, Lily, c'est fini. On n'a plus de magie magique en présence l'un de l'autre ! La malédiction a pris fin, elle a gagné. Plus rien ne te relie à moi, désormais. Tu peux partir, tu n'es plus obligée de me supporter. Va-t'en Lily, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » La jeune fille secouant la tête en sentant malgré elle ses yeux s'humidifier. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? « Quoi ? Tu veux dire que mes parents sont morts pour un caprice ridicule ? Parfait. Merci, c'est juste parfait ! »

« Mais…. »

« S'il te plait. Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius a supporté ma présence si longtemps. Je pensais… »

« Je ne vais pas partir. Hors de question » Déclara Lily avec aplomb. « Je vais aller préparer quelque chose pour dîner ensuite tu mangeras »

« Je n'ai pas faim »

« Je sais. Mais tu mangeras, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je vais prendre les choses en main, James, il est hors de question que tu passes ton temps à ressasser toutes ces horreurs continuellement. Je ne te laisserai pas te convaincre que ta vie n'en vaut pas la peine et que je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour toi »

James fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Lily lui sourit gentiment.

« Maintenant, je vais te laisser un peu seul. Je sais que c'est ce dont tu dois avoir le plus besoin à cet instant précis »

oOoOo

« Vous me rendez dingues, tous les deux » Sirius souffla lourdement puis se laissa tomber sur le lit de Remus « Allez, 'Nard, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse »

« Rien, Patmol, rien. Juste… laisse tomber, ok ? »

« Non » Répliqua Sirius avec aplomb. « Je t'ai laissé tomber une fois, Remus, et je t'ai juré que je ne le ferais plus. Allez, fais-moi confiance… »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et secoua la tête négligemment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait de cette manière à vouloir lui sortir les vers du nez. C'était plus comme si Sirius avait besoin de la confirmation que Remus lui avait bel et bien pardonné sa bourde de cinquième…

« Tu as déjà vu des sorciers perdre la vie dans une explosion ménagère, toi ? » Questionna le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils « Vraiment, Sirius, t'y crois ? »

« C'est ce que la brigade magique a conclu pourtant » Rappela le jeune homme « Tu veux dire que… »

« Réfléchis, Pat » Continua Remus « Pourquoi des Aurors auraient-ils fait le déplacement juste pour une défaillance de gaz ? »

« Les Potter étaient des Aurors, je suppose qu'ils étaient inquiétés par la situation » Supposa Sirius en n'osant pas croire à l'hypothèse que son ami proposait « Tu penses que ce n'était pas un accident ? »

« Ca ne l'était pas » Confirma Remus « Je suis rentré le premier dans cette cuisine, Sirius. Ça ne trompait personne ce qu'il s'y était passé »

« Quoi ? » Questionna le jeune homme après une hésitation.

« Ils étaient déjà morts avant l'explosion » Remus soupira et se mit à déambuler dans sa chambre en serrant les poings. Jamais avant Sirius ne l'avait vu si contracté, en colère. Il semblait au bord de l'explosion. « Il y avait … dans la pièce, il y avait… cette odeur »

« Quelle odeur ? »

« La mienne ! » Rugit-il « La nôtre. La sienne »

Sirius ricana. « Voilà qui est clair au moins »

« DES LOUPS GAROUS ! » Rugit le jeune homme en balançant son réveil à travers la pièce. « Il y avait des loups-garous dans la maison avant que ça explose ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune » Remarqua bêtement Sirius en secouant la tête. « Tu dois forcément te tromper, qui en aurait après des gens aussi bons qu'eux ? »

« Heu… tous les criminels qu'ils ont arrêtés ? » Remus ramassa un vieil exemplaire du Daily Prophet sur sa commode et le donna à son ami. « Regarde. »

Sirius baissa les yeux sur le journal où un titre de la troisième page avait été entouré.

_Les loups-garous s'allient au Seigneur des Ténèbres : Quelles précautions pour se prémunir d'une attaque ?_

« Et merde » Jura Sirius

« Exactement »

oOoOo

James soupira et regarda autour de lui. Re-soupira puis se tourna vers Lily qui était tranquillement en train de lire un magazine nommé _Vogue._ Vogue sur quelle vague, il ne savait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » se plaint le jeune homme en jetant des œillades à gauche et droite. « C'est stupide »

« On te change les idées » Répliqua la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son magazine. « Plains-toi à Sirius si tu ne voulais pas passer les trois derniers jours en tête à tête avec moi »

« J'ai vraiment dû le dégoûter » Supposa James en se laissant tomber sur son transat. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lily l'avait réellement mené dans cet endroit. Tout le monde ici riait, était joyeux, s'amusait. Ca ne faisait que renforcer sa propre douleur. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se rendre compte de sa propre cruauté ?

« Ou Remus et lui avaient besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Tu sais, Rem semblait aussi secoué par les évènements. » James grogna, ne se souvenant que trop bien les discussions 'musclées' qu'il avait eu avec le loup-garou avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait qu'à Remus qu'il avait adressé la parole après le départ de Lily ce jour-là.

« Mais _ici_ Lily » Souligna le jeune homme en jetant encore un regard autour de lui. Il se sentait oppressé et mal à l'aise. Il y avait trop de lumière, trop de gens. « Je vais rentrer »

« On va nager » Le reprit-elle immédiatement en se levant. « La seule chose qui me faisait du bien, c'était le sport. Tu te concentres sur la performance physique, ne pense plus à rien et après, il parait que l'hormone de bien-être est relâché dans ton corps. C'est tout bénef' »

James fronça les sourcils. « La seule chose qui te faisait du bien quand ? Pourquoi tu aurais eu besoin de ce genre de… »

« On va nager » Assura Lily en le prenant par la main pour le tirer dans le grand bassin de la piscine municipale. « Je n'esquive pas, on en parlera ce soir, d'accord ? »

« Mm » Accepta James, totalement fasciné par la manière attrayante dont elle portait son bikini noir. Qui pourrait détester une telle fille ? Pas lui, assurément.

oOoOo

« On pourrait coucher ensemble »

« Et tu pourrais tout aussi bien aller planter des patates dans ton jardin »

« Cette réponse était nulle »

« Et ta question déplacée. Si je dois coucher avec toi un jour, ce ne sera pas juste pour te changer les idées ! »

« Mais tu penses à le faire un jour, alors ? »

« Pervers »

« Exhibit »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas… »

« Tu t'es promené en sous-vêtements toute la journée devant cette foule ! »

« C'était un maillot »

« N'empêche que maintenant, j'ai envie de- »

« Continue cette phrase et je m'assurerai que jamais plus tu ne puisses le faire avec quiconque »

James sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne se sentait pas exactement bien, mais beaucoup mieux quand même. Lily avait totalement raison, nager et se dépenser lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ils étaient rentrés à peu près une heure plus tôt après plus de trois heures passées à la piscine et force était de constater que Lily avait eu raison sur ce coup-là. Le sport lui avait permis de se vider la tête bien mieux que compter les lattes du plafond ou de rester les yeux dans le vide en essayant de se détacher du monde extérieur.

A présent, ils étaient tous deux installés sur son lit, en tailleur, se faisant face. Elle avait les joues rougies à cause du chlore de l'eau et ses cheveux, séchés au naturel, ondulait de manière désordonnée, ce qui lui donnait un aspect un peu sauvage.

« Lily, je… à propos de l'autre fois, je voulais » Commença le jeune homme « Je ne te déteste pas vraiment »

« Tu en as le droit » Soupira-t-elle en posant ses mains contre son visage. « Tu en as tellement le droit »

« Lily, tu devrais vraiment aller en Amérique » Continua imperturbablement le jeune homme. « Peut-être qu'être séparé un moment nous fera du bien et nous permettra de prendre un peu de recul » Lily écarta ses doigts puis laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps en fixant James qui semblait assuré dans ce qu'il disait. « De toute façon, nos pouvoirs en marchent plus, non ? Alors les risques doivent aussi être annulés »

« Alors c'est comme ça ? » Gémit-elle en sentant ses mains trembler légèrement. « La malédiction a pris fin donc je peux sortir de ta vie sans que tu te retournes ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Mais tu es revenue ici juste parce que mes parents étaient … Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius avait mis dans cette lettre mais il t'a empêché de partir et- »

« James, arrête » Le coupa Lily. « Je n'aurai pas de regrets, je te le promets. Et »

« Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes un rêve juste parce que j'ai des problèmes ! » Argumenta-t-il en se levant. « Je ne te chasse pas de ma vie Lily. Dès que tu rentreras, je serai le premier à t'attendre, juré. Mais … je pense que tu dois la faire si c'est ce que tu veux »

« Et j'allais dire : j'ai quitté l'aéroport sans avoir reçu cette lettre. Elle doit s'être perdue quelque part. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'un des officiers de la brigade ne me le dise »

« Tu as fait ce rêve aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Comprit-il en la voyant se frotter les mains comme si elle se remémorait un mauvais souvenir.

« Oui. Mais j'étais de moins en moins sûre que j'aurais le courage de partir à ce moment là » Avoua-t-elle. « Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été si aveugle, si tu savais »

James esquissa un sourire. « C'est dommage que tu ne partes pas. Je t'aurais bien embrassé encore une fois »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose ? Ce… maillot était carrément attrayant »

La jeune fille se leva du lit à son tour pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Merci pour ton honnêteté, James. Je me souviendrai de ne plus jamais le mettre »

« Allez, c'est toi qui m'a dit de faire du sport… et faire grincer un sommier est une sorte de sport, tu sais ? »

« Oh oui, ça fait des années que je n'ai plus fait ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain en souriant grandement. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers le lit. « Allons sauter ! »

« Woh, attends, des _années _? » Répéta James en écho en se laissant trainer derrière la rousse. Lily grimpa sur le matelas. « Tu viens vraiment de parler aussi crûment ? »

« Du trampoline, James. Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas sauté sur ton lit ? »

« Heu… Jamais ? On va le casser »

Lily lui envoya un clin d'œil. « Ca laissera l'occasion à Sirius de se faire des idées sur ce qu'on a fait durant son absence… »

James plissa les yeux puis se mit à son tour debout sur le matelas. « Le dernier qui touche le plafond fait le souper »

« Tenu »

oOoOo

« C'est quoi cette tambouille ? » Grimaça Sirius en reniflant la soupe à l'aspect douteux que venait de lui servir James, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un tablier qui avait appartenu à sa mère ainsi que d'un boxer. Le maraudeur ne le dirait pas mais il était extrêmement troublant de voir son meilleur ami préparer le repas dans cette tenue.

« Soupe au chou. C'est bon pour éliminer les déchets du corps » Exposa Lily en remuant sa cuillère dans la soupe qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de purée mal écrasée. « James a juste quelques difficultés avec le sort de mixage »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « James ? Un problème avec un sort quand tu es dans la même pièce que lui ? » Souligna-t-il avec pragmatisme.

« Il semblerait que la malédiction soit levée » Expliqua James en tentant de ne pas vomir à la vue de ce qu'il avait cuisiné. Ca avait tout sauf l'aspect d'une soupe onctueuse.

« Et la tenue ? » Continua Sirius en se demandant combien d'autres nouvelles extraordinaires il allait recevoir ce soir.

« C'est parce que Lily a atteint le sommet la première »

« Quel sommet ? » Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. James et Lily avaient pété les plombs ou quoi ?

« Du lit. Quand on a démonté le sommier »

Sirius se figea. « Vous avez quoi ? » Questionna-t-il prudemment, son visage passant de l'un à l'autre de ses amis avec une moue inquiète.

« Trop de pression à évacuer » Confirma Lily en se levant « Il y a deux hiboux qui attendent dehors. Dont le mien, qui peut avoir … ? »

Sirius posa ses mains à plat sur la table pour essayer de se calmer. Ce devait forcément être un quiproquo. Aucune chance que ce soit autre chose. « Cornedrue, écoute, je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais il y a quatre jours, tu ne voulais plus parler. Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas exactement le bon moment pour commencer une relation avec Lily ? »

James ricana. « Une relation ? Non, c'était juste du bon temps entre amis »

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha et ses yeux allèrent de Lily à James puis de James à Lily. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé… elle et toi … »

« Oh tu sais » Banalisa James en fixant Lily qui lisait sa lettre d'un air absorbé. « Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait »

« Des… des … a… années ? » Bégaya Sirius, de plus en plus atterré.

C'était définitif. Ses amis avaient perdu la tête. La malédiction n'était pas annulée du tout, elle avait juste bouffé leur cerveau et booster leurs pulsions. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques.

« Tu devrais te joindre à nous la prochaine fois » Assura Lily en reprenant sa place à table. Sirius s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau alors que James avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Patmol était devenu rouge cramoisi. « Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit » Décréta Lily pour terminer d'enfoncer le clou.

« Non… je ne suis pas spécialement fan des … de ce genre de » Bafouilla Sirius

« Tant pis, on demandera à Remus alors » Supposa James en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Lily.

« Non, Remus est trop rigide pour ce genre d'exercices » Affirma Lily avant de secouer son parchemin. « C'était de ma sœur. Elle nous invite à aller passer une ou deux semaines en France. Ça vous tente ? »

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez y aller » S'empressa de dire Sirius « Vu la réputation des Français et votre état actuel, ce n'est pas… »

« Tu as vraiment marché, Pat ? » Demanda James, à moitié atterré à son tour. « Tu ne nous connaît même pas un tout petit peu ? »

Sirius se décrispa. « Mais bien sûr, j'avais compris tout de suite » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. « Ah ah, c'est moi qui vous ai fait marcher… »

« M'ouais. Alors, ces vacances ? » Redemanda Lily en se dirigeant vers James plus particulièrement. « Tu es partant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Jusqu'ici, tu as été plus douée que moi à savoir ce qui me ferait du bien »

« C'est à toi de voir. C'est normal que tu aies envie de te fermer un peu sur toi-même ces temps-ci. Et si tu voulais rester ici, je comprendrais. Mais te changer les idées et voir du pays ne fera pas que tu penseras moins à eux. On n'a pas dit que tu devrais traverser la manche à la nage tous les jours… »

« Les françaises sont sexy d'habitude, non ? » Se renseigna Sirius « On va dans un coin chaud ? »

« Arcachon. C'est pas le sud mais le temps est merveilleux cette année il paraît »

« Ca ne peut pas faire de mal » Supposa James. « Mais je crois que j'aimerais rester un peu seul après notre retour. Vous savez, des choses à régler par rapport à… »

« Ouais, bien sûr » Comprit Lily « Sirius pourra aller chez Remus ou venir chez moi sans problème »

Le jeune homme en question grogna. « Et encore une fois, je me retrouve à demander la charité »

« Tu es ridicule » Trancha Lily « J'adorerais que tu viennes à la maison à condition que tu ne dragues pas ma frangine, c'est clair ? »

Sirius sourit. « Je me contenterai de donner à ton frère tous les tuyaux pour faire une rentrée du tonnerre à Poudlard ! »

« C'est vrai, ton frère rentre en première cette année ! » S'exclama James avec les yeux brillants. « On va lui confier la relève des maraudeurs. Je suis sûr qu'il a un sacré potentiel… »

« Non » Les coupa Lily qui s'était figée et était devenue très blanche. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas amener les garçons près de sa mère et sa sœur sans en passer par un petit aveu préliminaire. Il était temps d'être honnête, cela n'avait que trop trainé. « Il ne rentrera pas à Poudlard »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama brusquement Sirius « Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre il y a plus de deux ans. Je t'assure qu'il est tout à fait prêt »

« Il ne… il ne viendra jamais » Murmura Lily en sentant une crise d'angoisse naître dans sa poitrine. Ça lui faisait toujours le même effet que quand elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar. L'air qui ne rentre plus dans les poumons, le cœur qui résonne dans la poitrine. Elle détestait cette sensation. « Je dois vous faire un aveu. Par rapport au début de l'année passée »

« En quoi tes cauchemars concernent Tim, Lily ? » Demanda Sirius en sentant qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer la suite de la conversation. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant l'été ? »

« Tim est… Il est… » Lily respira un bon coup. « Papa et lui ont eu un accident de voiture mortel »

Le verre que James tenait en main se brisa dans son poing. « Tous les deux ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix plate.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant » Précisa-t-elle. « J'ai été stupide. Je ne voulais pas que… que vous me traitiez différemment »

« On méritait de le savoir » Commenta Sirius d'une voix énervée. « Ca ne concernait pas que toi ! »

« Ca suffit Sirius » Le coupa James avant que le jeune homme ne s'énerve sur Lily inutilement. « Je te rappelle que tu en tiens aussi une bonne dans le registre 'j'ai oublié de vous dire' »

« On ne devait plus parler de ça, je croyais » Grommela-t-il

« Lily a perdu sa famille à un moment où elle pensait ne plus avoir d'amis. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de …à quel point c'est dur de dire ce genre de choses ? Alors si elle n'avait plus confiance en nous, j'imagine à peine » Exposa James en regardant fixement la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. De toutes les personnes, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que James prenne sa défense.

« Pardon, Lil. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout… J'adorais Tim et Evan. Tu me diras où ils sont enterrés que je leur rende visite ? »

« Bien… bien sûr » Accepta la jeune fille qui allait de surprise en surprise.

« Cette vie est trop déprimante, j'vais me coucher » Avança Sirius en se levant sans avoir touché à la nourriture préparée par James avec amour. « Qui sait, peut-être que demain quelqu'un aura tué Voldemort ? »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pouvait avoir à faire avec les morts des Evans et des Potter ?

« Au fait, c'était pour qui la deuxième lettre ? » Demanda Sirius en s'arrêtant avant d'avoir traversé la porte. Il ne voulait pas quitter la pièce sur cette dernière phrase, il ne connaissait que trop bien la capacité de Lily et James à faire des liens.

« Pour moi » Répondit Lily en se levant brusquement. « Je vais débarrasser »

« Et de qui c'était ? » S'intéressa James en la voyant frotter vigoureusement une tâche. Un peu trop vigoureusement d'ailleurs.

« Quelqu'un » Lily haussa les épaules d'un air distrait. « Tu ne manges plus ? Je vais ramener ton assiette »

« Non » James prit sa soupe et la tint suffisamment haut pour que Lily ne puisse pas l'avoir. « De qui était la lettre ? »

« Andrew Michigan » Grommela-t-elle en se sentant rougir légèrement. « Tu me rends ton plat maintenant ? »

« Michigan ? » Répéta Sirius en sifflant. « Tu n'ennuies pas ! Après lui, c'est moi le plus grand dragueur de Poudlard, tu sais ça, Lily ? »

« Je n'ai pas… ce n'était pas »

« Tu vas sortir avec Andrew Michigan ? » Demanda James de but en blanc en posant brusquement son assiette sur la table de bois. « Lily ! Il va … il va te forcer à faire des choses puis te plaquer sans beauté »

« Il ne me forcera à rien du tout » Coupa-t-elle « en premier lieu parce que je n'ai pas dit que j'allais sortir avec lui ! »

« Bien sûr que tu vas le faire » Grimaça James « Tu adores ça quand un joli garçon te fait des avances. Tu ne dis jamais non. Sauf à moi » Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifié ? Que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie privée ? »

« Tu sais comment ils t'appellent dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? Je te laisse deviner, ça finit par 'de luxe' »

« Ce que James veut dire » Reprit Sirius en essayant de diminuer la pression de la conversation « C'est que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi, Lily »

« Personne n'est assez bien pour moi sauf lui, Sirius ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec verve en pointant son meilleur ami myope du doigt. « Mais je t'en prie James, vas-y ! Trouve-moi un garçon bien qui me mérite. J'attends »

James regarda autour de lui d'un air furieux quand tout à coup, un vase de chine explosa. Les trois jeunes gens dégainèrent leurs baguettes. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Questionna Sirius

« James en colère » Soupira Lily « Super sorciers, le retour. Regarde, un claquement de doigts et la vaisselle est faite »

James fronça les sourcils et fixa ses mains. « Mais c'est impossible. Ça ne marchait plus ! » Il pointa la porte du salon de l'index et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec tellement de force qu'on aurait pu croire à une tempête dans le hall. « Nouveau mystère à rajouter à la liste »

« James… écoute je » Lily traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre mais il se dégagea.

« Sors avec Andrew, laisse-le te tromper avec Kat, pleure dans mes bras et prouve à tout le monde mes talents de voyance » La coupa-t-il « De toute façon, il va te faire trois commentaires et demi et tu vas craquer. »

« La psychologie inversée ne marche pas avec moi » Répliqua Lily « Je ne vais pas te parier que je ne craquerai pas. Tu mériterais juste que je promette de sortir effectivement avec lui ! »

James soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait beau aimer Lily, quelque fois elle agissait vraiment de manière insupportable.

oOoOo

En plein milieu de la nuit, Lily se réveilla un sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Elle était dans la rue, regardant une boutique de vêtement, quand un énorme bruit résonnait derrière elle. Un carambolage venait d'avoir lieu et trois voitures étaient sur le flanc.

Elle ne prêtait pas attention à la scène et continuait tranquillement son shopping, sans appeler les secours, ni à l'aide. Elle venait juste de repérer une petite robe verte magnifique quand les ambulances arrivaient enfin. Un attroupement se formait autour des carcasses de taule et elle découvrait avec horreur le visage de son frère, mort, livide, vidé de son sang. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour lui.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce rêve. Elle savait que si elle se rendormait immédiatement, elle referait ce rêve à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus y penser.

La porte de la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait emprunté à James s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête du jeune homme en question apparu.

« Lily, tu dors ? »

« Non, entre » L'invita-t-elle. James pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit avec un gros soupir.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que dormir avec moi l'année passée t'empêchait de faire des cauchemars ? »

« Ca aidait » Confirma-t-elle en prenant conscience que cette sensation d'isolement et de solitude qu'elle ressentait l'année passée et qu'elle cherchait à faire taire en se blottissant contre son meilleur ami, il la ressentait à son tour. « Tu dors mal ? »

« Je peux… rester ici cette nuit ? »

« Il y a toujours une place pour toi dans mon lit » Chuchota Lily en se décalant sur le côté. James se coucha à côté d'elle et rabattit la couverture.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en état de commenter cette phrase »

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain matin, Sirius trouva les adolescents endormis l'un contre l'autre et décida de ne pas les déranger. Ils avaient droit à un instant de répit au milieu de tous ces malheurs.

_You promise that you'd stay  
You say you want to go  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take  
You give me the burdens bitter taste_

The All-American Rejects, Too far gone


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous, _

_Alors voilà comme le chapitre de Rasp hollow n'avançait pas et que demain, je ne suis que peu dispo, j'ai terminé celui de Wonderwall à la place (et donc Rasp Hollow est pour la semaine prochaine)_

_Comme je n'ai pas pu le faire en 'direct', merci à sarah, nini et myrtis pour leur reviews. j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !_

_Chapitre un peu à part, je l'admets, juste pour le plaisir et pas parce que ça fait réellement avancer l'histoire mais extrêmement important puisque c'est sur cette même plage où sont les maraudeurs et Lily que toute l'histoire des Madusiècles, de We were friends à Wonderwall (et peut-être même plus) a pris naissance. C'est aussi là que les fondations de Rasp Hollow m'ont été inspirées. Comme quoi, la plage, ça me réussit… _

_Bonne Lecture !_

**NB : Les phrases en italique sont en "vrai" français.**

**Wonderwall**

**Chapitre 4**

" _Bonjour. Est-ce que vous permettez que je vous pose une question ?_ "

" _Je vous en prie_ "

" _Voilà, j'ai découvert il y a peu un don quelque peu étrange. Je peux deviner le prénom de quelqu'un en regardant simplement son visage. Vous permettez que je l'essaye sur vous ?_ " La jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et acquiesça en regardant le garçon qui venait de l'apostropher avec interrogation. " _Je pense que … C'est Mary, n'est-ce pas ?_ "

" _Oui. Marie en fait. Vous êtes anglais ?_ "

" _Mon accent m'a trahi. Veuillez m'excuser, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai plus parlé ce langage_ " Avec un sourire en coin absolument à croquer, le garçon s'agenouilla auprès de sa nouvelle compagne.

" _Alors, comment avez-vous su ?_ "

" _De si magnifiques yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds, un si joli faciès. Vos parents ne pouvaient que vous avoir doté d'un prénom à la hauteur de votre beauté._ "

La jeune fille éclata de rire. " _Et vous-même ?_ "

" _Pardon, je manque à tous mes principes d'éducation. Sirius Black, enchanté_ " Dit-il en lui tendant une main que Marie saisit sans beaucoup d'hésitation. Le jeune homme prit délicatement ses doigts contre sa paume et les caressa d'un air distrait plus longuement qu'une poignée de main aurait dû durer. Quand il la lâcha, c'est avec plaisir qu'il remarqua que ses joues étaient légèrement plus rouges. "_ Alors, vous êtes du coin ?_ "

" _Peut-être qu'on devrait se tutoyer_ " Remarqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres alors qu'elle le dévisageait sans vergogne. " _Je suis de Lille_ "

" _Une île, vraiment ? Et laquelle ?_ "

Elle éclate de rire et Sirius leva un pouce dans son dos en direction de ses amis assis un peu plus loin. " _Non, Lille, c'est une ville_ "

" _Oh, excuse-moi. J'ai un peu de mal avec la géographie des pays étrangers. Déjà avec l'Angleterre, c'est pas trop ça …_ "

" _Tu parles vraiment bien. Tu es bilingue ?_ "

" _Professeur particulier depuis que je sais parler. Tu sais, ma mère est très à cheval sur certains principes, dont que tout bon petit bourgeois devrait savoir parler correctement le français _"

Marie se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. " _Tu … tu es riche ?_ "

Sirius rigola. " _En quelque sorte. Est-ce que-_ "

" _Attends, je dois te prévenir que la dernière fois que mon petit ami m'a vue discuter avec un autre garçon, il l'a tellement démoli que le pauvre a dû manger de la soupe à la paille pendant deux mois _"

" _Ta compagnie vaut bien une cure de soupe_ " Assura Sirius en touchant sans inadvertance sa main posée sur la serviette de plage. " _Et puis, je suis un as de la diplomatie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu devrais plutôt profiter de ma coure digne d'une princesse de Buckingham_ "

Les yeux de Marie brillèrent. " _Tu connais Harry et William ?_ "

" Mon dieu. Comment peut-elle se laisser aller à un tel baratin ? " Soupira Lily en secouant la tête, quelques mètres plus loin. " Elle ne peut pas réellement penser que tout ça est sérieux ? "

James sourit. " Parce qu'elle est flattée et heureuse qu'il la drague. Tu sais, ce truc de l'ego n'est pas que masculin "

" D'accord mais… Je veux dire, tu as entendu comme moi les âneries qu'il dit. Personne ne peut rester sérieux à ce niveau ? " Supposa-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans le sable chaud qui l'entourait. Ils avaient découvert cette plage à quelques kilomètres de là où ils résidaient, elle était vraiment magnifique et valait largement le transport. L'eau était d'un bleu magnifique et le sable fin oscillait entre le blanc et le doré.

" Alors on devrait arrêter de les espionner " Bailla James en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'il sentait les rayons du soleil se faire plus insistant sur son abdomen. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de la météo (son français ne valait peut-être pas celui de Sirius mais il se débrouillait pas mal non plus), c'était un des étés les plus chauds que la baie d'Arcachon avait connu. Ils étaient bien tombés. " Je ne comprends pas qu'on n'ait pas songé plus tôt à utiliser nos super pouvoirs pour écouter les conversations privées des gens "

" Ah ah. On n'espionne pas Sirius, on … On se renseigne pour savoir comment il parvient à sortir avec une fille différente tous les après midi depuis qu'on est arrivé. Ne me dit pas que c'est normal " Lui rappela Lily. " Les filles, même françaises, ne peuvent pas être si … "

" Crédules ? On est en vacances, où est le mal ? " Souligna Remus qui était un peu à l'écart à se prélasser sur sa serviette, couché sur le ventre.

" Comment tu peux nous entendre de là où tu es ? " Interrogea Lily en se demandant dans quel monde de fous ils vivaient. Sirius venait de persuader cette 'Marie' d'aller se baigner avec lui. Alors qu'ils avaient entendu qu'elle refusait de mettre un orteil dans l'eau avec ses amies un peu plus tôt ! C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait entendu son prénom.

" Vous avez des supers pouvoirs, moi des supers sens " Exposa Remus " On devrait créer un groupe de justiciers masqués, on serait du tonnerre en collants ! "

Le sourire de James s'agrandit. " Les maraudeurs, à la rescousse. Où que vous soyez, nous pouvons vous aider ! Remus avec sa méga audition, sa force surhumaine, sa vue surpuissante, Lily et James, les inséparables sorciers ayant en eux plus de magie que le mal personnifié. On ferait un carton magistral ! "

" Et Sirius ? " Demanda Lily en s'asseyant pour se remettre, à nouveau, de la crème solaire. Elle détestait sa couleur de cheveux dans des moments pareils. Pourquoi avait-elle eu droit à la 'peau de rousse' en prime exactement ? " Il porte les plats à emporter pour nos soirées sans monde à sauver ? "

" Il sauve les demoiselles en détresse " répondit James comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. " Ensuite, il se fait payer en nature pour nos exploits accomplis "

" Vous êtes dégoûtants " Répliqua Lily en fronçant le nez. " Aucune fille ne … Merlin, ne me dîtes pas que Sirius a passé la nuit avec une de ces filles qu'il drague aussi lourdement ? "

Remus et James éclatèrent de rire. " Si, entre le sac de couchage de Peter et le tien " Plaisanta James. " Où veux-tu qu'il ait fait ça ? "

" Et quand ? Il passe toutes ses soirées à draguer ta sœur sous le nez de son fiancé " Ajouta Remus.

Lily soupira de soulagement. " Non, c'était juste… Je veux dire, il y a un minimum de respect de soi-même à avoir même si c'est flatteur d'être draguée par quelqu'un comme Sirius "

D'un seul homme, James et Remus se redressèrent pour la dévisager alors qu'elle s'évertuait à essayer de s'appliquer de la crème dans le dos.

" Comment ça, quelqu'un comme Sirius ? " Répéta Remus " Tu veux dire qu'il est plus capable que nous de draguer une fille ? "

" Ou qu'une fille est plus flattée d'être draguée par lui que par nous ? " Continua James en prenant le tube des mains de Lily. " Couche-toi sur le ventre " Ordonna-t-il. Lily les regarda tous les deux bizarrement alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice et s'exécuta. Elle redouta soudain ce que les deux maraudeurs avaient prévu pour elle.

" Non, c'est juste que Sirius est vraiment mignon. Mais vous aussi ! " Ajouta-t-elle rapidement alors qu'elle sentait James à genoux à côté de ses côtes alors que Remus était assis à ses pieds. Elle sentit qu'on déposait de la crème dans le creux de ses reins.

" Être mignon ne fait pas tout " Assura James à son oreille d'un ton extrêmement grave qui fit un drôle d'effet à Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Joignant le geste à la parole, James posa deux doigts dans la noisette de crème solaire qu'il avait posée dans son dos et remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. " Il faut pouvoir en jouer correctement "

" Regarde Peter. Il est mignon et intéresse les filles pour ça. Mais il ne sera jamais un dragueur. Il n'a pas assez confiance en lui " Expliqua Remus dont l'index traçait une courbe sur le mollet de la jeune rousse qui se sentit déglutir. Tout ceci allait mal se finir…

" Il faut savoir exploiter certaines zones du corps " Murmura James à son oreille en détachant l'attache du bikini de Lily dans son dos. Il posa ses deux mains à plat contre les os de son bassin qui ressortaient et avec ses pouces, entreprit des mouvements circulaires autour de sa colonne. " Tu veux une démonstration ? "

" Non " Soupira-t-elle en sentant une sensation de bien-être l'envahir peu à peu. Où James pouvait-il avoir appris à faire- Oh Merlin. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Cria-t-elle presque sur Remus.

" On oublie toujours les pieds. Tu sais que c'est atrocement douloureux, un coup de soleil sur la paume des pieds ? " Expliqua-t-il en lui badigeonnant les dits-pieds de la crème onctueuse. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un massait les pieds de la jeune fille et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que …

" Tu es bien tendue " Remarqua James en remontant ses mains entre ses omoplates puis légèrement en dessous de sa nuque. " Détends-toi Lily " Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en frôlant son lobe.

La drôle de sensation que Lily ressentait dans les jambes s'affirma et se transforma en frisson alors qu'une chaleur lente mais insistante s'insinuait en elle. " Oh " S'entendit-elle gémir, presque impuissante. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

" Ca fait du bien ? " Demanda James en appuyant un peu plus fort sur ses épaules alors que Remus s'intéressait à une zone de sa voute plantaire particulièrement sensible. Lily se mordit le bras alors que la température en elle augmentait de plus en plus. Elle avait tellement chaud…

Prenant brusquement conscience de la situation – elle, chauffant de toute part, littéralement, et ses deux _meilleurs amis_ la massant de manière à provoquer cette chaleur- elle se redressa et s'éloigna d'eux en retenant d'une main son soutien-gorge au dernier moment.

" Mais… je n'avais même pas encore fait les cuisses ! " Se plaint James avec son sourire sournois en coin. Lily eut envie de le lui faire bouffer mais elle s'aperçut avec effarement qu'elle haletait et que ses jambes étaient fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

" On te fait de l'effet ? " Rigola James en se mettant debout à son tour après avoir tapé dans la main de Remus en signe que leur plan avait marché. " Tu comprends qu'on mette les filles toute chose, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? "

" Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas toute chose ! " Se défendit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Pour dire vrai, elle était complètement retournée. Cette sensation, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de frustration. Jusqu'où auraient-ils été si elle ne les avait pas arrêtés ? C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait si pleinement conscience du côté extrêmement mâle et séducteur de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de chercher plus loin de ce côté.

" Tu as l'air parfaitement bien, c'est vrai " Se moqua James en se positionnant juste devant elle. Lily sentit sa respiration se faire encore plus courte alors qu'elle se trouvait nez-à-nez avec le torse de James si … elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire tant de Quidditch, maintenant, son torse était juste … parfait. Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme l'entourer et la coller encore un peu plus à elle mais, tenant le tissu de son maillot sur sa poitrine, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'empêcher.

Elle sentit qu'il refermait l'attache du bikini alors qu'elle était pressée contre lui et se surprenait à poser avec plaisir la tête contre sa cage thoracique, à sentir ses abdominaux le long de ses avant-bras dressés entre eux comme dernier rempart. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas se laisser aller à être si proche de James, c'était un très mauvais plan. Elle sentit qu'il déposait, peut-être une fraction de seconde, son nez contre ses cheveux puis il s'éloigna et Lily respira de nouveau. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu ne plus respirer !

" Tu peux aller nager pour te rafraîchir les idées, maintenant " Conseilla James en reprenant sa place sur sa serviette, fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil.

" Je n'ai pas- " Lily croisa le regard circonspect de Remus et abandonna la bataille. Ils avaient gagné et elle le savait parfaitement. Prétendre le contraire ne ferait que rendre la défaite plus pathétique encore.

Mais s'ils voulaient jouer à ce jeu-là, ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle ! Il n'y avait pas que son lien magique avec James qui faisait d'elle la meilleure amie des Maraudeurs, et elle allait faire en sorte qu'ils s'en rappellent !

oOoOo

" Lily Evans ! Je vais te tuer ! " Tonna la voix de James alors que sa tête émergeait de sous les vagues salées où Lily l'avait envoyé valser. " Si je t'attrape "

" Protège-moi " Glapit la jeune fille en riant aux éclats alors qu'elle se précipitait vers Remus. De quelques battements de jambe dans l'eau, elle parvint à s'accrocher à son dos pour s'abriter derrière ses épaules larges.

" Tu crois que ça suffira ? " L'interrogea Remus en voyant James se rapprocher de plus en plus.

" Si je coule, tu tombes avec moi " Répliqua simplement la rousse en s'accrochant plus fermement à ses épaules " Alors débrouille-toi pour ça n'arrive pas… "

" Comme ça par exemple " Demanda une troisième voie à l'oreille de Lily qui sursauta. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sirius l'avait saisie par la taille et lancée en l'air. Elle but une longue tasse et, à peine ressortie des flots marins, James l'attrapait en la soulevant comme si elle était aussi lourde qu'une plume.

" C'est de la triche ! " Se plaint-elle avant d'être envoyée sous l'eau une fois de plus " Vous êtes trois contre une "

" Prems avec Lily ! " S'écria Sirius en s'approchant d'elle en deux brassées. Il se positionna devant elle. " J'attaque de front, toi de côté "

" TAILLOT ! "

A peu près une demi-heure plus tard, c'est à bout de souffle mais très heureux que les quatre adolescents sortirent de l'eau pour retrouver leurs serviettes réchauffées par le soleil de quatre heures. Sans prendre la peine de se sécher, ce qui aurait été inutile, ils s'étalèrent sur le sable ocre et écoutèrent les cris d'un enfant au loin qui ne voulaient pas _déjà_ quitter la plage.

" Alors, tu as perdu Marie la blonde ? " Demanda James en baillant. À côté de lui, Sirius éclata de son rire caractéristique en aboiement et secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout.

" Son copain s'est pointé, ce qui n'était pas prévu. La pauvre, elle était livide. Je les ai simplement laissé… discuter en tête à tête "

James ricana. " Tu t'es enfui devant la concurrence ? "

" Elle avait une tête à mettre la mienne en péril à ton avis ? " Ronchonna-t-il en s'étendant sur le dos. " Des comme ça, c'est pas ce qui manque par ici ! "

" Des blondes, des brunes, des colorées, des décolorées, des jolies, des moches, des minces, des rondes. C'est le supermarché cet endroit ! " Remarqua philosophiquement Remus en s'attirant les rires des deux garçons et les soupirs de Lily.

C'était terminé, la jeune fille abandonna l'idée saugrenue de faire entrer un peu de morale dans la tête de ces trois dragueurs à deux noises. Si au moins, elle parlait elle-même français, elle pourrait prévenir ces pauvres proies de ce qui les attendaient, bien qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que cela changerait la moindre chose… Au mieux, on la traiterait de jalouse. En fait, ces vacances n'étaient qu'un simulacre avant l'heure de Poudlard. Toutes les filles aux pieds des maraudeurs et la méchante Lily qui monopolise leur temps…

" Je ne comprends pas que Peter préfère passer la journée avec la mère de Lily " Souffla James en secouant la tête. " J'aime beaucoup ta mère Lil, mais quand même, faut du courage pour s'entendre dire toute la journée que la jeunesse est dépravée "

" Peut-être que Peter n'est pas aussi dépravé que vous, bande de larves " Commenta Lily en sentant que sa peau se remettait déjà à brûler. Arght, elle allait devenir folle à force de se tartiner ainsi ! " Et puis, il ne voulait pas passer la journée avec ma mère, il voulait l'accompagner à la braderie. Il a bien le droit d'aimer les vieilles choses ! "

" Tu sous-entends qu'il a une aventure avec ta mère ? " L'ennuya Sirius

" Tu sous-entends que ma mère est une vieille chose ? " Riposta Lily en haussant un sourcil vers le garçon qui se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

" Tu sais quoi, Lily. Tu devrais te trouver un joli petit français à te mettre sous la dent et arrêter de reporter tes frustrations primaires sur nous, pauvres âmes errantes. " Déclara le jeune homme en se retrouvant à nouveau la station assise. " Le truc qui marcherait le mieux, à mon avis, c'est que tu retires ce haut de maillot. Vraiment, il est trop couvrant "

" Même pas dans tes rêves tu verras ma poitrine, Black " Grogna Lily en prenant le tube de crème solaire, à nouveau. C'était encore pire maintenant qu'elle avait un mélange de sable et d'eau lui recouvrant le corps. " Remus, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? " Demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas moyen qu'elle atteigne toute la surface de son dos. Or, elle s'était déjà pris un coup de soleil la veille à cet endroit. Et ça faisait suffisamment mal comme ça.

" J'le fais ! " S'écria James en se précipitant vers la rousse avant qu'elle n'ait pu refuser son offre. Grommelant dans ses barbes des insultes sur la névrose potterienne, elle se coucha à plat ventre et laissa les mains de James la parcourir de long en large.

" Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrait te trouver une fille " Grimaça-t-elle quand elle sentit ses mains descendre dangereusement sur les côtés de sa poitrine. " J'ai un peu l'impression que tu profites de la situation "

" Tu as peur de moi ? " Susurra-t-il à son oreille en se penchant sur elle. Lily déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un ballon de plage particulièrement lourd lui atterrit sur le crâne et l'envoya prestement manger du sable.

" _Je suis désolée ! Pardon, pardon_ " Lily se redressa furieusement pour dire à cette fille sa façon de penser sur sa manière de lancer un ballon. Et peut importe que cette pimbêche ne comprenne un mot des insultes anglaises qu'elle allait …

« Hm, Lily ? Ton bikini est resté… "

Tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était relevée, Lily replongea à plat ventre sur son essuie en grommelant de plus belle. Magnifique ! Maintenant, en plus, elle avait fait profiter toute la plage de la vue de sa poitrine offerte ! Merlin lui soufflait à l'oreille que ces vacances étaient en train de tourner au vinaigre… Et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point son intuition était juste.

« Vous parlez anglais » Constata la fille qui avait presque assommée Lily avec un accent de chartreuse. « Je suis désolée pour ça » Dit-elle en désignant le ballon « On était en train de jouer au loin quand le vent a fait pousser la balle… pardon encore. »

Lily soupira. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que l'anglais était une langue facile et le français, une langue difficile. Comment était-il possible que James et Sirius parlent parfaitement le _french langage_ alors ces autochtones peinaient à aligner deux mots dans une langue soi-disant internationale ?

« _Sans problème_ » Répondit James avec un accent anglais qu'il n'avait jamais eu les autres fois où il avait parlé français. La fille se mordit la lèvre en souriant. « _A quoi vous jouer ?_ »

« _Beach Volley. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?_ » Proposa-t-elle sans lâcher James du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers les trois autres.

« Beach volley les gars, ça vous dit ? » Demanda le maraudeur alors que Lily se disputait avec son soutien-gorge pour le fermer. Quand elle se redressa enfin, les trois garçons étaient sur le départ et c'est avec un sourire forcé qu'elle les suivit vers un groupe de Nantais composé de quatre filles et trois garçons.

La partie dura une demi-heure au bout de laquelle Lily et une brune du nom de Mathilde déclarèrent qu'elles en avaient assez. Simultanément et dans deux langues différentes. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur les essuies disposés un peu sur le côté pour discuter alors que les autres reprenaient une nouvelle manche avec des équipes différentes.

« Je fais des études de langue » Déclara Mathilde à peine installée. « Mes professeurs disent que je suis quasiment bilingue en anglais. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu en penses »

« Ca fait du bien de comprendre ce qu'on me dit » Soupira Lily « Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a de problèmes si je me mets ici ? »

« C'est la serviette de David. Il sera ravi de savoir qu'une jeune fille y a posé les fesses »

Lily rigola légèrement. « Alors, vous faites vos études ensemble ? »

« Non, on est de vieux copains de lycée » Expliqua Mathilde. « Tu vois la blonde qui t'a assommée tout à l'heure » Lily acquiesça « C'est Camille. Elle sortait avec David jusqu'il y a deux mois »

« C'est lequel ? »

« Le grand baraqué avec du gel plein les cheveux. Plutôt mignon, non ? »

« Carrément » Assura Lily en regardant un peu plus attentivement le jeune français. Quelque chose dans son visage la gênait… Il avait de telles près belles courbes faciales mais son regard semblait … vide. Comme s'il était attardé ou très distrait. C'était étrange. « Et la grande brune ? »

« C'est Julie. La célibataire du groupe. Il y a trois ans, elle est tombée enceinte et depuis, elle ne veut plus sortir avec des hommes. »

« Oh » Lily regarda la jeune fille d'une nouvelle manière. En voilà peut-être une qui résisterait au charme de Sirius malgré les entêtantes passes qu'il lui faisait pour se faire remarquer d'elle.

« Ne crois pas que je raconte les secrets de mes amies à tout le monde » Ajouta Mathilde « Mais Julie assume parfaitement son passé. Elle est passée dans une émissions sur les mères adolescentes et tout. Tu devrais la voir avec sa fille, pire qu'une grand-mère gâteau… »

« C'est impressionnant » Déclara Lily avec sincérité. Avoir tant de responsabilité à un âge si peu avancé. Ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. « Le mec super sexy blond, qui vient de servir ? »

« C'est Pierre et c'est chasse-gardée. C'est mon copain »

« Tu as très bon goût » La félicita Lily en observant distraitement ces jeunes et charmants hommes se disputer sur le point qui venait d'être jouer. Seul Remus, parlant très mal le français, se tenait un peu à l'écart.

« Et toi ? C'est lequel des trois, ton mec ? »

« Aucun » Avoua Lily en riant. « Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Le grand ténébreux, c'est Sirius. Super dragueur mais super sympa. Le châtain, Remus, une crème quand il veut bien. Il est très sensible » Pour confirmer ses dires, le loup-garou jura de manière extrêmement grossière. « Quand il veut bien » Ajouta Lily « Et le brun, c'est James »

« Il est carrément … Ils sont tous… Comment tu parviens à rester en leur compagnie sans leur sauter dessus ? » Demanda Mathilde en se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres. « Regarde-les, franchement »

« Je suis sortie avec James pendant un moment » Avoua Lily en trouvant étrange que ce soit plus facile d'en parler avec une inconnue que ses propres amis. « Mais les deux autres ne le savent pas, c'était en quelque sorte secret »

« Il a l'air… à la fois un peu brute mais très tendre » Commenta la jeune fille « Regarde-moi ce torse ! Il fait quoi, comme sport ? »

« Hm… Base-ball » Mentit Lily en détournant les yeux. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la perfection du torse de James. Même s'il avait été moche et bête, avec un torse pareil, il aurait eu un succès dingue.

« Je suis allée un an aux Etats-Unis après ma terminale » Avoua Mathilde, ce qui permit à Lily de comprendre un peu mieux sa maîtrise parfaite de l'anglais « Et ce sport est tellement populaire là-bas, c'est fou l'entrain des gens pendant le Superball »

« J'en ai entendu parler » Confirma Lily « En Angleterre, c'est apprécié plus simplement. Mais James est complètement investi dans son équipe, il a très à cœur d'être à fond dans tout ce qu'il fait »

« C'est cool » Soupira Mathilde. « Je n'arrête pas d'essayer d'obliger Pierre à s'investir dans des choses mais il est si … passif »

Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant encore un long quart d'heure avant que le reste du groupe ne les rejoignent et que Lily rende sa serviette à David. Les deux groupes se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard après que rendez-vous soit pris pour partager un apéritif à la terrasse de la plage le soir même.

« Vous pensez qu'on a le droit de boire de l'alcool ici ? » Demanda Sirius en se rhabillant pour prendre le train. « Après tout, on est presque tous majeurs, non ? »

« Bientôt tous… sauf toi » Remarqua Remus avec un sourire amusé « Et puis, c'est 18 ans comme chez nos moldus, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient si attentifs à l'âge de consommation ici » Les informa James « La dernière fois que je suis venu avec… je veux dire, ils m'ont laissé boire du vin sans poser de problèmes »

« Avoir le droit de le faire ne veut pas dire qu'on est obligé de le faire » Souligna Lily « Tu as soudainement envie de boire ? »

« Pour oublier que sur les quatre bombes de cette après-midi, deux étaient là avec leurs copains, une a fait vœux de chasteté et la dernière a flashé sur le hérisson » Exposa le maraudeur en secouant la tête d'un air malheureux.

« Pauvre Sirius » Se moqua Remus « Obligé d'observer impuissant l'ascension de ses meilleurs amis dans les bonnes grâces de ces demoiselles… »

« Si tu me connaissais un peu plus intimement, Moony, tu saurais qu'il ne faut jamais employé l'adjectif 'impuissant' dans une phrase me concernant »

« Tu es si frustré que tu te mets à draguer des mecs, Patmol ? » Ricana James « Sans rire, Camille a flashé sur moi ? »

« Et tes lunettes, elles te servent à quelque chose parfois ? » Renvoya Sirius « Elle te dévorait carrément des yeux. »

« On ne peut pas dire que c'était par amour du jeu qu'elle continuait à envoyer la balle dans le filet » Ajouta Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily qui ne disait rien et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. « Lily ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne crois pas que je sortirai ce soir. Je dois avoir attrapé une insolation. »

Les garçons échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets. « T'es sûre ? Qui nous fera la morale si nous lâche ? » Plaisanta Sirius.

Lily soupira plus lourdement. « Je suis fatiguée et je suis sûre que vous retrouvez tous les quatre en mecs ce soir ne fera de mal à personne »

Ses affaires sous le bras, la jeune fille se mit en route vers la digue sans les attendre. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Sirius qui se mit à marcher à côté d'elle, laissant les deux autres en retrait.

« Ca va, Lil ? »

« J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui ne va pas ? » Grommela-t-elle « Ca doit être le mal du pays »

« Et tu voulais partir un an aux States » Rigola-t-il

« C'est pas ça » Soupira Lily « Mais… vous êtes tous tellement à l'aise. Moi, je ne comprends même pas ces affiches » Avoua-t-elle en pointant du doigt un écriteau annonçant des réductions sur les pelles et les seaux pour enfants. « Je peux juste comprendre la conversation quand James est à côté de moi et que je me lance un sort. Et impossible de répondre ou … »

« Oui, bien sûr, le seul problème est la barrière des langues » Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules et attira Lily vers lui. « On est insupportable, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je t'ai dit- »

« La mort des Potter et James qui n'est pas exactement non-hostile envers toi, ce fait beaucoup Lily. Surtout qu'on approche de- »

« Ce n'est pas une question de mort de ma famille, ni rien. Et James et moi nous sommes réconciliés. J'ai le droit d'être un peu fatiguée »

« De nous surveiller ? » Termina Sirius « Tu as raison, Lily, on compte trop sur toi pour jouer à la maman. Demain, les maraudeurs s'occuperont de ranger le salon de notre nuit débraillée pendant que tu te détendras dans un bain relaxant »

« Te voilà bien compréhensif » Rigola la jeune fille. « Replier des sacs de couchage ne me dérange pas »

« Alors le plan pour ce soir, ce sera les filles d'un côté et les mecs de l'autre. On embarque ton beau-frère et vous vous faites une sortie en famille »

Lily acquiesça. « Merci Sirius. Tu … »

« Chut. Ne me dit pas que j'ai grandi ou je ne sais quoi ou tu finis sous cette douche glacée là-bas »

oOoOo

« Est-ce que maman est _réellement_ en train de danser avec ce type ? » Demanda Pétunia en vidant son verre d'une dernière gorgée. « Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour voir ça »

« On a bien fait de l'obliger à sortir avec nous » Confirma Lily « D'autant plus dans ce pub anglais ! »

« Alors, quel est la petite histoire qui a poussé notre maraudette à faire bande à part ce soir ? »

« C'est pas facile d'être en vacances avec quatre mecs qui ne pensent qu'aux filles, aux filles et encore aux filles toute la journée » Soupira Lily « C'est plus facile à Poudlard ou quand on est seulement entre nous »

« Crise de possessivité ? » Rigola Pétunia. « Peut-être que si tu te mets en mode mecs, mecs, mecs, ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont lourds ? »

« Et après ? » Soupira Lily en se sentant à bout de forces. D'où lui venait cette soudaine lassitude ? « Quand on aura fini nos études ? Ils vont faire carrière, se marier, avoir des enfants. Les choses vont changer et … j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver d'ici là, Tuney, si tu savais. Il y a tellement de gens qui meurent en ce moment que ça me terrifie l'idée de sortir et… »

« Et paniquer avant l'heure, c'est stupide. Lily, tu as encore une année rien qu'avec eux. Et puis… tu as déjà envisagé la possibilité que peut-être c'est avec toi que l'un d'eux se mariera ? »

« Comme dans les comptes de fées ? T'as raison, c'est tout à fait mon truc » Grimaça Lily en laissant tomber son front sur la table. « Je voudrais juste que ce soit plus simple »

« Mais la vie n'est pas simple, Lily » La reprit Pétunia d'une vois forte. « Et on doit se battre pour ce qu'on veut vraiment, pour ceux qu'on aime vraiment. Si tu as l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent de toi, approche-toi d'eux »

« C'est facile dit comme ça »

« C'est dur au contraire » Confia l'ainée à sa sœur. « C'est faire des compromis et prendre sur soi parfois. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus dur ? » Lily secoua la tête. « C'est de pardonner les erreurs »

« Et faire confiance » Ajouta la cadette « je ne peux pas arriver à rendre ma confiance à- »

« Tu veux finir comme maman à planter des flèches sur le portrait de James jusqu'à ta mort ? Ou tu veux lui rendre une chance de vous rendre heureux tous les deux ? » La coupa Pétunia en se mettant debout. « Allez Lily, on danse et on oublie les problèmes pour ce soir »

« T'es vraiment la meilleure des frangines »

« Je sais, je sais » S'auto-congratula Pétunia en se trémoussant. Et Lily se permit enfin de relâcher la pression qu'elle avait accumulée au cours du mois écoulé.

oOoOo

« Alors, cette soirée ? » Demanda Lily à Peter alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain, elle se maquillant légèrement, lui terminant de lacer ses chaussures. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Pas mal. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Aubrey de ma journée passée en tête avec ta mère. Tu savais qu'il panique devant elle ? »

« Aubrey ? » Répéta Lily en se retenant au dernier moment de se retourner pour regarder Peter. Avec sa chance, elle se serait fait une grosse ligne de mascara sur le front. « Il est toujours le premier à lui tenir tête ! »

« Ouais mais à l'intérieur, il flippe grave. T'aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était de bonne compagnie au fond. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait mais- »

Lily lança un regard à Peter dans le miroir. « J'aimerais mieux savoir ce que tu as dit à ma mère hier. Le soir, elle était complètement détendue. Elle a même rencontré un type avec qui elle a parlé toute la soirée ! »

Peter fit un clin d'œil à Lily. « Secret de maraudeur. A part ça, Sirius a trop bu durant l'apéro et le souper au resto »

« Etonnant » Remarqua Lily avec ironie

« On est rentré dans une boite de nuit et il n'a pas arrêté de danser une seconde avant qu'on ne parte. Déchaîné, t'aurais dû voir… Il dansait avec tout le monde et je crois qu'il est le seul responsable de l'ambiance de malade qu'il y avait à la fin »

« C'est typique de lui » Sourit la jeune fille en terminant sa mise au point. « Vous êtes resté avec le groupe de la plage ? »

« Ouaip' » Confirma Peter « Remus et euh… Julie je crois, celle qui est mère, bref, ils se sont mis au bar et ont parlé toute la soirée de la douleur de la vie et des coups du sort et plein de trucs déprimants. Ils se sont vraiment trouvés, ces deux là »

« Et James ? » Demanda Lily en voyant Peter hésiter.

« Rien de spécial » Déclara-t-il très vite et en regardant ses pieds. La jeune fille se figea. Elle pouvait voir mieux que personne quand on lui mentait et là, Peter ne faisait même pas d'effort pour le cacher. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier, croisa les bras et attendit qu'il craque. Il soupira. « C'est pas sa faute Lily, il a toujours eu un faible pour les blondes bien roulées »

« Lui et Camille ? » Comprit-elle instantanément. Le garçon acquiesça. « Tu me fais peur, Pete, ils se sont mariés ou quoi ? »

« Il l'a invitée à venir visiter le château avec nous »

Lily déglutit. « Rien que elle ? »

« Je pense que tout leur petit groupe viendra » Supposa Peter. « Tu n'es pas en colère ou quelque chose ? »

« En colère ? James peut sortir avec qui il veut »

oOoOo

_James peut sortir avec qui il veut. _

C'était pour ça qu'il était obligé de rouler des patins d'enfer à cette fille juste devant elle. Se sentant légèrement nauséeuse, Lily dépassa le couple en bousculant la blonde et sans s'excuser. C'était plus que sa vue ne pouvait en supporter. Ils étaient dans des caves où des centaines de gens avaient été torturés et tués et quelle réaction adoptait ce couple super intelligent ? Ils s'embrassaient ! C'était d'un mauvais goût atroce.

_James peut sortir avec qui il veut._

D'accord, c'était vrai. Il n'était pas lié à elle ni rien mais pourquoi choisissait-il toujours des blondes ? Même quand il était avec une brune, il parvenait à la faire teindre en blondinette avant de la plaquer. C'était pathologique à ce point là… La seule fille qui avait conservé sa tête foncée, c'était Katinka Tarakova. La pire peste de Gryffondor, vouant un véritable culte à James Potter. Et par la même occasion, une incontestable haine envers Lily.

Et même quand elle laissait le couple derrière elle pour ne plus les voir, les bruits de succion lui revenaient. Elle allait les encastrer dans le mur avant la fin de la visite. Encore cinq minutes à ce régime et elle les explosait tous les deux.

Jusqu'à présent, James et elles évitaient de flirter trop visiblement l'un devant l'autre. Pour peu, elle l'aurait accusé de le faire exprès juste pour lui mettre les nerfs. Arght !

« Aïe ! » S'écria Camille en se reculant prestement de la bouche de James. Lily se retourna pour la voir se tenir la bouche en grimaçant. « _Tu m'as électrocutée !_ »

« Non, pas moi » Répondit James en lançant un regard noir vers Lily, comme si elle était responsable de l'échange électrique qui venait de se produire. « Ca te fait rire ? »

Camouflant son sourire, c'était bien fait et même si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de leur lancer un sort, elle ne le regrettait pas. Camille fronça les sourcils.

« _Elle ? Mais comment ?_ »

« Parce que je suis en surcharge électrique et ça arrive quand je croise des gens que je leur envoie un coup de jute » Se moqua Lily en secouant la tête. « Vraiment, James, _comment_ veux-tu que je fasse un truc comme ça ? »

« T'es jalouse »

« Jalouse ? Moi ? » Répliqua Lily

« ET CES CROCHETS QUE VOUS VOYEZ AU PLAFOND » Continua le guide en criant pour couvrir la conversation des deux adolescents et leur faire comprendre de se taire. Lily haussa les épaules et avança un peu plus en avant du groupe alors que James reprenait la taille de Camille.

Lily se demandait combien de distance elle pouvait mettre entre elle et James avant que le sort lui permettant de comprendre le français ne marche plus. Elle espérait beaucoup, plein de grands kilomètres entre elle et la sangsue blonde…

« Ca va Lil ? » Demanda Remus quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Parfaitement. » Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. À côté du loup-garou se tenait la grande brune, Julie, qui lui sourit gentiment d'un air compréhensif. « Je vais… je vais devant pour mieux entendre » Se justifia-t-elle

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à côté de Mathilde avec qui elle avait discuté la veille. La jeune fille était main dans la main avec son Pierre et ne s'aperçut de la présence de la rousse qu'au moment où il fallut grimper un escalier très étroit.

« Hey, Lily ! » L'appela la jeune fille une fois arrivé au-dessus « T'as vu ça ? Remus et Julie, j'avais perdu qu'elle laisse un jour un garçon l'approcher, moi ! »

Lily se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux 'estropiés de la vie' et s'aperçut alors seulement qu'ils se tenaient timidement par la main. Elle entendit une petite voix crier une plainte dans sa tête. C'était une épidémie, ma parole !

« Julie parle anglais ou Remus a maitrisé votre langue en une nuit ? » Questionna Lily en jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux gravures murales.

« Julie est en cours avec moi mais elle n'a jamais voyagé. Je suis sûre que ça va l'aider beaucoup d'avoir pu discuter avec un anglais » déclara Mathilde avant de tirer Lily par le coude pour l'approcher un peu d'elle. « Au fait, j'ai une mission »

« Une mission ? » S'intéressa la rousse en se disant que des copinages aussi légers que celui-ci était ce qui manquait le plus dans sa vie. C'était décidé, cette année, elle allait essayer de se mettre en bons termes avec les filles de son dortoir ! « Et ça me concerne ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de David ? »

« David ? »

« Il est assez timide… Et bredouille plutôt qu'il ne parle anglais mais il te trouve super jolie » Lu assura la jeune fille avec un sourire entendu.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Camille et James qui avaient repris leurs activités buccales. « Va pour David » Déclara-t-elle en ralentissant pour arriver au niveau du jeune homme.

Malheureusement pour elle, force fut de constater que le regard un peu bovin qu'elle lui avait déjà diagnostiqué la veille était effectivement dû à un manque intellectuel. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle passa le reste de la visite pendue à son bras et ne put pas retenir l'envie mesquine d'envoyer une autre décharge entre Camille et James. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas chercher plus loin.

oOoOo

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, le nombre d'activité en commun des deux groupes, réunis par les deux couples James/Camille et Remus/Julie, monta crescendo. Au bout de quatre jours, Lily crut vraiment que sa patience avait été trainé jusque dans ses limites profondes par David. Elle dût même prétexter une envie pressante pour résister à l'envie de lui arracher sa glace des mains et la lui écraser sur le pif. Quitte à la laper comme un chien, qu'il s'en mette partout comme un chien !

C'était l'avant-dernier jour des vacances et Lily était assise sur la terrasse du glacier qui officiait presque en face de la petite maison de la tante d'Aubrey où tous avaient élu domicile. Sa sœur et son fiancé étaient enfermés dans leur chambre depuis la veille au soir – Lily ne voulait rien savoir sur ce qu'ils y faisaient – et elle se retrouvait, à nouveau, à écouter ce gentil garçon. Hélas, il n'était que ça, gentil.

« C'est passionnant, les mêmes mots » Dit-il pour relancer la conversation.

Lily soupira et se laissa un instant aller à envier les deux françaises que Sirius était en train de draguer. Certes, elle trouvait toujours autant ses techniques lourdes et nulles, mais lui, au moins, avait de la conversation et les deux 'frenchies' ne devaient pas faire de pendu pour comprendre ce qu'il disait…

Elle se voyait vraiment mal expliquer à David qu'elle pouvait comprendre le français si James n'était pas trop loin (il était de l'autre côté de la table) mais absolument pas le parler… Le pire était de penser qu'il ne se poserait peut-être pas de questions sur le sujet.

« Les mêmes mots ? » Répéta-t-elle en reportant ses yeux sur David. Il n'était pas mal avec son look 70's un peu rétro. Il devait même attirer pas mal de filles… manque de pot, c'était tombé sur elle.

« Oui, dans ton langage et mon » expliqua-t-il

Lily fronça les sourcils ; elle n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de critiquer sa façon de s'exprimer étant donné qu'elle ne pétait pas un mot de français mais bon sang, de quoiétait-il en train de parler ?

« Tu sais » Continua-t-il « Quand le même mot serait utilisé par ta langue et celle avec laquelle je parle »

_Belle figure de style_, reconnut la jeune fille. Ça avait sûrement dû faire partie d'un cours à l'école. Les conjonctions de subordinations composées. Et elle aurait parié la matière trois fois plus dur en partant du français où la matière n'était sûrement pas connue de la moitié des élèves à la base.

« Ok, oui » Comprit-elle « Comme la soupe »

« La soupe ? »

« Oui. J'ai vu l'autre jour quand on est allé au restaurant que les français appelaient aussi la soupe, _soupe_ et donc… Euh, c'est bien de ça que tu parlais ? » Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les yeux du jeune français s'étaient ouverts d'une manière inquiétante.

« Est-ce que tu peux dire ça à nouveau… plus doux ? »

Lily se pinça les lèvres. _Être patiente – être patiente – être patiente …_

Son mantra interne fut interrompu par le rire tonitruant de la blonde de James qui, sur le temps qu'elle parlait de soupe, était passée de sa chaise aux genoux du maraudeur à qui elle murmurait des choses dans l'oreille. James lui envoya un regard amusé face à la conversation oh combien fournie qu'elle avait avec son _frenchman_. Heureusement que le but de la manœuvre n'était pas de rendre James jaloux parce que personne n'aurait été jaloux de la _relation_ entre la rouquine et ce garçon un peu lent.

« Ecoute, Dave » Déclara-t-elle en le plaignant sincèrement. Il avait l'air tellement démuni de en pas lui plaire. « Je dois aller écrire une lettre. Tu ne m'en veux pas de te laisser là ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » Accepta-t-il et Lily supposa qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu abandonnes les cours particuliers ? » Se moqua gentiment Remus alors qu'elle passait l'entrée du bungalow. Lily lui envoya un regard sans équivoque et même Julie, qui d'habitude était très protectrice avec ses amis, rit doucement.

« La barrière des langues est plus dure à franchir que je ne le pensais » Soupira Lily en trouvant, assez bizarrement, que Remus et Julie, sagement assis sur la balancelle, formait un couple harmonieux. Et _eux_, au contraire du mufle dehors, avaient un peu de respect pour les yeux des autres et ne s'embrassaient pas goulument en public !

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » L'interrompit la voix de James à peu près dix minutes plus tard alors qu'elle était au beau milieu de sa rédaction.

« Je fais de l'apnée » Répliqua Lily devant l'évidence même qu'elle était en train d'écrire. « Tu as réussi à te déventouser ? »

Mais James n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le parchemin qui était ouvert devant Lily et le parcourut des yeux en devenant de plus en plus rouge. « Tu corresponds avec Michigan ? » L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure

« Ca ne te regarde pas » Répondit Lily en lui reprenant la feuille des mains d'un geste brusque. Elle s'aperçut alors que Remus, Julie, Sirius et Sophie étaient dans le fond de la pièce et les regardaient alors que Camille, David, Mathilde et Peter discutaient dans la rue devant. Joyeux comité moldu pour une de leurs disputes. Surtout si des objets volaient ou explosaient. Il fallait calmer le jeu, vraiment.

« Ce mec ne vaut rien ! Même ce clampin dehors est mieux que lui ! » Cria James en désignant David d'un geste vague. « Pourquoi tu plonges toujours en plein dans ce genre de pièges minables ? »

« Sache qu'Andrew est beaucoup plus profond qu'il le laisse entendre en cours ! Chacune de ses lettres contient plus de matière et de réflexion que l'ensemble des tiennes ! »

James plissa les yeux. « Arrête de lui écrire, Lily »

« Nos conversations écrites sont extrêmement intéressantes ! » Cria-t-elle sur lui en rassemblant ses plumes sur la table avant que les moldus se posent trop de questions sur le papier et les "bics" qu'elle utilisait.

« Je te préviens Lily, si tu n'arrêtes pas de communiquer avec lui- »

« Quoi ? Tu me menaces ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, sauter cette fille devant mes yeux ? »

« Ca te blesserait autant que tu m'as fait mal ? Si c'est ça, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

« Te blesser ? Tu… » Lily ouvrit un peu plus les yeux devant son expression sombre. « Qui crois-tu que tu es pour pouvoir me faire une crise de jalousie comme ça ? Je ne dois rien ! Que je sache, nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! »

« Très bien. » Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte « D'accord. N'espère pas que j'ouvrirai les bras pour te consoler quand il t'aura fait du mal. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut »

Les mâchoires de Lily tremblèrent. « James, je ne voulais pas dire… »

« Tu n'as qu'à laisser Michigan gagner le pari de toute l'école et te faire ridiculiser ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire que te protéger à partir de maintenant »

Lily regarda James quitter la pièce avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne parvint pas à le rappeler à temps et avec horreur, elle le vit saisir Camille par la main et l'emmener avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Depuis quand James faisait des crises sans raison ? Et partait sans explication ?

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Sirius la prendre dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi Lily. Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Tu sais ce que la jalousie peut faire à un homme… »

« Sirius » Murmura Lily en se tournant vers lui pour enfouir sa tête contre son épaule. « De quoi parlait-il ? »

« De ces lettres avec Michigan » Répondit Sirius d'un ton léger en caressant le dos de la jeune fille. « Lily, je… fais attention. Par écrit, c'est facile de se faire passer pour ce qu'on n'est pas. Regarde, c'est déjà arrivé que Remus m'écrive une lettre pour que je l'envoie à une fille. Rien ne- »

« Que voulait-il dire » Reprit Lily en s'écartant des bras de son ami « en parlant d'un pari scolaire ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux « Je ne sais pas »

« Dis-moi » Exigea Lily en croisant les bras. « Peu importe que ça me blesse, je _veux_ savoir. »

« C'est l'année passée. Après que … après que tu aies plaqué Jordan parce qu'il voulait te forcer à coucher avec lui »

« Et … ? » L'encouragea Lily en sentant qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas aimer du tout la fin.

« James a… disons qu'il a fait comprendre à Jordan qu'il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont il t'avait traitée et les autres ont, en quelque sorte, compris que… »

« J'étais la protégée des magnifiques et si populaires maraudeurs ? » Proposa Lily qui commençait à se lasser des bégayements gênés de Sirius. « Je suis toujours avec vous, ça coulait de sens que James allait faire un truc stupide comme ça. Je me doutais bien que- »

« Tu es passé du statut d'amie des Maraudeurs à leur petite protégée, Lily. Tu es devenue une sorte de convoitise inaccessible. Et surtout, deux de tes meilleurs amis sont deux des garçons qui ont le plus de succès avec les filles à Poudlard. Et tu n'es sortie avec aucun d'entre nous. Tu es le prix »

Lily déglutit. « Je suis quoi ? »

Sirius secoua la tête et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup par inadvertance de la jeune fille. « C'est un bruit de couloir mais … celui qui parviendra à coucher avec toi nous aura battu, James et moi, sur notre propre terrain. »

Lily se figea. « Je suis le prix d'un concours de dragueurs ? » dit-elle d'une voix stridente. « JE SUIS LE PRIX D'UN CONCOURS DE DRAGUEURS_ ? » _Répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

« Heu… » Bafouilla Sirius en cherchant un moyen d'échapper à la colère de la rousse. « On en voulait pas t'inquiéter avec … hum, _Sophie, tu avais parlé d'un cinéma ?_ »

oOoOo

« _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »_

James sursauta et détacha son regard de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan Atlantique. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait mais le groupe de français rencontrés à la plage avaient une vue panoramique exceptionnelle depuis leur bungalow. Il était assis sur le lit de Camille, la jeune fille à genou à côté de lui mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. La colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Lily était disproportionnée mais … il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lui en vouloir d'être si naïve.

« _Je suis désolé »_ Soupira-t-il en se rendant compte que son accès anglais avait largement tendance à s'accentuer avec ses excès de nerfs. « _Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça »_

« _C'est très mignon cette façon de parler. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de cacher ce joli accent » _Murmura-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. « _Tu sais, quand j'ai rompu avec David, au début, je piquais des colères à chaque fois qu'il souriait à une autre fille. C'était atroce. Puis avec le temps, tu t'accroches et tu parviens à être heureux pour l'autre »_

James fronça les sourcils. « _Je ne suis jamais sorti avec… En fait, ça fait déjà plus d'un an qu'on a rompu mais n'en parle pas, personne ne sait qu'on a … » _

_« Oh »_ Camille s'étonna de cet aveu et acquiesça. « _Ca doit être encore plus dur de prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, non ? Ca ne me dérange pas si tu veux en parler avec moi, tu sais… »_

James rigola. « _Non, ça ira. J'ai juste envie de me détendre un peu » _Avoua-t-il en remontant sa main le long de la jambe de la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit avec entrain et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. James sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou en tout cas, que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce baiser était plus intense que ceux que lui avait dispensés Camille jusqu'ici, plus concentré et agréable.

« _On t'a déjà dit que tu embrassais divinement bien ? » _Susurra-t-elle dans son oreille alors que sa main frôlait le torse de jeune homme de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Elle attrapa le premier bouton de la chemise hawaïenne qu'il portait et le détacha.

James sourit. « _Quelque chose comme ça, oui »_ Confirma-t-il en taisant sa réputation dument acquise de 'Roi du baiser' à Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la paume douce de la jeune fille passer sous sa chemise par le haut.

« _C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux » _Elle détacha tous les boutons de sa blouse « _tout seul dans une chambre » _Murmura-t-elle en profitant de l'ouverture du tissu pour caresser son torse de long en large.

James recula légèrement la tête et la regarda plus précisément. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent dans l'attitude de sa _copine française. _

« _Camille, attends_ » La stoppa James en posant ses mains contre ses épaules « _Qu'est-ce que … ? »_

_« A ton avis ? » _Le questionna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « _Tu ne veux pas ? Je croyais… Ta manière d'agir me laissait penser que… »_

James sourit et passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde pour l'approcher de lui. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que les choses évolueraient de cette manière pour lui pendant ces vacances mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon pourrait souhaiter de plus ? Une fille canon, du soleil, la plage et les portes d'un monde jusque là inconnu s'ouvrant devant lui.

L'image de Lily lui traversa l'esprit un instant puis il la chassa, se concentrant sur ce que Camille avait à lui offrir. Après tout, Lily l'avait très bien dit elle-même. Ils ne se devaient rien. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et les chances qu'ils le soient un jour allaient en s'amenuisant de plus en plus.

oOoOo

« Lily, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Remus en voyant la jeune fille se tenir le ventre dans la salle obscure du cinéma.

Se sentant atrocement nauséeuse, la jeune fille se leva en murmurant qu'elle allait aux toilettes. De toute façon, James n'était pas avec eux et elle ne comprenait pas un mot du film qui se jouait devant elle. Une chaleur étouffante l'assaillit brusquement et elle dut s'asseoir sur la cuvette pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Quelque chose se passait … elle ne savait pas quoi mais la sensation de nausée dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus insupportable et la température était intenable.

Lily ferma les yeux et le noir complet se fit autour d'elle. Magnifique… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il y avait trop de lumière dans la pièce pour que ses paupières obscurcissent sa vision à ce point-là. Soudain, au loin, comme dans un rêve, elle repéra une forme qui se mouvait et s'approchait d'elle… Deux corps entrelacés… Deux personnes faisant l'amour sous forme d'ombres sans visage.

Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un mal de tête brusque et intense l'assaillirent. Elle se retrouva immédiatement face à la porte couverte de gribouillis des toilettes où elle était. Tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le mal disparut et le poids dans son estomac se leva.

Elle se redressa et alla jusqu'aux lavabos en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Quoiqu'il vienne de se passer, c'était terminé. Une crise de… de rien de normal, très sûrement. Secouant la tête pour oublier ces drôles évènements, elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand une brusque fatigue la prit et la fit bailler et s'étirer.

Sans chercher à comprendre et sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'explication pour le moment, Lily abandonna la bataille et alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu à l'extérieur en attendant la fin de la séance. Elle se demanda ce que faisait James et si cette expérience étrange était liée à leur "statut spécial". Peut-être avait souffert des mêmes maux ? Ou peut-être qu'elle devenait folle.

oOoOo

James embrassa délicatement Camille et se détacha d'elle pour reprendre sa respiration. Il tira le drap sur eux et ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de dormir mais il savait aussi qu'on devait sûrement l'attendre chez les Evans. Se lever semblait tellement difficile en cet instant précis qu'il préféra profiter de la chaleur moite et de la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait. Camille blottit sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant et James ferma les yeux. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si en paix avec lui-même.

oOoOo

« Tu rentres tard » Remarqua Sirius en voyant James passer par la vitre de la cuisine comme un voleur. Le jeune brigand se figea avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Sirius dans la pièce.

« Où est tout le monde ? »

« Lily, Peter et Remus sont en discothèque avec les français, madame Evans a rencontré un type lors de leur soirée entre filles et elle dîne avec lui… quoiqu'à cet heure, ils doivent avoir dépassé le stade du rendez-vous. Et notre cher couple moldu est sûrement en train de s'exercer à la reproduction là-haut. J'ai dû jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre tout à l'heure, j'en pouvais plus »

James éclata de rire. « Leur en veut pas, c'est vachement dur de se rendre compte du volume quand tu es plongé dans l'action »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Je m'en doute. Et toi, tu nous faisais quoi seul dans ce pays hostile rempli de bombes ? »

« De bombes ? » Répéta James en venant s'installer sur le sac de couchage en face de son meilleur ami « Il y a eu des attentats ? »

Sirius secoua la tête en rigolant. « Des bombes sexuelles » éclaira-t-il « Je me dévoue pour rester ici seul comme un gland pour ne pas que toi, tu te retrouves seul au moment de rentrer et ça fait trois heures que je poireaute en analysant les vocalises de Pétunia Evans »

« J'ai couché avec Camille » Déclara de but en blanc le jeune homme. Sirius se figea une minute et dévisagea James avec déception. « Quoi ? »

« Ne le dis pas à Lily » Répondit simplement le garçon en s'allongeant sur le dos. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça à cause de cette toute petite dispute »

James fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas fait ça à cause de Lily ! »

« Parce que tu es amoureux de la blondie, sûrement » Railla Sirius « Excuse-moi, j'ai dû supporter une tigresse de mauvaise humeur toute l'après-midi. Félicitation, Prongs, te voilà un homme ! »

James se déplaça pour pouvoir observer le visage de son ami. « Pourquoi tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Lily ? »

« Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le faire à Poudlard. Et pourtant, rien. Comme si tu attendais une personne précise avant de passer à l'acte. Et là, juste après que vous ayez cette prise de bec, tu te retrouves avec l'envie de le faire ? »

James fronça les sourcils en essayant de lui rappeler les 'occasions' qu'il aurait eu à Poudlard. Il avait toujours eu envie de le faire, depuis qu'il sortait avec des filles, mais il ne se souvenait pas que ça aurait pu devenir concret à un moment ou à un autre. Il mettait généralement un terme aux relations qu'il entretenait avant que ça en arrive à ce point de sérieux. Et ça le frappa brusquement. Il mettait toujours un terme à ses relations, même les plus sereines, même les plus satisfaisantes, avant que l'acte se produise, comme si, inconsciement, il ne voulait pas franchir le pas avec une fille sans importance.

Mais cette fille, ici, dans deux jours, elle redeviendrait une étrangère parmi les autres. Était-ce lui qui avait changé ? Ou bien avait-elle un quelconque pouvoir sur lui ?

« Prongsie, t'es où là ? » L'appela Sirius au bout d'un moment avant de s'asseoir à nouveau pour demander d'un ton badin « Alors, comment c'était ? »

« Carrément hallucinant, Pat ! Rien à voir avec … hum, enfin, tu dois savoir »

« Non » Dit Sirius en le regardant d'un air intéressé. « Je ne sais pas »

« Tu n'as pas… » Sirius secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Et avec la prof de défense ? »

« On aurait pu, une semaine de plus et on l'aurait fait mais Dumbledore nous en pas laissé le temps » Expliqua le jeune homme. « La seule nuit que j'ai passé avec elle, c'est après que… enfin, après que Rogue ait trouvé Remus. »

« Et vous n'avez rien fait » Comprit James. « Je pensais… Et mais attends, ça veut dire que notre grand séducteur, j'ai nommé Sirius Patmol Black, est le dernier puceau des maraudeurs ? »

« James » Menaça Sirius en levant le bras « Si tu- »

Un bruit de clé tombant sur le sol l'interrompit. Les deux garçons tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour voir Lily et Peter figés, à l'entrée du bungalow. James devint extrêmement pâle.

« Lily… »

_It's good to see your face in the morning  
It helps me to face the day […]  
want you, I need you  
in a way that confuses me but […]  
it's better when I don't care  
about the things you say _

_It's better when you're not there, Vertical Horizon_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !  
Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 5 de Wonderwall, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout avant ce soir : tout ce que 'javais déjà acrit sera pour le 6 (alors que c'était à la base le 4!). Ce que ça a de bon, c'est que j'ai déjà une bonne avance pour dans 15 jours.

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire en vous remerciant plein de fois pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir de voir tant d'enthousiasme^^ J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Wonderwall**

_2e partie : By now you should have somehow realise what you gotta do_

**Chapitre 4**

**She is**

Lily passa le passage vers le quai 9 ¾ en trainant sa grosse malle débordante derrière elle. Alors voilà, après l'avoir rêvé des dizaines de fois, elle se retrouvait devant le Poudlard express pour son dernier voyage vers Poudlard. Après ces vacances plus qu'agitées, c'était rassurant de voir la même locomotive rouge l'attendant, immuable malgré le temps passant.

Exactement comme dans ses rêves de juillet, il y avait un brouhaha monstre autour d'elle. Des amis qui se retrouvent, des familles qui se séparent, des couples qui se prêtent serment. Lily ferma les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air. Elle anticipait ce retour au château depuis tellement longtemps que d'y être arrivée, enfin, lui faisait presque peur.

Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas vue devenir une garce de la pire espèce avant de gravir ces quelques marches ? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas regardé ce train s'éloigner et dérailler ? Et la réalité maintenant. James n'allait pas apparaître derrière elle et l'appeler 'princesse'. Il ne l'embrasserait pas longuement entre deux compartiments exigus, il ne lui murmurerait aucun mot tendre au creux de l'oreille.

James ne sauterait pas de joie à l'idée qu'elle ne parte pas aux Etats-Unis, l'abandon de son projet ne les rapprocherait pas. A la place, il se sentirait coupable et en colère contre elle. Et il agissait comme le pire des idiots.

Décidant qu'il était temps de quitter le rêve, Lily se secoua et gravit les deux marches du train en faisant léviter sa malle cette fois. Devant elle, une petite fille, de première année visiblement, regardait autour d'elle d'un air étonné et anxieux. Derrière, il y eut un grand fracas puis elle entendit Meg Hallison, une Pouffsouffle qui rentrait en sixième, crier d'une manière suraigüe 'SIRIIIUUUS !'

Lily se pressa une peu plus à bord du train et prit ses quartiers dans le compartiment des maraudeurs. C'était celui que les garçons utilisaient depuis leur tout premier voyage et, au cours des années, leur popularité aidant, c'était devenu 'le compartiment des Maraudeurs'. Personne ne tentait jamais de s'y installer sauf quelques premières non- initiés. Elle envoya sa malle par-dessus le fil de sécurité et s'assit calmement sur son siège. La séparation avec sa mère et sa sœur avait été très éreintante cette année, principalement parce que toutes deux étaient amoureuses et qu'elles s'inquiétaient de voir la jeune fille seule mais accompagnée par autant de jolis garçons.

Lily sourit en repensant au souvenir de sa mère lui faisant part de ses précautions face à la gente masculine. D'habitude, c'était 'reste à cinq mètres et ne laisse personne t'approcher' alors que cette fois-ci, encore sur le nuage de la rencontre qu'elle avait faite en France durant l'été, elle lui avait donne des dizaines de trucs et astuces pour deviner les véritables intentions d'un prétendant.

De toute façon, elle savait désormais pourquoi elle avait tant de succès auprès des garçons de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était jolie, ou populaire, ou intelligente, juste parce qu'elle était la protégée, voire la propriété, de James Potter le Grand et que voler de cœur de Lily Evans, c'était battre le Maraudeur de renom. Quelle perspective joyeuse !

Lily venait de sortir son livre de son sac à main quand la porte coulissa sur les quatre hommes de son cœur. Ils avaient fière allure dans les vêtements choisis pour eux par Pétunia quinze jours plus tôt. Chacun dans son style particulier, Peter le touriste décontracté, Sirius l'aristo distingué, James l'icône des magazines pour ados et Remus l'écolier sage. Ils avaient certainement fait éclater quelques cœurs sur leur passage avec l'allure incroyable qu'ils dégageaient. Lily s'était déjà demandé comment il était numériquement possible que Gryffondor ait accueilli dans la même année quatre garçons avec tant de charisme et de charme, mais elle s'était rendue compte que chacun séparément, ils étaient des garçons attirants mais sans rien de plus. Ensemble, par contre, l'effet de groupe produisait un réel magnétisme vers eux que c'en était parfois inquiétant.

« Mademoiselle la préfète en chef » La salua Sirius avec une petite pirouette ridicule « Comment vous portez-vous en cet ensoleillé dernier 1e septembre ? »

« Tu prévois la fin du monde pour cette année ? » Supposa Lily en prenant chacun de ses amis dans ses bras tour à tour. « Ou est-ce parce que le monde arrêtera de tourner quand l'immense Sirius Black ne mettra plus les pieds à Poudlard ? »

« Ne parle pas de malheur, ma belle » Répliqua Sirius en s'étalant sur la banquette. Il était extrêmement pâle ce matin. Certainement que, comme les trois années précédentes, ils avaient dument fêté la fin des vacances.

Une fois devant James, Lily eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était produit cet été, après cette soirée fastidieuse où elle n'avait cessé de se demander ce que faisait James et avec qui. Elle était rentrée, avait entendu Sirius clairement dire que James avait couché avec Camille durant l'après-midi puis était montée prendre un long bain avant de se coucher dans la chambre de sa mère avec celle-ci. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information. Dès le lendemain, tout avait repris comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… à ceci près que Lily se tenait le plus loin possible du couple James-Camille. Elle devenait folle à les voir encore plus proches.

« Bonjour James » Murmura Lily du bout des lèvres en tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main. Il la regarda bizarrement, jeta un regard aux garçons qui observaient la scène avec inquiétude et saisit la main que tendait la jeune fille pour la tirer hors du compartiment. « James ! Mais t'es malade ? »

« Tu serres tout le monde dans tes bras sauf moi maintenant ? » L'accusa-t-il en la trainant à sa suite dans un compartiment qui était encore vide « Je crois qu'on doit mettre certaines choses au clair »

« Mettons les choses au clair dans ce cas » Grommela Lily en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine alors qu'il refermait la porte coulissante derrière eux. « Ce matin, ma mère m'a demandé si j'étais lesbienne. Tu crois que c'est la dernière possibilité de trouver un amour honnête qu'il me reste ? »

« Je te dois des excuses » Dit James sans prêter attention à son commentaire. « J'ai agi comme un véritable crétin durant ces vacances »

« Tu as de ses nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-elle en coupant ce qu'il tentait de dire.

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« Camille » répliqua Lily avec simplicité « Je pensais que les choses étaient devenues plutôt sérieuses entre vous » James resta interdit un instant. « Oh, vous avez rompu, déjà ? Tu tiens le choc ? J'ai cru un moment qu'elle te faisait du bouche à bouche pour te maintenir en vie »

« Tu es jalouse » Constata-t-il

« Tu m'as fait une crise quand j'écrivais une lettre à un garçon. J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer la fille qui t'a… accaparé tout ce temps, non ? » Supposa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « C'est le problème quand son meilleur ami est son ex-copain. Il y a toujours des tensions malsaines »

« Parce que le problème est que nous soyons sortis ensemble » James leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'un pas de Lily « Tu sais ce qu'il nous arrive, Lily ? Ca s'appelle l'agressivité passive »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de s'expliquer en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je te détestais. J'en suis désolé. Mes parents sont morts cet été et tu étais partie. Je ne le pensais pas mais je ne parviens pas à être normal en ta compagnie. Et tu ne le fais pas non plus »

« James » Soupira Lily « Je ne comprends rien. Tu m'en veux ou pas ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'excuser de quelque chose ? »

« Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit pour ta famille. C'est dégueulasse ce que tu as fait, Lily. C'est de la trahison de haut vol tenir ce genre de secret »

« C'est ma famille »

« Et tu savais à quel point je respectais ton père. Je ne t'avais pas invité à l'enterrement et tu t'es pointée quand même. Tu ne crois que j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire, moi ? Bien sûr, je t'en veux pour ça, et pour ton idée de partir en voyage loin de moi, et pour être si naïve que tu crois encore qu'Andrew Michigan est un bon parti. »

« Tu as couché avec cette fille quelques semaines après m'avoir jeté à la figure que tu me détestais » Répliqua Lily « Tu disais que tu voulais attendre une personne importante à tes yeux et cette blondasse dont tu ne connais même pas le nom de famille se pointe et tu oublies tous tes principes ! »

James baissa le regard sur ses pieds en se balançant d'avant en arrière. « J'étais en colère contre toi » Avoua-t-il pitoyablement « Je m'en veux terriblement »

« Tu étais en colère contre moi les neuf fois où vous l'avez fait ou juste la première ? »

« Tu les as comptées ? » S'atterra James en la fixant bizarrement.

« Non » Lily soupira et releva les yeux vers lui. « Je les ai senties »

James fronça les sourcils. « Tu sentais une odeur ou quelque chose de… ? »

« Non. Non, je le sentais, au plus profond de mon être, j'étais malade comme un chien à chaque fois que vous… » Les sourcils de James s'arquèrent encore plus. « Laisse tomber, tu le sauras par toi-même dès je laisserai un garçon gagner ce stupide pari sur ma tête ! »

« Lily ! » La retint James en attrapant son poignet alors qu'elle tentait de sortir du compartiment. « Lily, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi »

« C'est trop tard pour regretter, James. Je ne t'ai pas dit que la moitié de ma famille avait été décimée, j'ai tué tes parents et toi, tu as couché avec ta petite amie. Et c'est toi qui t'excuses ? »

« Tu n'as pas tué mes parents, Lily. Voldemort l'a fait » Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton assuré. « Lily, je t'en prie, si tu crois que tu es responsable, alors moi j'ai tué la moitié de ta famille. »

« Ce n'est pas un concours, James. C'est la vraie vie, avec de vraies personnes qui meurent, tout ça parce que je voulais un peu d'indépendance. C'est tellement injuste. A chaque fois que toi et moi ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, quelqu'un meurt. Je te déteste un peu trop, mon père et mon frère meurent. Je veux partir, tes parents meurent. Et la prochaine fois, ce sera qui ? Si tu savais à quel point je… » Doucement, le jeune homme prit Lily dans ses bras et la berça lentement. Certes, elle ne pleurait pas mais pour elle, reconnaître son harassement, c'était déjà beaucoup.

« On va se faire des heures bibliothèque dès qu'on sera à Poudlard » Déclara James quelques minutes plus tard « On trouvera ce que c'est, cette malédiction, et on l'annulera. Aucun pouvoir ne mérite autant de souffrances »

« Lâche-moi » Demanda-t-elle calmement en se reculant de quelques pas. « Et s'il n'y a pas de solution ? On fait quoi ? On se marrie pour éviter que d'autres personnes disparaissent ? »

Le visage de James s'étira d'un sourire. « Ce n'est pas la pire idée que tu aies eue » La remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le jeune homme n'insista pas. « Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait avec Camille. Je sais que ça t'a blessée et je ne veux plus qu'on s'en veuille comme ça pour presque rien »

« Ton corps ne m'appartient pas » Déclara Lily « Tu en fais ce que tu veux »

« Mais mon cœur t'appartient »

Clac ! James posa sa main sur sa joue, à moitié sonné par le coup violent qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Je t'interdis de dire quelque chose d'aussi beau après la manière dont tu t'es comporté cet été » James voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Lily reprit aussitôt. « Je ne parle pas de Camille mais de toutes les autres avant ! Tu crois que tu peux passer pour le dragueur de service pendant les vacances puis venir près de moi et redevenir sensible ? Choisis qui tu es une bonne fois pour toute, James ! J'en ai marre de tes doubles facettes et tes comportements réversibles ! »

Lily ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre James dire qu'il n'était pas le plus indécis des deux.

oOoOo

« Tu diras ce que tu voudras mais c'était impressionnant ! On s'y serait cru »

« Sirius… » Soupira Remus en se tassant un peu plus sur son siège « S'il te plaît, ferme la »

« Et cette technique de dingue qu'il avait de lui embrasser la lèvre supérieur, t'as vu ça ? Le gros plan, quoi ! Je me presse de l'essayer sur ma future ex ! »

« Ta future ex ? » Répéta Remus d'un air dubitatif « Tu ne prends même plus la peine de les appeler 'copines' maintenant ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Et t'as entendu ses gémissements quand il lui faisait ce suçon de la mort qui tue ? Je suis pas un mordeur né mais il faut que je l'essaye, celle-là »

« Crois-en un expert en morsure » Le reprit Remus « Il n'y a que les filles au cinéma qui aime ce style de marques. C'est vulgaire dans notre monde, Patmol. Tu te souviens de notre monde ? La réalité »

« On aurait jamais dû l'emmener au cinéma » Soupira Peter d'un ton fataliste « Il ne parle plus que de la scène du baiser final depuis »

« Mais vous imaginez ? Vous rencontrez une fille, vous travaillez avec elle et votre job, c'est de l'embrasser ! Vous y croyez ? »

« La prochaine fois, on l'emmène voir Angels in America » Grommela Remus en se bouchant les oreilles fermement « Qu'il ne rêve pas de finir boiteux et gay »

« Bataille générale dans le wagon 1 ! » Cria une voix à l'entrée de leur compartiment. D'un seul regard, les trois garçons se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'inconnu. Ils ne résistaient jamais à un peu d'action.

« James va râler d'avoir raté un truc pareille »

oOoOo

« Maman, tout ira bien » Assura Chelsea en passant sa main dans sa chevelure blonde dorée. Elle n'avait pas su résister à l'idée de conserver cette couleur durant l'été. Les mecs de Californie adoraient littéralement ce genre de faciès mignon. Surtout qu'en parlant français, elle se faisait super facilement passer pour une touriste, ce qui la rendait encore plus intéressante à leurs yeux.

« Tu es sûre de toi ma puce ? Tu sais, tu pourrais rentrer à la maison dès cette année »

« On a un accord » La coupa la jeune fille en prenant sa valise. « Tu me laisses vivre ma vie jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité et dès que c'est fini, tu ferras ce que tu voudras de mon corps. »

« Ma puce » Murmura sa mère ne passant sa main dans ses cheveux « Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien »

Chelsea soupira et jeta un regard autour d'elle. C'était presque un retour aux sources de venir en Angleterre, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Ma vie est en danger blablabla, je devrais me préserver et m'enfermer dans une tour de cristal, blablabla, je ne me rends pas compte que je suis en sursis et que la mort me guette, blablabla. C'est la même chose tous les ans, le même discours depuis des années et regarde, je suis là, en vie et en pleine forme. Mieux que je n'ai jamais été avant ! Regarde maman, je resplendis »

« Ma chérie, tu es déjà en danger mortel et tu viens t'enfermer dans un pays en guerre. Je ne crois pas que- »

« T'inquiète 'man. Si je croise Voldemort, je lui dirai qu'il y a déjà un contrat au-dessus de ma tête et qu'il n'a pas besoin de me tuer »

« Chelsea Orwell ! Quand t'ai-je éduquée de la sorte ? »

« D'accord, je lui dirai de me tuer vite fait, bien fait. Ça m'épargnera des mois de souffrance et de torture quand la faucheuse me retrouvera » Chelsea plaqua un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et monta dans le train sans regarder derrière elle. Elle et sa génitrice avaient toujours eu des rapports tendus mais en ce moment, alors que son espérance de vie était au plus bas, c'était de pire en pire. Mais maman pourrait dire ce qu'elle voudrait, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement se cacher. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Sans trop de difficulté, la jeune fille trouva un compartiment déserté et s'y installa en observant les malles qui avaient été laissées à l'abandon. Elle en comptait cinq, dans un compartiment de six. C'était parfait, un petit groupe d'amis où elle pourrait s'incruster sans trop de difficultés. C'était aussi un avantage de l'Angleterre par rapport aux autres écoles où elle avait été : la facilité de communication. Ici, au moins, elle n'aurait pas besoin de trois mois pour maîtriser la langue correctement et l'écriture.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ce compartiment n'appartenait pas à une bande d'intellos reclus du bahut. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait particulièrement envie de devenir populaire mais côté mise à l'écart, elle avait assez donné, merci.

Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un voyage en train, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une sorte de sort sur la locomotive qui nous faisait rencontrer à l'avance nos futurs amis…

Il y eut du bruit dans le couloir et elle entendit un groupe d'adolescents très bruyants se diriger vers elle. Ils parlaient de … serpents ? Oui, des 'serpents' avaient attaqué une bande de gamins de treize ans et des… des 'maraudeurs ?' étaient intervenus. Chelsea blanchit. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter au langage, ici aussi.

oOoOo

« Il y a quelqu'un dans le compartiment » Déclara Sirius alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte coulissante. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

« Tu devines la présence des gens à plusieurs mètres toi maintenant ? » S'étonna-t-elle. Personnellement, rien ne lui laissait penser que quelqu'un était entré dans leur compartiment.

« Le parfum » Confirma Sirius « C'est- Ouch ! »

Remus, qui venait de lui faire un coup de coude pour le faire taire, reprit la parole. « C'est moi qui vient de glisser à Patmol qu'il y avait une odeur de parfum féminin qui n'est pas le tien là-dedans »

Lily les regarda bizarrement puis haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils cachaient quelque chose mais elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché à savoir quoi. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir leurs 'secrets entre mecs', tout comme il y a certaines choses sur elle qu'ils ne sauraient jamais.

Lily poussa la porte du compartiment et se figea. Effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. La fille était toujours là. Et cette fille… n'était autre que la sœur jumelle de Camille. Bon sang, elle était poursuivie par une malédiction pour qu'il y ait autant de blondes superficielles dans sa vie ? Lily évita de rire toute seule. Effectivement, il y avait une malédiction. Elle espérait juste que ce soit sans lien.

« Alors ? » Elle se retourna vers les garçons qui attendaient derrière elle « Vous rentrez ou pas ? »

Les quatre courageux et vaillants maraudeurs regardèrent la fille dans le compartiment – cette fille qui avait au moins l'âge d'être en cinquième et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu- puis ils reculèrent d'un pas.

« Vas-y » L'encouragea Peter « Entre filles, vous vous comprendrez mieux. Demande-lui ce qu'elle veut »

« Bande de lavettes » grommela Lily en entrant dans le compartiment. « Salut » Salua-t-elle la nouvelle venue.

« Oh, hello, I'm Chelsea. I know you don't know me but don't be afraid. I'm just a new student of Howgarts. I… I was missing the dangerous side of studies, you know. England, the Warr, the Lord, anything… By the way, what's your name ? »

Lily pinça les lèvres. Elle allait pleurer bientôt puis grimper dans une rage folle et écorcher vif cette fille. Qui était-elle et pourquoi parlait-elle une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, bon sang ? Ca avait déjà été assez agaçant cet été quand tous ses amis baragouinaient le français et pas elle !

« Hey » L'appela la blonde en se levant « did I scare you ? I didn't want to… hum, I mean, what's your name ? Is it a secret or anything ? You can't speak perhaps ? Oh sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad, I swear. I'm just… you know, all is new, I don't even know a person in here and- »

« Stop ! » La coupa Lily en avançant d'un pas de plus dans le compartiment. « Ici être Angleterre » Déclara-t-elle « Ici parler anglais, bordel de merde ! Pas le français ! Plus de français ! Rentre chez toi avec ton langage de patois et foutez-moi la paix, bon sang »

« Oh, excuse-moi » Reprit la blonde d'un anglais absolument sans accent européen. Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je sais pourtant que les relations entre France et Royaume-Uni ne sont qu'une succession de guerres pour dominer le monde. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te remémorer ton passé historique. Au fait, je m'appelle Chelsea. Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« Lily » Prononça la jeune fille en se sentant légèrement malade. Comment était-il physiquement possible que cette fille parle aussi vite dans deux langues différentes et sans aucune difficulté ? Même Sirius, à qui on avait inculqué le français, langue bourgeoise par excellence, depuis l'enfance était incapable d'un tel tour de force. Même dans sa langue d'origine, Lily devait se concentrer pour capter tout ce qu'elle disait. Et le pire ? Pas le moindre accent ! Rien qu'une touche américaine dans sa façon de parler leur langue. « Je suis Lily » Répéta-t-elle lentement, comme pour contraster avec la blonde sur piles devant elle. « Et voici Peter, Remus, James et Sirius » Présenta-t-elle les garçons qui se tenaient toujours à l'entrée du compartiment.

« Okay » Sourit Chelsea en reprenant un rythme de mots plus convenable. « Je suis désolée, je parle toujours vite quand je suis stressée. Et, hm, pour plus tôt, c'était l'habitude, excuse-moi. J'étais à l'école en France l'année passée et j'ai pris le pli de parler français avec les autres filles de mon âge. »

« Et bien pas moi » Répliqua Lily en allant prendre sa place sur son siège « J'ai quelques rancœurs envers ce peuple actuellement »

Chelsea ricana. « Et encore, tu n'as pas passé six mois enfermée dans un méga villa avec uniquement des filles »

Lily plissa les yeux et se retourna vers la nouvelle venue. « Tu es en train de dire que la pension non-mixte est un enfer ? Attends que ces quatre-là attaquent et tu risques vite de déchanter » Lui exposa-t-elle en montrant les quatre maraudeurs qui étaient étrangement silencieux.

Sirius fut le premier à 'reprendre connaissance'. Il avança sa main. « Je suis Sirius, enchanté Chelsy »

La jeune fille retira aussitôt la main qu'il lui avait prise. « Non » Déclara-t-elle « J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui porte un nom de quartier de Londres ? » Les garçons échangèrent un regard. « Mon nom, c'est Chels**éa**, on lit toutes les lettres, s'il vous plaît. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. « Très bien, Chelsea. Mais évite de me faire des remarques sur mon sérieux, dans ce cas. »

« Sérieusement ? » Se moqua-t-elle. Sirius eut l'air décontenancé. « On est quitte. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle aux trois autres.

« Peter » Se présenta le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je suis vraiment désolé les gars mais Lizza m'attend. Elle va m'étriper si je suis _encore_ en retard. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée » Dit-il à la nouvelle avant de quitter le compartiment.

James se tourna vers Lily. « J'ai le droit de me présenter ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva. « Fais ce que tu veux, espèce de gamin. Je dois aller à la réunion de préfets » Dit-elle en prenant sa tenue de collège dans sa malle ainsi que son écusson. Un petit tour par les toilettes et elle serait prête.

« Très bien » Grommela James à la manière d'un enfant boudeur. « Je suis James mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te serrer la main » Dit-il à Chelsea qui le regardait étrangement. Lily souffla et quitta le compartiment à son tour.

« Ta petite amie a l'air assez jalouse » Commenta la blonde en voyant la jeune fille partir en grognant des insultes silencieuses.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie » Soupira James en posant ses pieds sur le siège d'en face « Et c'est bien là tout le problème »

« Oh » Regardant autour d'elle, Chelsea s'aperçut qu'il restait encore quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas présenté. Remus était assis sur le fond de son siège, ne quittant pas la nouvelle élève des yeux. Il avait l'air sur la défensive. « Heu… bonjour ? » Essaya-t-elle

« C'est Remus » Dit Sirius à sa place avant de se pencher en avant « Excuse-le, il a parfois des manières étranges avec les inconnus »

« Oh » Répéta la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon qui la fixait d'un regard mordoré extrêmement scrutant. C'était comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle cachait quelque chose rien qu'en la voyant. « Et donc, vous êtes tous des élèves de Poudlard ? »

« Septième année, oui » Confirma Sirius en prenant en main la conversation. Il ne comprenait absolument le comportement déplacé de Remus, ni celui renfrogné de James. Ca ne ressemblait pas à ses amis de ne même pas faire un effort pour connaître cette fille. « Et Gryffondors, cela va sans dire »

Chelsea fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea. « Gryffondor ? C'est une secte ? »

Le sourire de Sirius se bloqua. « Non » Prononça-t-il « Juste une maison »

« Une maison ? » Répéta-t-elle « Mais je croyais que Poudlard était un château ? »

« C'est un château » Confirma Sirius « Mais les élèves sont répartis dans des maisons »

« Il y a des maisons dans le château ? » Demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue

Sirius secoua la tête. « On va reprendre au début. Poudlard est un château où il y a des élèves qui sont répartis en fonction de leur année d'étude, de la première à la septième, dans des classes spécifiques. Jusque là, ça va ? »

« C'est une école, quoi » Paraphrasa-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

« Exactement. Ensuite, c'est un internat. D'où la nécessité d'être répartis dans des dortoirs et d'avoir des lieux communs de détente et d'étude »

« Ecoute, tu es gentil » Le reprit-elle d'un ton condescendant « Mais j'ai fait six écoles différents au cours de ces trois dernières années. Je pense que je sais comment ça marche »

« Six ? » S'exclama Sirius « C'est beaucoup ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, une maison ? »

« Les élèves sont répartis en fonction de leur caractère et leurs capacités dans des maisons. Il y en a quatre : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Pour chaque maison, il y a quatorze dortoirs : un par sexe et par année. Chaque maison a une salle commune avec des tables de travail et des endroits de détente. »

« D'accord, c'est comme les fraternités à la Sydwitch »

« Où ça ? » Questionna Sirius en surprenant à trouver la conversation suffisamment intéressante pour mériter son attention complète. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur les copains pour ça...

« La Sydwitch, c'est l'école de magie d'où je suis originaire à la base. J'y ai fait trois ans et demi avant de me mettre à faire le tour de la Terre » Exposa-t-elle « C'est dans l'Orégon »

« Tu es américaine ? » Se réveilla James

« C'est ça » Confirma-t-elle « Tu me flattes. Ca ne s'entend pas à mon accent ? »

« Vu la manière dont tu parlais français il y a deux minutes, on ne pouvait rien conclure » Rappela le garçon en se redressant sur son siège. « Mais si t'es américaine, je peux te parler sans que Lily crise »

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers lui. « James » Murmura le loup-garou d'un ton prudent « Je ne crois pas que le problème de Lily était la nationalité de ta dernière copine »

Chelsea les regarda bizarrement. « Vous avez passé vos vacances en France ? »

« Ouaip' » Confirma Sirius « Un de tes parents est français ? Tu parlais vachement vite plus tôt »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil surpris. « Quoi ? Ah, ça. Non, c'est juste une potion très spéciale que j'avais prise avant ma scolarité à Beaubâtons qui me permettait de parler la langue autochtone. J'imagine à peine si j'avais dû apprendre six langues en trois ans. Quel enfer ! »

« Une potion pour parler une langue étrangère ? » Répéta Remus « ça existe ? »

« Seuls les plus grands maîtres de Potions sont capables de la réaliser » Déclara Lily en revenant dans le compartiment, son uniforme sur elle. « C'est réservé aux présidents et premiers ministres d'habitude »

Chelsea acquiesça. « Je participe à un programme d'échange qui possède de grandes ressources » Précisa-t-elle « En fait, je- » Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler, devenant extrêmement blanche puis toute rouge. Les garçons et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Ca va ? » Demanda James en s'approchant d'elle. Les yeux de la jeune fille se révulsèrent en arrière et elle tomba à genou sur le sol devant le groupe d'adolescents impuissants.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » S'écria Sirius en se levant « Je vais chercher- »

« Ca ira » Le coupa la voix de Chelsea. Sirius se retourna vers l'intérieur du compartiment et se figea. A la place où s'était tenue la jeune fille blonde, il y avait maintenant une brunette un peu plus petite et avec un visage plus ovale. Il ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il était vraiment très fatigué, mais rien n'avait changé quand il les ouvrit de nouveau. « J'allais dire qu'en fait, j'avais aussi pris une potion modifiant mon apparence à long terme que seuls les grands maîtres peuvent fabriquer »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lily en trouvant étrange de se sentir rassurée par cette nouvelle apparence. Elle avait vraiment un barrage mental contre les blondes visiblement.

Chelsea haussa, une fois de plus, les épaules. « C'est plus facile pour moi »

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards interrogatifs mais l'américaine ne semblait vraiment pas avoir envie de commenter ce point précis. Ils auraient sûrement le temps de lui poser d'autres questions durant le trajet.

« Ta réunion est déjà finie ? » Demanda Remus à Lily d'un air surpris.

« Non, j'étais juste venue redéposer mes habits moldus. A plus tard ! » Les salua-t-elle en partant vers le compartiment des préfets où l'attendait son homologue masculin. Elle se demandait bien de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Chelsea reprit place sur son siège et regarda la porte par laquelle Lily venait de s'échapper. « Ils sont cool, vos uniformes ! » Déclara-t-elle « J'aime particulièrement la couleur de la cravate. C'est fun de ne pas porter du bleu pour une fois ! »

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

« La cravate est de la couleur de ta maison » Lui expliqua Remus « Ca permet de savoir directement qui appartient à quel maison. Rouge et or pour Gryffondor, bleu et blanc pour Serdaigle, noir et jaune pour Pouffsouffle, vert et argent pour Serpentard.»

« Mais les jupes sont toutes mêmes ? » Questionna encore la nouvelle « Parce que j'ai déjà donné dans les robes, pagnes, saris et autres fuku »

Remus plissa les yeux. « D'accord. Où as-tu été à l'école en fait ? »

« Accrochez-vous » Murmura la jeune fille « j'ai fait mes trois premières années plus le premier semestre de quatrième à la Sydwitch, l'école de Salem. Là-bas, c'était pas un internat et on n'avait pas d'uniformes. Ce qui est à la fois un soulagement et en même temps carrément prise de tête. Ensuite, je suis allée à Molepolole, en Namibie. On vivait dans un campement nomade et on partait à la chasse parfois. On avait des cours de magie africaine, c'était fascinant. En cinquième, ça a été Kopong Ngai Xu »

Sirius toussota pour essayer de retenir son rire.

« C'était sur l'île de Sumatra, une école qui rassemblait les élèves de plusieurs pays du bassin indien. Ca faisait un an que c'était mixte et on était cinquante filles pour un millier d'élèves. A noël, je suis allée à Hitsotsu Hitachi, un temple japonais. C'est encore là qu'on avait les uniformes les plus semblables aux vôtres en fait. Beaucoup de ces écoles veulent mettre la culture de leur pays en avant via les habits. Bref, en sixième, je suis allée à la Glanostroïka, c'est l'école de magie russe des filles. Puis à Beaubâtons, qui est l'école française des filles. »

« Donc ça fait un an que tu n'as plus été en contact avec des garçons ? » Conclut Sirius d'un air particulièrement intéressé « Tu dois être en manque »

Chelsea la regarda étrangement et rigola. « Si tu étais une fille, je pourrais t'en dire de belles sur la fascination des Californiens pour les jolies petites françaises comme moi » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Je me suis rattrapée d'un an de frustration, ne t'inquiète pas »

Sirius grimaça.

« Je croyais que tu venais de Salem ? » Rétorqua Remus qui avait l'air plus paisible depuis la jeune fille avait repris sa véritable apparence. James en avait conclu qu'il avait senti quelque chose de faux dans l'aura de cette fille. C'était le genre de pouvoir étrange dont disposait le loup-garou. « C'est de l'autre côté, la Californie, non ? »

« Non, c'est juste en dessous » le reprit-elle « Sur la côté ouest. Mon père est dans le cinéma, à LA, mais ma mère habite pas très loin de New York. »

Sirius se redressa brusquement. « Ton père fait des films ? »

« Il y participe tout du moins »

« Tu as déjà fait un film ? »

« Sirius » Souffla Remus en guise d'avertissement « Ne recommence pas »

« Oui » Continua Chelsea « C'était une petite production qui n'a pas eu le moindre succès mais une expérience unique. Je sais que je ne voudrais jamais être actrice maintenant »

« Et … il y avait une scène de baiser final dans ton film ? » s'intéressa l'Animagus.

« Sirius ! »

oOoOo

Lily s'avançait vers le compartiment des préfets en réfléchissant à la manière dont allait se passer la réunion. Elle se demandait qui était son homologue masculin et espérait qu'il serait capable de gérer la réunion par lui-même. Parce que elle, sa propre expérience était assez… limitée. En cinquième, elle avait embrassé James à la place d'y aller et en sixième, elle avait tenté comme elle pouvait de suivre mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait dû sortir de la pièce. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle n'avait plus de frère et c'était bien trop dur de se concentrer sur des choses si peu importantes que la discipline.

Lily avait toujours pris à cœur son rôle de préfète mais elle ne s'était jamais réellement investie dans sa tâche. Elle ne se sentait pas, au contraire de certains, investie d'une mission de protection. Encore que dans son année, les préfets peu scrupuleux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait… Ne serait-ce que Samantha Roots, la préfète de Serpentard qui amenait un Witchmag pour s'occuper durant les réunions au cours de l'année.

Etant donné qu'elle était la préfète de Gryffondor, il n'y avait que peu de choix sur son homologue masculin : Anthony, de Serdaigle, Chailse, de Pouffsouffle ou Severus, de Serpentard. Bien que cela faisait extrêment longtemps qu'on ait plus nommé des préfets en chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard en même temps. Il y avait de grandes chances que Chailse récolte le poste, au final. Il était calme, responsable, très sérieux, bien qu'un peu effacé. Il ne donnait jamais de retenue et n'enlevait quasiment jamais de points. D'un autre côté, on avait déjà surpris Anthony punir injustement des gens des autres maisons et fermer les yeux sur les agissements de ses amis…

« Lily ? » L'appela une voix au fond du couloir. Lily s'arrêta et sourit. Devant elle se tenait Andrew Michigan dans toute la gloire qu'un sorcier avait à porter des vêtements moldus. « Salut, tu vas bien ? »

« Bien, bien » Confirma-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « C'est étrange de se retrouver face à face après la correspondance de cet été »

« A ce propos » Reprit le jeune homme en tendant la main pour remettre une des mèches de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Lily se recula pour l'en empêcher. « Je voulais te dire… tu es une fille vraiment formidable »

Elle soupira. « Ouais, il parait »

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « J'avoue qu'au début, je croyais que t'étais juste une fille populaire comme les autres mais les courriers de l'été m'ont prouvé le contraire, tu sais »

« Ah oui ? » Lily essaya de se convaincre de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses belles paroles. Mais elle avait lu les lettres, pas James. Elle seule était capable de voir ce qu'Andrew cachait sous la surface de gros dur. « Je ne suis plus une filel populaire à tes yeux ? »

Il sourit. « Si bien sûr. Tu es magnifique, comme toujours » Lily se demanda depuis quand beauté et popularité étaient synonymes. « Mais ce débat qu'on a sur le pacte de Ranomi m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point tu étais intelligente et profonde en plus »

« Peu de garçons ont le droit de dire que je suis profonde, tu sais »

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire qui sonnait un peu forcé. Il lui prit la main. « Je sais que tu as une réunion de préfets là tout de suite mais après, peut-être qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble ? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'éclaircisses certains points sur ta façon d'analyser 'Le faucon noir'. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Ce n'était pas bon, elle tombait dans le panneau les deux pieds en avant. Mais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan de séduction ? Simplement d'un garçon et d'une fille échangeant des opinions sur des sujets d'importance quelconque et se plaisant réciproquement. Elle refusait que cette histoire de pari stupide vienne gâcher toutes les rencontres qu'elle faisait.

« Je devrais avoir terminé d'ici deux heures » Déclara-t-elle

« Je viendrai te chercher » Lui promit-il avant de retourner dans son compartiment en lui faisant un signe de la main. Lily souriait encore lorsqu'elle reprit le chemin du compartiment des préfets.

« Mademoiselle Evans » L'accueillit le professeur Brulôpot qui s'occupait depuis plusieurs années des cours de soin aux créatures magiques. « Nous vous attendions justement. » Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans le compartiment des préfets et grimaça. Evidemment, avec sa chance, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

« Severus » Salua-t-elle son homologue avec un sourire amical. S'ils devaient collaborer durant toute l'année, autant essayer d'instaurer de bonnes relations dès le départ, non ?

« Evans » Soupira Rogue « J'aurais dû m'en douter »

« Félicitation à toi aussi » Grogna Lily en prenant place à côté de lui sur une chaise.

« S'il vous plait, les reprit leur professeur, j'ai ici quelques consignes que m'a fait parvenir le professeur Dumbledore. En première chose, sachez que toute l'équipe professorale a beaucoup réfléchi au fait de vous laisser tous deux être préfets en chef. La dernière fois que vos deux maisons ont dû collaborer, l'école a été une véritable foire. NOUS » Cria-t-il pour capter leur attention en faisant sursauter Lily « ne pouvons tolérer cela à nouveau. Vous êtes tous deux des élèves responsables et nous comptons sur vous pour mettre vos affinités personnelles de côté et travailler main dans la main »

Rogue et Lily échangèrent un coup d'œil dégoûté et se retournèrent vers leur professeur. Effectivement, ils allaient devoir faire de gros effort. Le professeur Brulôpot sortit une liasse de feuilles. « Bien, nous allons nous y mettre. Voici une liste de points que vous devrez aborder lors de la première réunion de préfets, d'ici une heure. Au cours de l'année, vous aurez régulièrement quelques mises au point avec le professeur Dumbledore ou le directeur adjoint. Vous êtes le lien entre les professeurs et les autres préfets ainsi que les élèves. Vous aurez des décisions à prendre, parfois difficiles, des évènements à organiser, des tours de garde à gérer. Ce sont beaucoup de responsabilités. Vous avez comme toujours accès à la salle de bain des préfets mais vous aurez également accès à des chambres personnelles ainsi qu'à une pièce commune que vous partagerez entre vous »

« La salle de bain est de l'autre côté du château par rapport à la chambre ? » S'insurgea Rogue. Lily eut bien envie de lui demander s'il se lavait vraiment, lui, mais elle se retint à temps. Décidemment, le caractère des garçons avait réellement déteint sur elle : depuis quand avait-elle la verve aussi vive face à lui ?

« Les chambres des préfets en chef se trouvent à côté de la salle de bain des préfets » Précisa le professeur « Il y a évidemment un passage direct de vos appartements à cette pièce pour ne pas vous obliger à passer dans le couloir. Le règlement intérieur est le même pour vos chambres que pour les dortoirs à ceci près qu'aucune visite n'est autorisée. Ni ami, ni petit ami ou petite amie. Est-ce clair ? » Les deux préfets acquiescèrent. « Bien. Une salle spéciale vous sera attribuée pour les réunions de préfets et … »

Le spitch dura encore près de quarante minutes avant que le professeur ne s'interrompe et quitte la pièce en leur laissant sur les bras une tonne de paperasse à prendre en charge. Lily sauta sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tu peux accueillir les préfets ? » Demanda-t-elle à Rogue « S'il te plait. J'ai… un truc à faire »

« Tu crois que je vais bosser à ta place dès le premier jour, Evans ? »

« Rogue, c'est juste une envie pressante. Je serai là dans cinq minutes, promis »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Lily se précipita aux toilettes. Malheureusement, quand elle revint, elle trouva les préfets en train de se moquer de leur préfet en chef qui s'était endormi sur sa chaise durant sa courte absence. Lily grimaça. Non seulement, le quelconque respect qu'aurait pu espérer Rogue venait d'éclater en éclats mais elle sentait une année particulièrement éreintante poindre. S'il mettait tant d'entrain dans tout ce qu'ils feraient que dans cette réunion, ils n'en étaient pas à la fin des disputes…

oOoOo

« Je te souhaite bien du courage » Remus, qui était arrivé en même temps que les autres préfets à la réunion, sortit à la suite de Lily du compartiment. Un sourire moqueur entachait son visage. « Si tu dois te débrouiller toute l'année avec ce mec… »

« C'est ça, rigole bien » Grimaça Lily en soupirant. Durant toute la réunion, Rogue avait peut-être dit cinq mot : faux, erroné, certainement pas et inexact. Comme s'il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche à part pour la stopper dans ce qu'elle disait ! Et tous les préfets la regardaient presque avec pitié de devoir supporter le jeune homme. Seigneur …

« Allez viens » La soutint le jeune homme en passant son bras dans son dos. « Tu as besoin d'une bonne de dose de remonte moral, spécial maraudeurs »

« Lily ? »

Lily se détacha de Remus et regarda dans son dos où l'attendait Andrew Michigan, comme prévu. Elle sourit et Remus grimaça. Il sentait que les choses étaient loin d'être finies entre James et la jeune fille…

« Je vous rejoint dans une demi-heure » Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant de son ami. Remus voulut ajouter quelque chose puis se ravisa. Après tout, ce n'était pas son rôle de mettre de l'eau sur le feu.

Lorsque Remus revint dans son compartiment, Peter était revenu de ses retrouvailles avec sa petite amie.

Et sur la banquette en face de lui, Sirius embrassait la nouvelle. Déjà.

« Je vous laisse une heure et quand je reviens, vous bavez sur Sirius qui bécote une fille ? » Les ennuya le loup-garou en poussant James pour s'asseoir à côté de lui plutôt qu'à côté de Sirius qui avait d'autres occupations en cours. Peter et James continuaient de fixer la scène en face d'eux d'un air extatique. « Hey oh ! »

« Quoi ? » Sursauta James. Il suivit le regard de Remus lui désignant le couple flambant neuf et soupira. « Ouais, Chelsea essaye de montrer à Sirius la différence entre un baiser de cinéma et un vrai baiser »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de trifouiller mes amygdales avec ta langue ! » S'écria soudain Chelsea en se reculant prestement. Sirius lui fit une grimace victorieuse.

« Enfin, elle essaye » Termina James.

oOoOo

« En fait, tu continues ce couloir-ci puis le suivant et c'est sur la gauche je pense. Ou c'est à droite du troisième… Tu sais quoi, on va aller voir »

« C'est très gentil mais tu sais, je crois que je peux trouver par moi-même à partir de maintenant »

« Quoi ? Ah oui » James s'arrêta dans le couloir sans cesser de regarder un point devant lui. A côté de lui, Chelsea jeta un coup d'œil dans la même direction et repéra immédiatement ce qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune homme : la rousse qui était dans leur compartiment un peu plus tôt était entrain d'embrasser un grand brun à l'allure carrée.

Elle jeta un regard à côté d'elle et perçut les poings serrés du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. L'air de rien, elle reprit sa marche vers le couple en pleine activité et le bouscula, 'par inadvertance'.

« Oh pardon ! » Se lança-t-elle d'un ton un peu faux. « Lily ? James était justement en train de me montrer où se trouvaient les toilettes pour filles » Expliqua-t-elle en désignant le garçon du bras. Il était toujours à quelques mètres de là, semblant incapable de bouger.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil au brun à côté d'elle puis à James et sembla se rendre compte de la situation. Elle voulut se dégager mais son copain la serra par les épaules. « Potter ! » Déclara-t-il « Tu tombes bien. Lily et moi faisions justement… plus ample connaissance »

« Je vais te montrer les toilettes » Marmonna rapidement la rousse en prenant Chelsea par le bras. Pas qu'elle avait beaucoup d'instinct, mais ça ressemblait fort à une fuite ce comportement.

« Alors » Demanda la jeune fille en marchant à côté de la préfète en chef qui semblait en pleine concentration. « Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Combien de temps quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Que James et toi avez rompu » Répliqua Chelsea avec sincérité. « Certains signes ne trompent pas »

Lily parut interdite. « Je ne sais pas qui t'es ou pourquoi tu te permets d'émettre des jugements sur ma relation avec James mais- »

« Doucement » La calma la jeune fille « C'est juste qu'il te traitait comme quelqu'un venant de faire une crise de jalousie carabinée tout à l'heure, quand il t'a demandé l'autorisation de se présenter. Et là, tu avais l'air de te sentir coupable d'avoir un petit ami alors j'ai juste supposé… »

Lily lui lança un regard interloqué et soupira. « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça »

« Mais si je veux avoir une chance que nous devenions amies, toi et moi, je ferais bien de jeter mon dévolu sur un mec ne portant pas de lunette ? » Comprit la brune.

Lily soupira à nouveau, d'un air plus ironique. « T'inquiète pas, tu comprendras vite quand on sera arrivé à Poudlard que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à avoir beaucoup d'amies »

« Je ne l'étais pas non plus » Confia Chelsea « avant de me retrouver dans une école non-mixte. Les choses changent. » Et avec cette promesse d'avenir étrange, elle s'enferma dans une cabine.

oOoOo

« J'ai la tête pour appartenir à quelle maison ? »

« Tout dépend de la manière dont tu terrasseras ton dragon » Répliqua Sirius en sortant la tête de son magazine de Quidditch. « C'est comme ça qu'ils répartissent les gens dans les maisons »

Chelsea grimaça. « En Namibie, ils te faisaient passer des tests comme tuer une antilope ou survivre dans le désert pour te classer dans une tribu. C'était atroce. »

Sirius déchanta. « Ca te fait pas peur, le dragon ? »

« La vie est une chose éphémère » Répliqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui. Elle reçut des regards étranges. « Je veux dire, la vie ne dure pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on perde notre temps à craindre l'heure qui va venir, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Trop nul, il faut que je trouve des premières avant qu'on arrive » Grommela Sirius en se levant de son siège pour se rendre dans le couloir. Peter se leva à son tour.

« J'ai promis à Lizza que j'irai l'embrassai une dernière fois avant d'arriver. Avec le banquet, on ne se verra plus ce soir » Déclara-t-il en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

« Et me voilà rendue avec les cœurs blessés et le mec qui ne me fait pas confiance » Soupira théâtralement Chelsea en tirant sur sa jupe. « Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, ces uniformes sont pas si bien finalement »

« C'est juste que Remus a un don pour repérer les gens qui mentent » Expliqua James. Depuis qu'il avait croisé Lily dans le couloir, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. « Il a dû sentir l'arnaque quand tu n'avais pas ta véritable apparence »

« Un don intéressant » Souligna la brune en sentant le train ralentir. « Est-ce qu'on doit prendre notre malle ? »

« Non, les Elfes le feront » Répondit Remus qui voulait, semble-t-il, se racheter de son comportement hostile précédent. « Tu dois aller au château en calèche ou avec les premières ? »

« En réalité, miss Orwell m'accompagnera » Déclara la voix du professeur Dumbledore qui attendait les élèves à la sortie du train. « Vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, miss ? »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi » Supposa-t-elle en emboitant le pas du directeur. Les garçons et Lily échangèrent des regards surpris de voir que Dumbledore s'était déplacé jusque Pré-Au-Lard pour accueillir la nouvelle. Elle devait sûrement être plus importante qu'elle ne le laissait croire…

oOoOo

« Alors ? » Demanda Chelsea en essayant de trouver une position confortable sur la banquette en bois. « Quand est-ce que je choisis ma demeure ? »

« Votre maison » Corrigea le professeur Dumbledore en positionnant son chapeau pointu sur ses genoux pour la durée du voyage. « Et vous ne la choisissez pas exactement »

« Okay, mais de toute façon, on sait tous les deux où je vais finir »

« Où ça ? » demanda le directeur d'un air intéressé.

« Serpentard, ça me semble évident »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. « Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas le profil type pourtant »

« Je viens d'une grande lignée de sorciers » Déclara Chelsea en se remémorant les caractéristiques des différentes maisons qui lui avaient été listées par Sirius un peu plus tôt. « Je ne suis pas exactement méchante mais je peux faire semblant. Et puis franchement, j'ai la tête d'une intello ? Je suis pour le corps à corps, moi, je fuis les bouquins ! Et puis l'amitié, l'amitié franchement ! Croyez-moi, moins les gens m'approchent et mieux ils se portent. Et puis quoi, le but de ma vie, c'est de trahir les secrets des autres. Mon dernier vrai ami remonte à l'époque de la maternelle. Vous voyez, Serpentard par élimination »

« Il reste une autre possibilité » Rappela Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans l'œil. « La maison Gryffondor a beaucoup à vous offrir. »

« Elle n'est même pas en liste » Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton borné « Le courage, c'est pas mon truc »

« Je pense au contraire que votre façon de gérer les évènements actuels prouvent le contraire » La reprit le directeur d'un ton calme « Votre force à transformer- »

« Stop, monsieur. Sauf votre respect, non. Le courage, on l'a extrait hors de moi, transformé en une crème pour les cors aux pieds et appliqué sur les verrues d'un dragon ancestral. J'ai plus de courage, on me l'a drainé, ôté, _out of me_ et les réserves sont vidées. Je ne suis plus capable de donner un microgramme de courage pour quoi que ce soit »

« Vous êtes un joyeux boute-en-train, mademoiselle Orwell. Quand on voit la menace planant au-dessus de votre tête, il me semble bien que le courage est une des qualités les plus apparentes chez vous. »

« Oh, on arrive et je ne vois pas de dragon ! Je savais que ce mec racontait n'importe quoi » Dit-elle en observant le paysage par la fenêtre de la calèche. Le château était tel qu'on le lui avait décrit : majestueux, magnifique, imposant.

« Vous avez rencontré monsieur Black » Comprit le professeur Dumbledore. « Cela fait des années qu'il terrifie une dizaine de premières années avec cette histoire »

« Black ? Il ne m'avait pas dit son nom. En tout cas, si embrasser super bien fait partie des attributions des Gryffondors, alors j'y ai peut-être ma place finalement » Dumbledore parut désarçonner pendant quelques secondes. « Oh pardon. Je vous ai choqué en admettant avoir embrassé un de vos élèves avant même la rentrée ? »

« Je suppose que cela dénote de votre bon goût » Déclara posément le chef du corps enseignant avant de se lever « Une dernière question : préférez-vous être répartie avant ou après les premières années ? »

Chelsea regarda au loin les barques remplies d'enfants tremblants arrivant et prit sa décision en une seconde. « Avant, évidemment. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se jette dans la gueule du loup pour leur montrer qu'ils s'en sortiront »

Le professeur Dumbledore lui jeta un regard en biais et sourit. « Un acte qui démontre votre absence de courage, très certainement. Pensez à passer à l'infirmerie dans la journée de demain, on vous informera des mesures mises en place pour assister votre… condition »

« Ma survie » Corrigea-t-elle « Ca fait plus mélodramatique »

oOoOo

« Je me demande si la nouvelle sera répartie devant nous ou en privée dans le bureau de Dumbledore » Questionna Remus en s'installant à la table du banquet. « Après tout, il ne fait jamais le trajet en calèche d'habitude »

« Je parie pour devant nous » Déclara James en pointant le groupe de première qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle et où Chelsea se trouvait, les dépassant tous d'un certain nombre de têtes.

« Elle sera chez Pouffsouffle » Paria Lily en prenant place en face des garçons « Vous avez vu la vitesse à laquelle elle parle ? »

« Elle sera chez Serdaigle » Corrigea Peter « Vous avez entendu comment elle parlait français ? Même Sirius ne peut pas parler aussi vite dans une autre langue ! »

« Alors j'ai monté à cheval avec Amanda qui m'a expliqué les mesures à suivre pour avoir un mariage réussi puis ma tante m'a appris l'art très délicat de la confection du thé, ce que, beaucoup de gens l'ignorent, est la première marque de »

Sirius soupira et se détourna de Mag Hallison qui continuait sa tirade de femme du monde à côté de lui. Cette fille l'ennuyait mortellement mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il avait passé une soirée avec elle l'année passée et depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus, même quand il s'affichait avec une autre fille. Il appuya son menton dans sa main et bailla. « Pourquoi la chanson du choixpeau est plus longue chaque année ? »

« Pour te punir de faire trouiller ces gamins avec tes histoires de dragon » Répliqua James en fixant son assiette comme si de la nourriture allait subitement apparaître.

« Hé, elle passe en premier » Montra Peter. Les cinq jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la répartition où McGonagall venait d'appeler Chelsea. Celle-ci s'assit sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet et le professeur posa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. A peine avait-il frôlé la plus haute mèche de sa tête qu'il s'écria 'GRYFFONDOR !'

La table éclata en applaudissements. James regarda les autres d'un air atterré. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être réparti si rapidement » Déclara-t-il

« Ton record est battu, Cornedrue » Rigola Sirius qui avait toujours pensé jusqu'alors que seul un Potter pouvait être à ce point prédestiné à cette maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'américaine se présentait devant le groupe avec un air renfrogné.

« Est-ce que vous allez piquer une crise d'identité si je m'assieds ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton bougon contrastant avec les mimiques très joyeuses et emportées qu'elle avait eues jusqu'alors.

« Une crise d'identité ? » Répéta Peter d'un air intrigué en lui pointant le siège vide à côté de Meg Hallison. Au même moment, Sirius tenta discrètement de pointer le siège à côté de lui du pouce pour que seul Chelsea le repère. La jeune fille retint un rire.

« Oui, certains groupes exclusifs n'aiment pas qu'une petite nouvelle s'incruste » Expliqua-t-elle à Peter. « Excuse-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille assise à côté du maraudeur. « Pourrais-tu reculer d'un siège ? »

Meg eut un air choqué. « Tu veux t'asseoir entre moi et mon petit ami ? »

Chelsea haussa un sourcil. « Ce petit ami là ? » Questionna-t-elle en pointant Sirius de l'index alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de dénégation discret. « Tu veux dire, celui que j'ai embrassé dans le train ? »

Meg pinça les lèvres, jeta un regard extrêmement noir à Sirius et se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amies à plusieurs places de là. Chelsea prit place et Sirius soupira de soulagement.

« Je t'en dois une » Lui assura le garçon. « J'ai cru que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais ! »

« Tu ne sortais pas vraiment avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Vérifia-t-elle d'un air suspect. « Parce que ce n'est pas une manière de rompre, ça »

« C'est toi qui a été rude » Répliqua Sirius « Et non, elle était juste collante »

« Rassurez-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment embrassé dans le train ? » Quémanda Lily en applaudissant un première qui venait de les rejoindre. « Non ? »

« Tu n'as pas le monopole des patins dans le Poudlard Express » Répliqua James alors que Chelsea et Sirius échangeaient un regard de connivence.

Lily grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et mit à tapoter son assiette avec le dos de sa fourchette d'un air impatient. Elle aperçut la nouvelle qui la fixait avec un regard ne faisant que lui rappeler cette conversation qu'elles avaient eue dans les toilettes du train. Etait-ce réellement à ça qu'ils ressemblaient de l'extérieur ? Un couple rompu et déchiré ? Etait-ce ce qu'ils étaient, au final ?

« Bon retour à tous » Déclara Dumbledore en se levant quand la répartition fut finie. « Quelques mots avant de vous laisser à la délicieuse nourriture préparée par nos elfes. Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit le professeur Dwight Tairdelbach qui enseignera à partir de cette année la défense contre les forces du mal »

« Encore un incapable » Grommela Sirius en ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à l'homme doté d'une carrure impressionnante qui venait de se lever. James et Remus ricanèrent. Aux yeux de Sirius, de toute façon, personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour remplacer leur prof de cinquième. Et surtout pas un homme …

« Cet été a été agité de nombreuses questions quant à la manière dont l'année scolaire allait se dérouler. Tout d'abord, et ce malgré les pressions subies, le cours d'étude des moldus est maintenu en place. Le cours d'arithmancie qui n'avait pu être dispensé l'année passée faute d'un enseignant compétent sera repris en main cette année par le professeur Septima Vector »

Un homme ne devant pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans se leva et reçut quelques applaudissements mitigés. James regarda la table des professeurs avec un peu plus d'attention et remarqua alors qu'il y avait bien plus de têtes inconnues cette année qu'au cours des six années précédentes. Sauf la première, bien évidement.

« Le professeur Olaf Futhark a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de runes qu'il avait quitté il y a trois ans pour se rendre en voyage au Tibet. Malgré les rumeurs, ce cours sera donc bien maintenu. Suite à de nouveaux arrêtés ministériels, nous suspendrons pour cette année le cours d'envoûtement et incantation qui était dispensé aux septièmes années. Je vous présente le professeur Calandra Crapcat. Elle sera chargée d'un tout nouveau module, nommé Société. Chaque année s'en verra dispensé un certain nombre d'heures, obligatoires ou facultatives. Je lui laisserai l'occasion de vous expliquer elle-même en quoi consistera cette nouvelle matière lors de votre premier cours. Pour terminer, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Darla Ninotchka qui accompagnera cette année madame Pomfresh en tant que psychologue scolaire. Sur ce, je vous rappele que le règlement est disponible auprès des préfets et à la bibliothèque, une liste des objets prohibés dès à présent affichée sur la porte de notre concierge, monsieur Rusard. Sur ce, jeunes gens, bon appétit !»

« C'est l'année des records » Siffla Sirius « Vous aviez déjà entendu Dumby parler autant à la rentrée ? »

Chelsea avait perdu quelques couleurs. « Il y a toujours eu une psychologue scolaire ? »

« C'est la première année » Répondit Peter « Je me demande ce que ça peut être, un module société »

« C'est trop nul » Se plaint James « Moi qui voulait envoûter Rogue… »

« Et c'est parti pour une année de folie » Conclut Lily d'un air jovial.

oOoOo

« Chelsea, je te présente Fagnes, Shaïni, Persée, Swann et Kessy. Les filles, voilà Chelsea, notre nouvelle colocataire » Déclara Lily après avoir montré le dortoir à la jeune américaine. « Je sus sûre que vous avez plein de trucs à vous raconter, je vous laisse »

« Hey » La retint la jeune fille en lui attrapant le poignet « Tu ne vas me laisser toute seule avec elles ? » Murmura Chelsea en montrant les cinq autres filles du menton « Lily, s'il te plaît »

La jeune rousse soupira et regarda ses camarades de chambre. Elle n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts avec les autres filles, sans pour autant être en mauvais termes avec elle. Enfin, sauf peut-être Swann avec qui elle était en froid depuis presque plus d'un an maintenant.

« J'ai juste un truc à régler puis je reviens » Déclara-t-elle avant de se stopper à l'entrée du dortoir, mue d'une subite idée. « Ecoute, avec les maraudeurs, on passe tous nos premier septembre en bas, dans la salle commune, à essayer d'aller dormir le plus tard possible. »

« Okay » Comprit la jeune fille « Je vous laisse entre vous et fait connaissance avec le Blond Power Club ici présent » Dit-elle en désignant les jeunes filles de Gryffondors qui, pour quatre sur cinq, étaient blondes. Souhait de Shaïni Smith, miss SS, comme de juste.

« Tu peux venir » Ajouta Lily avec un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'il y ait une autre fille qu'elle avec les garçons mais cette fille avait raison, certaines choses devaient changer parfois. Commencer à s'ouvrir aux autres était un bon départ, non ?

Autour d'elle, les cinq autres filles eurent l'air extrêmement surprises de la proposition de Lily, ce qui inclina encore plus la brune à accepter. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas parié sur le mauvais cheval en rencontrant ce groupe d'amis dans le train. Ils avaient des interactions les uns avec les autres qui étaient fascinantes.

Lily et Chelsea redescendirent dans la salle commune où était encore un bon paquet d'élèves. L'américaine prit place dans un fauteuil à côté de Peter tandis que Lily saisissait la main de James d'un air pressé et le traînait dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Tu profites du seul jour de l'année où il fait propre ici pour … Lily ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme en la voyant se figer face à son lit. « Hey… tu … » Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Comment tu as dormi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Chez toi, après la France. Comment tu as dormi ? »

« Difficilement » Avoua James. « Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je m'en voulais. Lily, je… en France, j'étais à côté de mes pompes. Je sais que-»

« On est pas un vulgaire couple qui ne parvient pas à accepter sa rupture, n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en quittant le lit qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé cette année des yeux.

« Non Lily. Il y a juste trop de choses qu'on ne comprend pas en ce moment. Je crois… je veux dire, j'ai… Avec mes parents et tout ça, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser »

Lily déglutit et se tourna vers lui une seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de poser sa tête contre son torse. « On ne se dispute plus, d'accord ? Désolé de t'avoir frappé et pour ma mauvaise foi cet été »

James posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. « C'est une réconciliation, alors ? »

« Hm » Lily serra ses bras plus fermement autour du torse du jeune homme.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé, Lil. Pour tout. J'ai juste parfois peur pour toi avec les autres mecs. Et… pour tout le reste, je n'ai pas d'excuses »

« Ca devient pitoyable » Grommela Lily en se reculant « Tu nous entends ? On devrait redescendre faire la fête avec les autres »

« Hey » La retint James par la main alors qu'elle allait vers la sortie. « Tu accepterais de dormir avec moi ce soir ? Juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »

« Juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps, quelle dénomination agréable pour parler d'une période de deuil » Le reprit-elle avec un sourire triste. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il y à peine trois jours, cela avait fait un an que son frère et son père étaient partis. Une nuit avec James lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ne savait si c'était dû aux sentiments les liant ou à la magie étrange les unissant mais il avait un effet très réconfortant sur son moral.

« Alors en guise de pardon mutuel » Proposa-t-il.

« Très bien » Lily le prit par le bras et ils descendirent dans la salle commune.

Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel moment cela c'était produit mais désormais, elle sentait qu'un poids s'était levé dans sa poitrine. Et quelque part, elle se sentait maintenant prête à affronter une nouvelle année avec ce qu'elle contiendrait d'expériences et de difficultés.

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when

(The fray, She is)

18


	6. Chapter 6 I

Et oui,avec deux votes contre 6, vous devez vousdemander pourquoionc jeposte un chapitre de wonderwall... Et bien parce qu'il était en partiedéjà écrit et que Rasp Hollowm'a fait le méchant coup de la panne d'inspi'... Mais j'ai quand même fait un demi chapitre donc ne désespérez pas de voir une maj avant fin juin.

Mercià tous pour vosreviews qui me font toujours très chaud au coeur... Je vous laisse avec cet 'avant-gout' des madusiècles IV (ou V)^^

Bonne lecture

**Wonderwall**

**Chapitre 6**

**Part I : What that spell ?**

_« Les choses sont compliquées, elles l'ont toujours été tu sais. James et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés parce que nous avions à le faire mais parce que nous nous aimions et c'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir, Harry »_

_Face à Lily, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années soupira profondément et se leva de la table du déjeuner. « C'est facile à dire ! Tu n'as pas vu ton père aller dormir de la chambre d'invité en plein milieu de la nuit juste pour ne pas mettre son propre fils au courant des problèmes qu'il avait avec sa femme ! »_

_Lily ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes, excédée par les mouvements d'humeur de son fils. Ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père des fois, c'était insupportable !  
« Premièrement, jeune homme, ce qu'il se passe dans la vie intime de tes parents ne te regarde pas. James et moi n'allons pas nous séparer et c'est la seule chose qui te concerne » Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Lily continua son monologue sans s'interrompre « Deuxièmement, tous les couples peuvent rencontrer quelques problèmes de temps à autre, ça ne signifie pas qu'il faille faire un conseil de famille pour autant ! Et dernièrement, tu devrais être heureux que nous ayons chercher à préserver l'apparence d'une famille unie pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas vu mon père quitter la chambre conjugale pour une nuit mais se tirer avec la secrétaire. Et crois-moi, nous n'en sommes pas encore là… »_

_Le jeune homme serra les dents et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. « J'en ai marre que tout le monde me mente sans cesse juste pour me protéger ! C'est continuel depuis que je suis né ! Les Dursley, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, mes propres amis, les Weasley, Annya et maintenant vous, mes parents ! Est-ce qu'il est marqué sur mon front 'mentez-moi, je suis fragile' ? »_

_« Non » Soupira Lily « Il y a une marque sur ton front qui crie au monde qu'un malade a essayé de te tuer alors que tu tenais à peine debout, que tu as été orphelin toute ta vie et que ce même malade est encore et toujours derrière toi. Il y a une marque sur ton front, Harry, qui dit que tu portes le devenir de toute la communauté sorcière sur tes épaules. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens cherchent à te protéger ? »_

_Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se trouva à court de griefs contre sa mère. Il était toujours fâché et en colère mais pourtant, il parvenait désormais à comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de ses parents. _

_« Il y a autre chose » Murmura Lily en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Ecoute, j'ai peut-être prétendu que tout allait bien dans notre mariage pour te protéger mais c'était aussi et surtout pour me protéger moi-même. Nous étions morts et personne ne se souvenait qu'on traversaient une crise avant de mourir… C'était plus facile de prétendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour n'avoir aucune explication à donner »_

_« Désolé d'avoir été si injuste avec … lui » Marmonna Harry en prenant sa baguette dans sa poche alors que Lily retenait un rire moqueur. « On commence ? » Grommela-t-il en n'aimant que peu la lueur dans les yeux de sa mère. _

_« Combien de temps tu vas nous appeler 'lui' et 'elle', Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en étirant ses bras pour s'échauffer au combat qui allait suivre. « Il va bien falloir un jour que tu choisisses entre James et Lily ou papa et maman. Ca fait déjà deux mois qu'on est… hum, démoratlisés ? »_

_Harry arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux dire, ressuscité ? »_

_« Non » Réfléchit Lily « Pas vraiment... La ressuscitation, c'était un truc de mes cours de religion quand j'étais petite et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est la main de Dieu qui nous a ramené sur Terre »_

_« Pour moi, c'est un miracle » Souffla Harry d'un air timide en baissant les yeux. Il se racla la gorge. « Alors, tu n'étais pas sensé m'expliquer comment faire pour ne pas mourir face à Voldemort ? »_

_Lily eut un sourire en coin. « Oui, laisse tes parents t'expliquer comment ne pas suivre leurs traces … »_

oOoOo

« Lily, debout ! » Cria une voix sourde, arrachant à la rouquine une grimace de dégoût. « Ca va ? T'en fait une tête ! »

« C'est ce rêve » gémit la tête rousse en empilant dangereusement ses vêtements pour essayer de se précipiter à la salle de bains. Une seule pour sept filles, c'était décidément pas assez. « J'avais l'impression de … laisse tomber, c'était un peu ridicule »

Chelsea éclata de rire et lui tapa dans le dos « Allez Lils, les mecs vont nous attendre pour le déjeuner. » Puis la jeune brune se retourna et tambourina sur la porte « Grouille Fagnes ! Ca fait 11 minutes que t'es là, t'as dépassé le temps réglementaire ! »

Un peu plus tard, sous la douche, Lily repensa à la manière dont ce début des cours avait repris. Elle ne savait pas très bien à quoi elle s'était attendu avec Chelsea qui débarquait soudainement – elle était en même temps très proche d'elle et des maraudeurs mais sans faire partie pour autant du groupe. La plupart du temps, elle restait avec Lily le matin et durant les cours mais passait ses après-midis et beaucoup de ses soirées en compagnies des autres filles de Gryffondors ou avec d'autres personnes de leur maison. Sa sociabilité était incroyable… En quelques jours, elle connaissait déjà presque autant de gens que Lily qui habitait le château depuis six ans.

Ce n'était pas plus mal en fait… Elle avait l'occasion de parler de choses et d'autres avec une personne qui ne faisait pas réellement partie de son groupe d'amis initial et en même temps, elle conservait sa place très spécial au sein des Maraudeurs. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait eu peur à un moment que cette américaine lui 'pique' en quelque sorte sa place ou tout du moins, la modifie. Mais comme si elle avait senti que Lily avait besoin d'espace, Chelsea s'était ouvert aux autres et les avait laissés un peu plus souvent entre eux. Décidément, elle comprenait très bien le monde qui l'entourait.

Cette après-midi, ils allaient avoir leur premier cours 'Module Société'. D'après les autres élèves, c'était une vaste plaisanterie. En tout cas, tous s'accordaient à dire que la psychologue scolaire était plus là pour épauler le professeur Crapcat que réellement les élèves. Elle se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait signifier… Est-ce que le nouveau professeur semblait si névrosée que ça ?

Lily ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude parcourir son corps et dénoué ses muscles tendus. Elle avait une grosse journée après les cours aujourd'hui. Elle devait discuter avec Rogue pour placer la première réunion de préfets à un moment opportun et écrire une lettre de réclamation à Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse installer une seconde douche dans le dortoir des filles. A part Lily qui était préfète et avait une salle de bain disponible autre part dans le château, le temps de douche était réduit à 10 min par fille par matin… ou il aurait fallu se lever à 5h pour se laver, ce qu'aucune n'était prête à faire.

Mais bien plus que toutes ces choses attendant pour elle, Lily se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Andrew Michigan. Elle l'avait trouvé à plusieurs reprises en pleine conversation avec Katinka et cela la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Après tout, ses deux derniers petits copains l'avaient trompée avec cette jeune fille… et elle ne se sentait pas de faire confiance à Andrew pour qu'il soit le premier depuis longtemps à ne pas le faire. Surtout quand elle voyait Kat lui tourner autour d'une manière si visible. Pourtant, le garçon lui assurait qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux et Lily tentait de le croire.

Et c'était bien ça le problème : pourquoi le croyait-elle ? Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle se sentait de moins en moins en phase avec le jeune homme, trouvant que les périodes de blanc dans leurs conversations étaient de plus en plus longues et régulières. En fait, ils ne parlaient plus beaucoup que pour dire des banalités stupides et ridicules. Passer du temps avec lui n'était pas une pénitence mais ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose dont elle se réjouissait. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû, non, être ravie que ses amis la laissent régulièrement en tête à tête avec son copain, non ?

Non, vraiment, elle ne ressentait rien pour Andrew qu'une petite affinité vite passée. Elle se demandait seulement ce que lui ressentait. Est-ce qu'il serait blessé qu'elle le largue ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait le courage de se séparer de lui ou allait-elle attendre encore longtemps qu'il prenne la décision de lui-même ? Elle ne savait pas très bien comment gérer cette situation… C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un garçon qui, au final, ne lui plaisait pas. C'était très certainement dû au fait qu'elle s'était un peu précipité dans cette relation pour prouver à James et aux autres qu'elle était capable, elle aussi, de vivre sa vie indépendamment d'eux. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus exactement dans le même état d'esprit aujourd'hui et qu'elle voulait juste leur prouver qu'elle était capable de choisir quelqu'un qui ne tenterait pas d'abuser d'elle… Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas naïve au point de se faire abuser si facilement !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Alors » Demanda James en marchant dans le couloir à côté de Lily en direction du cours de Société « Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on y aille rien que nous deux ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit » Expliqua la jeune fille en se rapprochant un peu de lui « Je me souviens juste d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec un certain Harry je crois où il était question qu'on soit mort ou… on avait un enfant mais on était en vie après être mort. C'est confus »

James arqua un sourcil. « J'ai rêvé que je gagnais la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard cette nuit » Se rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit penser à Lily qu'elle allait avoir matière à récrier dans peu de temps « Tu étais tellement contente pour moi que tu me sautais dessus pour m'embrasser puis on rentrait dans ton dortoir et- »

« J'ai compris » Le coupa-t-elle « Tu crois que c'était juste le produit de mon imagination alors ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien, Lil, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on fait des rêves qui parfois nous montrent la voie à suivre mais c'est pas comme s'il était question d'avoir un enfant ou de mourir dans les jours qui viennent, non ? »

Lily acquiesça, encore troublée de ce rêve étrange. Ce n'était comme rien qu'elle avait expérimenté jusque là… Ca semblait tellement réel, tellement vrai. Ce garçon… C'était comme si elle refusait de croire qu'il était le fruit de son imagination, il y avait trop de détails pour qu'il ne soit que ça. On disait généralement que l'on rêve de gens qu'on a croisé dans la rue ou qu'on a vu dans un magazine… Mais lui, il ressemblait à James étonnement fort mais en même temps, il était différent : plus petit, plus maigre, un peu plus vouté avec le nez plus fin et le front plus en avant. C'était presque des détails mais elle qui connaissait si bien James les voyaient ressortir d'autant plus fort. Et puis, surtout, il avait les yeux verts et quelques tâches de rousseur discrètes sur les arrêtes de son nez.

« Tu n'as pas un cousin qui te ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Tenta-t-elle en dernier recours. Après, il faudrait bien se résoudre à admettre l'idée qu'elle avait encore le droit de faire des rêves délirants, dons particuliers ou pas.

« Pas que je sache et aucun que tu aies rencontré » James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et la rassura d'une pression amicale « Laisse passer, Lil. Si c'était un rêve important, tu le referas tôt ou tard, non ? »

Lily acquiesça et pénétra dans la salle d'envoûtements et incantations qui était devenue cette année la classe de société. Ce qui, à ses yeux, était un titre stupide. Ca faisait penser qu'il fallait respecter des règles de société stupides dans ce local plus qu'ailleurs alors que c'était juste une salle de classe… Enfin, ça l'était du moins.

Le professeur Crapcat avait visiblement eu envie de refaire un peu la décoration et avait déplacé tous les bureaux le long des murs tandis qu'elle avait installé les chaises en cercle au centre du local pour que tout le monde puisse voir tout le monde. Ca faisait un peu penser Lily à une séance de psychothérapie de groupe comme on en voyait parfois dans les films… Elle réfléchit un moment à l'utilité d'une telle disposition – pour elle, avoir cours signifiait devoir prendre des notes et comment écrire quand on n'avait pas de bureau ? – quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un exercice de présentation ou autre stupidité du genre.

« Tu crois que c'est une technique de la prof pour nous avoir tous à l'œil en même temps ou qu'on ne va vraiment rien devoir écrire pendant deux heures ? » Demanda Sirius en entrant quelques minutes après James et Lily « C'est bizarre comme ça »

« Y'a pas que ça qui est bizarre » Glissa Remus en montrant du menton le professeur qui venait de sortir de son bureau privé situé à l'arrière de la salle de classe.

Le professeur Calandra Crapcat devait avoir une bonne trentaine d'années. C'était une femme assez petite, rondelette, qui portait un tailleur rose pâle comme on en voyait beaucoup chez les cinquantenaires moldues. Elle avait un large foulard avec de grandes fleurs imprimées sur le dos et reposant sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres, repassées d'un rouge vif détonnant fortement avec la pâleur du tailleur, étaient pincées en un sourire fin et ses yeux, ouverts à l'exagération, dévisageaient chaque élève un par un. Ses cheveux châtains étaient repris dans un chignon banane à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle avait encore une frange style écolière sur le front. L'ensemble était, somme toute, assez hétéroclite.

La femme desserra ses mains qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors serrées fortement contre son abdomen et, l'index levé, elle se mit à compter les élèves qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Quand elle arriva au bout, visiblement satisfaite du nombre obtenu, elle claqua ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour obtenir le silence et se mit à parler d'une voix aigüe sans jamais se départir de son sourire et d'un air amical sonnant étrangement faux.

« Bonjour à tous mes chers élèves, je vous en prie, assez-vous donc » Les élèves de septième année se regardèrent tous quelques secondes avant de prendre place sur les chaises placées en cercle. Il devint rapidement évident qu'il y avait bien plus d'élèves que de chaises. « Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial étant donné que les quatre maisons sont réunies. A partir de la semaine prochaine, nous ne serons que la moitié du groupe. Allons mes enfants, que ceux qui n'ont pas de chaises prennent place par terre »

James, le seul des maraudeurs qui n'était pas assis, regarda le sol d'un air peu enchanté puis se dirigea vers un garçon de Serdaigle qui était assis à côté de Lily. « Bonjour Stebbins, comment vas-tu ? » Lily secoua la tête d'un geste désapprobateur en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Le timide Théodore Stebbins, qui avait toujours porté un culte aux Maraudeurs, devint plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre que _le grande James Potter_ s'adresse à lui et, sans même prononcer un mot, se leva pour laisser James s'asseoir à sa place. « Brave petit » Souffla le Maraudeur en s'étirant sur la chaise à côté de Lily. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis concentra son attention sur le professeur qui se tenait au centre du cercle et attendait visiblement le silence.

« S'il vous plait » Reprit-elle presque timidement. Parce que c'était le premier cours et que son comportement intriguait, le silence se fit. Lily état sûre que cette technique de la supplication n'allait pas faire ses preuves très longtemps… « Bien, je vais à présent vous expliquer en quoi consiste ce nouveau cours. Tout d'abord, ce qui vous intéresse le plus : les examens. Vous n'aurez pas d'Aspic pour ma matière mais une petite entrevue avec moi-même en fin d'année pour juger des enseignements que vous aurez retiré de mon apprentissage » Un élève toussa. « Je voulais dire, les apprentissages que vous aurez retiré de mon enseignement » Et aux élèves de se demander si elle allait croire d'être trompée à chaque interruption …

« Le cours se divise en quatre modules. Le premier de l'année sera sans doute celui que vous redouterez le plus mais qui pourrait vous être très utile. Il s'agit » La prof devint plus blanche et souffla en posant un mouchoir blanc devant sa bouche. Lily arqua un sourcil alors que d'autres élèves pouffaient. Quel personnage étrange… « Le premier sera consacré à la sexualité chez le jeune sorcier » Et des sifflements et applaudissements répondirent à l'annonce.

Lily eut envie de rigoler alors que Sirius s'exclamait avec aisance « Enfin un cours qui vaut la peine d'être suivi ! »

« Seigneur » Calandra posa son mouchoir sur sa bouche d'un air désespéré et attendit que le calme revienne. « Le second module que nous commencerons en décembre et jusque fin janvier portera sur les relations humaines et en société, le troisième sera consacré à des cours de magie pratique telle la cuisine, le nettoyage, la couture, le jardinage, le bricolage durant les mois de février et mars tandis qu'en avril et mai, nous nous concentrerons sur la famille. Vous y apprendrez les valeurs qui devrons dominer votre futur foyer mais également à gérer un budget ou à vous occuper d'un enfant. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« On aura des cours pratiques pour le premier module ? » Demanda Aldus McPhee, un Serpentard de leur année réputé pour avoir la langue bien pendue devant les profs… le tout accompagné d'un QI frôlant les minima. Son frère jumeau, Cornic McPhee, leva les yeux au ciel. Au contraire de son frère, lui s'exprimait très peu mais était extrêmement réfléchi. Autant dire que jumeaux ou pas, ils étaient deux personnes complètement différentes.

« Non, seigneur » Souffla le professeur Crapcat, sa main se serrant compulsivement autour de son mouchoir. Lily repéra alors seulement les mains manucurées de la femme et ses ongles peints du même rouge vif que ses lèvres. « Je vous assisterai durant le mois de Septembre où nous essayerons de maîtriser les bases physiologiques et psychologiques des relations entre les femmes et les hommes. Après cette phase d'introduction qui sera ponctuée de vos interviews personnelles d'évaluation avec la psychologue de l'école, un autre de vos professeurs viendra animer le module en parlant de ses propres expériences et en essayant de vous mettre sur la voie d'une vie saine et équilibrée. »

Sirius fit mine de vomir. « Imagine McGo parler de ses expériences persos… »

« Imagine Slughorn le faire » Répliqua James avec la même tête. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait beaucoup de doutes sur l'utilité de ce 'module société' mais trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne opportunité pour elle d'en apprendre plus sur les mœurs sorcières en matière de sexe, de famille et de relations humaines. Enfin, encore fallait-il que leur professeur parvienne à aligner plus de trois mots sans mettre son mouchoir devant sa bouche d'un air choqué…

« Excusez-moi » Demanda Lily en s'exprimant d'une voix forte qui fit taire les bavards. Elle sourit, quelle autorité pour la préfète en chef ! « Qu'entendez-vous par 'interviews personnelles d'évaluation avec la psychologue' ? »

« Madame Ninotchka va s'employer durant le mois de Septembre à vous rencontrer tous personnellement pour établir votre dossier et votre profil psychologique. Le but est de pouvoir faire un suivi de votre évolution. Puisque vous êtes déjà en septième, votre cas est plus urgent que pour les autres années, raison pour laquelle vous passerez les premiers »

« Excusez-moi, madame » Continua Lily « Mais pourquoi avons-nous besoin soudainement d'un suivi psychologique ? »

« Ma pauvre petite » Soupira Crapcat en serrant son mouchoir « Vous n'êtes pas au courant que mademoiselle Jeanne Scott s'est donné la mort cet été suite à l'attaque ayant eu lieu à Pompeibay ? »

Lily se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle avait entendu dire que les parents d'une élève étaient morts durant l'attaque des sbires de Voldemort mais elle ignorait que la jeune fille n'avait pas tenu le choc. En fait, cela prenait du sens qu'ils imposent une psy dans l'établissement vu le nombre de disparitions qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter ces derniers temps. Certains disaient même que les sorciers étaient au beau milieu d'une guerre civile.

« Je ne savais pas » Murmura Lily.

« Nous ne cherchons pas à vous envoyer en maison psychiatrique ou à nous immiscer dans votre vie, simplement à vous aider et vous soutenir » Expliqua Calandra Crapcat alors que l'annonce des raisons de la mort de Jeanne avait fait taire les plus bavards. « De plus, nous pourrons ainsi mieux vous orienter dans votre choix d'avenir à la fin de l'année » Les élèves restèrent silencieux alors que la prof s'interrompait pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place au milieu d'eux tous. Elle agissait comme si elle avait peur d'eux. « Bien, nous allons commencer par essayer d'établir un climat de confiance entre nous. Nous devons être un groupe soudé. Vous allez chacun votre tour vous lever, dire votre nom ainsi que quelque chose d'intime vous concernant »

Les élèves se dévisagèrent quelques instants sans comprendre.

« D'accord, je commence » Soupira la prof « Je suis Calandra Crapcat et j'ai déjà été mariée deux fois » Lily se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si coupable d'avouer cette 'faute'. « Bien, toi, à ton tour » Dit-elle en désignant un élève au hasard.

« Severus Rogue et j'aime les Potions »

« Mon petit » Le reprit immédiatement Calandra alors que James et Sirius s'esclaffait d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Rogue 'mon petit'. « Ce n'est pas intime d'avouer un hobby. Va chercher quelque chose de plus profond en toi »

Rogue pinça les lèvres, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui paraisse intime aux yeux du prof mais qui ne dévoile rien de lui aux autres. « Le choixpeau a hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle » Déclara-t-il d'un ton résigné alors que madame Crapcat acquiesçait d'un air compréhensif.

« Toi » désigna la prof en passant au suivant « Et on suivra l'ordre dans lequel vous êtes assis après ça »

« Aldus McPhee » Déclara le jeune homme « Et je… euh je… j'ai peur sur un balai »

« Cornic McPhee et malgré ce que je prétends, je suis heureux d'avoir un frère »  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner.

« Mag Hallison et je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black »  
Le jeune homme ne riait plus du tout, au contraire de son meilleur ami…

« Kessy Dorval et j'ai un lien de parenté avec la famille royale moldue d'Angleterre »

« Shaïni Smith et je n'ai aucun secret car ma philosophie, c'est de toujours dire ce que je pense »  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lizza Lynch. Je suis amoureuse du seul Maraudeur que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir aimer »  
Peter prit une teinte cramoisie tandis que Sirius lui mettait un coup dans les côtes pour lui faire remarquer que c'est de lui qu'elle parlait.

Swann se racla la gorge et commença à parler de sa voix si faible que Lily, pourtant assise à quelque pas d'elle, n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit.

« Chelsea Orwell et je suis nouvelle ici »

« Ce n'est pas secret ni intime, miss » La reprit la prof en pliant et dépliant son mouchoir sur ses genoux. Chelsea la fusilla des yeux.

« Je suis nouvelle ici, je ne connais même pas le prénom de tous les gens assis autour de moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais dire quelque chose d'intime à mon sujet ! »

« Oh » Presque au bord de l'évanouissement, Crapcat se raccrocha à son mouchori fétiche comme à une bouée de secours « Suivant » Murmura-t-elle comme si elle était sur le point de mourir.

« Peter Pettigrow et … sans mes amis, je ne serais rien »

« Sirius Black, j'ai renié ma famille »  
Remus soupira… ce n'était un secret pour personne sauf la prof, ça !

« Remus Lupin, je… j'ai… » Les gens regardèrent Remus avec attention, se demandant ce que le garçon qui ne révélait jamais rien sur lui allait dire. « Je suis Maraudeur et préfet et pourtant, je ne suis pas encore bipolaire »

« James Potter » S'exclama vivement son ami avant que la prof ne lui demande de dire autre chose. Remus lui fit un signe de remerciement de la tête. « J'ai déjà pris de la drogue »

« Oh seigneur » Glapit Crapcat en posant son mouchoir sur ses lèvres rouges. Lily ouvrit la bouche en essayant de ne pas rire de la réaction démesurée de cette femme.

« Lily Evans et mes seuls amis sont des garçons »

« Mon dieu » Crapcat saisit sa bouteille et but quelques longues gorgées.

Le tour de table continua allègrement, les élèves essayant au fur et à mesure de dire des choses de plus en plus choquantes. Voir la prof paniquer et prier le ciel en s'accrochant à son mouchoir blanc et sa bouteille d'eau était un spectacle des plus divertissants… Même les garçons, qui n'écoutaient jamais aucun cours, ne quittèrent pas le professeur des yeux.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de se présenter – Crapcat avait bu environ 1,5 litres d'eau et son mouchoirs était rempli de traces rouges de rouge à lèvres – elle décréta qu'ils allaient faire un petit jeu pour mieux se connaître. C'est ainsi que jusqu'à la fin des deux heures, les élèves de septième année durent se prêter au jeu du portrait chinois.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de cours après avoir 'avoué' qu'elle aurait aimé être une colombe, un taille-crayon et un saule-caugneur, Lily se dit que ça avait sans doute été le cours le moins instructif auquel il lui avait été donné d'assister.

Et comme de juste, il devint le préféré des garçons.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Fin de journée. Enfin. Le pire à l'école, c'est le début. Quand on rentre de vacances et qu'on a oublié le rythme de fou imposé. Ou peut-être est-ce au milieu, quand on commence à tomber sur les genoux, qu'on ne s'en sort pas dans la masse de travail et que la fin de l'année semble encore à des lustres… Note que le dernier mois est pas mal non plus avec tous ces profs qui essayent de rattraper leur retard sur la matière comme si ça ne suffisait pas les révisions !

Lily se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

Neuf septembre 1977. Le ciel est dégagé, pas de nuages, des étoiles resplendissantes et une lune aussi pleine qu'une femme enceinte de neuf mois… M'ouais, pas géniale la comparaison mais quand même, pleine lune – et pour Lily, pleine lune rimait avec Remus et lycanthropie.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux vers le parc où elle assista à un spectacle des plus étranges : un cerf et un chien (ou peut-être un loup : gros, noir, canin en tout cas). Et il y avait autre chose, elle se pencha un peu, sans distinguer ce qu'était la tâche blanche… peut-être un lapin…

Amusée, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons pour le leur montrer.

Mais là, ce fut juste ça. Personne.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Ouah, c'est quoi ce monde ? » Demanda Sirius en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie qui regorgeait d'élèves âgés de 11 à 13 ans. « Et petit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Arrêta-t-il un Gryffondor de deuxième. Celui-ci lui montra son bras qui était devenu bleu et gonflé.

« Les Serpentards » Expliqua le gamin « Ils ont dit qu'on devait assumer les farces de nos aînés. Merci aux Maraudeurs pour ça »

James souffla. « C'est bien les Serpentards, ça. Se venger sur les plus petits ! »

« C'est un coup à Rogue » Déclara Sirius « C'est pas un hasard si ça tombe juste au moment où Remus est à l'infirmerie. Ecoute, tout le monde parle de lui »

James prêta attention aux conversations qui l'entouraient et soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une coïncidence ou pas mais effectivement, tout le monde trouvait étrange la présence du préfet ici. Des gens parlaient déjà de la fréquence de la 'maladie' de Remus. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

Quand Sirius et James passèrent derrière le rideau qui abritait Remus, ils le trouvèrent réveillé, parlant gaiement avec Poppy Pomfresh. La jeune infirmière avait posé sa main sur les draps, à quelques centimètres seulement de celle du loup-garou. Les deux Maraudeurs ricanèrent.

« On repassera plus tard si tu veux, Moony »

« Ouais, t'as l'air en bonne compagnie » Continua James en se bidonnant d'avance.

Poppy Pomfresh les regarda avec un air interrogatif et se redressa, pas le moins gênée d'avoir été surprise dans cette position. En réalité, aux yeux des deux adolescents, elle agissait comme s'il n'y avait aucune position précise et donc, pas de quoi être gênée. « Je ferrais mieux d'aller voir mes petits blessés » Déclara-t-elle en quittant les garçons. « Pas de bêtise »

« Comme si c'était notre genre » Se moqua Sirius en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. « Alors Mumus, comment tu te sens ? »

« Génial » Grommela le Loup-Garou « J'ai l'impression qu'un semi-remorque m'est passé sur le corps, pourquoi ? »

« C'est mieux qu'un camion de trois tonnes » Supposa Sirius en reprenant l'expression que Remus utilisait habituellement les lendemains de pleine lune. « Il va falloir qu'on trouve un truc pour que les gamins ne se posent plus de questions le mois prochain »

Remus se redressa un peu dans son lit. « Vous voulez entendre un truc drôle » Demanda-t-il avec une tête tellement sombre qu'aucun des garçons n'osa esquisser un sourire. « L'équinoxe tombe en même temps que la prochaine pleine lune »

Peter fronça les sourcils « Mais l'équinoxe, c'est pas le 21 septembre ? »

« Avec les arrondis » Grogna Remus « Mais Poppy vient de me dire que l'équinoxe réelle du renouveau magique tombe exactement en même temps que la pleine lune en fait »

« Et alors ? » Demanda James en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir « Ca te rend plus agressif ? »

« Non mais ça dure trois jours » Soupira le loup-garou en se sentant épuiser d'avance rien qu'à l'idée de se transformer trois soirs de suite. « Pendant l'équinoxe, toutes les énergies magiques sont renouvelées et ça a un effet antérograde et rétrograde sur la pleine lune qui dure trois nuits au lieu d'une »

« Bordel » Siffla Sirius en regardant son ami d'un air préoccupé « T'es vraiment sûr ? Trois jours ? »

Remus acquiesça en regardant brusquement le rideau qui se souleva pour laisser passer Lily qui avaient les joues colorées en rouge comme si elle avait couru pour venir à l'infirmerie. « C'est décidé » Déclara-t-elle sans faire attention aux têtes d'enterrement que faisait tout le monde « Je dors dans ma chambre personnelle à partir de maintenant, Rogue ou pas Rogue à côté »

Comme d'un seul homme, James et Sirius se tournèrent vers elle en criant un 'NON !' tellement sonore que le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie bruyante. Remus sentit l'atmosphère se détendre un peu autour de lui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis.

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi morbide, Lily ! » Déclara Sirius en la dévisageant comme si elle avait définitivement perdu la tête. « C'est Rogue, _Servilus _! Tu ne peux pas envisager de dormir dans un lit qui est seulement séparé du sien par un mur… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai besoin d'une douche qui puisse durer plus que cinq minutes » Grogna-t-elle « Est-ce que vous savez que les filles ont refait l'horaire de la salle de bains et que, sous prétexte que je ne me maquille pas, je n'ai plus droit qu'à la moitié de mon temps pour me laver ? C'est-à-dire _cinq minutes !_ »

« Comment est-ce que vous vous y prenez ? » Demanda Peter d'un air vraiment intrigué « Je sais qu'on est la seule maison où il y a plus que cinq filles pour un dortoir mais quand même. Sept douches, ça doit pas être si terrible »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Répliqua Lily avec véhémence. « D'abord, on est des filles Peter, ce qui veut dire que si on a droit à dix minutes, on va en prendre vingt d'office. Alors calcule : sept fois vingt minutes, ça fait un peu moins de deux heures et demi, ce qui veut dire qu'on devrait se lever à 5h pour aller déjeuner à 7h30 ce qui nous laisse peu de temps puisqu'on doit être en classe cinq minutes avant huit heures ! Et en plus, quand je dis vingt minutes, c'est sans compter que Shaïni, Fragnes et Kessy se lavent les cheveux et se font un brushing _tous les matins _! »

Les garçons fixaient à présent Lily avec l'air de poissons tournant en rond dans leur bocal : c'est-à-dire qu'ils semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole une bonne fois pour toute. « Sans blague » Demanda James « Y'a que moi à avoir peur de ce que je viens d'entendre ? » Les trois autres indiquèrent que non d'un signe de la tête. « Tu peux venir prendre ta douche dans notre dortoir » Proposa-t-il « Je veux dire, si c'est d'accord avec eux »

« Pas de problème » Dirent-ils tous les trois ensemble avant que Peter ne rajoute « En plus, généralement, James et moi, on se douche le soir ou pendant l'après-midi »

Lily les regarda bizarrement « Et vous arrivez à être présentable sans une douche le matin ? »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. « C'est arrangé alors. Lily, tu viens te laver avec nous et surtout pas près de Rogue. Fin de la discussion » Conclut James en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules pour la rapprocher du lit de Remus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'obstination qu'ils mettaient à l'empêcher d'aller dormir dans le dortoir des préfets en chef. D'un côté, ça ne la dérangeait que moyennement de ne pas être obligée de croiser le Serpentard tous les matins. « On passe au second problème. Il parait que l'équinoxe tombe en même temps que la pleine lune la semaine prochaine »

« Le mois prochain » Corrigea Remus en sentant une sueur couler dans son dos. James n'allait vraiment pas bien, une pleine lune toutes les semaines ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Ouais, bref t'as vu le nombre de gens à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Ils avaient l'air assez surpris de trouver Remus là aussi »

« Oh » Lily, sans qu'on ait besoin de lui expliquer en quoi l'équinoxe influait sur la lune, comprit le problème des garçons. « Il suffit qu'il ne vienne pas à l'infirmerie, alors » Supposa-t-elle sous les yeux atterrés de Remus.

« Si je pouvais m'en passer » Commença le jeune homme

« Je sais » L'arrêta-t-elle immédiatement « Mais je te rappelle que j'ai une chambre personnelle vide dans un coin du château où peu de gens sont sensés traîner… »

« Mais et Rogue ? » Questionna Peter

« Est au courant de l'état de Remus » Rappela Lily en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune loup-garou. « Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Surtout que s'il y en a qui croit que ça a un rapport avec le cycle lunaire, ils ne te verront pas malade le mois prochain et ça tuera leur théorie dans l'œuf. »

« Tu es géniale Lily » S'exclama Sirius en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos… en expulsant presque ses poumons hors de sa cage thoracique. « Pardon ! » Se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt « J'oublie parfois que t'es pas aussi résistante qu'un mec »

« Mais tellement plus intelligente » Concéda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire de sa mine insurgée.

« Je ne sais pas trop » Murmura Remus « Je risque d'être blessé et… »

« Et tu profiteras de ta relation privilégiée avec Poppy pour qu'elle vienne te rendre visite là-bas » Assura James d'un air serein « Fais nous confiance mec, on s'occupe de tout »

« D'accord alors passons maintenant à un _vrai_ problème » Déclara Sirius en s'asseyant au pied du lit de Remus « Vous avez déjà eu votre rendez-vous chez la psy ? »

Et aux quatre autres d'éclater de rire.

« T'inquiète pas Patmol » se moqua James « Tant que tu ne parles pas, elle ne peut pas t'envoyer dans un asile de fous »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Qu'est-ce que c'est 'Pré-Au-Lard' ? » Demanda Chelsea en regardant le panneau d'affichage d'un air intrigué « Il est marqué qu'on va avoir une visite là-bas la semaine prochaine »

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Lily d'un air enjoué « Trop cool. C'est le village entièrement sorcier où le train s'est arrêté à la rentrée. Tu vas voir, c'est amusant. C'est le seul moment où on peut sortir du château pour faire un peu les boutiques »

« Oui enfin, nous allons faire les boutiques » Décréta Shaïni d'un air hautain « Pendant que Lily et ses amis se goinfrent de sucreries chez Honeydukes »

« Il y a un Honeydukes là-bas ? » S'extasia Chelsea d'un air ravi « C'est trop chouette ça. Ils ont une réputation d'enfer aux usa mais il n'y a aucun magasin, on doit tout commander par la poste »

« Hm » Shaïni dévisagea Chelsea d'un air courroucé « Tu ne vas pas manger des bonbons quand même ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua la brune avec un sourire en coin indiquant qu'elle se doutait déjà parfaitement de la raison.

« Et bien, si j'étais toi, avec ces rondeurs que tu as déjà… » Déclara la blonde en parcourant la silhouette de la jeune fille des yeux. « Enfin, c'est toi qui voit. Après tout, Lily, elle, peut se permettre ce genre de choses »

« Oh Merlin, protégez-moi de mes kilos superflus » Proclama Chelsea d'un air théâtral. « Hé Shaïni, c'était quand la dernière fois que Sirius Black t'a demandé pour sortir avec toi ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sous le choc de la question. Elle ne pouvait croire… Non, Sirius n'aurait quand même pas…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » Sourit la nouvelle élève « on dirait bien qu'il préfère mes kilos à tes formes gracieuses »

Lily ricana avec Chelsea en s'éloignant de miss SS qui était toujours figé d'horreur sous la surprise. « Alors » Se renseigna la rousse « Sirius a vraiment ? »

« Deux fois » Confirma-t-elle « On dirait que le baiser du train ne lui a pas suffi »

« Et tu as refusé ? » Lily n'était pas exactement surprise que Chelsea ne veuille pas sortir avec son ami, après tout, qui voudrait sortir avec lui en le connaissait vraiment ? Pas que Sirius ne soit pas quelqu'un de formidable, que du contraire, mais il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il fasse une remarque particulièrement déplacée sur les filles avec lesquelles il sortait. La condition pour être son amie et quand même vouloir être plus, c'était de n'avoir aucune estime de soi-même. Ou croire naïvement qu'on pouvait le faire stopper son comportement de dom juan dénué de sentiments…

Chelsea haussa les épaules. « Ca ne fait même pas un mois que je suis là. Je préfère, tu sais, fureter un peu avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un garçon en particulier. Et puis, Sirius est vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense qu'il peut m'avoir si facilement »

Lily acquiesça. « Je te suis tout à fait sur ce terrain-là mais je te préviens que s'il s'est mis en tête de t'avoir, il ne va pas abandonner facilement. »

« On est le 10 septembre, Lily » Dit l'américaine en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune « Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà vu avec trois filles différentes. Sans blague, c'est pire qu'un travail à la chaine, ça ! »

« On parle de moi ? » Demanda le garçon en question en venant s'asseoir entre les deux jeunes filles sans se gêner. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien que Shaïni vient de me demander de passer mon après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard avec elle ? »

« Wow » Salua Lily « Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de faire douter Shaïni Smith. Chelsea, tu m'épates »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça » Se demanda la brune « Je veux dire, c'est elle qui est complexée par son poids, pas moi. Je ne suis pas maigre mais je ne voudrais pas perdre un gramme »

« Laisse tomber » Assura Lily « Shaïni a toujours été ainsi. Quand on faisait la même taille, elle m'a fait tout un sermon parce qu'elle s'est aperçue que je pesais trois kilos de plus qu'elle »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Moi rien. Elle ne m'a plus fait aucune remarque quand James lui a dit que c'était sûrement dû à notre différence de poitrine »

Chelsea s'esclaffa. « Elle n'a pas dû apprécier » Commenta-t-elle.

« Je suis encore là, vous savez » Leur rappela soudain Sirius par-dessus lequel les deux filles discutaient « Mais si vous voulez parler taille de soutien-gorge, je me tais tout de suite ! »

Le soir, il se plaindrait que deux folles furieuses lui avaient réduit les épaules en compote pour une phrase des plus banales.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lors du premier cours de société, les élèves de septième année avaient dû s'inscrire sur une feuille en stipulant s'ils voulaient être dans le groupe A ou le groupe B. Sans hésiter longuement, pas du tout en fait, Lily avait posé son nom à côté de celui des garçons. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'avoir un module parlant de sexualité dans la même classe que James n'était pas une chose qu'elle appréciait. Surtout quand Andrew Michigan s'était lui aussi mis dans le groupe A…

Pour le second cours de l'année, leurs chaises toujours mises en rond et les dix premières minutes consistant encore à 'dire son prénom et une chose personnelle', les élèves de 17 ans avaient eu droit à un cours d'anatomie des organes génitaux humains. (Crapcat était sortie deux fois de la salle de cours quand des gens faisaient des remarques trop crues pour elle) Ils avaient ensuite eu droit à un petit topo sur les menstruations de ces demoiselles, à savoir leur utilité, le cycle des ovules et autres frivolités du même genre puis, difficilement, Calandra avait essayé de leur expliquer le parcours de fabrication du sperme et des spermatozoïdes sans grand succès. Le fait qu'elle soit incapable de prononcer les mots 'testicules' ou 'sperme' y étaient pour beaucoup.

Lily se demandait si aujourd'hui ils allaient avoir droit à tout le rayon fécondation ou bien si c'était réservé au module famille. En tout cas, elle se pressait d'avoir un autre professeur (vive le mois d'Octobre !) pour ne plus avoir à plaindre sincèrement leur professeur. Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé de si terrible pour qu'elle devienne… ainsi.

Régulièrement, au milieu d'un cours, la psychologue de l'école venait chercher un élève puis le ramenait dix ou quinze minutes après et passait au suivant. Remus et Peter avaient déjà eu droit à la petite visite et n'avait fait qu'un commentaire : 'stupide'. Lily se demandait bien ce qui l'attendait en entrant dans la salle de cours aujourd'hui pour la troisième fois en quinze jours.

« Mes chers enfants » Murmura Crapcat en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et contre son ventre quand tout le monde eut pris place sur une chaise du cercle. Elle leur avait expliqué que cela servait à instaurer un climat de confiance entre les élèves du groupe. « Aujourd'hui sera encore un peu théorique, j'en ai peur. Nous allons parler des problèmes d'infertilité. Sachez tout d'abord que ce n'est paaaaaah ! »

D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves qui tournaient le dos à la porte regardèrent derrière eux pour trouver la psychologue avec une nouvelle coiffure : ses cheveux habituellement aussi noirs que l'ébène étaient devenus rouge vif.

« Ma pauvre ! » S'exclama le professeur Crapcat en s'approchant de Darla Ninotchka « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Des élèves n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses » Dit-elle d'un air pince-sans-rire. Crapcat porta son mouchoir à sa bouche. « Allons Calandra, je plaisantais. Je suis passée chez le coiffeur ce matin et je suis allée voir la personne que vous m'aviez demandée. Elle serait ravie d'animer le module jusqu'en décembre, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait même commencer dès lundi prochain si vous le vouliez »

« Merveilleux » Souffla la prof en retournant vers son bureau « Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ceci est le dernier cours que j'animerai dans ce module sexualité. Dès la semaine prochaine, un autre de vos professeurs vous prendra en charge. Bien » Elle consulta une petite fiche « Lily Evans, vous pouvez suivre Darla. Monsieur Black, allez-y aussi, vous serez le suivant »

Sirius et Lily prirent donc la suite de la psychologue en se demandant mutuellement ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Sirius prit place sur la chaise qu'il y avait dans le couloir, en face de la porte derrière laquelle Darla s'était aménagé un petit bureau. Lily la suivit.

« Bien Miss Evans » Déclara la jeune femme d'un air sympathique « Asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer par un petit test de connaissance »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Là, elle n'y comprenait plus rien… Et encore moins quand elle se retrouva avec des questions de première année entre les mains. Pourtant, sans rechigner à la tâche, elle remplit le parchemin sans aucune difficulté. Toutes ces choses, elle les savait depuis qu'elle avait onze ans…

« Maintenant que c'est fait » Déclara Darla « A quoi avez-vous pensé pendant que vous rédigiez ces quelques réponses ? »

« Au fait que c'était stupide et facile » Proposa Lily d'une voix incertaine en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'ambiance cautérisée de cette pièce et savait qu'elle ne s'y sentirait jamais bien. Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'un psy d'ici la fin de l'année…

« D'accord » Darla écrivit quelque chose sur sa feuille « Maintenant, je vais vous demander de résumer en quelques mots chacune de vos années à Poudlard »

Lily arrêta de se poser des questions. Elle comprenait désormais mieux l'avis de Remus et Peter sur cette entrevue. « En première, je dirais ma rencontre avec les garçons. En deuxième, je dirais mon rapprochement de Remus. En troisième… apparition des Maraudeurs. Quatrième… euh, mon premier petit ami. Cinquième, première déception amoureuse. Sixième, deuil et septième, cours inutiles »

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. « Avez-vous des frères et des sœurs et que font-ils dans la vie ? »

Vive les transitions, grogna intérieurement la rousse. « J'ai une grande sœur qui fait des études de psychologie »

Darla fronça les sourcils puis redressa la tête vers elle. « Pas de frère ? »

« Plus » Souffla Lily sans en dire plus. Après tout, c'était suffisant.

« D'autres personnes de votre entourage proche qui sont décédées ? »

« Mon père »

Darla acquiesça et prit un chewing-gum. « Comment définiriez-vous vos relations avec votre famille ? »

« Compliquées mais en voie d'amélioration »

« Très bien Miss Evans » décréta la psychologue en surprenant la jeune fille « Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Vous pouvez retourner en classe et demander à Lizza Lynch de venir ? »

« Oui » Prononça Lily d'un ton détaché en sortant de la pièce sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle avoir fait un quelconque bilan avec ces questions bizarres ? En plus, si Lily avait vraiment dû parler de quelque chose avec une psy, c'aurait été de son problème avec James et leur connexion étrange…

« Alors » Demanda Sirius d'un air nerveux quand elle sortit « Comment c'est ? »

« Stupide » Paraphrasa Lily en reprenant le commentaire des deux autres « Ton tour »

D'un pas plus qu'hésitant, Sirius pénétra dans la pièce où il se sentit tout de suite en sécurité et parfaitement à l'aise. Il se détendit automatiquement et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise désignée par la fille aux cheveux rouges.

« Vous êtes Sirius Black, c'est bien ça ? »

« Et vous êtes jeune. Quel âge avez-vous ? » Répliqua-t-il

Sans paraître décontenancée ou surprise, elle poursuivit « Veuillez remplir ce formulaire, je vous prie »

Avec un soupir pour marquer son ennui, Sirius s'exécuta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui posait des questions comme 'quelle est votre couleur préférée ?' ou 'votre équipe de Quidditch favorite ?'. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de savoir ce genre de détails ?

« Vous avez un frère, Sirius, c'est exact ? »

Sirius considéra la jeune femme lui faisant face un instant avant de répondre. « C'est exact »

« Et vous avez eu une relation interdite avec un de vos professeurs, Sirius, c'est exact ? »

« Non » D'un air buté et de moins bonne humeur que quelques minutes plutôt, il croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. « Je ne répondrai plus à aucune question si vous ne me dîtes pas à quoi ça sert »

Darla nota quelque chose sur sa feuille. « Avez-vous beaucoup de succès auprès des filles ? » Sirius ne dit rien « Des garçons ? » Il voulut pester puis se rappela avec un sourire qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation fort similaire avec Léa-Maria un jour. Il était en retenue et s'était interdit de dire un mot… et il n'avait pas tenu cinq minutes.

« Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à votre famille ? Êtes-vous soulagé d'avoir fugué ou voudriez-vous renouer un lien avec eux ? Votre maison vous manque-t-elle ? » Sirius fixa la fille aux cheveux rouges dans les yeux se retenant avec peine de se lever et de sortir. Quoique… que pourrait-il lui arriver s'il partait maintenant ? Une retenue ? Comme si ç avait la moindre importance !

Alors, tout simplement, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en se disant que parfois, il dépassait les bornes. Mais quand même, il n'en avait rien à faire de répondre à des questions sans queue ni tête. S'il était une personne qui n'avait pas besoin d'un psy, c'était lui !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Le matin de la première visite à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année arriva plus vite que prévu. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily avait mentalement décompté les jours jusqu'à ce samedi matin. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais l'atmosphère était un peu pesante autour d'elle et une bonne journée de détente accompagnée de ses amis était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis. En plus, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait traîner James ou Sirius dans une librairie et prendre plus de plaisir à les entendre se plaindre qu'à fureter dans les ouvrages passionnants l'entourant.

Le point plus négatif était qu'elle avait promis à Andrew de le rejoindre aux Trois Balais durant l'après-midi pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps tous les deux – elle n'osait même pas imaginer le désastre si elle lui avait proposé de passer son temps avec elle et les Maraudeurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à prendre de décision à son égard, c'était comme s'il avait perdu ce côté intéressant qu'il avait eu tout l'été dans ses courriers et que maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide. Ce qui était sûr, aux yeux de la rousse, c'était qu'elle allait devoir mettre un stop à cette mascarade assez vite… Seule la curiosité malsaine la retenait encore. Elle voulait savoir si oui ou non, Kat parviendrait à le faire céder à ses avances ou pas.

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, elle prit ses affaires de douche et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons pour aller se laver. Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil à leur situation 'désspérée' de douches après que Shaïni ne soit pas venue en cours de métamorphose parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apprêter aussi dignement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr, Lily avait juste dit au directeur que la jeune fille n'avait même pas eu le temps de se brosser les dents …

« Oh Lily » L'interpella Chelsea alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser la salle commune au pas de course pour qu'un minimum de gens la voit en pyjama « Est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver dans la salle commune ? Sirius m'a donné rendez-vous aux calèches mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de l'endroit »

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Tu as accepté d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui ? »

« Je lui ai juste dit qu'il avait une après-midi pour me convaincre de lui laisser une chance. On verra bien ce qu'il en ressortira… »

« D'accord, salle commune dans un quart d'heures. De toute façon, je serai sans doute déjà avec lui » Déclara Lily avant de dévaler les escaliers au pas de course puis de remonter ceux des garçons tout aussi vite. Etant donné qu'il était à peine neuf heures un samedi matin, peu de gens étaient déjà sortis… Mais ça n'empêchait pas que la salle de bains des filles soit déjà overbookée : avant une sortie, elles avaient toutes besoin de deux fois plus de temps !

« Lily » La salua Remus avec une voix presque soulagée en la voyant apparaître à l'entrée du dortoir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et sa chemise encore ouverte sur son torse, visiblement, il sortait à peine de la douche. La jeune fille ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil aux cicatrices qu'il portait sur la poitrine, souvenir de la nuit où il avait vu sa vie changer à tout jamais. « Il faut que tu nous aides, James ne se réveille pas ! »

La jeune fille releva un regard soucieux vers lui « Comment ça, il ne se réveille pas ? »

« Viens voir » Remus prit Lily par le coude et la tira littéralement jusqu'au lit du Maraudeur où Sirius s'évertuait déjà à secouer son ami sans aucun résultat. James semblait dormir profondément, presque paisiblement, ses lèvres remuant doucement comme s'il était en conversation avec quelqu'un. Son meilleur ami avait beau le balloter dans tous les sens et lui crier dessus, il restait sans réaction.

« Laisse-moi essayer » déclara-t-elle en prenant la place du jeune homme. Elle posa sa main sur le front de James mais la retira aussitôt. Il était brûlant. « James ? » Les lèvres du jeune homme s'ouvrirent comme s'il était choqué mais le sonquien sortit tellement faible que personne ne comprit ce qu'il signifiait. « Je vais essayer d'entendre ce qu'il dit » Proposa Lily en sortant sa baguette. Elle ne réfléchit à aucun sort, simplement à l'idée d'amplifier la voix de James et, comme par magie, ils pénétrèrent dans la conversation du jeune homme.

« _Mais comment ça, ils te mettaient dans un placard ? Il fallait quand même bien que tu dormes quelque part ? »_

Lily, Sirius et Remus se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi James était-il en train de parler ?

« _Quoi ? Comment ça, un placard sous l'escalier ? Et Sirius ? Il était sensé prendre soin de toi ! Il n'était pas mort que je sache ? »_

Le garçon en question posa sa main sur son torse pour sentir son cœur qui battait. « Je confirme que je ne le suis pas » Plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de faire passer la tension qui emplissait la pièce. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendait Peter chantonner sous la douche sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

« _Tu ne peux pas me dire où il était ? C'était ton parrain, non ? Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas s'occuper de toi plutôt que ces Moldus infects ! Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Pétunia se faisait passer pour une sorcière pour que Sirius ait droit à une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom ! »_

Lily se recula d'un pas en ramenant sa main près d'elle. « Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas réellement en train de rêver de ma sœur, là ? »

« _D'accord, je me calme Harry, pardon. Mais t'as déjà essayé de te prendre un avada en pleine face ? »_

« Harry, mais c'est qui ça ? » Questionna Remus en se tournant vers Lily comme si elle possédait toutes les clés pour comprendre. Et doucement, les choses prenaient effectivement un sens.

« _Ouais, l'exemple était mauvais mais avoue que j'ai de quoi être perdu là ! Bon sang »_ James soupira « _Où est passé Lily ? J'ai besoin de parler de tout ça avec elle. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu essayes de me distraire pour que je ne remarque pas son absence »_

« Je suis là, James » Murmura la jeune fille en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui dans son lit. Que pouvait-elle faire pour le sortir de ses songes ? Après tout, même si elle était maintenant sûre que son rêve du début d'année n'était pas sorti droit de son imagination, ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il signifiait ou son but … Elle prit la main du jeune homme entre les siennes et posa un baiser sur son front. Une sensation très désagréable passa alors dans ses lèvres, comme si elle se faisait électrocutée. Au même moment, James ouvrit les yeux.

« Lily, on va chez Dumbledore ce soir et on n'attend pas une journée de plus » Déclara le garçon en guise de bonjour au groupe.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit que 14 h ! » S'exclama James en portant sa Bierraubeurre à ses lèvres « Comment a-t-on fait pour aller si vite chez Zonko ? »

« Parce qu'on fait plus dans la fabrication artisanale en ce moment » Répondit simplement Sirius en passant sa main sur le dossier de Chelsea qui regardait son verre avec attention comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La porte d'entrée du café tinta et deux personnes s'installèrent à la table derrière la leur.

« Alors Lily » Demanda James en se tournant vers la jeune fille « Tu vas vraiment aller retrouver Michigan toute à l'heure ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas y aller » Soupira-t-elle d'un air défaitiste. « Tu comprends quelque chose à la manière dont ça marche, toi ? Je veux dire, il est gentil, sympa, toujours poli et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas »

« Encore cette stupide règle de rester un mois avec un garçon avant de le larguer ? » Sirius secoua la tête d'un air entendu en direction des autres gars de la table « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lilykin, il faut moins de temps que ça pour savoir si quelqu'un est fait pour soi ou pas. Il faut… une connexion »

« En parlant de connexion, Pat » L'interrompit Remus « Tu devrais regarder qui est assise derrière toi »

Sirius se tut un instant pour prêter attention à la conversation du couple installé dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec une voix qu'il avait l'impression de connaître mais qu'il ne parvenait à pas retrouver dans sa mémoire et d'un homme qui paraissait beaucoup plus vieux. Ils parlaient d'un prêt… Sans doute un banquier et sa cliente. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux sur eux quand ils étaient entrés et s'étaient installés à la table adjacente à la leur… Il voulait montrer à l'américano qu'il ne dévisageait pas toutes les filles qui passaient.

« J'ai un emploi pour les deux mois à venir qui est assuré et bien payé, monsieur. D'ailleurs, il est fort possible que je sois engagée pour la période de Mars à Juin également. De plus, je vous rappelle que j'ai toujours payé les traites de la maison »

« Je vous crois, madame » Soupira l'homme. Sirius fronça les sourcils, s'entêtant à retrouver la propriétaire de la voix sans se tourner « Mais votre job de vendeuse dans cette boutique de vêtements ne vous permettra pas de faire vivre votre enfant à vos côtés pour une longue période sans l'aide financière de vos parents. Je ne peux pas vous accorder de retirer leurs droits pécuniaires sur la petite »

« Mais c'est de la folie, ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Sirius ouvrit les yeux tout aussi brusquement. Cette voix, ces exclamations de colère… Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le nom de la personne pour savoir qu'il venait de perdre toutes ses chances d'être un type convenable auprès de Chelsea. « Les gens d'habitude se battent pour obtenir une pension alimentaire, pas pour l'arrêter ! »

« Je ne suis désolé mais recevrez de l'argent de vos parents tant que je ne jugerai pas vos rentrées suffisantes pour faire vivre Noémy décemment, Madame Gibbon. »

_So here I am once again  
But this time you won't be missing the point of what I've got to say  
Cause you're that certain someone  
who's been messing with the wrong one  
_  
(The Hives, What that spell ?… Go to hell !)


	7. Chapter 6 II

Et oui, après une si longue période, voilà enfin la suite des aventures de nos Madusiècles... J'ai eu du mal avec le chapitre (Non...) mais au final, il ne s'y passe pas tellement. Je devrais pas 'vendre la peau de l'ours' mais il me semble que le prochain chapitre est déjà pas mal avancé. Voici donc la suite de la saga du chapitre 6 malgré les récalcitrances du site à me laisser charger le fichier.

Pour Rappel : Levina Gibbon et Lea-Maria Silvermann sont la même personne, que des gens ne pensent pas que je me suis encore emmêler les pinceaux dans les personnages. A la fin du chapitre précédent, visite de pré-Au-Lard où Chelsea avait enfin accepté d'accompagner Sirius après mille et une demandes. Le chapitre leur est principalement consacré mais pour les amoureux de James et Lily, vous inquiétez ils reprennent le 1e rôle dans très peu de temps...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Wonderwall**

**Chapitre 6**

**Part II　: Main Offender**

«　Professeur Gibbon　?　» S'étonna Lily alors que le banquier quittait le café des Trois Balais. La jeune femme regarda ses anciens élèves avec au moins autant d'étonnement qu'eux puis leur sourit aimablement.

«　Bonjour à tous. J'ignorais que vous aviez une sortie si tôt dans l'année　» Les salua leur ancien professeur en regardant avec curiosité Chelsea. Elle devait sans doute se demander pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas d'une jeune fille de septième année …

«　Professeur, vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous　!　» S'enquit tout de suite James avant de se prendre un coup dans le mollet de la part de Sirius. «　Quoi　?　» Souffla-t-il en sa direction. Le jeune homme lui fit les gros yeux puis envoya un sourire légèrement crispé à Levina qui les regardaient tous avec un air protecteur et amusé.

«　C'aurait été avec plaisir, monsieur Potter　» Lui assura-t-elle poliment «　Mais je dois aller récupérer ma fille au jardin d'enfant. Passez une bonne journée　!　»

Sirius, qui avait son bras passé derrière Chelsea sur le dossier de sa chaise, ne quitta pas Levina Gibbon du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu au coin de la rue. Même après ça, son regard resta dirigé vers l'extérieur et il ne prêtait aucune importance à la conversation de ses amis. A vrai dire, il fut même surpris de voir James et Lily se lever, bientôt suivis de Peter et Remus.

Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait face à son ancienne petite amie. Enfin, s'il pouvait vraiment l'appeler ainsi. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux semblait si loin, comme dans une autre vie. Il avait l'impression d'être une personne complètement différente aujourd'hui. A l'époque, quand il pensait aux filles, particulièrement à l'idée de sortir avec une fille, il était dégouté et peu intéressé. Aujourd'hui, il collectionnait les aventures comme des chemises – à vrai dire, il était sorti avec plus de filles qu'il ne possédait de chemises.

Seulement, avec Léa-Maria, ça avait été différent. Ca avait été unique. Quelque chose, il le savait, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais et certainement pas avec une adolescente de son âge. Ce côté mature, cette autorité qu'elle exerçait sur lui, l'avait toujours fasciné et attiré… Il attendait de voir une fille qui pourrait lui faire le même effet　! Et c'était pas faute de chercher activement pourtant.

Ce que Sirius ne comprenait pas, à cet instant précis, c'était la colère qui l'avait envahi à la vue de Léa-Maria. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas quittés d'un commun accord mais tout de même, ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, sans hostilité ni dispute. C'était la faute de la conjoncture des évènements, de Dumbledore les trouvant, de son renvoi pour la petite blague à Rogue, de l'implosion des Maraudeurs qui avait passé son histoire avec sa prof au second plan, du départ de son père aussi. Il s'était passé trop de choses, en trop peu de temps, pour qu'il puisse agir et changer les choses en cinquième.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas sa colère. Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique d'ailleurs. A qui en voulait-il, lui ou elle　? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été amoureux d'elle ni quoi que ce soit. Certes, il avait ressenti certaines choses qu'il ne ressentait pour personne d'autre mais il ne s'était jamais posé de vraies questions sur le sujet. Non, avec elle, il se sentait … étrange, bizarre – pas niaisement amoureux comme pouvaient l'être parfois Peter ou James. Il n'était donc même pas question qu'il soit encore amoureux d'elle vu qu'il ne l'était pas à la base.

En fait, elle ne correspondait plus à ce qu'il recherchait, à ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'une fille. Il le savait. Si c'était cette année qu'elle était devenue prof, il ne se serait passé entre eux. Il aurait juste voulu que quelqu'un lui donne les clés pour expliquer son chamboulement interne.

«　Est-ce que tu m'écoutes　?　» L'interrompit soudainement Chelsea sans se rendre compte qu'elle interrompait quoi que ce soit. Sirius sursauta et se retourna vers elle, surpris de voir qu'elle paraissait en colère. Elle parlait pendant qu'il réfléchissait　? Il ne l'avait même pas entendue… «　J'aimerais savoir à quoi ça servait de me harceler comme tu l'as fait si c'est pour être aussi distant　»

«　Rien　» Répondit Sirius d'un ton vague, peu préoccupé par ce qu'elle pensait. Si elle n'était pas satisfaite de lui, qu'elle se tire après tout. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour une fille de plus ou de moins. Dire que les autres tueraient pour simplement se tenir à côté de lui en silence. «　Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire　?　»

«　J'en sais rien　» Répliqua-t-elle assez agressivement　«　C'est toi qui connait le-　»

«　MON BALLON　!　» Le cri perçant de l'enfant interrompit Chelsea qui releva les yeux vers le coin de la rue où elle marchait avec Sirius. La même femme que tout à l'heure se tenait là, une enfant de six- sept ans pleurant pendue à son bras. «　Mon ballon　!　» Cria encore la gosse. Sirius sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort en l'air. Deux secondes plus tard, il tenait un ballon en baudruche dans la main et s'avançait vers la petite fille. Chelsea leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait les preux chevaliers dans leur armure étincelante.

Mais ce qui la dérangea le plus fut qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était pour l'impressionner elle ou la mère qu'il l'avait fait.

«　Tiens, Noémy　» Déclara Sirius avec une étincelle de malice dans l'œil en rendant son ballon à la petite fille. Derrière lui, il sentit Chelsea approcher pour observer la scène. «　C'est ton ballon je pense　?　»

«　Merci　!　» La petite fille – _elle possède une sacré coffre_, pensa Chelsea – sourit grandement et se précipita pour serrer Sirius dans ses bras qui fut tellement surpris qu'il recula pour lui échapper. Noémy plaça son poignet dans le nœud du ballon puis leva les yeux vers Sirius et dit, surprenant tout le monde cette fois, «　C'est toi mon papa　?　Pour ça que tu sais comment je m'appelle ? »

«　Qu… non　» Chelsea observa un peu mieux la petite fille. Elle avait très certainement les yeux de sa mère mais ses cheveux étaient de la couleur exacte de ceux de Sirius. Elle pourrait très bien être sa fille… Si seulement leurs âges respectifs le permettaient. Après tout, 17 ans était _très _jeune pour avoir une fille d'au moins sept ans…　«　Désolé mais non, je ne suis pas ton papa　» Reprit Sirius d'un ton plus calme, le choc initial passé, en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant.

«　Dommage　» Grimaça la petite fille　«　A l'école, on a fabriqué un cadeau pour son papa mais moi, j'en ai pas　»

«　Bien sûr que tu as un papa　» Promit Sirius «　C'est juste qu'il est très loin pour le moment. Moi aussi, mon papa est parti très loin　»

«　C'est vrai　?　» Chelsea regarda alors la mère de l'enfant qui semblait tout aussi sous le choc qu'elle de voir Sirius dialoguer si facilement avec sa fille. Au fond d'elle, l'Américaine sentit que tout n'était pas si platonique qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord entre Sirius et cette femme, une de ses profs si elle avait bien compris. La mère ne le regardait pas comme on regarde un ancien étudiant mais plutôt comme on regarde quelqu'un qui a changé sa vie.

Mais Sirius n'avait quand même pas eu un enfant à 10 ans, restons réaliste. Il y avait autre chose, Chelsea en était persuadée. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de découvrir les honteux petits secrets des Maraudeurs. Elle avait des problèmes autrement plus importants que ça.

«　Sirius　» Soupira l'adolescente «　Est-ce qu'on pourrait …　»

«　Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre rendez-vous　» Déclara aussitôt la mère – Chelsea ignorait son nom, comment avait dit Lily ? Ginon　? Elle reprit la main de sa fille. «　Viens Noemy, on doit rentrer maintenant　»

«　Au revoir monsieur　!　» S'exclama la petite fille en faisant de grands signes des bras alors que Levina lançait un petit signe de la tête vers Sirius pour le remercier. La petite famille était presque arrivée au coin dans la rue quand le jeune homme se précipita vers elles en laissant sa compagne en plan.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire　! Il faisait tout un cinéma pour lui présenter ce fameux village, lui promettait de passer une après-midi exceptionnelle et maintenant, il se tirait avec son ancien professeur en la laissant là　?!

«　Enfoiré　» Grogna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de se repérer. Peu de choses stressait Chelsea à part être perdue. Et là, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'était. Vachement. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve un élève de Poudlard, peu importe qui, juste pour au minimum connaître le chemin de retour au château. C'était un minimum vital.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose par ici. Un bar lugubre, des maisons dégradées, des allées sombres même en pleine journées, une fontaine asséchée tombant en morceaux. Aucun signe de vie à part les habitants vacant à leurs occupations quotidiennes en la dévisageant. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici　? Où Sirius avait-il eu l'intention de l'amener en passant par là　?

Chelsea s'approcha du bar, les fenêtres étaient crasseuses et on distinguait peu de choses à l'intérieur. Suffisamment pour qu'elle entrevoit des uniformes. Bingo. Elle entra, prit une ambroise non-alcoolisée et, sans plus de cérémonie, s'invita à la table des élèves présents. Ils interrompirent leur conversation.

«　Salut. Je suis Chelsea. Je voulais pas vous déranger mais je me sens un peu seule, là. Ca vous dérange pas si je reste un peu　?　»

Deux garçons, assis sur la banquette en face d'elle, se jetèrent un coup d'œil soupçonneux. «　Tu te fous de nous, Griffy　?　»

«　Non, Chelsea, pas griffy　» Corrigea-t-elle innocemment. Elle n'était pas stupide et avait compris que la couleur de sa maison leur posait problème, mais tant que eux croyaient qu'elle ne pigeait pas …

La fille assise à côté d'elle ricana. «　C'est le haut du chaudron, dis donc　» Se moqua-t-elle «　Tes gentils amis t'ont abandonné　?　»

«　Mes amis　?　» Répéta-t-elle en les observant un peu mieux pour déterminer quel genre de personnes ils étaient. Si elle se fiait à son instinct, c'était une petite troupe de gens se croyant supérieurs aux autres, écrasant tout le monde sur le passage par les moqueries et dénigrements. «　Sans vous vexer mais je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes relations avec l'amitié　» Les deux garçons soupçonneux eurent un sourire en coin. «　C'est une faiblesse d'avoir besoin des autres　»

«　Griffy, je t'aime bien　» Rigola la fille à côté d'elle. «　Je suis d'accord avec toi, laissons ça aux Pouffsouffles pas vrai　?　»

«　On devrait les plaindre plutôt　» Déclara Chelsea en comprenant qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, visé juste. «　Ils traineront ça toute leur vie, les pauvres　»

Cette fois, les ricanements des autres furent de connivence et non plus de moquerie. Elle but quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Seul un garçon, qui n'avait pas réagi à son arrivée, restait les yeux dans le vide, silencieux, de l'autre côté de la table.

«　Voici Aldus et Cornic McPhee　» Présenta la fille en montrant les deux garçons.

«　J'avais l'impression aussi d'une ressemblance　» Murmura l'Américaine en regardant les jumeaux plus attentivement. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse et une carrure carrée, des traits durs, un peu gros comparé à des gens comme James ou Sirius. Ils portaient des uniformes ornés d'une cravate verte, ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait de s'asseoir à la table 'ennemie'.

«　Je suis Lysandra Yaxley et là, le taciturne, c'est Severus Rogue　»

«　Rogue　?　» Répéta Chelsea en se demandant où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Elle était sûr que ça ne venait pas d'un appel de présence en classe (elle n'écoutait jamais) mais … qui avait parlé de lui　?

«　Vous savez qui c'est　?　» Demanda Rogue d'une voix trainante, agacée «　C'est la nouvelle protégée des Maraudeurs.　»

«　T'essayes d'infiltrer l'ennemi, sang de bourbe　?　»

Chelsea arqua un sourcil en regardant Cornic d'un air vexé. «　Pardon　? Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la généalogie des Orwell, toi, d'abord　?　»

«　Orwell ?　» Répéta Lysandra d'un air plus intéressé. «　De la descendance de Gorges Orwell ? Celui qui a été élu le sorcier au sang le plus pur des Etats-Unis ?　»

Chelsea acquiesça, sachant d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit que les Serpentards que ce genre de titre était hautement honorifique à leurs yeux et Cornic haussa les épaules. «　Traitre à ton sang, ça change rien　»

Chelsea s'affaissa légèrement dans sa chaise. «　Bordel, j'avais dit que je voulais pas aller à Gryffondor, je l'avais dit. Mais est-ce que ce stupide choixpeau m'a écouté　? Non, bien sûr　! Je vous laisse si je vous indispose à ce point…　»

«　Attends　» L'arrêta Lysandra alors que la jeune fille terminait son verre en quelques gorgées. «　Tu ne voulais pas aller à Gryffondor　?　»

«　Il parait que je suis courageuse　» Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau. «　Vous savez quoi　? Balivernes　! Sous prétexte que je voyage à gauche à droite, j'ai des tripes　? Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries　? Avoir du courage ne veux pas dire être obligée de supporter des crétins comme Black toute la journée　!　»

«　Des crétins comme Black　?　» Répéta Aldus d'un air intéressé «　Je commence à bien t'aimer aussi, Griffy　»

Chelsea lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé puis haussa les épaules. Qu'y avait-il de mal à laisser la colère qu'elle ressentait contre le garçon ressortir un peu　? Après tout, elle ne saurait trouver meilleur public pour se plaindre de Sirius Black le lâcheur. Et faire preuve d'hypocrisie pour se faire accepter dans un groupe était son pain quotidien, un peu plus ou un peu moins n'y changerait rien.

OOO

«　Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser ta petite amie tout seule　» Déclara Levina en jetant un énième coup d'œil derrière elle pour être sûre que la jeune fille ne les avait pas suivis. «　Ce n'est pas très galant　»

«　Ce n'est pas ma petite amie　» Répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. «　Et j'aimerais qu'on discute　»

«　De quoi　?　»

«　Peu importe. Explique ce que tu fais, ce que tu deviens　» Levina leva un regard surpris vers lui. «　Quoi　? Tu trouves que je devrais pas demander de tes nouvelles　?　»

«　Non, je suis étonnée, c'est tout. Je t'avais rarement vu calme et posé　»

Sirius haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. «　Et moi, la dernière fois qu'on a discuté, tu refusais même de prononcer son prénom　» Il montra Noémy qui était sur une balançoire dans le parc de Pré-Au-Lard. «　Tu me racontes un peu ce qui s'est passé　?　»

«　Rien de… J'ai juste réalisé la chance que j'avais d'avoir une fille, grâce à toi, Sirius　»

«　Ouais　» Souffla-t-il «　Parce que je ressemblais à Mortimer Dubois　»

Levina quitta sa fille des yeux pour tourner la tête vers le jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas triste ou fataliste en disant cela, seulement réaliste. Elle comprit alors. Elle comprit qu'à ses yeux, il ne représentait rien. Il n'était que la 'copie de Mort'. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle aurait laissé un élève de 15 ans l'approcher à ce point s'il n'avait rien de plus qu'une pâle ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu　?

«　Non. Tu n'es pas lui et je l'ai toujours su, Sirius　» Lui assura-t-elle en posant sa paume sur ses mains. «　Tu étais ce garçon fier et sûr de lui capable d'envoyer les vérités les plus douloureuses dans le visage de son professeur. Et tu… tu me rappelles autant Bella que Mort et tu es aussi différent qu'eux que possible. C'est un ensemble de choses et tu as la place centrale　»

«　Tu dis ça maintenant mais …　»

«　Tu es celui qui m'as fait une rédaction pour me dire que tu ne ferais pas de rédaction. Tu es le premier à ne pas m'avoir simplement reproché d'avoir abandonné Noémy mais à m'avoir fait remarquer qu'elle était innocente dans tout ça. Tu es celui qui m'a obligée à réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment.　»

«　Moi　? Je t'ai fait réfléchir　?　» Se moqua-t-il

«　Pas volontairement mais… C'est compliqué　»

Sirius ricana, ne voyant vraiment pas comment il aurait pu faire réfléchir Lea-Maria sur quelque chose mais il se sentait plus léger, moins en colère qu'avant de venir lui parler. C'était comme si d'entendre qu'il avait été quelqu'un à part entière à ses yeux avait soulagé la pression, ouvert la soupape et que la tension s'était envolée pour laisser place à des souvenirs de connivence. Il avait bien fait de laisser Chelsea en plan pour mettre ses affaires en ordre.

Il venait de prendre une autre leçon de vie　: tous les couples devraient discuter quelques années après leur rupture. Ca soulageait et clarifiait tout.

Ooo

«　Elle ne peut pas　»

Chelsea regarda Lysandra d'un œil vitreux, ne se rappelant plus ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire en sa qualité de gryffondor. Après près d'un quart d'heure à casser du sucre sur le dos de Sirius Black – elle avait appris bien plus sur lui en 15 minutes avec des Serpentards qu'en plusieurs semaines avec les Maraudeurs – Cornic lui avait offert un verre. Aldus avait suivi et Cornic surenchérit sous l'œil amusé de Lysandra. Et à peu près une heure plus tard, la pauvre 'Griffy' n'était plus en état de se rappeler le sujet de la conversation.

«　Je pense que je peux décider moi-même　» Stoppa-t-elle la discussion en se tournant vers le trio vert. Severus était toujours là, le même verre à peine entamé devant lui, et Chelsea ne savait toujours pas d'où elle connaissait son nom. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, il serait 'Le Taciturne'. C'était le prix à payer quand on disait quatre phrases en une heure.

«　Très bien.　» Lysandra se tourna vers elle, un air sérieux au visage. La serpentarde avait tout le temps un air sérieux mais là, cela semblait encore plus sérieux que d'habitude. «　Dis-moi, quel genre d'adolescente tu es　?　»

«　Quelle question　» Rigola la jeune fille – tout lui semblait très drôle depuis le cinquième verre des jumeaux – puis elle tenta de répondre. «　En Amérique, j'étais la fille tout au fond de la classe qui ne dit jamais un mot de peur que les autres se rendent compte de sa présence　»

Au bout de la table, Rogue argua un sourcil et soupira d'ennui.

«　Après, j'ai découvert que j'étais mortelle　» Cornic pouffa sous l'œil agacé de son frangin «　j'ai fondu et j'ai découvert que j'étais une sale petite enquiquineuse prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins　»

«　T'as fondu　?　» Répéta Rogue, la seule personne suffisamment sobre de la table pour se rendre compte de la mauvaise utilisation du verbe. Mais cela ne fit pas tiquer la jeune fille.

Elle fit la forme d'un gros caillou avec ses mains «　Comme un glacier　» Expliqua-t-elle. Doucement, elle fit descendre ses mains vers la table, pour mimer la fonte des glaces «　Puis ploc, ploc　» Elle suivit de ses doigt des gouttes inexistantes tomber de la table «　Et pfiou　» Elle retira ses mains et montra qu'il ne restait plus rien sur la table du glacier initial. «　Fondre, action de transformer un liquide en solide　»

«　Je crois que c'est le contraire　» Grogna Aldus en fronçant les sourcils

«　Possible　» Chelsea haussa les épaules «　Qu'est-ce qui a fondu en fait　?　»

Rogue soupira une fois de plus et leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant tous les dieux alors que Cornic rigolait franchement.

«　Non　» Lysandra claqua des doigts, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante. «　Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu sais t'amuser　?　»

«　Mon seul mot d'ordre c'est　» Chelsea fronça les sourcils. «　J'ai… je ne … Ah oui　! Je ne me moque pas des autres　!　»

Les Serpentards échangèrent des regards affligés.

«　Tu comprends pas, Griffy　» Reprit Aldus en voyant Lysandra perdre à nouveau le fil de ses pensées. «　Est-ce que tu sais _faire la fête_　?　»

«　Je suis américaine, gros naze　» Répondit-elle «　Je suis née pour faire la fête　»

«　Et depuis quand les Américains sont doués pour ça　?　» Grimaça Rogue en grommelant une série d'insultes contre les ivrognes. Chaque fois qu'il venait à La Tête de Sangliers, c'était la même chose. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'on les laissait boire de l'alcool, les adolescents devaient forcément en abuser.

«　T'as d'jà bu des trucs forts　?　» Demanda Cornic «　Genre absinthe, Jake, Congruel　?　»

Chelsea papillonna légèrement des yeux. «　Le Congruel, c'est un peu comme le Sanhinon, non　?　» Quatre regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers elle. «　Oh, un truc japonais.　»

«　Des trucs plus fort que l'alcool　?　» Continua Cornic qui, visiblement, avait quelque chose en tête. A côté de lui, Rogue se mit à grogner plus fort sa désapprobation.

Chelsea ricana. «　En Afrique, il y avait des baies bleues qui ne poussaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'école, dans le désert de sable. Ils prétendaient que c'était pour communier avec les esprits mais je suis sûre que c'était juste des champi　»

«　Des champi　?　» Répéta Lysandra d'un air intrigué «　Qu'est-ce que c'est　?　»

Chelsea parut désespérée. «　Ah mais non, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la bienséance anglaise va jusqu'à vous faire ignorer que la drogue existe　?　»

Lysandra, Cornic et Aldus échangèrent un regard de connivence puis sourirent. «　Tu fais quelque chose la semaine prochaine, Griffy　? On organise une petite partie privée dans les donjons　»

«　Et vous m'invitez　?　» S'étonna Chelsea dans un éclair de lucidité «　Ca cache quoi　?　»

Rogue leva, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel.

«　On trouve ça drôle une Gryffondor qui plane　» Confia Aldus en se penchant légèrement en avant «　Et crois-moi, ça va décoller　»

Chelsea jeta un regard à Lysandra qui parut se rendre compte de ses doutes. «　A toi de voir. Mais t'es une fille sympa sous l'horrible couleur de ta cravate, c'est tout　»

«　Je verrai ça　» Assura Chelsea en se remettant difficilement debout. «　Il faudrait que j'y aille maintenant　»

«　J'te raccompagne　» Cornic et Aldus s'étaient tous deux dressés simultanément.

Lysandra éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards plus qu'étonnés des trois garçons. Elle se stoppa tout aussi brusquement puis rougit comme s'il était honteux d'avoir osé rire. «　Pardon. Cornic, t'y vas　» Décida-t-elle «　Tu seras plus capable de te défendre si les autres crétins de lions t'attaquent.　»

«　Par ici, mademoiselle　» Chelsea apprécia la galanterie du geste et s'accrocha à son bras. Ca lui évita également de perdre l'équilibre et de s'étaler sur le sol.

Ooo

«　Lily　!　Lily　!　»

«　Je crois que quelqu'un t'appelle　» Glissa James dans l'oreille de la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

«　Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle　!　»

«　Andrew　» Lily lui sourit, se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas entendre. «　Qu'est-ce qu'il y a　?　»

«　Viens avec moi　» Dit-il d'un ton sans appel, ne lui laissant pas le choix d'obéir ou non. A côté d'elle, James esquissa un sourire. En voilà un qui ne connaissait pas encore la rousse…

«　Non　» Lily se campa sur ses pieds, arborant sans le savoir la position d'un guerrier prêt à entamer le combat. James observa le divertissement avec amusement. Ah, ces petits amis qui se pensaient tous mieux que les autres … «　Et ne me parle pas comme　ça　!　»

«　Je suis ton copain. Tu devrais passer une partie de l'après-midi avec moi　!　» Renchérit Andrew d'un ton accusateur. Lily arqua un sourcil comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

«　On est allé boire un pot ensemble et tu as déclaré que tu voulais rester avec tes amis　» Lily montra James «　Je reste avec les miens　!　»

«　Mais… Tu ne peux pas avoir des copines comme les autres filles　?　»

«　Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être jaloux, comme quelqu'un de normal　?　» Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. James tenta de ne pas rire. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène pour la centième fois. Combien Lily avait-elle eu de copain qui n'ait pas été jaloux de lui　? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un seul.

«　Viens avec moi, Lily. J'aimerais qu'on rentre ensemble maintenant　» Reprit le jeune homme d'un ton plus calme.

«　Non. Tu ne peux pas m'arracher à mes amis simplement parce qu'ils ne te plaisent pas.　» Andrew semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Lily parla avant lui. «　Si tu es incapable de me faire confiance et de ne pas chercher à régir mes fréquentations, autant qu'on arrête tout de suite　»

«　Bonne fin de soirée　» Cracha le Serdaigle en retournant auprès de ses amis.

«　Et zut, je pensais qu'il marcherait　» Souffla Lily, et James éclata de rire. Il lui semblait effectivement qu'elle s'était montrée très vite agressive. «　Oh, et arrête de rire toi　»

«　Tu ne peux pas simplement lui dire que tu le quittes　?　» Proposa innocemment le jeune homme. Lily haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher. «　Ca casserait ton image de gentille fille　?　»

«　C'est bien plus malsain que ça　» Confia-t-elle. James fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait　? «　J'ai vu Katinka qui lui tournait autour l'autre jour et je me demande… je deviens parano　»

«　Au moins tu comprends leur point de vue　» Lily parut perdue. «　Oui, ils pensent de moi ce que tu penses de Kat　»

«　Oui mais moi, je n'ai jamais trompé personne avec toi alors que…　»

«　Ouais　» Comprit James sans l'obliger à terminer sa phrase.

Au début de la sixième année, alors que l'amitié des Maraudeurs et de Lily était toujours très incertaine, Kat s'était mise en tête de séduire James par tous les moyens. Mais puisqu'il refusait de céder, elle s'en était prise à la chose la plus importante à ses yeux　: Lily. C'est ainsi que James ne pouvait pas, non plus, se souvenir d'un seul petit ami de la rousse ne l'ayant pas trompé.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui était si dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un…

«　Hey, t'as vu　? Ce serait pas un des McPhee là-bas　?　»

James tourna la tête dans la direction indiqué par Lily et grimaça. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un des jumeaux Serpentard en train de rouler une pelle de folie à une brune portant une cravate rouge et jaune… James se figea d'horreur. «　Lily, c'est Chelsea　»

«　Quoi　? Nan, jamais … Oh Seigneur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait　?　»

«　Hm… Elle fraternise avec l'ennemi　?　» Proposa le Maraudeur sans parvenir à sourire. Voir une Gryffondor embrasser un Serpentard était plus que son estomac pouvait soutenir sans souffrir. «　On intervient　?　»

«　Carrément　»

Ooo

Dumbledore soupira et observa les deux adolescents en face de lui. Il se doutait que ce jour viendrait depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'étaient James et Lily six auparavant. En réalité, il était même étonné qu'ils ne soient pas venus le trouver avant, quoiqu'il avait lu quelque part que les Madusiècles avaient un grand esprit d'indépendance. Ce trait de caractère devait les avoir poussés dans leurs deniers retranchements pour qu'ils en viennent à lui.

Le vieil homme remonta doucement ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda attentivement James et Lily. Le premier semblait impatient mais détendu, le dardant d'un regard signifiant 'Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tant de temps　?' tandis que la seconde était fébrile et nerveuse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui diagnostique un cancer en phase terminale. Et malheureusement, à bien des aspects, ça n'était pas beaucoup plus joyeux…

«　Parfois, la connaissance imposée à ceux qui ne sont pas prêt à la recevoir est la plus cruelle des blessures　» Déclara solennellement le directeur. James arqua un sourcil incrédule alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils, encore plus inquiète si possible. «　Il est parfois utile d'attendre que la compréhension se fasse d'elle-même lorsque le temps est venu　»

«　Vous n'allez rien nous dire　» Comprit James. Sa voix transpirait de colère. «　Vous savez tout et vous n'allez rien nous dire　»

«　Monsieur Potter　» Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de son phénix, cherchant des mots clairs pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue. «　C'est exact, je sais ce qu'il vous arrive depuis des années mais j'ai pris la peine de me renseigner et-　»

«　Et vos fichus bouquins vous ont dit de ne rien nous dire　?　» S'exclama l'adolescent avec agressivité

«　Peu d'informations sont à notre disposition, j'en ai peur mais de toutes les sources, il semblerait effectivement qu'il soit préférable que vous ne soyez pas guidés avant d'avoir fait votre choix　»

«　Notre choix　?　» Répéta Lily

«　Lorsque vous saurez, un choix s'imposera à vous. Un choix décisif qui fut relaté dans de nombreuses œuvres et qui pourrait bien influencer le destin du monde　» James et Lily échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de frustration de concert.

«　Viens Lily, je le savais, il ne sait rien du tout　»

«　N'hésitez pas à revenir lorsque vous aurez choisi, monsieur Potter. Je répondrai aux questions auxquelles je suis en mesure de répondre　»

James secoua la tête, encore plus énervé que quand il se réveillait avec une cicatrice d'origine inconnue ou dans un endroit où il ne s'était pas endormi, et tira Lily dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Celle-ci semblait troublée au possible, cherchant un sens dans les mots de Dumbledore mais elle ne comprenait rien. Si personne ne lui disait ce qu'elle était, comment pourrait-elle le savoir　? Ca allait tomber du ciel un matin　?

Ils rejoignirent le couloir où les attendaient Remus, Peter et Chelsea. Celle-ci était assise sur le sol, la tête calée contre les genoux, visiblement pâteuse. James, qui avait été assez froid avec elle après l'avoir 'déventousé' de Cornic McPhee, se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

«　Hey, traitresse　» l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Lily fut soulagée en voyant qu'il était parvenu à passer outre sa colère pour s'adresser à leur camarade.

«　Hey toi-même　» Grogna Chelsea en relevant la tête. Elle était très pâle. «　C'est bon　? Papy dumby t'as dit que t'étais pas bizarroïde　?　»

«　Pas vraiment　» James proposa son bras à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se redresser. «　Désolé de t'avoir parlé sèchement　»

Chelsea haussa les épaules. «　Je n'en garderai que de vagues souvenirs demain　» James acquiesça, compréhensif. Voir que les Serpentards l'avaient fait boire l'avait presque encore plus énervé que les 'rapprochements' orchestrés par l'Américaine. «　Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser que votre guéguerre est stupide　»

«　Ce sont des Serpentards, le simple fait qu'ils existent est une erreur　» Se borna James en se mettant en route avec elle vers la tour. Lily, à quelques pas d'eux, grogna de mécontentement. C'était typique de James. La réponse de Dumbledore l'énervait et, au lieu d'en parler avec elle, il s'adonnait à n'importe quoi d'autre, avec n'importe qui. Tant que ce n'était pas parler avec elle et qu'il n'avait pas à reconnaître son impuissance.

«　Tu sais quoi, James　? Les Serpentards ont accepté que je reste avec eux après un petit quart d'heures à discuter. Tu crois vraiment que t'es mieux qu'eux　?　»

«　Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit　pour ça　? Ne me fait pas croire qu'ils ont juste ouvert les bras pour t'acceuillir　»

«　Ouais ben n'empêche qu'ils m'ont raccompagnée, eux, au contraire de ton crétin d'ami qui m'a planté au beau milieu de nulle part pour l'autre prof　»

James fronça les sourcils. Sirius n'était toujours pas rentré de Pré-Au-Lard et cela n'augurait rien de bon. «　Il était avec Gibbon　?　»

«　Je vais être malade　»

Ooo

«　Alors　?　»

«　Alors quoi　?　» Sirius s'assit à la table du souper en prétendant ne pas voir les regards pesants de ses amis. «　Vous n'êtes jamais rentrés en retard de Pré-Au-Lard　?　»

«　Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous　?　» Demanda Lily d'un air innocent.

Sirius la regarda comme si elle était folle. «　Quel rendez-vous　?　»

«　Lequel des deux, il veut dire　» Précisa James. Sirius soupira, comprenant enfin le comportement étrange des autres.

«　Vous savez où j'étais je suppose　?　»

«　T'as laissé Chelsea en plein milieu de la place la plus lugubre du village　!　» L'accusa Lily

«　C'est une grande fille　»

«　Elle est tombée sur des Serpentards et maintenant elle est au lit et incapable d'en sortir sauf pour être malade　!　»

Sirius blanchit légèrement. «　Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait　?　»

«　Alcool　» Il reprit aussitôt ses couleurs normales sous les yeux de Lily qui accrocha sa main à la table pour ne pas le gifler. C'était quoi, cette désinvolture et ce désintérêt du devenir d'une personne　?

«　Quoi　? Elle a un estomac fragile, c'est pas ma faute　!　» Sirius tenta de sourire. «　Les Serpentards lui ont payé un coup, vous croyez qu'ils étaient malades　?　»

«　Ca n'est pas drôle, Sirius　» Le reprit Remus. Et comme par magie, le Maraudeur eut enfin l'air coupable. Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait mais Remus ouvrait la bouche et il était avachi sous les remords　? Ca ne sembla même pas étonner James et Peter, pour sa plus grande frustration. «　Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant tout ce temps avec Gibbon　?　»

James se racla la gorge, faisant un geste obscène de la main. Peter grimaça. «　c'est une prof, Prongs　!　» Lui rappela-t-il. Lily réalisa alors que seuls James et elle avaient surpris Sirius et Levina Giibbon en cinquième, Remus n'avait que de forts soupçons et Peter ne se doutait de rien.

«　J'ai fait une bonne action　» Commenta simplement Sirius «　Dénué de tout intérêt personnel　»

James observa son ami qui se frottait le poing en grimaçant très légèrement puis il éclata de rire. «　Une bonne action qui t'as mis le poing en sang　?　»

«　La ferme　» grommela le jeune homme et il ne dit rien de plus. Personne ne sut jamais qui il avait frappé, pourquoi et à quel genre de bonne action cela avait conduit.

Ooo

Dans le dortoir, Chelsea avala une fiole jaune l'empêchant d'être malade. Quitte à être nauséeuse cinq fois plus longtemps, cela valait bien mieux que de vomir ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Une simple régurgitation pouvait changer le cours entier de son existence.

Ooo

«　Peter　» Soupira Lizza pour la dixième fois en dix minutes «　Pourquoi m'as-tu trainé dans ce cours　?　»

A côté de la jeune fille, Sirius, agacé par ses manières de princesse, émit un grognement et croisa les bras, s'écrasant encore un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il l'avait dit, lui, que ce prof de défense contre les forces du mal serait nul. Mais est-ce qu'on l'avait écouté　? Non, bien sûr que non　! Et puis, de toute façon, qui en avait quelque chose à faire que le prof soit compétent ou non　? Une guerre s'annonçait, si elle n'était déjà pas présente, et le cours de défense débordait de candidats aux Aspics. Il avait entendu McGonagall le signaler à Flitwick l'autre jour qu'il était en retenue　: jamais il n'y avait eu tant d'élèves inscrits en DFCM… Ils étaient presque autant qu'en première, quand c'était un cours non-optionnel.

Tout ça pour quoi　? Se retrouver avec un demi-bureau d'espace, agglutinés les uns sur les autres, à écouter un professeur colérique gueuler des ordres et des explications auxquelles personne ne pigeait que dalle. Et avoir la copine de son meilleur ami se plaignant sans cesse de l'inutilité de ce cours à trois millimètres de son oreille.

«　Très bien　» Décréta le professeur Tairdelbach en déposant sa baguette avec laquelle il venait de faire une démonstration sur son bureau. «　Nous allons nous éloigner un instant du programme pour parler des évènements récents. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'attaque de Crickenaü　?　»

Un élève de Pouffsouffle leva le bras. «　Il y a une rumeur qui dit que des dragons ont attaqué le village sans raison　»

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire, traitant Evan de naïf, d'idiot, pour croire de telles fables. Le ministère avait fait un démenti officiel dans lequel il annonçait que c'était bel et bien une attaque de sorcier et non de créatures mythiques qui était à l'origine de la destruction de Crickenaü. D'un autre côté, étant donné qu'il ne restait aucun témoin survivant, la porte était ouverte à toutes sortes de théories scabreuses.

«　Suffit　!　» Reprit l'Irlandais de sa voix de Ténor. Le silence prit aussitôt place dans le local, bien plus rapidement que ce que parvenait à faire McGo dans ses meilleurs jours. Ca, il n'y avait pas à dire, l'ancien Auror, ex-combattant des Forces Contre Créatures Etranges, n'avait pas le moindre problème d'autorité. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas non plus le don d'explication, d'enseignement ou de transfert du savoir. Et en tant que prof, «　il craignait grave　» comme disait Sirius.

«　Bien. Sachez, tout d'abord, chers élèves, que le ministère ne dit pas toujours la vérité. Hé oui, c'est ça la dure réalité de la vie. On vous ment　» Quelques élèves osèrent un sourire face au ton franchement ironique et moqueur de l'homme. «　Et que oui, Crickenaü a effectivement été dévasté par des dragons. Des analyses très poussées ont prouvé qu'il n'y avait aucun acte de magie noire. Or tout le monde sait que les Mangemorts sont _incapables_ de ne pas utiliser la grande noire quand ils attaquent. Outre les écailles et fragments d'ailes retrouvés sur le site, seuls des Dragons auraient pu causer tant de dégâts et réduire le village entier en cendre comme ils l'ont fait.　»

«　Mais comment – Qui a pu contrôler les Dragons　? Je pensais que c'était impossible de les dresser à détruire　?　» S'exclama Lily avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Toutes ces destructions, ces morts, ces attaques, cela semblait tellement irréel, surréaliste. Qui pouvait être à l'origine de tant d'atrocités　?

«　C'est un point qui n'a pas encore été éclairci　» Confirma Tairdelbach «　L'important est d'apprendre à vous défendre, n'est-ce pas le but de cette classe　? Nous allons donc passer l'heure prochaine à étudier les Dragons. Il n'y a rien là-dessus dans vos livres alors veuillez sortir parchemins et plumes. Contrôle de connaissance la semaine prochaine sur ce qui va être dit.　»

Des soupirs s'élevèrent de toute part. «　On sait　» Coupa Sirius alors que Lizza s'apprêtait à parler «　Comment Peter a-t-il osé te traîner dans ce cours barbare　?　» A côté de lui, James ricana. Lui aussi commençait à avoir assez des simagrées de la jeune fille qui, en temps normal, lui était très sympathique. Il avait simplement oublié un léger détail　: depuis le début de l'année, le prof de défense semblait l'avoir pris en grippe et ne manquait pas une occasion de le mettre en position difficile.

«　Potter　!　» Cria Tairdelbach en rétablissant par la même occasion le silence religieux de sa classe. «　Les dragons vous font rire　?　»

«　Non monsieur mais on les a déjà étudié en Soins aux créatures magiques. Le prof nous avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se défendre face à eux　» Fanfaronna le Maraudeur en levant les yeux au ciel. Il savait que, de toute façon, le prof trouverait une bonne raison de passer ses nerfs sur lui avant la fin du cours. Autant lui donner de vraies raisons, non　? Il avait déjà essayé de se comporter mieux que le premier de classe, fayot et rat de bibliothèque, mais rien n'y faisait, Tairdelbach le prenait toujours en défaut. Aussi avait-il décidé de ne plus tenter d'être gentil ou parfait.

«　Et bien, si vous en savez autant, venez nous faire le plaisir d'une petite présentation　» Proposa l'homme en lui montrant l'estrade devant la classe. «　Allons monsieur Potter, nous sommes tous ouïs des savoirs que vous avez à faire partager　»

«　Un petit effort de mémoire et tu les épates tous　» Lui glissa Lily à l'oreille en effectuant une petite pression d'encouragement sur sa main. James échangea un regard avec elle, sentant un flux passer dans son bras, comme si Lily lui transmettait quelque chose par le biais de cet attouchement sans en avoir conscience. James sourit, se demandant s'ils étaient capables de faire quelque chose comme du «　transfert de données　» à travers une poignée de main. Lily en savait certainement beaucoup plus que lui sur le sujet …

«　C'est parti　» Souffla le Maraudeur en se dirigeant vers l'avant sans manquer le regard noir et jaloux de Andrew qui n'avait rien raté de la main de Lily posée sur la sienne. A nouveau, James eut envie de rire. Ah, si seulement Michigan avait la seule idée d'à quel point lui et Lily étaient proches et de toutes les raisons qu'il aurait d'être fou de jalousie …

«　Les dragons…　» Commença James «　Les dragons sont des créatures magiques très grandes, recouvertes d'écailles et crachant du feu　» Quelques rires fusèrent tandis que le garçon croisait le regard vert émeraude de Lily. Et soudain, l'inspiration lui vint. «　De par son apparence reptilienne, le dragon est intimement lié à la terre. Cependant il se détache du monde terrestre par sa capacité à voler, ce qui le distingue des rampants, de l'image des serpents auxquels ils ont longtemps été associés de par le monde. Cela n'a pas empêché l'homme de le classifier dans le règne des reptiles, ordre des Squamates selon la taxinomie de Laurenti, réalisée lors de son étude sur la fonction venimeuse des reptiles et amphibiens en 1768. De leurs ailes en cuir fort similaires à celles des chauves-souris,　…　»

James continua de déblatérer un flot d'informations d'une précision extrême pendant plus d'un quart d'heures, face à des élèves suant sang et eau pour écrire tout ce qu'il disait, avant de stopper, se tourner vers le prof béat, assis, presque abattu dans son siège, et de déclarer «　A vous de nous expliquer comment les stopper, monsieur　»

«　Potter　» Siffla Sirius, mi-admiratif, mi-moqueur «　T'as passé trop de temps dans la bibliothèque ces derniers jours mon vieux　»

«　Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où tout ça venait　» Commenta James en reprenant sa place entre Sirius et Lily «　Vous pensez que quelqu'un s'est rendu compte que je racontais n'importe quoi　?　»

«　Tu ne racontais pas n'importe quoi　» Murmura Lily «　J'ai lu un chapitre dans «　Mille et unes vertus curatives des créatures magiques　» qui était consacré aux dragons. Tu l'as presque paraphrasé　»

«　Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la médicomagie analytique, Cornedrue　» S'étonna Remus en se retournant étant donné qu'il était assis devant les autres en compagnie de Fagnes et Kessy.

«　Je ne m'y intéresse pas　» Soupira James en se tournant vers sa voisine «　Je n'ai jamais ouvert ce bouquin　»

Lily ouvrit les yeux plus grands, se sentant brusquement extrêmement inquiète. «　Non. Tu n'es pas en train de dire que …　»

«　En juin, t'étudieras la moitié des cours, moi l'autre moitié, on s'embrasse au petit déjeuner et on devient des petits prodiges surdoués quand les résultats arrivent　» Agacée, la jeune fille souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. «　Quoi　?　» Se défendit-il «　Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer　»

«　Tu trouves ça drôle que tu sois capable de réciter par cœur un livre que j'ai parcouru une fois il y a des semaines　?　» Lily ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes. «　Moi je trouve ça paniquant　! Tu imagines si tu es capable d'accéder à tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête　?　»

«　Ca nous éviterait des disputes inutiles　» Commenta, l'air de rien, Sirius qui arborait un de ses sourires　'Je sens que les choses vont devenir amusantes ici'. «　Vous devriez peut-être faire le pied de grue devant le bureau de Dumby pour l'obliger à vous donner des vraies infos　»

«　Potter, Black, Evans　» Les interrompit Tairdelbach «　Retenue demain à 17 h　! Et maintenant, sortez de cette classe que je puisse continuer à enseigner　»

James et Sirius, habitué à se faire éjecté des cours avant leur fin, et particulièrement les cours insupportables comme ceux de Tairdelbach, ricanèrent alors que Lily grommelait en son fort intérieur tout le bien qu'elle pensait de son professeur. D'habitude, elle parvenait toujours à trouver des excuses aux profs injustes ou incapables mais celui-là, il n'était pas injuste ou incapable, il faisait juste partie de ces personnes n'étant pas taillées pour enseigner. En fait, être éjectée de sa classe ne lui paraissait pas une si grande perte …

Le trio se retrouva dans la salle commune en peu de temps où Chelsea était déjà assise, bouquinant un livre à la couverture rose bonbon. Sirius s'installa face à elle, sans lui dire bonjour étant donné qu'elle ne lui parlait plus depuis Pré-Au-Lard, alors que Lily s'asseyait avec James sur un fauteuil étroit où ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'Andrew serait jaloux s'il la voyait ainsi avant de se rendre compte que cette proximité avec James ne la dérangeait pas du tout, ni ne la troublait vraiment. C'était presque naturel, en réalité, d'être proche de lui ou de le toucher,　elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

«　Alors ce cours　?　» Demanda l'américaine en posant son roman «　J'ai manqué quelque chose　?　»

«　La prochaine fois, je sèche avec toi　» Grommela Lily en soupirant «　Au fait, il y a un contrôle de connaissance après-demain sur les dragons　»

«　Sujet que Jamesie a soudain maitrisé d'une main de maître　» Commenta Sirius en espérant commencer ainsi une conversation avec la brune. Mais celle-ci fit comme s'il n'existait pas et se tourna vers James.

«　Tu t'intéresses aux dragons　?　»

«　Moi, un peu　» Coupa Lily en secouant la tête, toujours très perturbée de ce qu'il s'était produit en classe. «　James a réussi a piraté ma mémoire apparemment　»

«　Ca me fait penser à cette légende hindoue　» Rigola la jeune fille en ramenant ses jambes sous elle

«　Raconte　» S'exclama vivement, peut-être un peu trop, James «　Je veux dire, on ne sait jamais, pas vrai　?　»

«　Okay　» Prononça Chelsea d'un ton surpris, légèrement récalcitrant. «　Je sais que vous trouvez que vous êtes bizarres mais quand même… Enfin, si ça te fait plaisir. Dans la religion hindoue, après la mort, tu te réincarnes en fonction des actes accomplis dans ta vie mais tu ne peux jamais te souvenir de tes vies précédentes, tu ne sais jamais où en est l'ardoise de ton âme en quelque sorte. Et quand tu as franchi toutes les étapes, tu as accès au paradis – le nirvana – pour l'éternité. En très gros, c'est ça. Mais il y a cette légende qui dit qu'une âme avait commis un pêché terrible, horrible, tellement honteux qu'une réincarnation même dans l'être le plus bas, dans la vie la plus terrible, n'aurait pas été une punition suffisante.

A la place, les dieux décidèrent de scinder l'Âme Souillée en deux morceaux. Durant toute leur existence, les deux êtres ne possédant qu'un fragment d'âme se chercheraient sans fin, incapable d'être heureux ou accomplis tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble. En fait, étant donné l'importance donnée à l'Âme dans cette culture, n'en posséder qu'une moitié c'est te rentre moins important qu'un objet, tu n'es plus rien, tu n'es même pas une âme complète. La légende dit encore que ces deux personnes seraient un homme et une femme et leur Âme commune ne serait complète que durant l'acte sexuel, qu'il y aurait un tel échange entre leurs deux corps qu'ils ne seraient plus deux entités séparés mais une seule personne, que leur personnalité, leur souvenirs, leur connaissances, tout se mélangeraient. Et quand l'acte sexuel prend fin, que l'Âme Souillé se scinde à nouveau en deux entités, tout ce qui a été mélangé est réparti au hasard dans les deux corps　»

Sirius grimaça. «　Tu veux dire qu'en couchant ensemble, ils échangeraient tout ce qu'il y a dans leur crâne　?　»

Chelsea acquiesça en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers James et Lily. «　Ce n'est qu'une légende et puis, vous n'avez pas couché ensemble avant le cours, pas vrai　? Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment hindou…　»

«　Incapables d'être heureux tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble　» Répéta Lily en fronçant les sourcils. «　J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, j'en suis sûre　»

«　Ca revient dans toutes les civilisations sorcières　» Commenta Chelsea «　C'est marrant comme toutes les cultures parlent d'une même légende. Au Japon aussi il y avait cette histoire avec une âme superpuissante, deux sorciers maudits condamnés à s'aimer d'un amour impossible les détruisant, devant sacrifier leur existence pour le bien commun de tous les autres hommes. Les Yang'his je crois qu'ils appelaient ça. Et en Afrique, ils attendent le retour des deux envoyés, des messies de la force dirigeant l'univers, la Toukah, qui apparaîtront sous la forme d'un couple de sorciers. Ils se reconnaîtront car ils seront incapable d'user de la magie si leur moitié n'est pas à leur côté. C'est une belle image, non　?　»

«　Les Yang'his, les messies de la Toukah, l'Âme souillée　» Résuma Sirius «　Et chez nous, ça s'appelle comment　?　»

«　Les Madusiècles　» Murmura Lily en sentant un frisson glacé remonter le long de son échine «　Ca s'appelle les Madusiècles　»

__

I'm on my way.  
This is my main offender  
This is what I've got  
And it got me saying  
Why me　?

[The Hives, Main Offender]


	8. Chapter 6 III

Et oui, après une si longue période, voilà enfin la suite des aventures de nos Madusiècles... j'ai dû relire tout ce que j'avais écrit sur le sujet pour ça mais valait mieux ça que d'écrire des non—sens ou des trucs débiles. Pour les très pointilleux, j'ai un peu modifié l'épilogue de 'trop gentille pour toi Potter' mais rien changé (arrondi l'histoire des Black qui me semblait un peu _too much_ et réécrit l'article de la mort des Evans)

J'essayerai d'avoir fini ma relecture de Rasp hollow pour la semaine prochaine mais c'est un a_utre_gros morceau_. _Voilà, j'espère que des gens sont toujours vivant et que vous apprécierai un peu le chapitre !

Résumé : **Lily et James** découvrent qu'ils sont Madusiècles mais ignorent ce que cela implique ou représente. Ils font des rêves à propos de Harry – mais celui-ci a 20 ans.  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, **Tairdelbach** semble détester James.  
**Sirius**, après avoir insisté pour emmener Chelsea à Pré-Au-Lard la plante pour Lea-Maria (accessoiresment lévina Gibbon) pour remettre les choses à plat entre eux et pouvoir passer à autre chose. C'est un très grand drageur mais il ne semble jamais rester avec la même fille plus de trois jours.  
**Chelsea**, après avoir été abandonnée par Sirius à Pré-Au-Lard, se rapproche des Serpentards dont un des jumeaux McPhee.  
Durant l'été, **Remus** s'est rapproché d'une mère adolescente désabusée française.

* * *

**Wonderwall**

**Chapitre 6 pt III**

**Unbound (The Wild Ride)**

« L'âme d'une déesse scindée en deux ? » Répéta James d'un ton quasiment railleur en levant les yeux au ciel. Come souvent au cours de ces dernières nuits, Lily et lui avaient élu domicile dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Etant donné qu'ils avaient déjà dû fouiller tous les ouvrages parlant de destin liées ou malédiction de la Bibliothèque, c'était la dernière idée qui leur était venue.

Même s'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas le besoin de Dumbledore de se taire. Ils devaient faire un choix, mais dans tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé jusqu'ici, on ne parlait absolument de quelque chose comme ça. C'était juste de vieux poèmes mythologiques sans queue ni tête sur la boîte que Pandore avait ouverte, plongeant le Mal sur la Terre.

Et eux, les _Madusiècles_, ils étaient le Bien. Ils devaient protéger les hommes. Ils devaient sacrifier leur existence à ce but, pour le moins, très noble. Mais – à compter que les Madusiècles existaient vraiment _et_ qu'ils étaient _ça_- comment étaient-ils sensé savoir que faire ? Ils étaient deux adolescents de 17 ans coincés à Poudlard sans aucune information que des rêves pour le moins ridicules.

Et on n'y parlait encore moins de choix de quelque chose.

Lily toussa alors qu'elle ouvrait un épais et très vieux grimoire, il devait bien avoir plusieurs siècles. C'est alors qu'un léger bruit parvint aux oreilles de James. C'était comme… un tintement. Oui, une très légère clochette résonnant très loin de lui.

Intrigué, il se rapprocha du livre de Lily qui fronçait elle aussi les sourcils.

« Tu entends ? » Demanda-t-elle

James acquiesça et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le livre s'appelaient '_Activités magiques supranaturelles : Recensement des témoignages'_. Il était écrit dans une succession de symboles sans sens. Lily avait un cours d'Arithmancie, lui un cours de Runes. Et pourtant, ils ne purent se souvenir avoir aperçu une telle langue quelque part.

« Je crois qu'on va l'emprunter, celui-là » Murmura Lily en se frottant l'oreille comme pour s'assurer que le bruit n'était pas originaire de son esprit. James prit le livre entre ses mains et le feuilleta. Quelque chose clochait avec cette langue.

Les symboles étaient trop… hétéroclites. C'était comme si le livre était écrit dans cinq anciennes langues simultanément. Il reconnaissait un symbole Etrusque à la première ligne te une rune Sithe à la troisième, un hiéroglyphe en bas de page mais un graphème glagolitique dans le titre.

Et s'il ne comprenait aucune de ces quatre alphabets, il savait qu'ils avaient existé à des époques différentes, dans des zones géographiques éparses. Ca n'avait pas de sens qu'elles soient mélangées au sein d'un même et unique paragraphe.

Lily soupira, son visage laissant deviner qu'elle perdait espoir de comprendre enfin, un jour, à quoi sa vie était destinée. « Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à se rendre à la section langues anciennes maintenant »

Elle ferma le livre et le tintement s'éteint. Au moins, ils en étaient sûrs. Ce livre avait quelque chose à voir avec eux. Et c'était un début de piste supplémentaire.

_Au même moment, de l'autre côté du château_

Chelsea était couchée sur le côté, regardant le visage de Lysandra Yaxley comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Son esprit était plongé dans la douce torpeur délirante qu'on lui avait promise et de petites étincelles s'échappaient du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu as des Moldus dans ta famille ? » Murmura Lys d'un ton doux, presque mielleux, ses yeux également ancrés dans ceux de la Gryffondor. « Cornic ne s'en remettrait pas »

Chelsea sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et un éclat de rire monter dans sa gorge. « C'est de sa faute, je lui ai dit que j'étais physiquement incapable de ne pas l'embrasser en ayant bu »

Lysandra Yaxley n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement sympathique, amical ou joyeux. Pourtant, pour la seconde fois, l'américaine parvint à lui arracher un sourire franc et amusé. « _Physiquement incapable ? »_ Répéta-t-elle

« Ouais. Même s'il avait eu quarante balais ou des furoncles plein le visage » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton défaitiste en posant doucement l'arrière de sa tête sur le sol. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentie si détendue et en paix avec elle-même de sa vie. « C'est l'effet AlcOrwell »

« AlcOrwell ? » Répéta encore Lysandra et un long son rauque sortit de sa gorge, ce devait être une sorte de rire retenu, peut-être de moquerie. Chelsea s'en foutait. Rien n'aurait pu la sortir du bien-être à l'état pur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Les sons, les couleurs, les conversations, même le visage de ces Serpentards. Tout était… magnifique. Merveilleux. Incroyable. Comme si elle n'était plus sur Terre mais dans un étrange univers où le vent soufflant sur son visage était mille et une caresses et le froid qui l'engourdissait n'était que l'expression de son contentement.

« Ne me fais pas boire » Conclut la Gryffondor en pinçant ses lèvres « Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'avoir jamais bu un verre d'alcool sans avoir embrassé quelqu'un »

« L'effet AlcOrwell » Dit encore Lys pur s'habituer à l'idée et le son rauque se transforma en un réel rire amusé. « Mais tu n'as pas répondu »

« Mon Aïeul était le ministre, enfin, le roi à cette époque je crois, ou le seigneur je sais pas trop »

« Le seigneur de quoi ? » Souffla l'autre jeune fille. L'air chaud sortant de sa bouche contrastait étonnement avec le vent froid et la buée était une des choses les plus belles que Chelsea ait vues de sa vie entière.

« Des sorciers ; quand ils ont signé l'accord pour le Secret » Elle sentit la jeune Yaxley retenir une exclamation surprise à ses côtés. Elle n'en était pas étonnée, après tout, ces Anglais accordaient tellement d'importance à l'ascendance. « Je crois qu'il doit quand même y avoir un ou deux sangs mêlés qui se sont greffés ici et là » Continua-t-elle « Mais sûr pour sûr, je n'ai aucun Moldus dans la famille »

Des doigts frôlèrent sa main, les étincelles incontrôlables sortant de ses doigts s'intensifièrent. Un frisson, la plus incroyable sensation qu'elle ait jamais ressentie, remonta le long de son dos et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce bien-être et de cette joie et cette sensation de velours qu'elle ressentait. Les effets disparaitraient bien assez vite.

« Tu sembles au nirvana » Murmura la voix chaude et rocailleuse de Cornic McPhee à ses côtés.

Chelsea sentit un éclat de rire sortir de ses lèves. La manière dont son corps tremblait sous ses propres rires était une chose extraordinaire. « Si mourir ressemble à ça alors ça me va »

Cornic ne demanda pas pourquoi nirvana et mort étaient liés, ne connaissant rien aux origines de ce mot, et il remonta ses doigts le long du bras soyeux de la jeune fille. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez vieux pour voir une Griffy s'envoyer en l'air comme ça avec de la Magie noire »

Un autre rire remonta dans la gorge de Chelsea. « Ce n'est pas le but d'une incantation de plaisir ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment en se tournant vers le garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le contact avec un autre être humain provoqua comme un feu d'artifice d'étincelles autour d'elle et la torpeur bienheureuse réapparut encore plus forte. C'était la sensation la plus prodigieuse au monde.

Pourquoi s'en serait-elle privée ? Elle ne vivrait pas assez pour en devenir accro, de toute façon.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas exactement » Soupira James en s'étirant sur son matelas. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il passait la moitié de ses nuits avec Lily à essayer de trouver ce qu'ils étaient exactement et la fatigue commençait le rattraper.

M'enfin, ils avaient trouvé un grimoire, ça n'avait pas été que perte de temps.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a à ne pas comprendre » Répliqua Remus qui terminait d'écrire sa lettre avec un léger sourire. « Nous sommes amis, ce n'est pas interdit »

« Mais vous sortiez ensemble, cet été, non ? » Grommela Sirius en sortant de la douche, cédant sa place à Lily de bonne grâce. « Alors quoi, vous continuez ou… »

« On ne sortait pas ensemble » Soupira Remus en se frottant le menton de sa plume. « C'est juste que Julie, je ne sais pas, on se comprenait »

« Et nous, on ne te comprends pas ? » Demanda Peter, les lèvres pincées et le nez retroussé alors qu'il terminait d'attacher sa cravate récalcitrante.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose » Grogna le Maraudeur. « Elle ne fait pas partie du groupe, c'est juste une Moldue qui a traversé des épreuves difficiles et moi, je suis juste un garçon qui n'a pas eu une vie facile. C'est tout »

Sirius grommela quelque chose et enfila sa blouse. « Au fait, Lunard » Reprit-il après un instant de silence, « la fille d'hier a dit que tu l'intéressait »

Remus, James et Peter haussèrent un sourcil, se demandant depuis quand il était normal qu'un garçon annonce à son meilleur ami que sa copine avait des vues sur lui. Et quek genre de fille disait qu'elle aimait bien Remus Lupin _pendant_ qu'elle sortait avec Sirius Black ?

« Elle s'appelait comment ? » Demanda Peter avec un sourire entendu.

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air distrait. « Vous croyez que si j'explique Chelsea que je ne cherche pas à être plus qu'un copain, elle comprendra ? »

« Dis lui que t'es jamais sorti avec une Gryffondor de notre âge avant et elle comprendra » Assura Remus d'un ton convaincu. Il hésita une demi-seconde et ajouta « Et ça pourrait aider que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu n'es jamais sorti avec une Gryffondor de notre âge »

Sirius ricana. « Bien tenté Moony, bien tenté. »

Il n'y avait rien à faire, jamais les garçons ne comprendraient le comportement de leur ami. Ils savaient tous que Sirius avait un certain problème avec l'engagement mais ils savaient aussi que ne jamais passer plus de _trois_ soirées avec une fille ne suffisait ni à la connaître, ni à parler de relation, ni quoi que ce soit.

Ce qu'il cherchait était assez confus somme toute.

Dès que Lily fut sortie de la douche, habillée et coiffée, ils allèrent déjeuner. Le silence dans la grande salle n'était pas normal. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et qu'aucun élèves n'essayaient de devenir blagueur à la place des Maraudeurs mais…

Ce n'était pas une blague.

Chelsea Orwell était _assise à la table des Serpentards._

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Sirius et James étaient déjà à la table ennemie, qu'ils avaient chacun attrapée la jeune fille par un bras et qu'ils la soulevaient du sol afin de la tirer jusque la bonne table, du bon côté de la salle, sous les regards médusés de la plupart des élèves et des professeurs.

« Vous êtes une bande de malades » Grogna-t-elle en se détachant des garçons. Elle fit bouger ses épaules et secoua la tête puis les incendia du regard et partit s'asseoir avec les autres de filles de Gryffondor en grommelant quelques insultes dans une langue étrange.

Lily ne dit rien mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les pupilles dilatées et les yeux rouges. Elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir creuser le sujet.

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas _juste_ t'asseoir avec eux et juste croire que ça va passer » Commenta la rousse en prenant place dans la classe de société, Chelsea sur ses talons. « Ils ne supportent aucun Gryffondor, ils préparent forcément quelque chose »

L'américaine émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le reniflement agacé et le ricanement. « Crois-moi, on ne faisait rien de mal. Je m'entends assez bien avec Lys et les jumeaux »

« Lys ? » Répéta Lily en arquant un sourcil. Chelsea lui montra Yaxley du doigt, la froide reine de Serpentard, et la rousse s'étrangla. « Tu l'appelles _Lys _? »

La brune haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas Crapcat qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, ni son tailleur rose bonbon horrible, ni son mouchoir et sa bouteille d'eau.

« C'est pas votre ancienne prof ? »

Lily tourna la tête rapidement et ne put qu'acquiescer distraitement. Oui, c'était le professeur Gibbon. Elle chercha Sirius du regard et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris pour une Mornille, comme s'il était déjà au courant. Elle savait qu'il avait passé tout un moment avec elle durant la visite à Pré-Au-Lard de la semaine précédente mais personne ne savait exactement ce qui était arrivé, juste que Sirius s'était battu et qu'il avait passé son après-midi et une partie de la soirée avec le professeur Gibbon.

Crapcat rentra dans la salle à son tour, ses yeux craintif parcourant les élèves comme si l'un deux allait lui sauter au visage et la dévorer. Cette femme était pitoyable. Presque autant que les 'tests psychologiques' qu'on leur avait fait passer durant les premières semaines. Lily n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris l'utilité de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire… C'était encore plus vague que lire dans des tâches d'encre ou toute autre connerie du genre.

« S'il vous plait » Interrompit Crapcat de sa voix aigüe et presque timide. Quelques élèves se turent mais d'autres firent comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte inutile. Ils prirent place sur les chaise dans le rond, continuant l'occupation préféré des élèves depuis des millénaires : le bavardage.

« Hum hum » Crapcat se racla la gorge, pinça ses lèvres rouge et regarda son groupe A de septième s'installer. « S'il vous plaît » Répéta-t-elle

« _S'il vous plait_ » Se moqua Chelsea à côté de Lily en imitant la pauvre femme à la perfection « _Taisez vous ou je vais ouvrir ma bouteille magique et … boire un coup._ »

Lily serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Effectivement, c'était à peu près ça.

« Silence ! » La voix, bien plus portante et autoritaire, de Levina Gibbon eut l'effet escompté. Brusquement, plus personne ne parlait et tout le monde regardait les deux professeurs d'un air intéressé. Il y eu quelques chuchotis de ceux se demandant ce que l'ancienne professeur de défense faisait là mais ce n'est pas ce qui interpella le plus Lily.

Au moment où Levina Gibbon avait levé la voix pour obtenir le calme, le visage de Calandra Crapcat était devenu plus blanc que neige et même ses lèvres, peintes d'un rouge vif atroce, avaient semblées pâlir. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à cette femme, bon sang ?

« Professeur Gibbon » se reprit Crapcat de sa voix mielleuse atroce. Elle se tourna vers sa collègue. « Nous ne devons pas parler ainsi à nos élèves, nous devons instaurer un climat de confiance »

Les yeux de Gibbon lui sortirent presque des orbites puis elle sourit d'un air entendu et se décala vers l'arrière. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue pour un sou que cette technique soit d'une quelconque utilité. Crapcat s'avança au milieu du cercle et se mit à expliquer l'organisation des futurs cours. Derrière elle, Levina était assise par-dessus le bureau du professeur et regardait de tous côtés d'un air désintéressé qui donna envie de rire à plusieurs personnes.

Elle avait l'air aussi enchantée qu'eux d'être en compagnie de Miss-bouteille-mouchoir-en-rose. Lily ne savait même pas de quoi parlait la femme devant elle, elle était trop occupée à essayer de reprendre sa main qu'Andrew avait saisie dès qu'elle s'était assise sur son siège. Et pour compléter le tableau, elle voyait James, à quelques sièges d'elle, se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il voyait parfaitement qu'elle essayait, inutilement, de se dégager, et il trouvait ça marrant, lui !

Lily abandonna le combat et se laissa retomber sur le dossier du siège. Elle détestait l'admettre mais ils avaient eu raison pour ce qui concernait Andrew Michigan. Elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle avait correspondu cet été, il était impossible que ce garçon inintéressant au possible, ne parlant que de lui, de lui et de lui, ait été l'auteur de ses lettres ; de plus, son but devenait de plus en plus clair. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas demandé à Lily pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas _s'isoler_ un peu dans sa chambre personnelle étant donné qu'elle en avait une…. Il n'y mettait aucune forme.

« Tiens » A côté d'elle, Chelsea lui tendit une friandise.

« Encore ? » demanda Lily. « On vient de quitter la table »

« Très bien » Murmura la brune « c'est dommage que tu aies besoin de tes deux mains pour l'ouvrir… »

Lily lui arracha presque le bonbon des mains et James ricana.

« Mr Potter, un problème ? » S'interrompit Crapcat en crispant ses mains sur sa bouteille. James jeta un regard à Lily, sembla lui dire 'regarde bien ce que je vais faire' et il répondit d'un ton familier :

« J'avais un truc dans la gorge, vous pourriez me prêter à boire ? »

Une différente gamme de couleurs passa à travers le visage de Calandra Crapacat, comme si l'idée que quelqu'un touche à sa _magnifique et si précieuse_ bouteille était une menace de mort.

« por…pro…professeur…. G…Gi…Gibbon » Bégaya-t-elle en regardant James comme s'il était la réincarnation de Lucifer en personne. Le jeune homme semblait surpris que sa blague ait autant de répercussions quand les autres élèves avaient visiblement du mal à ne pas se moquer haut et fort de la femme en rose. Le mouchoir de Crapcat se posa devant sa bouche et elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, l'air sous le choc.

Levina Gibbon se leva.

« Bien, comme vous avez visiblement été très attentif à ce que votre… » Elle sembla hésiter sur le terme. « professeure vient de dire » Et non, son ton n'était pas ironique… « Autant commencer tout de suite. Quelqu'un peut me donner une raison de ne surtout pas coucher avant de s'être marié ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils et soupira en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Mais bordel, à_ quoi_ servait ce cours inutile ? Elle aurait pu étudier pendant ce temps, tenter de percer le secret du vieux grimoire multi-langues ou même dormir ! Mais non, elle devait être là, assise côte à côte avec un garçon refusant de comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus entre eux et à écouter des discours ridicules sur le pêché immoral de la chaire.

Lily soupira et ferma les yeux, se demandant dans quel genre de situation inextricable James et elle s'étaient encore fourrés. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'ils étaient, alors comment savoir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Ils étaient plus des amis, c'était certain ; mais ils n'étaient pas des amants. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Ou bien y avait-il devant elle un destin la poussant dans ses bras sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire ? Quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, Lily _savait_. Elle savait qu'elle finirait sa vie avec James, elle savait qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un. Elle savait que même s'ils étaient amis, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, ils ne cesseraient jamais de se montrer jaloux et possessif l'un envers l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans l'état actuel des choses, sortir avec James n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne rompait pas avec Andrew, il était le bon prétexte à ne pas se poser de questions. Le goût amer de cet été était toujours présent entre elle et James, comme une sorte de voile les tenant séparés peu importe à quel point ils étaient proches.

Ils étaient encore dans cet état post-rupture post-pardonné où la moindre occasion était bonne à se disputer, à s'agresser voire même se blesser. Ce n'était pas comme en cinquième, quand elle avait envie de lui et qu'un _dragon_ l'en empêchait. Ce n'était même pas le problème du destin, ici. C'était cette ambiance à coutés tirés et à pas de velours entre eux. Ils marchaient sur des œufs de Doxys et c'était éreintant.

Enfin. Pas aussi éreintant que d'écouter une demi-heure de speech sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le sexe était la chose la plus horrible au monde si on n'était pas mariés. Lily ne comprenait pas très bien, le professeur Gibbon avait eu un bébé alors qu'elle était en sixième. Pourquoi était-elle en train de leur raconter toutes ces conneries que, visiblement, elle ne croyait pas du tout ?

Personne ne remarqua ou ne prêta attention lorsque Calandra Crapcat quitta la pièce, son mouchoir blanc et sa bouteille pressés contre sa poitrine. Mais Levina Gibbon, elle, le vit. Brusquement, tout son corps se détendit et elle soupira.

« Okay » Dit-elle en quittant cette voix monocorde qu'elle avait utilisée durant son sermon anti-sexe. « J'ai été crédible ? »

Il y eu quelques sourires, des regards atterrés et un grand silence.

« Ecoutez » Déclara-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau, les jambes pendant dans le vide devant elle « Pour être franche, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici à vous parler de tous ces préceptes auxquels je ne crois pas du tout. » Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle déterminait ce qu'elle devait dire ou pas. On aurait presque crû qu'elle avait adopté le principe du 'climat de confiance' de Crapcat… « Je trouve assez hypocrite de m'envoyer, moi d'entre tous, vous convaincre que coucher avec quelqu'un est un acte abominable pour lequel vous serez maudits votre vie entière étant donné que je suis mère et non mariée »

Il y eut un léger bruit de fond. C'était une nouvelle surprenante pour beaucoup et surtout, en parfaire opposition avec son précédent laïus.

« Je ne suis pas très sûre de l'utilité de ce cours » Déjà en 5e Lily adorait cette prof… « On m'a demandé de venir devant vous pour vous interdire de le faire mais » Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres « autant que je m'en souvienne, plus on interdit quelque chose, et plus ça devient attrayant »

Plusieurs personnes semblèrent agréer son point de vue.

« Alors je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec les principes moraux du 16e siècle. Gérer sa sexualité est quelque chose de difficile, surtout à votre âge, de complexe et surtout, d'intime. Je suis presque sûre que vous n'avez pas envie d'en discuter avec moi alors, pour quand même mériter un tout petite peu mon salaire, je vais vous dire ceci : coucher avec quelqu'un est quelque chose de très personnel qu'on ne peut pas juste donner au premier qui passe en se disant que- »

Levina Gibbon sourit très franchement, elle sembla presque sur le point d'éclater de rire. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre. « Mr Black, une question ? » Lily s'aperçut seulement qu'il avait le bras levé et cette grimace victorieuse au visage. C'était comme un flashback de deux ans plus tôt. Sirius tentait _toujours_ de la mettre mal-à-l'aise en cours.

« C'est pas un peu péjoratif, ce que vous dîtes ? »

Le professeur acquiesça. « Effectivement, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez donner au premier _ou à la première_ qui passe en pensant que c'est sans importance. Mais je ne pense pour autant qu'il ait besoin de rendre pathologique la chose comme on aimerait que je vous l'enseigne »

Elle s'interrompit, regarda autour d'elle, tapa ses mains sur ses genoux et soupira. « Voilà, j'avais deux mois pour vous dire ça. » Lily fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec James. Andrew grogna.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Demanda encore la prof et là, plusieurs rires éclatèrent. Lily, elle, soupira d'apitoiement. Mais qui avait tapé sur la tête de Dumbledore le jour où il avait autorisé _ce cours _?

Lysandra Yaxley leva la main. « Vous pourriez nous aider en défense » Proposa-t-elle et, à l'étonnement général, elle ne reçut que des échos positifs des autres élèves.

« En défense ? » Répéta le professeur Gibbon « Mais Dwigt- le professeur Tairdelbach » Se reprit-elle « est un excellent Auror. Il est sûrement plus qualifié que moi en défense »

« En défense peut-être » Intervint James d'un air sombre « mais pas en enseignement »

Lévina arqua un sourcil presque amusé. « Ah bon ? »

« Il passe plus de temps à crier sur nous » Déclara Remus

« Principalement sur moi » Corrigea James

« qu'à nous apprendre quelque chose » Termina le Loup-Garou sans ternir compte de l'interruption. « Il a quelques difficultés à transmettre son savoir »

« Je n'aurais pas crû » Murmura la jeune femme en évaluant le groupe d'un coup d'œil. « Très bien » Dit-elle après un moment « Mais si on vous demande, je vous ai sermonné pendant deux heures sur toutes les raisons de ne fréquenter personne à Poudlard »

Lily se leva, sortit sa baguette et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il restait des gens sur cette Terre qui n'était pas totalement barrés. Comme Crapcat. Ou Dumbledore.

* * *

« Alors ? »

« Je… je suis désolée… mon…. Seigneur…. »

« J'espère que tu as une première idée » Siffla la voix de l'homme

Calandra Crapcat baissa la tête, s'apprêtant à recevoir le châtiment pour son manque d'informations. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Accuser deux pauvres adolescents innocents pour couvrir son incompétence ?

« Il me faut plus de temps » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Malfoy ! » Aboya perfidement l'homme et la seconde suivante, Calandra se contorsionnait sur le sol, le souffle court, le corps parcourut de la plus atroce des souffrances imaginables. « Cela suffit »

« Je… je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître » Promit la femme en serrant son mouchoir près de son cœur. Il le fallait. Elle le devait. C'était le seul moyen. « Je vous le promets »

« Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'est point cruel » Déclara-t-il froidement en enjambant le bras de l'enseignante qui reposait mollement sur le sol. Je te donne jusque Noël avant qu'il meure. » D'un geste du menton, il fit signe à deux de ses Mangemorts de la relever. « Si tu tiens à la survie de ta famille, tu ferais mieux de me satisfaire. Les Madusiècles doivent être détruits avant qu'ils s'intronisent. Si tu échoues, la mort te semblera bien douce… »

« Oui… oui maître » Murmura-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante, luttant pour ne pas perdre le dernier morceau de tissu la raccrochant encore à sa famille. « Je trouverai qui sont les Madusiècles. Je vous les ramènerai, j'en fais serment »

* * *

Lily et James étaient attablés dans la salle des préfets, une série de livres étalés autour d'eux. Il leur avait fallu quatre trajets depuis la bibliothèque pour récupérer tous les manuels de traduction de langues symboliques anciennes.

Ils avaient vite conclu qu'il était impossible de travailler sur le grimoire à la Bibliothèque, cela revenait à ressembler des vingtaines de bouquins à chaque fois. La salle commune n'était vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de recherches et ils n'osaient même pas imaginer les dortoirs…

Dans la salle privée des deux préfets en chef, il y avait une énorme table en bois massif et deux bibliothèques vides ne demandant qu'à être remplies par des ouvrages choisis par Lily. C'était parfait. Enfin, presque.

« Evans »

« Rogue »

« Snivellus Ouch ! » James tourna la tête vers Lily et haussa les épaules, prétendant ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait repris à l'ordre. Au contraire de Lily, le Serpentard avait élu ses quartiers dans le dortoir personnel très rapidement et il avait l'habitude de travailler seul à cette table. Avant qu'ils ne viennent s'y mettre également.

Et Lily devait avouer que ce n'était pas exactement facile de garder James concentré sur une traduction quand Rogue était en face de lui…

« Y'a un mot normal » Pointa James du bout de sa plume dans le grimoire. « Là, entre l'œil bizarre et le triangle tordu. On dirait… _ame_. T'as une idée ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « je ne sais même pas à quelle langue appartiennent la moitié de ces symboles » Soupira-t-elle « Tout ce que j'ai pour la première ligne, c'est '_couper sceller monde éternel vase_' »

« Vase ? » répéta James « Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? »

« Ca n'a pas le moindre sens. Il n'y a qu'une succession de mots qu'on ne peut pas relier entre eux… c'est débile ! »

Rogue émit un drôle de son en face d'eux alors qu'il sortait ses livres de cours pour étudier. James releva la tête aussi vite que s'il venait de l'insulter ouvertement et le fusilla du regard.

« Un problème, Servilus ? » L'agressa-t-il. Lily soupira. C'était désespérant.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien mais son regard était tombé sur le livre que Lily et James tentaient de déchiffrer sans succès, et un sourire était apparu sur son visage. Un sourire sardonique, ironique, comme s'il savait parfaitement _ce_ que contenait le livre et comment accéder au contenu.

Mais James eut beau l'attaquer continuellement pour chaque bruissement de parchemin dans l'heure qui suivit, Rogue ne dit rien, ne se défendit même pas. Il avait ce visage de ceux qui possèdent une information sur leur ennemi tellement croustillante qu'ils peuvent s'en repaître des semaines.

Et quelque part au fond d'elle, Lily sentit qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer le jour où il laisserait échapper ce qu'il avait compris sur le grimoire.

* * *

Quelque part dans une contrée reculée de l'Ecosse se tenait un château en ruine. Les quelques promeneurs chevronnés et chasseurs qui passaient dans le coin observaient toujours l'ancienne demeure de leurs tyrans ancestraux avec respect puis s'en retournaient à leurs affaires courantes, soudain extrêmement pressés de retrouver leur foyer, leurs femmes et leurs enfants pour s'assurer que rien ne leur était arrivé.

D'affreuses rumeurs circulaient à propos de ce château en ruine. Des meurtres par dizaines y auraient été commis, des pucelles en offrandes y auraient été livrées, les pires tortionnaires que la Terre eut porté en son sein y auraient été élevés. Certains prétendaient même que les pires dictateurs modernes l'auraient approché avant de s'en éloigner, courant pour leurs vies, transformés à jamais.

Qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, personne n'osait s'avancer trop près de l'immense bâtisse résistant au temps. Plus on approchait des murs de pierre tenant vaillamment debout, plus l'atroce sentiment que les êtres que l'on aimait étaient en danger grave devenait important, puissant, impossible à oublier. Le plus noir des êtres ne parvenait à passer les murs maudits sans perdre la tête, sans supplier à une quelconque puissance supérieure de le protéger… Mais personne ne pouvait dire ce que l'on ressentait réellement une fois à l'intérieur du château, passé le parcours inhumain y conduisant. Car personne n'en était jamais revenu.

Et quelque part dans ce château maudit à jamais, au plus profond de l'Ecosse, sous une pluie diluvienne incessante, un homme venait d'allumer la cheminée et avait fermé les yeux, savourant l'impression fugace de bien-être si rapidement remplacée par le glacial sentiment que la fin du monde approchait.

Pourtant, la perspective d'une implosion terrestre n'inquiétait pas vraiment cet homme. Il était venu, avait suivi le parcours initiatique des chevaliers noirs et ne ressortirait pas sans son dû … Aujourd'hui, Linke Odds allait disparaître à jamais et ne sortirait point de cet endroit.

Le corps tremblant, tendu, attendant la sentence pour l'arrogance qu'il avait eu à pénétrer en ce lieu, toute trace d'humanité disparut définitivement du corps de l'homme qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Dans les cheminées, les feux devinrent bleus, aussi froid que la peau de l'importun ayant osé déranger les forces noires et venu de nul part, un tourbillon de fumée se leva, se nourrissant des chaires putréfiées apportées en offrande par l'homme qui venait quémander leur pouvoir.

Dans un tourbillon de magie qu'aucun corps n'aurait été en mesure de supporter sans une préparation intensive, dans une douleur tellement intense qu'un esprit sain aurait perdu toute chance d'un jour se rétablir, Linke Odds disparut pour ne plus laisser qu'une épave humaine se tordant et suppliant.

Son visage se tordit, ses membres se brisèrent, il brûla, se glaça puis retomba au sol, inanimé, transformé à jamais… La menace la plus terrible ayant jamais plané sur le monde venait de se créer en la personne de Sin, envoyé des enfers pour replonger le monde dans le chaos originel.

Il faudrait des dizaines de mois à Sin pour se réveiller et peu à peu retrouver l'usage de ses membres, de la parole et puis de la magie ancestrale coulant désormais dans ses veines comme le sang dans les corps de ses congénères. Mais jamais plus il ne fermerait les yeux tant que ses opposants n'auraient pas été détruits…

Et le monde continua de vivre sereinement, inquiété par la vague menace d'un quelconque Lord Voldemort, alors qu'au sein du plus noir des châteaux maudits venait de naître celui qui était destiné à mettre un terme final à l'humanité toute entière.

Quelque part à des centaines de kilomètres de là, deux adolescents se redressèrent brusquement dans leurs lits, le cœur battant la chamade. Tremblant, ils se levèrent et quittèrent leurs couchettes, sentant l'adrénaline se déverser à flot dans leur organisme sans en comprendre la cause. Sans aucun contrôle de leur volonté, guidés par une force plus puissante qu'eux, James et Lily s'assirent au centre de leur salle commune, allumant une bougie entre eux comme unique lumière. Leurs yeux fermés, ils psalmodièrent des mots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, enfermant la puissance de Sin dans un cocon impénétrable duquel elle ne pourrait s'échapper sans leur mort. Le sorcier redevenu mortel, les Madusiècles se séparèrent, laissant la bougie se consumer au centre d'un autre château écossais comme symbole de la dernière protection que possédait le monde face à la menace ultime…

La foudre retentit à l'extérieur et les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent de part et d'autre de la bougie vacillante, formant un cercle de leur corps autour de celle-ci.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ni James ni Lily ne put dire ce qu'ils faisaient allongés par terre dans la salle commune, avachis autour d'une bougie éteinte. Et ils ne purent pas non plus expliquer le tatouage ornant leur clavicule droite et l'où on pouvait lire '_Sin_' en lettres courbées.

_  
_Somewhere life is good, and things go as they should  
it's hard to find, but that's alright yeah  
Searching for the way, push harder everyday  
It's deep inside, that shining light yeah  
But I'm scarred, by barriers placed in my path

It gets so dark and I know that place yeah  
So don't be too concerned, you've got a lot to learn  
Well so do I and we've got plenty of time

**Unbound, Avenged Sevenfold**


	9. Chapitre 7

Bonjour !

Je sais que ça fait _extrêmement _longtemps et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour ça,je vais essayer de ne plus abandonner mes fics comme ça ^^

Ce chapitre est un gros patchwork de scènes que j'avais écrite parfois il y a des années dans le cadre d'une fic qui s'appellait Trop gentille pour toi Potter (première version, qui contenait des morceaux de We were friends, trop gentille pour toi et Wonderwall sans que j'ai encore inventé les Madusiècles, pour situer les connaisseurs) J'ai tout relu attentivement et je ne pense pas qu'il reste des contre-sens dans la chronologie et les actions mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! (D'ailleurs, certains m'avaient dit que quelque chose clochait dans le chapitre où les parents de James meurent entre l'histoire des Aurors et celle de Remus, j'en profite donc pour dire que j'ai corrigé ce détail)

Ca date d'il y a longtemps et je suppose qu'une fois encore je ne l'avais pas fait donc : Merci à Tous pour vos reviews si je n'ai pas fait de Rar tapez-moi sur les doigts ^^

J'espère que ce premier chapitre en annonce plein d'autres pour cet été et que vous l'apprécierez!

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Wonderwall**

_Rappel : _

_Pendant l'été, les parents de James sont morts et en plus, il découvre que le père et le frère de Lily sont décédé l'année précédente sans qu'elle le mette au courant. Ils se disputent violemment, d'autant plus que Lily avait décidé de partir faire sa septième année à Phoenix malgré les rêves l'avertissant qu'un malheur se produirait si elle partait loin de James. Pendant un petit séjour en France, Lily découvre qu'elle est malade chaque fois que James couche avec une autre fille. _

_A la rentrée, Lily sort avec Andrew Michigan qui, elle le découvre bien vite, n'est pas qui il semblait être dans ses lettres cet été mais elle ne rompt pas avec lui car ça lui donne une bonne raison de ne pas se poser de questions sur sa relation parfois ambigüe avec James. De plus, elle veut voir si Katinka, une ex de james lui en voulant particulièrementd 'être amie avec les Maraudeurs, arrivera à lui piquer Andrew. _

_Une nouvelle matière (Module Société) est enseigné à Poudlard par le professeur très névrosé Crapcat qui travauille pour Voldemort sous la contrainte._

_Une nouvelle élève, Chelsea Orwell, arrive à Poudlard après avoir voyagé dans des écoles de magie du monde entier. Elle s'intègre à tous les groupes avec une facilité déconcertante - y compris les Serpentard avec qui elle "plane" grace à quelques sortilèges noirs. Dans le voyage du Poudlard Express, elle a embrassé Sirius (qui était obsédé par le cinéma) puis accepte une sortie ) Pré-Au-Lard avec lui mais il l'abandonne pour poursuivre Levina Gibbon (professeur de DCFM de 5e qui avait eu une "aventure" avec lui). Il revient des heures plus tard en ayant prétendu avoir fait une bonne action. _

_James et Lily font des rêves étranges dans lesquels ils discutent avec Harry, James découvre qu'il est capable de réciter par coeur un passage d'un livre que Lily a seulement parcouru et, en discutant avec Chelsea sur des théories mythiques, ils découvrent qu'ils sont les madusiècles, les rêves stoppent. Dumbledore ne leur donne aucune information autre qu'ils doivent ""faire un choix par eux-même"", James et Lily trouvent un grimoire qui leur semble destiné mais écrit dans un ensemble de symboles appartenant à une multitude de langues différentes qu'ils sont incapables de déchiffrer. _

_(Et petit rappel de Trop gentille pour toi, Potter! pour le premier paragraphe : A poudlard, Levina Gibbon était à Serpentard, s'appelait Lea-Maria Silvermann et était la meilleure amie de Bellatrix Black. Elle est tombée enceinte à 16 ans d'un Gryffonfor - Mortimer 'Mort' Dubois - qui l'a abandonné après qu'elle soit partie de Poudlard malgré ses promesses. Lea a donc abandonné sa fille à sa mère et s'est fait la malle)_**  
**

**Chapitre 7**

**Things Will Go My Way  
**

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'homme en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Il avait 22 ans, des cheveux d'un noir de jais retombant doucement autour d'un visage aux traits fins et fiers. Son sourire était doux cependant, n'ayant rien de la confiance légendaire en lui l'ayant accompagné lors de son adolescence.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas de doutes. Il pouvait flirter avec elle et prétendre que cela ne signifiait rien. Il pouvait lui dire l'aimer et croire que tout irait bien. Il pouvait avoir confiance en eux, dans le futur, en leur vie.

Aujourd'hui… il en était réduit à la rencontrer selon un horaire convenu, découvrant avec réticence et envie, avec colère et amertume, une vie qu'on lui avait volée. Il ne pouvait que prendre le thé avec elle, avoir une conversation polie avec elle et espérer que son comportement poli aiderait à dissiper la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Six ans. Elle était la femme de sa vie, il n'en avait jamais douté. Même après tout ce qui était arrivé, après les insultes, les coups tordus, même après cet acte infâme qu'il l'avait crue capable de faire, il n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir mal en pensant à elle. Mal en devinant la vie dont elle les avait privés. Mal de toujours l'aimer.

Et il découvrait, tout ça à cause d'un adolescent _un peu trop impliqué_ et aux humeurs vives, que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Un de plus, un qui ne venait ni d'elle, ni de lui mais qui avait réduit leurs vies à néant et les avait détruits, tous les deux.

« Expéditif » Dit-elle en gardant ses yeux braqués sur ses mains, concentrée visiblement à ne pas les laisser trembler. Que ressentait-elle, elle ? Etait-elle dévorée du désir comme il l'était ? Rêvait-elle la nuit à la famille qu'ils auraient pu former, à la famille qu'ils pourraient peut-être tenter de devenir ? Le détestait-elle d'avoir été si naïf, d'avoir eu si peu confiance en elle ? « Comment… qu'ont dit… »

« C'est arrangé » Assura-t-il sans l'obliger à prononcer les mots. « Nos parents n'ont définitivement plus leur mot à dire dans nos vies »

Elle renifla, dédaigneuse, et il sourit. Quelque chose recommençait à prendre vie en elle, l'abnégation de sa personnalité profonde s'effritait chaque un peu plus lorsqu'il la voyait. Comme s'il faisait renaître son ancienne personnalité de ses cendres de par sa présence.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part » Persiffla-t-elle en se levant brusquement, la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se renversant sur la table. Elle sortit sa baguette et nettoya sans même y penser, sans même le voir se figer d'horreur.

Il se souvenait également. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ces mots, il l'avait demandée en mariage. Ils avaient seize ans et elle portait leur enfant.

« Léa » Souffla-t-il en se levant à son tour. Il vint se poser devant elle, les mains contre ses épaules, cherchant à capter son regard. « Je te jure que si j'avais eu la moindre idée… Dis-moi seulement que tu me crois. Que tu sais que si je n'avais pas crû… »

Son menton tremblait. De rage peut-être, de douleur. Il ne l'avait vue pleurer qu'une fois de toute sa vie. Le jour où elle était entrée en douce dans la tour Gryffondor, puis dans son dortoir, pour lui annoncer que leurs vies allaient changer du tout au tout.

« Peut-être » Soupira-t-elle après un moment, sans bouger pour autant, sans le regarder. « Peut-être pas, Mortimer. »

Il sentit la colère se répandre en lui et le feu de la rancœur le consommer. Ses mains se firent plus dures contre ses bras et il la vit grimacer. Mais il s'en fichait bien, qu'elle ait mal. Il avait mal, lui aussi. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, sur le gâchis que le mensonge sensé le protéger avait engendré… sur Noémy.

« Tu n'es pas non plus blanche de toute erreur ! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être ! »

« Est-il plus inconcevable que j'ai crû que tu avais » Il s'interrompit, respira. Ses mains lâchèrent la jeune femme qui releva un regard furibond vers lui et recula d'un pas, rendue mal-à-l'aise par leur proximité.

« Pris la vie à un bébé innocent ? » Dit-elle à sa place, le dégoût perceptible dans sa voix « Après tout, je n'étais que la méchante Serpentarde sans âme, non ? »

Il serra la mâchoire, s'empêchant de se montrer inutilement vindicatif. Leurs relations étaient bien trop bancales pour qu'il se permette de laisser ses mots dépasser ses pensées.

« J'ai trouvé les papiers de Black dans ton sac ! » Cria-t-il soudain, ne pouvant retenir l'information plus longtemps. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais envisagé sérieusement d'avorter, tu as demandé à ta meilleure amie de t'aider à prendre tes dispositions. Si je ne t'avais pas convaincue de le garder, tu… Et tu ne m'as pas envoyé une lettre après avoir quitté Poudlard, pendant deux mois ! Que devais-je penser quand ta copine m'a demandé d'arrêter de te harceler, qu'il n'y avait plus et n'aurait plus jamais d'enfant ? Hein ? »

Elle prit à nouveau un pas de recul, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise, tout comme la semaine précédente quand Sirius avait sonné à sa porte, le poing en sang, un homme d'affaire à l'œil poché à côté de lui. A bien des égards, la situation était semblable. Quand l'adolescent avait déclaré « _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir quand je l'ai entendu dire son nom à la poste. Mais il prétend que vous n'avez pas gardé le bébé alors je me suis dit que vous devriez discuter tous les deux… », _elle avait de suite compris.

Elle avait eu envie de tuer Sirius Black sur place pour se mêler de sa vie ainsi et de lui ériger une statue simultanément. Tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de revoir Mortimer Dubois et d'exiger de lui des explications, de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée comme ça après toutes ses promesses. Les mots de Sirius avaient mis une minute à atteindre son cerveau et aussi brusquement que maintenant, elle avait compris la machination. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé la semaine précédente.

Leurs parents n'étaient pas les seuls. Bellatrix y avait joué, sans aucun doute. Peut-être même avait-elle été celle à glisser l'idée à sa mère. Elle avait toujours été si opposée à l'existence de Noémy, la détestant avant même sa naissance. Elle n'avait sûrement pas dû pousser sa mère beaucoup. Le plan était excellent et avait marché six ans durant.

Faire croire à Mortimer qu'elle avait avorté pour qu'il ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Lui faire croire que Mortimer avait repris ses mots – bien trop beaux pour être vrais – et avait compris que son avantage se trouvait dans ses études et son avenir sans elle, eux. Sans doute sa mère et Bella avaient-elles pariées que jamais Léa ne voudrait s'occuper du bébé, à raison.

Personne n'avait prévu cependant qu'elle se soit attachée à l'enfant, qu'elle ait compris son incapacité à lui offrir une bonne vie. Tous pensaient qu'elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital, sitôt la petite hors d'elle, pour panser son cœur meurtri des blessures infligées par Mort, sans un regard en arrière sur Noémy. Qu'ils étaient loin du compte, songea Levina en se rappelant le sentiment d'amour intense et envahissant qui l'avait ébranlée jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, tout juste suivi de l'horrible vérité sur son incapacité à être une bonne maman.

Partir avait été la meilleure chose à faire pour préserver la petite à l'époque. Le seul moyen de la protéger. Sa mère aurait exigé d'elle qu'elle donne l'enfant, c'était le plan. Dégager Mortimer, faire adopter la petite, la renvoyer à Poudlard avec un an de retard. C'était ce qu'elles avaient prévu, non ? Personne n'avait songé qu'apeurée par l'amour intense qu'elle ressentait, Léa prendrait la fuite. Personne n'avait pensé que blessée par l'abandon de sa propre fille, Andrea Silvermann reporterait son amour sur sa petite fille.

Léa avait fui aussi loin qu'elle avait pu la responsabilité dont elle ne pouvait que mal s'acquitter. Elle avait cherché à oublier la douleur horrible d'être séparée de la petite. Etait revenue des années plus tard, l'avait vue heureuse avec ses grands-parents et compris que son intérêt était le bonheur de l'enfant, l'avait laissée là où elle était, reprenant ses études, obtenant un poste à Poudlard. Puis Sirius Black lui avait balancé cette toute petite phrase au visage « _aucun enfant ne mérite de grandir sans sa mère même si certains s'en seraient bien passés_ » et elle avait senti toutes ses certitudes voler en éclats.

Parce que même si le garçon devait avoir une mère horrible, quelque chose de tendre subsistait dans sa voix à son égard. Ce quelque chose qu'il était intolérable que Noémy n'ait jamais à son encontre. Tant pis si elle était une mère médiocre, tant pis si Noémy ne profitait pas d'une enfance facile comme l'avait été la sienne, tant pis si la reprendre relevait plus de l'acte égoïste que de l'instinct maternel. Elle était sa mère, c'était son devoir de dispenser cet amour qui grondait en elle plutôt que de le museler et d'en être effrayée.

« Léa » La rappela Mort, inquiété de la voir si perdue dans ses pensées. « Tu veux bien parler, s'il te plaît ? »

C'était aussi Sirius Black qui avait ramené le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé devant sa porte. C'était lui qui avait rendu un père à sa fille, faisant éclater la vérité. Pourrait-elle jamais cesser de se sentir redevable envers lui ?

« Bellatrix a essayé de me vendre la même chose » Prononça la jeune femme en posant doucement les yeux sur Mortimer. « Mais je n'ai jamais voulu interrompre ma grossesse. La faire adopter, l'abandonner certainement. Je le reconnais. Pas la tuer. »

« C'était délibéré ? » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton étranglé « Tu veux dire que ça faisait partie de la machination… » Il s'interrompit, le souffle court. « Mais pourquoi ta mère… Enfin, Léa, elle pensait que j'étais la seule chose positive dans ta vie ! »

Oui, c'était vrai. Une Silvermann à Serpentard. Ah, ses parents en seraient morts s'ils avaient été plus vieux. C'était une telle honte, un tel déshonneur. Pire, devenir la meilleure amie de Bellatrix Black la cruelle. Elle se souvenait seulement la lueur de peur qui animait les yeux de son père quand il les voyait traîner ensemble pendant les vacances. Le soulagement intense de sa mère quand Léa avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Mortimer Dubois, un Gryffondor. A quels points ses parents étaient fous de Mort, et détestaient Bella.

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait rien compris en fait ? Est-ce que sa mère n'avait rien fait de mal, s'était faite manipulée elle aussi ? Est-ce que ce n'était que… Bella la détestait-elle à ce point pour ruiner sa vie de cette manière ? Une voix s'éleva au fond de l'esprit de Léa. Bien sûr. C'était le contraire.

Bellatrix l'aimait. Pas d'une bonne manière, jamais elle pourrait aimer correctement quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas le meilleur pour son amie, juste que rien ne change. Se débarrasser de Mortimer – parce que lui seul avait le moyen de faire ressortir le meilleur de Léa au grand jour. C'était ce que Bella s'était évertuée à faire depuis le premier jour de leur amitié, non ? La transformer en une personne aussi cruelle et sadique qu'elle-même, faire en sorte qu'elle devienne le duo inséparable et glacé qu'elles avaient été des années… avant que Mort ne change tout.

« Bellatrix » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton désormais rempli de haine. Comment avait-elle pu ? « Après que tu ne m'aies plus écrit, c'est Bella qui m'a dit que tu avais… J'avais confiance en elle » Cracha Léa, comprenant toute son erreur. L'erreur de sa vie. Avoir fait confiance à Bella.

« Bellatrix » Répéta-t-il avec la même hargne. « Elle seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça. Cela avait désormais du sens. Beaucoup plus. Sa mère n'était pas le monstre qu'elle avait toujours vu elle, c'était une personne qui l'aimait sincèrement, s'inquiétant juste un peu trop pour elle.

« Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner de t'avoir crû capable de nous abandonner sans un mot ? » Chuchota-t-elle, la gorge dans un étau. Elle avait eu tellement mal lors de sa défection, c'était enlisée dans la dépression plutôt que chercher à le contacter pour comprendre. Parce que c'était sensé. Parce que depuis six ans, elle vivait entourée de gens pour qui le terme loyauté n'avait de sens. Elle avait oublié qu'il était différent.

Et lui, il avait dû être en rage contre elle. Et se souvenir de ses doutes aux débuts de sa grossesse, et s'il avait vraiment trouvé des papiers parlant de dispositions pour se débarrasser de l'enfant trop encombrant… Bien sûr qu'il l'avait crue capable de le faire. Aussi proches étaient-ils, il n'oubliait jamais qu'elle était une Serpentard et que sa vision du monde était bien moins compassionnelle que pour lui. Il n'était même pas étonnant qu'il ait été trop dégoûté pour lui écrire.

Il aurait suffit que l'un d'eux demande des explications. Il aurait suffit que l'un deux oublie les doutes que leurs différences faisaient naitre et ait confiance en l'autre.

Mais aucun d'eux n'était responsable, au demeurant. Et il ne restait plus qu'à réparer ce qui était réparable et faire le deuil de ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Je n'ai pas été signer les papiers au ministère juste pour tu puisses récupérer la garde exclusive de Noémy, Léa » reprit-il après un moment, ne répondant pas à sa question. Oui, certes son cadre de vie n'était pas assez stable pour qu'on lui accorde la garde sans surveillance de sa mère avant. Maintenant qu'il avait été déclaré qu'il verserait une pension alimentaire, les choses étaient différentes.

Leurs parents n'avaient plus leur mot à dire dans leurs vies. Et cette phrase n'avait plus de sens maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché que son bonheur.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies la garde exclusive » Continua-t-il, ignorant la détresse qu'il vit poindre dans ses yeux. « Je suis son père. Je ne raterai plus rien. »

Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses traits et elle acquiesça. Ils ne récupéreraient jamais les années qu'on leur avait volées mais ils se voyaient offrir une seconde chance.

Etrange, cependant, que les Black régissent ainsi sa vie.

* * *

« Potter ! »

Lily ne sursauta même plus en entendant le professeur Tairdelbach s'égosiller sur son ami. Certes, James ne tenait pas en place et parlait telle une pipelette, n'ayant pourtant strictement rien à dire, mais le professeur de défense n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour s'en prendre à lui. L'esprit de James fonctionnait d'une manière si exceptionnelle… Toute personne se retrouvant dans la place du souffre-douleur d'un professeur ne chercherait-elle pas à faire profil bas plutôt que devenir encore plus exaspérant comme il le faisait ?

Peut-être était-il inconcevable au maraudeur d'être puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et, étant donné que Tairdelbach le punissait quand même toujours, il préférait lui donner de bonnes raisons de le faire. C'était tordu. C'était James.

Poussant l'arrogance à son paroxysme, James releva les yeux vers l'enseignant et le darda d'un regard provocateur. « Où et quand ? » Demanda-t-il en affichant une expression moqueuse à peine dissimulée. A côté d'elle, Lily entendit Shaïni pouffer. Elle se rappelait pourquoi elle ne s'asseyait presque jamais avec les autres filles en cours. Les Maraudeurs, bien évidemment, n'en laissait aucune de marbre.

Tairdelbach haussa un sourcil, son visage s'empourprant. On pouvait presque voir la colère monter en lui alors que James le fixait sous sourciller. C'était presque amusant la manière dont ses sentiments de haine à l'encontre du garçon étaient visibles. « Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? » Se défendit le Maraudeur, toujours amusé. « Vous n'alliez pas me mettre une retenue ? »

« J'adore quand il se la joue mauvais garçon » Soupira Shaïni et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aimait pas, elle, qu'il agisse comme si cela ne l'inquiétait pas de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Dwight Tairdelbach. Il avait fouillé ses souvenirs, ne s'était pas rappelé une seule fois d'avoir entendu ce nom par le passé et avait prétendu ne plus s'en soucier. Menteur.

Comment pourrait-il, d'ailleurs, arrêter de s'interroger sur les raisons qu'avait un parfait inconnu de lui avoir déclaré une guerre ouverte dès la première minute de cours ? Dommage pour Tairdelbach qu'il soit tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé et buté que James. Si c'était sa manière d'asseoir son autorité de maltraiter un étudiant pour faire peur aux autres, il avait vraiment mal choisi sa cible. Dommage pour James qu'il soit tombé sur un adversaire à sa taille en la personne du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Cette escalade allait-elle finir un jour par révéler les raisons originelles du conflit ?

Lily observa le visage du professeur passer par l'incrédulité et la stupeur. Puis quelque chose d'autre se dessina, l'ombre, à peine visible, d'un sourire attendri. Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi l'homme souriait-il face à l'impétuosité de James ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle et bonne raison en fin de compte, peut-être qu'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête lors d'une bataille et avait perdu l'esprit.

Plissant les yeux, cherchant visiblement à tuer James sur place d'un seul regard acéré – d'ailleurs celui-ci déglutit discrètement- Tairdelbach leva le doigt en direction de la sortie. « Nous nous passerons de votre présence en cours, monsieur Potter » Articula-t-il nettement, trop calmement peut-être.

James leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa ses affaires. Lily n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se faire éjecter de la classe avec autant de dignité. C'était comme s'il faisait une fleur au prof en acceptant de se plier à son ordre, comme s'il était le seul à avoir décidé de sortir du cours. Impressionnant.

Un coup de coude l'arracha à sa contemplation. Andrew. Les yeux noirs d'encre à cause de la jalousie, les jointures blanches à cause de la colère. Lily pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle le quitte… Ses yeux se posèrent sur James à nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit une petite boule se tordre dans son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux, le courage déguerpissant de son être à une vitesse ahurissante. Plus tard.

Le cours reprit, à peine ponctué du bruit des plumes grattant sur les parchemins. Personne ne parlait… presque du moins. Derrière elle, elle entendait distinctement Chelsea discourir avec Cornic McPhee sur les avantages et les inconvénients des dortoirs bivouac dans le désert de Molepolole, l'école de sorcellerie namibienne. Deux bancs derrière, Sirius la fixait durement, comme personnellement trahi qu'elle traine avec des Serpentards.

Il était étrange à quel point l'américaine semblait bien s'entendre avec les Vert et Argent. Comme si ceux-ci avaient réellement réussi à passer par-dessus leur dégoût des Gryffondors pour inclure Chelsea dans un petit cercle restreint, comme si eux tous – les McPhee, Yaxley et Damen- partageaient un secret qui les liait ensemble. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir en quoi Chelsea était reliée aux secrets des Serpentards. Même si elle n'avait pas l'ostracisme de James et Sirius, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle appréciait les gens de la maison ennemie à la sienne. Elle en avait trop vu pour clamer à l'injustice.

Et les quelques fois qu'elle avait vu Chelsea revenir de ses petits rendez-vous avec les Serpentards l'inquiétait franchement. Elle avait toujours les yeux cernés de rouge comme si elle avait passé des heures à pleurer mais simultanément, elle était souriante, comme ressourcée. Lily se doutait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune fille. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si cela la regardait ou pas. Si Chelsea Orwell était la fille dont elle était la plus proche à l'école, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était l'amie de Lily- pas au point de vouloir que la jeune fille se mêle de ses affaires tout du moins.

Mais depuis quand Lily attendait-elle une autorisation pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? C'est ainsi qu'au repas de midi, elle s'assit à côté de la brune, bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et cela lui donnait une bonne raison d'ignorer Andrew Michigan, qui était assis à la table des Serdaigles et mangeait en compagnie de Katinka Tarakova. Lily devait rompre avec lui de manière urgente, avant qu'il ne la trompe. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être entouré d'infidélité et d'hypocrisie.

« Chelsea, je peux te parler d'un truc ? » Demanda Lily en regardant avec surprise son amie se servir une assiette des plus copieuses. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir une fille manger plus que Sirius.

« Bien sûr » Assura la jeune fille en commençant à manger « Mais si c'est à propos de Sirius, t'inquiète pas, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de le bouder. Sa tête quand je me suis assise avec les Serpentards m'a convaincu que je l'avais assez puni »

« En fait » Exposa Lily en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés « c'est des Serpentards que je voulais te parler »

« Ne le fais pas » La coupa-t-elle immédiatement en enfournant une énorme fourchette de viande dégoulinante de sauve en bouche. Elle mâchouilla à peine et déglutit. « On passe juste du temps ensemble, rien de plus »

« Ca a l'air d'être plus » Insista Lily.

Chelsea releva les yeux sur elle, indécise, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si Lily était digne de confiance puis elle secoua la tête. « Oublie ça, Lil. » Elle termina son assiette en quelques bouchées « Je dois y aller »

« Vous avez remarqué qu'elle a tout le temps des rendez-vous à gauche et à droite ? » Demanda alors Sirius qui était venu s'installer à la gauche de Lily. « A croire qu'elle cache vraiment quelque chose »

Lily en était de plus en plus persuadée elle aussi. Chelsea semblait toujours sourire excessivement, comme si la vie était un gros cadeau dont elle voulait profiter à fond mais pourtant, la rousse était sûre d'avoir surpris un regard très sombre et mélancolique sur son visage à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que des pleurs filtrer derrière ses baldaquins. Elle n'avait rien dit mais elle se doutait que cette histoire de tour du monde à travers les écoles sorcières cachait quelque chose. Elle-même avait eu énormément de chance d'être sélectionnée pour aller à Phoenix, les transferts étant tellement rares alors changer six fois d'école…

_Bonjour à tous et bon appétit. _

Soudain, la voix de Chelsea résonna à travers toute la Grande Salle. Les élèves relevèrent la tête, interloqués, et stupidement regardèrent le plafond magique d'où la voix semblait provenir.

_Afin de mettre un peu de gaieté dans ces temps sombres, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons pensé qu'il serait bon de se détendre un peu en musique_

Lily croisa les doigts et se mit à prier le premier saint qui passerait pas là : pas un bal, pas un bal, pas un bal…

_Je suis honorée de vous annoncer la mise en service de la première Radio Poudlard ! Dès à présent, vos repas seront accompagné d'une musique divertissante et chaque après-midi, directement dans vos salles communes, vous pourrez écouter une émission spéciale animée pour et par les élèves Et n'oubliez, ceci est votre radio. C'est vous qui l'animerez et vous qui en ferez la programmation. Alors dès que vous vient l'envie de partager vos idées avec l'école ou de faire profiter tout le monde de vos tubes fétiches, __n'hésitez plus, prenez contact avec Chelsea Orwell, septième année, Gryffondor, et devenez le temps d'une après midi l'animateur le plus côté de l'école ! Maintenant, place à la musique… _

Les garçons échangèrent des coups d'œil abasourdis alors qu'une chanson à la mode s'élevait dans la grande salle à un niveau suffisant pour que tout le monde entende mais pas assez pour empêcher les conversations.

« Radio Poudlard ? » Répéta James avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Lily pendant une seconde d'inattention. Elle secoua la tête et oublia ce détail. Ce n'était pas le moment, ils devaient régler leurs problèmes avant d'envisager quoique ce soit.

« Tu imagines »

« Tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire »

« Avec ça »

Lily jeta un regarda amusé aux quatre garçons et les laissa mettre au point des plus foireux de blagues _en direct_. S'il fallait reconnaître une chose à Chelsea Orwell, c'est qu'elle ne manquait vraiment pas de culot…

* * *

Aux heures de cours succédèrent les jours et aux jours les semaines. Octobre pointait déjà le bout de son nez quand Lily et James renoncèrent à comprendre quelque chose au grimoire multi-langue qui les avait tenus occupé près d'un mois. Depuis que l'étrange tatouage avec le mot 'Sin' était apparu sur leur clavicule, ils n'avaient plus fait de rêves étranges à propos d'un hypothétique enfant ni rien d'autre de bizarre. Lily dormait de manière assez régulière dans le dortoir des garçons cependant, quelque fois, le besoin de dormir avec James était trop puissant pour qu'elle lutte.

Dormir avec lui avait toujours eu cet effet rassérénant. Ils ne faisaient pas de cauchemars quand ils étaient ensemble et il semblait que la peine de James face à la mort de ses parents – qu'il cachait pourtant si bien depuis la France - s'atténuait de plus en plus, principalement en sa compagnie. Cela faisait partie de ces choses qu'ils ne savaient expliquer et qu'ils ignoraient comment trouver une explication. Personne ne semblait capable de répondre à leurs questions – les quelques professeurs qu'ils avaient cuisiné savaient que les Madusiècle étaient une _légende_ (ils ne s'étaient pas hasardé à prétendre être les Madusiècles, heureusement) concernant un couple magique, au sens premier du terme, unis par une malédiction.

Seule McGonagall avait eu une réaction face à leurs questions et Lily était prête à jurer qu'elle savait pourquoi ils posaient des questions sur cette légende particulière mais elle ne put, ou ne voulut, leur donner aucune explication complémentaire.

Un jour, James avait demandé – puisqu'ils étaient prétendument si forts – s'ils ne pourraient pas forcer Dumbledore à leur donner des réponses. C'est à ce moment-là que Chelsea, qui était la seule en dehors du cercle fermé des Maraudeurs à être au courant pour eux, avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il y avait peut-être une raison pour qu'ils aient attendu des années avant de demander des explications à Dumbledore. Peut-être que quelques chose au fond d'eux-mêmes forçait James et Lily à vouloir se débrouiller et à trouver la réponse tout seul. Et quand elle y pensait, cela avait du sens. Ça expliquait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas allé se renseigner auprès du sorcier prétendument le plus puissant su siècle sur la raison de leurs rêves étranges en cinquième année. Ca expliquait qu'ils aient toujours repoussé le moment d'aller poser des questions comme ils l'avaient fait.

Parce qu'à ce niveau, c'était bien plus qu'un désir d'indépendance.

Dépité, James avait décidé de se concentrer sur le Quidditch – sujet qu'il maitrisait – et sur le match contre Pouffsouffle qui approchait à grand pas. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, James observait d'un air défaitiste Sirius engueuler Singh Balwinder, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe. Le garçon avait été le meilleur pendant les sélections et James avait pensé avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui Sirius pouvait faire équipe efficacement. Son ami était un bon batteur mais un bon batteur tout seul n'était jamais suffisant et trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner dans ses manœuvres souvent loufoques était très compliqué. Malheureusement, si Balwinder était toujours partant pour jouer le cascou, il était aussi très doué pour rater toutes les acrobaties entreprises.

C'est ainsi que ça n'étonna qu'à moitié James quand il entendit Singh crier « Attention ! Cognard ! » un quart d'heure plus tard. Ce manque d'enthousiasme fut sans doute ce qui le poussa à prendre trop de temps pour se retourner. Son regard aperçut la balle noir une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne percute son crâne. Une douleur sourde résonna dans sa tête et il se sentit tomber à travers un trou noir, inconscient des cris autour de lui ou de ses mais ayant lâché le manche de son balai.

* * *

« Comment va James ? »

« Pas réveillé »

Chelsea acquiesça et fourra ses mains dans son blouson. Pas qu'elle était frileuse, mais elle s'était aperçue avec horreur que Pourdlard était froid, glacé. Ah, la belle époque que Beaubâton, et le japon – oh magnifique japon. Et l'Afrique, température merveilleuse de l'hiver africain…

« Froid ? » Sirius s'approcha d'elle, collant son bras contre elle, puis, d'un geste incertain, posant sa main sur son épaule. « Je connais une bonne technique pour »

Mais il abandonna quand elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna d'un bon pas de lui. « Oh Sirius excuse moi » Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, essayant le cacher son rire, de se reprendre, de ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer … « Je suis désolée mais cette technique de drague est si » Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle rigola à nouveau.

Sirius grimaça. «Quoi, 'Venez tous me rejoindre sur Radio Poudlard !' est plus efficace peut-être ? » Mima-t-il la proposition que la jeune fille avait faite à l'antenne l'avant-veille. Elle respira à fond quelques fois et se reprit, lui lança un regard amusé.

« Jaloux ? »

Il haussa les épaules « N'importe les quoi… les filles - toujours à se monter la tête »

« Etre mignon c'est une chose, savoir en user, une autre » Lui fit-elle remarquer avec un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit, content, avant d'ajouter

« Alors, tu me trouves mignon ? »

A nouveau, Chelsea rigola, un peu plus calmement, en se rapprochant quand même un peu de lui. Elle trouvait idiot d'avoir un couloir de cinq mètres pour deux et d'en mettre quatre entre eux. « Tu doutes qu'une seule fille ne te trouve pas à » Elle s'arrêta un court instant, à la recherche du juste mot « à croquer ? »

Sirius eut une drôle de moue, entre embêté et amusé. Il plongea ses mains dans sa poche, caressant du bout du pouce sa baguette qui laissait filer un léger souffle chaud dans son corps. « J'aimerais bien qu'une fille me croque »

« Vu le nombre d'ex que tu as, ça m'étonnerait qu'aucune ne l'ait fait, non ? »

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, jetant un regard à la dérobée à la brunette qu'il avait embrassée avec son consentement dans le train (sauf qu'elle était blonde à ce moment) puis rougit subitement quand il comprit à _quoi_ elle venait de faire allusion. Ou plutôt, en visualisant la scène de cette jeune fille le 'croquant', goûtant, et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Il se racla la gorge, chassant les pensées perverses de son esprit, et elle éclata de rire. A nouveau. Etait-elle branchée sur une pile électrique ?

« C'est fou comme les gens d'ici sont vite mal à l'aise » plaisanta-t-elle en le frappant gentiment sur le bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu trouves que c'est un sujet à aborder avec un mec que tu connais depuis un mois ? »

« Si je compte que je l'ai embrassé une demi-heure après l'avoir rencontré, m'oui, c'est pas vraiment déplacé, hum ? » Elle lui sourit effrontément, alignant une série de dents blanches nacrées. A cet instant, elle était sans doute la plus jolie jeune fille qu'il ait vue. Ses pommettes étaient remontées par le sourire, ses yeux brillaient, elle respirait la joie de vivre. Et ses lèvres, rouges et avec ce goût si mignon… il y aurait bien goûté à nouveau… « Puis sans blague Sirius, t'es déjà sorti avec cinq filles différentes depuis que je te connais- je me doute que tu dois plus être un saint »

Le jeune homme se crispa un peu, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Il détestait qu'on lui parle de ses 'presque petites- amies'. Ce n'était pas un sujet avec lequel il était à l'aise. Il détestait mentir à tout le monde comme cela. Mais dire la vérité… dire la vérité serait horrible. Pour quel genre de mec le prendrait-on ? Ne pas aimer embrasser, non mais quelle idée !

« Tiens tiens » Sonna soudain une voix derrière eux. Sirius se figea en en reconnaissant le propriétaire. « Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Sirius »

Les deux Gryffondors firent volte face, se retrouvant face à un garçon maigrelet, au visage osseux. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois, à peine cinq centimètre de long maintenant. Il se tenait droit, fier, les narguant.

« Regulus » Murmura Sirius en serrant les poings. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir son frère, pas après ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances. « Dégage tu veux »

« Non » Sirius sentit ses certitudes trembler face au ton, à la détermination dont il faisait preuve… Jamais son frère n'avait été comme ça, seul, face à lui, et lui tenant quand même tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Chelsea. Il n'avait pas envie de laver son linge sale devant elle. « Oh… J'ai presque eu l'impression de te troubler, _Black_ ? Tu ne me reconnais déjà plus ? »

L'aîné regarda l'autre, se sentant réellement troublé – mais refusant de l'admettre. Il attrapa Chelsea par le coude et la força à avancer avec lui. « On s'en va »

« C'est ça Sirius, enfuis-toi encore ! » Un rictus purement Sang Pur s'étala sur le visage osseux du Serpentard tandis qu'il voyait la progression de son frère – non, il n'avait plus de frère – _sa_ progression se stopper. « Tu as enfin prouvé à tout le monde que tu n'avais pas de place à Gryffondor… »

« La ferme » Il se retourna pour jauger l'autre fils de Walburga du regard « Ferme la avant de te ridiculiser »

« Tu ne le vois pas Sirius ? » railla-t-il en agitant une main face à lui, comme un aveugle avançant à tâtonnant à coups de canne. « Tu ne vois pas que tu es celui qui est ridicule ici ? »

« Arrête ça »

« Arrêter quoi ? » Avec une mimique amusée d'enfin avoir le dessus, le plus jeune s'avança pour darder l'autre, malgré qu'il soit plus grand que lui. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter » _frérot_. Il dut s'empêcher violemment d'ajouter ce mot. Le revoir pour la première fois depuis l'été le chamboulait plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter.

Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent – ces mêmes yeux qu'avaient Regulus, leur unique similitude physique avec la couleur de leurs cheveux. « Je me prosterne devant toi, seigneur, dis et j'exécuterai ! » Se moqua-t-il, sans jamais quitter son ton froid et cruel, sans jamais lâcher son regard. « Je me soumettrai aussi bien que mon cadet ! »

A nouveau, il fit demi-tour pour s'en aller, sans oser croiser le regard de Chelsea qui observait la scène, silencieuse. « Tu n'es qu'un lâche Sirius, et tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu t'enfuis, tu te dérobes, tu te caches… Tu crois quoi, qu'_il _ne te retrouvera jamais ? »

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, il fit un pas vers Reg', l'attrapa au col et le plaqua au mur en sifflant d'une voix menaçante « Et comment tu sais ce qu'_il _veut, hein ? » il poussa plus, voulant l'écraser, le faire taire, l'empêcher de lui montrer comment il les avait abandonné. « Tu es à ses ordres peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire, que ferait-il d'un boulet tel que toi, Reggy ? »

« Tu te trompes » Regulus se débattit, voulant s'échapper à sa poigne, « T'en sais rien, tu t'es enfui toi »

« Et toi t'as rampé à ses pieds tel un esclave… un soumis. » Lui cracha-t-il au visage avec dégoût. Il voulut reculer, partir, ne plus voir ce qui avait été sa famille. Ne plus le voir lui. Mais Regulus ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

« Tu réagis comme père, partir dès que c'est compliqué ! » Les yeux exorbités, la rage dans chacun de ses membres, Sirius le souleva dans les airs. Il tremblait, son cœur palpitait, son souffle s'accélérait. Il avait besoin de taper sur son frère. Pour le faire taire. Lu faire comprendre. Il méritait… il le méritait… « Tu vas me taper, c'est ça ? Comme mère ? Tu leur ressembles décidément beaucoup ! »

Sirius lâcha tout, recula, trébucha, les yeux effrayés, peureux, fixant Regulus comme pour la première fois, comme s'il ignorait qui il était. Il fit demi-tour et courut loin, s'enfuit. Apeuré. Non, il ne leur ressemblerait jamais…

Chelsea cligna les yeux et regarda le jeune garçon en face d'elle. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un …

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ? » Elle haussa les épaules, et fit demi-tour, suivant les pas de Sirius, se demandant ce que ce préfet de Serpentard avait bien pu dire au Maraudeur pour le faire détaler comme un lapin. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ?

« Hey ! » La rappela l'autre, Regulus, c'est ça ? « Tu crois que tu peux me tourner le dos comme ça ? »

Elle grinça des dents, énervée. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle accéléra jusqu'au coin du mur, disparaissant de sa vue. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir en Angleterre, à Poudlard. Avec leur stupide système de maisons, d'ennemis, d'affrontements… tout ça était tellement ridicule ! Même les tribus africaines ne se haïssaient pas comme Gryffondors et Serpentards.

« Quelle bande d'idiots » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents « Crétins stupides débiles anglais » Elle expira, essayant de se calmer, décidée à faire passer ses quatre mois ici rapidement avant de s'envoler vers les Emirats Arabes, sa dernière destination. Ou peut-être l'Australie, elle n'avait pas encore posé sa décision. « Bande de machin raides et coincés, branleurs et »

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe » Elle sursauta et releva les yeux, s'apercevant qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de Gryffondor. La grosse dame la regardait d'un air sévère mais fatigué, attendant.

« J'en ai rien à faire de votre mot de passe ! » S'énerva la jeune fille. Le tableau la fixa, choqué, avant de rétorquer

« Et bien, vous resterez dehors »

« Hansel » grogna la jeune fille en soufflant sur ses mains, il faisait vraiment froid, puis, comme le portrait ne s'ouvrait toujours pas, elle ajouta « Hansel, Gretel, Merlin, je sais plus moi ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi secret ! God ! »

La grosse dame la laissa alors passer, sans qu'elle sache quel mot juste elle avait dit. Tant pis, il lui restait juste à retenir la phrase. Elle accueillit avec bonheur la chaleur de la pièce et soupira. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, la température, quand on était au bon endroit, en fait.

Lily passa devant elle, l'air pressé, et lui lança au passage « réunion de préfet, dois voir James après, m'attends pas » Elle voulut acquiescer, mais la rousse ajouta « Tu ne voudrais pas aller jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius, il avait l'air pas bien – sais pas où sont les deux autres » Puis elle disparut par le trou.

Chelsea soupira et monta les escaliers du dortoir d'un pas traînant, se demandant vaguement si les choses étaient parfois calmes ici. Elle passa la porte et soupira de bonheur quand elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore plus chaud. Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait en dessous de la porte de la salle de bain, elle jugea que Sirius devait y être, et s'installa sur un des lits en attendant.

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme passa la porte et se figea quand il l'aperçut, couchée sur son lit. Il se dirigea alors vers celui de Remus, et s'assit en attendant qu'elle parle. Les filles parlaient toujours non ?

« Tu as été un enfant battu ? » Demanda-t-elle. Oh, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle là.

* * *

« Asseyez-vous» Demanda sobrement Lily en entrant dans la pièce. Les quelques préfets quittèrent le sofa et les fauteuils pour se rendre autour de la grande table. Lily s'assit à une extrémité, Rogue prenant place juste en face d'elle. Presque instinctivement, les filles s'étaient alignées à droite, les garçons à gauche. Evidemment, les Serpentards s'étaient soudés autour de leur préfet en chef, tandis que les autres s'étaient plutôt arrangés par âge que par maison. Lily rassembla ses parchemins et commença à présider. Après tout, ce n'est pas Rogue qui en prendrait l'initiative.

« Désolée si je suis un peu sèche aujourd'hui, mais, comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai quelques problèmes personnels en ce moment. » Drôle de manière de parler de son meilleur ami allongé à l'infirmerie avec une commotion du tonnerre de Dieu causée par un Cognard lancé à pleine vitesse et une chute de dix mètres. « Ce ne serait donc pas un mal si nous pouvions raccourcir au plus la réunion »

« Evans, tes états d'âme, on s'en passera » Coupa son homologue. Il fut soutenu par quelques autres préfets, que Lily empêcha de parler d'un geste de la main.

« Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as demandé à reporter la réunion de la semaine passée à aujourd'hui. Alors, on fait court et c'est tout » Comme personne n'objecta, elle reprit. « Ceci est la seconde réunion. La première fois, nous avions fait connaissance avec les nouveaux de cinquième, Severus et moi avons pris un peu plus nos marques de responsables et » Elle s'interrompit en voyant le rictus déformant le visage du Serpentard « Tu as quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ? »

« Il va t'arriver des bricoles si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, Evans. C'est Rogue mon nom. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua. « Et nous avons défini le tour de ronde, les postes importants ainsi que la prise en charge de certaines activités comme l'organisation des rencontres de Quidditch et des entraînements ainsi que les dates des sorties à Pré Au Lard. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de prévoir l'animation annuelle »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, laissant l'occasion à l'autre préfet en chef de continuer, mais il regardait le plafond d'un air absent qui eut tendance à énerver Lily. Elle reprit donc. « Il est stipulé dans le règlement que nous devons organiser 4 festivités par an minimum. Ce nombre n'a jamais été dépassé jusqu'à présent. Nous avons l'occasion de modifier une seule des activités de l'année précédente. Comme vous vous en souvenez sûrement, il s'agissait des banquets de début et de fin d'année, celui d'halloween et le tristement célèbre bal de noël »

Un murmure parcourut la table. Une préfète de Poufsouffle prit la parole. « A ce propos, j'avais quelques idées sur la manière dont on pourrait redonner un coup d'éclat à ce vieux cérémonial »

« Nous en reparlerons quand on répartira les tâches d'organisation, d'accord ? » Lily passa la main dans ses cheveux, s'accordant une pause pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Rogue ne semblait toujours pas avoir envie de participer. « La règle veut que nous sommes obligés de voter. Qui est contre l'organisation d'un banquet de début d'année- Il va s'en dire que nous parlons ici du banquet de l'année prochaine- lève le bras » Annonça la préfète, mais le Serpentard se réveilla et intervint enfin

« Un vote anonyme et secret Evans » il distribua des feuilles de parchemins à chacun ainsi que quelques plumes et de l'encre. Lily resta clouée devant son organisation. Il avait même pris le temps de copier un formulaire de vote ! C'était incroyable qu'il soit aussi impliqué dans sa fonction et simultanément si inactif. « Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la peine, puisque notre préfète semble ne pas connaître ce point du règlement, de créer une fiche en règle, reprenant les 4 activités qu'Evans vous a décrites- comme si on pouvait oublier – et en face des cases 'pour' ou 'contre' la reprise. Il faut l'unanimité des préfets pour qu'une activité ait lieu. Et nous autres, préfets en chef, avons bien sûr droit à un veto. »

Il bailla, puis annonça « Votez ! » D'une voix sèche, comme si de voir qu'ils attendaient son signal l'excédait. Il ferait un prof exécrable. Puis, il rajouta « Une retenue pour celui qui fait mumuse à voter contre pour faire s'éterniser la réunion. Vous avez entendu Evans, elle est pressée »

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Lily avait dû rivaliser de sévérité pour éviter que chacun ne regarde ce que l'autre avait écrit - ce qui était stupide, ce n'était pas comme si c'était si dur de décider s'il y aurait un banquet à Halloween ou pas !-, elle reprit les feuilles et commença à compter.

« Pour l'organisation d'un banquet de début d'année l'année prochaine, 20 pour, adjugé. Pour l'organisation d'un banquet de fin d'année, 20 votes pour. Pour l'organisation d'un banquet d'Halloween, 20 votes pour. Bon, et le bal de noël… » Lily grimaça, avant d'annoncer « 15 votes en faveur. »

Une rumeur s'éleva du côté des filles, qui ne voulaient sans aucun prétexte perdre leur bal. « Il faut revoter ! » Trancha Amandine, la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

« Non » Coupa Rogue. « J'ai voté contre et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je mettrai volontiers mon veto contre si nécessaire, cette stupidité a assez duré »

« Veto qui je te le rappelle, Rogue, ne peut pas s'opposer à l'organisation entière d'une activité ! » Lui reprécisa Lily avec un soupir las. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle n'aimait pas les bals mais elle trouvait le temps et l'énergie consacrés à leurs préparations tellement vaine et inutile. Elle avait déjà dû préparer un bal deux fois et elle avait plus que tout envie de ne pas devoir y repasser une troisième ! Mais tout Poudlard en voulait un. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle partagerait à jamais avec Rogue (et les potions)

« Alors, je mets officiellement mon veto contre l'organisation d'une soirée dansante lors de ce bal ! »

Il ne prêta pas attention aux cris et aux insultes, ni aux regards noirs s'enchaînant rapidement autour de lui dans une effusion de brouhaha incompréhensible. Il est évident que l'idée d'un _bal_ sans _danse_ était vraiment très absurde

« Stop ! » Lily se leva et tapa sur la table pour qu'on l'entende « Et si on organise un bal pour célibataires, Rogue, où il est interdit de venir en couple, tu es toujours contre ? » Demanda-t-elle, sait-on jamais qu'il ne voulait pas y aller parce qu'il était seul.

« Oui » Il sourit et ajouta « Je propose un concours de- »

« Miss Poudlard ! » Hurla la préfète de Serdaigle de septième année pour couvrir la rumeur des voix. Le silence se fit profond autour d'elle, tout le monde la fixant. Certains – comme Lily – étant d'origine moldue la prenait pour une folle, les autres – Comme la plupart des Serpentards- comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète. « Ben oui » essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer. « On fait passer des auditions, puis on organise une grande soirée durant laquelle les élèves votent pour leurs filles préférées, les filles en question doivent faire quelque chose d'artistique- chanter, danser – puis défiler et »

« Attends » Interrompit la préfète de Serpentard des 6e. « Tu veux dire, faire preuve d'originalité dans la mode et essayer d'être la plus belle de l'école ? »

« Exactement ! » S'emballa l'autre. « On pourrait inviter un grand groupe de musique et ça pourrait devenir une sorte de tradition. Imaginez, on est les premiers à avoir une telle idée »

« Avec une idée pareille, tu peux être sure que les préfets de l'année prochaine réinsèrent le bal » Coupa Lily en soufflant. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de participer à une chose pareille. C'était tellement dégradant. Et puis, l'image de Poudlard devait être assumée par une blonde pulpeuse ?

« Peu importe » Intervint Rogue avec un étrange petit sourire. « Je me demande, c'est pas là dedans que les filles en question défilent en sous-vêtements ? »

La préfète qui avait lancé l'idée rougit tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient à nouveau vers elle. « En maillot de bain » Corrigea-t-elle « mais on n'est pas -»

« Ca semble très bien » Coupa un préfet de Poufsouffle. « Très bien même » Avec dégoût, Lily vit tous les garçons afficher des mines ravies.

Elle n'allait pas laisser faire ça ? Parce que à voir le sourire de Rogue, il semblait très amusé par l'idée. Les filles étaient emballées, et les garçons excités, ne restait-il qu'elle encore un peu lucide ? « D'accord » Trancha-t-elle. Elle reçut quelques regards surpris, c'était inattendu comme réponse, mais elle s'empressa de continuer « Mais je refuse que seules les filles se trémoussent pour les beaux yeux de ces messieurs. J'accepte si on prévoit l'élection de mister Poudlard avec »

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient jamais accepter. Puis, ils oublieraient tous cette idée, et ils convaincraient Rogue qu'un bal, c'était super et le tour serait joué.

« pas idiot » Dit un préfet de Serdaigle. Lily tourna un visage atterré vers lui, mais il sourit d'une manière charmeuse et assurée. Bien, encore un assez narcissique pour déjà se voir remporter le concours

Elle fit un tour de table et se rendit finalement compte que son idée, loin de dissuader tout le monde, emballait presque tout le monde; et maintenant, elle n'avait plus l'occasion de s'opposer à l'organisation d'une telle bêtise. Seul le peu aimé préfet en chef avait blanchi. Puis, il retrouva de sa superbe, et acquiesça.

« Et si on votait ?» s'enquit-il en redistribuant des petits morceaux de parchemins. Conformément à ce qu'elle croyait, la proposition fut accueillie par 19 voix. Et elle avait voté contre. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée de voir son 'collègue' la soutenir pour arrêter le massacre, elle déclara « Et si j'exige que le préfet en chef soit obligé de participer sans être recalé aux éliminatoires ? »

Rogue sourit- pas vraiment dépité à l'idée d'étaler son 'potentiel charme' devant toute l'école, attrapa une feuille et griffonna rapidement les termes de l'accord avant de le signer et de lui tendre. Lily regarda la feuille, déglutissant péniblement. Ce n'était pas vraiment en contrat d'exécution, juste une sorte de mémo confessant que tout le monde savait de quoi il était question.

_Désintégration du bal de Noël pour l'année 1977-78.  
Organisation des élections de Miss et Mister Poudlard avec participation obligée des préfets et interdiction de recalage pour les préfets en chef._

Doucement, Lily souleva sa plume, essayant de trouver le piège. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi il souriait comme ça ? Ses pensées étaient troublées. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses ces dernières heures, elle était inquiète pour James et elle avait l'esprit embrouillé. Si elle signait, la machine serait lancée et plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Sauf une interdiction directoriale. Mais Dumbledore était suffisamment fou que pour accepter que son école s'abaisse à ça. Il dirait une chose comme 'Si ça distrait les élèves'.

Mais quelque chose clochait… pourquoi Rogue acceptait-il d'aller se trémousser sur scène, devant tout le monde ? Ce n'état pas normal…

Elle apposa lentement sa signature. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? A part bien sûr, le fait que l'idée soit en soi ridicule. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle venait de signer le déclin de l'école, et fit passer le parchemin aux autres préfets. 8 de cinquième. 8 de sixième. 2 de septièmes et deux préfets en chef. 20 signatures. C'était fini.

Elle souffla, et quand elle voulut clôturer la séance, Rogue lui lança, tout guilleret : « Au fait Evans, TU es préfète en chef ! »

_For all the dreams I'm chasing _  
_I'm hoping that I'll find out _  
_ It was worth it all along _

_ So hold me now _  
_ And say it's not forever _  
_ Maybe someday _

_Things will go my way_

_(Things Will Go My Way, The Calling)_


End file.
